Dangerous Romance
by Chan-Viel
Summary: Perjanjian dalam bisnis yang mereka buat menjadi penghalang melanjutkan keinginan masing - masing untuk saling bercinta. [CHANBAEK] [GS]
1. 1

**L** **angkah** kakinya yang dibalut sepatu heels berwarna merah terdengar saling beradu dengan lantai marmer pada lorong kantor milik Park Inc, sosok wanita itu menenteng tas dengan logo _Hermes_ pada lengan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam ponsel miliknya. Saat dirinya berbelok ke sebelah kiri dari lorong itu dan dihadapkan pada ruangan meeting yang sudah tertutup rapat gerak langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat

"B! _Blazer_ mu." Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara lainnya, pergerakan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning madu dan sangat halus itu menambahkan kesan seksi bagi beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya. Ditambah lagi saat ini wanita itu masih mengenakkan dress terusan tanpa lengan berwarna putih susu yang melekat tepat di tubuhnya hingga mencetak jelas bagaimana tubuh milliknya berbentuk sangat sensual.

"Apa penampilanku sudah rapi Kyung?" wanita yang dipanggil dengan inisial B itu menanyakkan masalah penampilannya pada sekretarisnya yang memiliki tinggi badan tidak jauh berbeda darinya, Kyungsoo.

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_ _, 28 tahun. COO (Chief Operational Officer) dari Park Inc, wanita berdarah Korea yan termasuk salah satu dari lulusan bisnis terbaik Universitas Standford._

"Ehm.. setidaknya lebih baik setelah ditambah _blazer_ merah ini." Kyungsoo merapikan poni rambut milik Baekhyun dan memberikan dua ibu jarinya untuk menunjukkan penampilan atasannya saat ini sudah patut dibilang pantas untuk menghadiri meeting.

"Dia sudah didalam?"

"Sudah. Sana cepat masuk!" Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong badan atasannya itu dan membukakan pintu ruang meeting dengan cepat.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" **P** **embangunan** akan dimulai pada pertengahan tahun 2017, mungkin saya dan tim yang lain akan sering melakukan perjalanan untuk meninjau lokasi dan dapat mengabarkan perkembangan pastinya—

"Tanyakan pada Nona Byun untuk rencana yang kau usulkan ini Jongin." Salah satu pria yang duduk pada kursi yang terletak di salah satu ujung meja meeting memotong kalimatnya dan memberikan komentar dengan tatapannya yang dingin. Suara _bass_ -nya terdengar penuh penekanan saat memotong kalimat yang dilontarkan karyawannya yang mana menambah suasana tegang di ruang meeting ini.

Dan pemilik suara bass itu adalah **Park Chanyeol** , menjabat sebagai seorang _CEO (Chief Executive Officer)_ di Perusahaan Park Inc, pria berdarah Korea yang juga salah satu lulusan bisnis terbaik Universitas Standford.

"Lalu, bagaimana mengenai projek di Jepang?" kalimatnya berlanjut terarah pada pria berwajah kotak yangduduk disebelah Jongin.

"Jongdae?

"Oh, iya. Pimpinan perusahaan Wu yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis untuk mengunjungi lokasi di dua minggu kedepan. Mereka menanyakkan apakah Chanyeol-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi bisa ikut dalam perjalanan itu?"

"Kami akan hadir—Minseok, tolong aturkan jadwalku dan Baekhyun."

Wanita yang bernama Minseok, menganggukkan kepala dan melanjutkan pengetikan pada laptop yang berada di mejanya.

 _Tok tok_

Suara pada ketukan pintu ruangan meeting yang terbuka membuat beberapa pasang mata teralihkan menuju pintu tersebut.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatanku." Itu adalah Baekhyun, dengan suaranya terdengar tegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi kosong yang memang sudah disediakan untuknya. Tepat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang kini sudah menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan siku bertumpu pada meja meeting. Tatapannya mengintimidasi kearah Baekhyun, sedangkan wanita itu hanya menatapnya kembali dan tersenyum ramah.

"Jadi.. apa yang aku lewatkan." Baekhyun menepuk tangannya sebentar dan mencondongkan badannya kedepan sedangkan kepalanya menatap satu-satu wajah-wajah karyawannya yang menghadiri meeting dan kini tengah memperhatikannya.

"Jongin? Apa yang bisa kau laporkan?" Baekhyun menunjuk pria berwajah _tan_ itu dengan bolpoint di tangannya.

"E-eoh. Um itu.. Mengenai pembangunan hotel di Jeju.. yang akan mulai berjalan pada tahun 2017 nanti. Saya merencanakan adanya tim dari kantor pusat yang melakukan kunjungan rutin disana untuk bisa memantau dan memberikan informasi mengenai segala perkembangan ijin-ijin dan masalah teknis lain—

"Sebutkan _'tim'_ yang kau maksud itu." Baekhyun memotong.

"Um.. untuk itu saya sudah mendaftarkan beberapa nama yang bisa ikut andil—

"Dimana list namanya?" Baekhyun menatap dingin kearah Jongin yang kini sibuk mengobrak abrik dokumen yang berada diatas mejanya. Baekhyun merubah posisi duduknya dengan bersandar pada bahu kursi dan memainkan bolpoint di tangannya. "Serahkan list nama tim yang akan kau ajukan pada Kyungsoo setelah rapat ini."

"B-baik bu."

"Jangan panggil aku Ibu." Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya kearah Jongin dengan tajam.

"Ada lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya pada yang lainnya dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kalian bisa kembali ke ruangan masing-masing." Chanyeol memberikan perintah dan segera diangguki oleh para karyawan yang lainnya. "Kecuali dirimu Byun." Chanyeol berucap setelah melihat Baekhyun yang akan beranjak dari kursinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan melipat bibir mungilnya kedalam serta kembali untuk duduk pada kursinya, ia memperhatikan Minseok yang memberikan kepalan tangannya dengan mulut yang bergerak untuk menyemangatinya. Jongin dan Jongdae yang berada pada urutan terakhir juga menyempatkan memberikan semangat pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf… mobilku mengalami gangguan—" Baekhyun berucap menjelaskan kearah Chanyeol setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol nampak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun namun pria itu tengah mengangkat ponsel miliknya dan mulai menjentikkan jari-jarinya pada perangkat itu.

"Oh ayolaaahh.. aku hanya terlambat beberapa menit. Lagipula ini hanya _Leadership Meeting."_ Baekhyun masih berusaha menjelaskan berbagai alasan mengenai keterlambatannya pada meeting yang dijadwalkan pagi ini.

"Yeooll! Jangan pura-pura tidak men—

" _Aaaahhh.. aahhh.."_

Suara dari perangkat yang Chanyeol pegang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara desahan seorang wanita yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun membelakkan matanya karena jelas ia mengenali suara itu.

" _Eummhh.. aahh.. eummhh.. ah!"_

"YAAAKKKKK!"Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah cepat kearah Chanyeol yang kini sudah menatapnya dengan tajam dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman sinis.

" _Hmmm.. more please..aaahh..—_

"Mobilmu bermasalah hah? Tentu saja!" Chanyeol mematikan suara itu dan kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kembali pada kantung jas yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri saat dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang kini bertolak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Aissh."

Chanyeol tertawa keras dan mengusak rambut milik Baekhyun.

"Lelaki mana yang berhasil menyetubuhimu di hari Senin pagi ini hm?" Chanyeol bersandar pada meja meeting dan melipat tangannya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk menyilangkan kakinya.

Wajahnya masih ditekuk masam, kepalanya bergeleng tak henti mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Dia kurang memuaskan." Baekhyun meniupkan poninya berkali-kali.

"Hah?! Kurang memuaskan? Apa perlu ku ulangi lagi bagaimana kau mendesah karenanya?"

"Yak!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol hendak mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Jadi.. siapa lelaki itu Byun?" Chanyeol kembali menanyakkan hal yang sama.

"Ck! Namanya Jung Daehyun.. dan jangan membayangkan bahwa ia menyetubuhiku!" Baekhyun menghentikkan gerak mulut Chanyeol yang akan menyahuti ucapannya dengan tangannya yang mengarah pada pria itu. "Ia hanya memberikan _finger and tongue_ saja." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan alisnya yang bergerak naik turun kearah Channyeol. Sedangkan lelaki itu terpaku memandang Baekhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar apa yang dijelaskan oleh sosok mungil dihadapannya.

"Kau mendesah hanya karena _finger and tongue_?" Chanyeol mengangkat jarinya dan menunjuk lidahnya yang terjulur ke depan.

"Ew! Kau menjijikan sekali Park!" Baekhyun bergedik jijik melihatnya. "Sudah aku tidak mau membahasnya! Otak mesum-mu akan meracuniku." Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan siap berbalik untuk melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang meeting tersebut, namun ada tangan yang menarik badannya dan membuat badan mungilnya menempel dengan badan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus memeriksa sesuatu." Chanyeol berbisik tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun.

Bibir tebal yang dimiliki lelaki dengan tinggi 188 cm itu mengecupi bagian ujung dagu milik wanita mungilnya dan kemudian berjalan hingga leher dan tulang selangka yang terlihat menonjol. Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini dengan Chanyeol menahan suaranya dan hanya bisa memejamkan untuk menikmati sentuhan dari bibir tebal lelaki itu.

"Wangimu masih sama.." Chanyeol berbisik pelan dengan suara _deep voicenya_ tepat di dekat daun telinga Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun yang masih menggantung kini mulai meremas bagian samping dress yang ia gunakkan karena merasakan panas dari dalam tubuhnya atas setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Meskipun perlakuan ini sudah sangat sering mereka lakukan di setiap saat apabila Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa dirinya baru saja bertemu dengan pria yang dikenalkan oleh teman-temanya atau pun melakukan sedikit _foreplay_ dengan pria jalangnya, tapi untuk beberapa waktu terakhir ini Baekhyun selalu merasakan panas dan gairah yang sangat tinggi dari dalam tubuhnya saat Chanyeol menjamah setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Chan.." Desahan Baekhyun terdengar saat tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak menyusuri bahunya hingga _blazer_ yang ia kenakan kini mulai tersikap hampir terlepas dari badannya. Bibir Chanyeol masih menjamah bagian lehernya hingga berhasil membuat Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum disela-sela cumbuannya dan menarik wanita itu lebih mendekat kearahnya hingga bagian intimnya bergesekkan dengan bagian bawah Baekhyun. Tanda bukti atas aksi yang dilakukan Chanyeol jelas membekas pada tubuh putih Baekhyun, tangan mereka sudah saling menggenggam yang didominasi dengan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang meremas tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan pening pada kepalanya atas _finger and tongue_ yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol meskipun perlakuan itu bukanlah untuk bagian intimnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun paham, seorang _playboy_ seperti Chanyeol yang telah ia kenal sejak masa sekolah menengah atas hingga saat ini, dikenal sudah ahli dalam persoalan memberikan pelayan untuk wanita-wanita diluar sana. Untuk itu Baekhyun tidak perlu meragukan lagi atas kemampuan Chanyeol, meskipun baru beberapa terakhir ini Baekhyun merasakan langsung bagaimana sentuhan Chanyeol pada dirinya memang lebih nikmat dibandingkan pria-pria lain yang pernah ia temui.

Chanyeol menarik diri dari bagian leher Baekhyun, tangannya membelai pipi lembut milik Baekhyun diiringi dengan sentuhan ibu jarinya pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka—bibir tipis berwarna pink yang selalu ia rindukkan rasa manis ketika menciumnya.

Dan sungguh ia sangat merindukan bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir tipis itu kembali. Tapi ingatannya masih mengingat jelas perjanjian yang mereka pernah buat.

Larangan untuk mencium dan mencumbu satu sama lain dimana tertuang dalam perjanjian antara mereka dan juga didalam perjanjian bisnis.

Baekhyun membuka matanya hingga mereka kini saling menatap dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Deru nafas yang menggebu saling terdengar diantara satu sama lain, tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk memegang bahu Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu dengan cepat menahannya.

"Ingat perjanjian kita Byun." Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya hingga badan mereka saling menempel tanpa jarak sedikitpun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang naik turun dibelakang punggungnya. Tangannya yang sudah terbebas kini bergerak cepat dikalungkan pada leher Chanyeol hingga wajah mereka berjarak semakin dekat.

Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam saat kedua belah bibir saling bersentuhan dan melumat dengan penuh nafsu, seakan-akan hal ini telah menjadi penantian lama bagi keduanya untuk dapat saling merasakan.

Lumatan itu semakin meningkat hingga menjadi sebuah gigitan kecil pada bibir masing-masing, Chanyeol mendominasi setiap pergerakan. Lidahnya ia paksa untuk masuk kedalam bibir kecil itu dan segera bertarung dengan lidah Baekhyun didalam sana, tangannya bekerja sama dengan baik untuk membuka _zipper_ dress yang Baekhyun gunakkan. Dan dalam gerakan cepat dress itu sudah terkoyak, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang ditutupi dengan bra berwarna hitam tanpa tali.

Tangan Baekhyun tak tinggal diam, ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja milik Chanyeol dan jari-jarinya masuk menyentuh dada bidang lelaki, memberikan belaian yang lembut karena ini pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana halusnya badan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ciuman panas masih mengiringi pergerakan tangan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bila tangan Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan jas dan kemeja yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang dengan pintarnya menyikap bagian bawah dress yang digunakkan Baekhyun hingga tangan besar miliknya dengan mudah membelai bagian dalam yang dimiliki wanita itu yang kini sudah terasa lembap dan basah.

Baekhyun memohon dalam desahannya untuk bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang lainnya, bahkan tubuhnya menurut dengan baik saat Chanyeol memindahkannya untuk berbaring diatas meja meeting yang keras dan dingin.

Ia tidak memperdulikan itu, yang ia butuhkan adalah mengeluarkan sesuatu hal yang tertahan dalam dirinya dan menjemput kenikmatan dalam merasakan segala sentuhan Chanyeol.

Ciuman Chanyeol berpindah menuju leher dan bagian dadanya, Baekhyun memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri dengan meremas surai hitam sang pria yang kini sudah mengulum payudaranya yang sintal. Baekhyun mendesah dengan lepas merasakan panasnya lidah Chanyeol dan jari lelaki itu yang sudah menyentuh klitoris miliknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Chaaannnss.."

Baekhyun memohon dalam desahan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin menggila pada kuluman dan permainan jarinya. "Akkhh!" Gigitan yang Chanyeol berikan pada nipplenya yang telah dipermainkan itu kembali mengeluarkan desahan yang sedikit menjerit.

Penjelajahan yang dilakukan Chanyeol kembali berlanjut menciumi perut Baekhyun hingga tiba pada pusat wanitanya, dan tanpa basa basi Chanyeol membelai bagian intim wanitanya dengan lidahnya.

"Eeeuummmhhh.." Baekhyun menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Tangannya menekan kepala pria itu untuk lebih tertekan dan memberikan kenikmatan yang berlipat untuk dirinya, bahkan Baekhyun tak canggung untung menarik dan meremas rambut pria itu demi melampiaskan segala getaran yang ada pada dirinya. "Yeoollll.. aaahh.. Chan..nyeeolll.. ahh.. ahhh.. argghhh." Baekhyun kembali menjerit dengan badannya yang bergetar hebat karena mendapatkan pelepasan yang diluar ekspetasinya.

Chanyeol yang masih menghisap segala cairan yang ditumpahkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dibawah sana, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan mencari genggaman tangan untuk ia remas karena kenikmatan yang masih terasa di seluruh badannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya melanggar perjanjian kita Baek?"

Chanyeol berbicara diatas Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi tumpuan supaya tidak menindih Baekhyun— _yang_ dimana ia lakukan supaya dapat menahan segala gejolak dalam dirinya untuk tidak berbuat lebih pada Baekhyun.

Gelengan kepala masih menjadi jawaban dari Baekhyun karena wanita yang berada dibawahnya masih terengah-engah akan kenikmatan yang sudah Chanyeol berikan.

"Emm.. ini gila.."

Chanyeol terkekeh riang dan membawa badan Baekhyun untuk bangkit duduk, kaki mulusnya dilingkarkan pada pinggang Chanyeol, sedangkan pinggangnya dikunci dengan pelukan dari tangan lelaki itu. Sementara Baekhyun masih terengah-engah merasakan lelah karena pelepasan nikmat yang baru saja terjadi, badannya masih bersandar pada dada Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang memeluk tubuh lelaki itu.

Tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajah kecil Baekhyun dan menuntunnya mendekat ke wajahnya untuk mencium bibir tipis berwarna pink yang manis itu. Lumatan demi lumatan mulai terjadi hingga berubah menjadi sebuah gigitan, kepala mereka saling bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri untuk menyamankan posisi dalam cumbuan bibir masing-masing.

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya mendominasi pertandingan lidah itu menarik diri hingga bibir Baekhyun yang membengkak dan terbuka itu mengeluarkan kembali desahannya atas kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Kita harus menemui Sehun." Chanyeol berbisik di hadapan Baekhyun, dan wanita itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas ajakan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**


	2. 2

**Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" _ **A**_ _ **pa**_ _rencanamu setelah ini?"_

" _Hum?" Chanyeol mendongak kearah wajah Baekhyun yang berada diatasnya. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu karena ia masih menikmati pemandangan cantik yang terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun, rambutnya yang berwarna golden brown telihat berterbangan terbawa angin, senyumnya selalu terlihat saat beberapa mahasiswa berlalu lalang menyapa atau bahkan melihat kearahnya._

 _Bahkan hanya dengan make up minimalis yang selalu ia kenakan, bagi Chanyeol ia tetap cantik._

 _Mungkin Chanyeol bisa saja menjawab bahwa ia akan menikah atau melakukan liburan panjang bersama kekasihnya setelah acara kelulusan mereka._

 _Tapi kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak memiliki kekasih._

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_ _, 25 tahun._

 _Mendapatkan gelar sebagai lulusan terbaik yang berasal dari Korea dan memiliki predikat sebagai playboy kelas atas dan telah meniduri banyak wanita di lingkungan kampusnya hingga tak terhingga. Tidak pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan wanita manapun karena ia lebih sibuk bermain dengan mereka diatas ranjang._

 _Dan, dipastikan ia hanya memiliki satu teman wanita sejak usianya 15 tahun, dan gadis itu adalah Byun Baekhyun._

 _Pertemuan pertamanya saat itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan dan bisa dibilang mungkin memang Tuhan yang menakdirkan mereka untuk bertemu._

 _Saat itu adalah memasuki hari pertama semester awal di sekolah menengah dan Baekhyun adalah murid pindahan dari China. Seandainya saat itu Chanyeol tidak mengalami perkelahian bersama Kim Jongin, mungkin ia tidak akan mengenal Baekhyun hingga saat ini._

 _Ya, Chanyeol yang baru saja dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah harus menuruti perintah dari kepala sekolahnya untuk mengantarkan murid baru itu ke ruangan kelasnya. Dan lagi-lagi sebuah kebetulan, Baekhyun akan masuk di kelas yang sama dengannya._

 _Awal mulanya Chanyeol hanya mengantarkan dan memberi tahukan kepada guru kelasnya ada anak baru yang dia antarkan, dan setelah tradisi perkenalan satu per satu nama anak-anak murid di kelas itu ada hal yang mengejutkan lainnya yang terjadi pada Chanyeol._

 _Byun Baekhyun, anak baru itu memilih untuk duduk bersamanya._

" _Aku merasa nyaman denganmu saat berkenalan di ruang kepala sekolah. Biasanya perasaanku ini tidak pernah salah, jadi boleh aku duduk denganmu?"_

 _Kalimat itu selalu Chanyeol ingat, dan tidak akan pernah ia lupakan._

" _Aku sudah mengenal mereka semua, tapi entah kenapa hanya kau yang bisa membuatku nyaman di kelas ini."—Kalimat lain yang tidak pernah Chanyeol lupakan._

 _Ya, iya sangat bersyukur saat itu tidak menolak ajakkan Baekhyun untuk duduk bersama karena setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya._

 _Tidak hanya hal itu saja, banyak kejadian lain yang seakan-akan memang ditakdirkan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk bersama._

 _Pertama, rumah mereka berada berdekatan dan itu tentu saja menguntungkan mereka untuk saling mengenal. Bahkan Keluarga Byun dan Park seakan-akan menjadi dua keluarga yang sudah bersahabat baik entah sejak kapan._

 _Kedua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu berada dalam satu kelas hingga mereka lulus, bahkan mereka tidak terpisahkan hingga ujian tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Meskipun mereka mendaftar di universitas yang berbeda, takdir tetap menginginkan mereka untuk bersama hingga suatu hari mereka mendapatkan surat penerimaan dari Universitas Standford yang memberikan beasiswa penuh kepada keduanya untuk bersekolah disana._

 _Aneh bukan?_

 _Dan semenjak itulah keduanya semakin tidak terpisahkan._

 _Bahkan saat musibah menimpa Baekhyun dimana kedua orangtuanya harus mengalami kecelakaan dan merenggut nyawa keduanya. Chanyeol dan keluarganya semakin berada disampingnya melindunginya dan bahkan merawatnya, Keluarga dari pihak ayah Baekhyun pun tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi selain ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk keluarga Park karena mau menjaga Baekhyun hingga hari kelulusan mereka._

 _Dan disinilah, bagaimana awal perjanjian bisnis mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup konyol._

" _Bagaimana kalau kita memulai rencana bisnis yang sudah kita impikan sejak lama?" Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun untuk memperhatikannya yang masih berada dipangkuan gadis itu._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar. "Bisnis yang mana? Prostitusi atau impianmu?"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa lepas dan kemudian mencubit pipi mochi Baekhyun._

" _Jaga bahasamu Nona Byun."_

" _Aku hanya ingin memperjelas kalimatmu. Kita terlalu memiliki banyak impian." Baekhyun menjawab santai._

" _Yang ku maksud disini adalah, kita lakukan apa yang menjadi impianmu dan impianku. Kau ingin membangun perusahan dalam bidang fashion dan development property sementara aku ingin membangun usaha property dan arsitektur, ayo kita lakukan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan menatap serius wajah Baekhyun._

" _Kau yakin?"_

" _Tentu saja." Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya, duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil gadis itu untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Aku akan meminjam uang Ayahku dan kita akan memulai usaha ini. Bagaimana?"_

" _Kau benar-benar yakin kita bisa melakukannya bersama?"_

" _Tentu saja! Kau memiliki otak cerdas untuk semua bidang ini."_

 _Baekhyun membanggakan dirinya dengan memamerkan senyum sinisnya pada Chanyeol tapi setelah itu ia kembali memikirkan rencana yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Rencana yang bisa dibilang akan mewujudkan cita-citanya selama ini untuk membangun sebuah bisnis fashion dan development property yang menjadi ketertarikannya sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Walaupun saat ini bisa saja ia memilih untuk bergabung pada perusahaan yang ditinggalkan Ayahnya, tapi tawaran Chanyeol tidak bisa ia tolak._

" _Bagaimana?" Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menatap lama wajah Chanyeol sambil terus berpikir apa pilihannya kali ini benar, apakah ia tidak akan menyesali jawaban yang akan ia berikan pada Chanyeol._

" _Hey.. aku rasa kau harus memikirkannya lagi dengan pamanmu dan keluarga besarmu. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, kau tidak harus memberikan jawabannya sekarang." Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan berada di dorm setelah acara bermainku selesai, jangan menungguku ya. Kau segeralah tidur. Besok adalah hari baru untuk kita." Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya dan hendak berlalu pergi menuju acara 'bermain'-nya yang sudah dipastikan dalam arti yang erotis._

 _Baekhyun tertawa mengejek dan kemudian mengangukkan kepala, membiarkan Chanyeol melangkah pergi dengan senyuman yang lebar. Hingga beberapa saat langkah Chanyeol, Baekhyun berteriak padanya dan berhasil membuat namja itu berhenti, tidak hanya berhenti melangkah, tapi berhenti untuk pergi ke acara bermainnya._

 _Ya, hanya karena kalimat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ian nantikan, ia bisa berhenti melupakan semua kegiatanya yang ia ingin lakukan._

" _Kau tidak main-main dengan perkataanmu bukan?"_

" _Tidak. Apa aku pernah bermain-main denganmu Park Chanyeol?"_

" _Tidak pernah Nona Byun."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Aku hanya memastikan. Memastikan bahwa kau memang serius mengejar impianmu bersamaku."_

 _Baekhyun tertawa lepas dan kemudian melangkah mendekati dimana Chanyeol masih berdiri mematung saat mendengar apa yang ia katakana. "Aku benar-benar mengatakannya, ayo kita lakukan apa yang menjadi impian kita."_

 _Chanyeol memeluk badan mungil itu dan membawanya dalam gendongan hingga berputar beberapa kali._

" _Ini adalah rencana yang hebat! Ayo kita lakukan!"_

 _Mereka langsung berlari kembali ke dorm tempat mereka tinggal dan segera menyusun rencana mengenai modal awal, visi, misi hingga letak perusahaan yang akan mereka rintis._

 _Dan Kota Seoul adalah pilihan mereka berdua untuk memulai semuanya._

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **H** **ari** itu langit Seoul sedang tidak bersahabat, hujan yang mengguyur dari siang hari masih berlanjut hingga pukul enam sore ini, kemacetan yang terjadi di jalan raya Seoul semakin menjadi ditambah dengan suara klackson dari berbagai kendaraan yang mulai tidak sabar karena harus berdiam cukup lama.

"Melihat suasana hari ini membuatku teringat akan _Standford._ " Baekhyun berucap dengan posisinya yang berdiri menghadap ke jendela dengan pemandangan dibawahnya dimana kemacetan yang sudah berapa jam terjadi.

"Apa yang kau ingat?" Chanyeol menghampiri dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan leluasa, bahkan kini wajahnya dibawa untuk menyesap wangi badan gadis itu.

"Ck! Tentu saja suasana hujan disana."

"Suasan hujan bersamaku atau—

"Diam kau Park!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan mencium pipi gadis itu hingga ia kembali diliputi hawa nafsu untuk mencium kembali bibir tipis berwarna pink itu. Baekhyun pun tidak menolak. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mengijinkan bagaimana bibir tebal pria itu mendominasi untuk melumat atau bahkan menggigit bibirnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kalian datang padaku."

Chanyeol menghentikkan ciumannya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara dimana Sehun sudah berada di depan pintu ruangannya dengan membawa laptop dan beberapa dokumen perjanjian di tangannya.

 _Oh Sehun_ , salah satu sahabat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat mereka berkuliah di Standford. Pria berdarah Korea dan Inggris ini dikenal sebagai _lawyer_ terbaik saat ini.

Dengan membuka perusahaan konsultan dan legalitas untuk berbagai bidang usaha menjadikan dia sebagai salah satu pengusaha muda terbaik, namanya bahkan masuk dalam daftar pengusaha terbaik di Korea bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi.. kalian melanggar?" Sehun seperti biasa, tidak ada basa-basi bila berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

"Ini yang ku sukai dari dirimu. Selalu tahu apapun tentang kami." Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun merapikan dandanannya dengan cepat dan kemudian berjalan bersama Chanyeol menuju tempat duduk dalam ruangan kerja Sehun.

"Siapa yang melanggar?" Sehun duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya menatap mereka bergantian.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab lebih dulu dengan wajahnya yang datar, sedangkan seseorang disampingnya yang merasa namanya disebutkan tersedak kaget mendengarnya.

" _Pardon me?"_ Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas dengan gedikkan bahu dari gadis itu.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun. "Seperti yang kubilang, Chanyeol pasti tidak kuasa menahan nafsunya kepadamu."

"Heeyy!—

"Yap, padahal aku tidak menggodanya." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, ucapannya memotong kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Huaaaa! Kalian sungguh mengintimidasiku. Ya Byun! Kau pun yang menggodaku ingat! Bahkan kau tidak menolak saat aku melakukannya!"

"Aku tidak menggoda! Kau saja yang selalu memeriksa bagian tubuhku setelah aku bertemu pria-pria diluar sana!"

"Tentu saja aku harus memeriksa! Ayahmu memintaku untuk menjagamu seutuhnya.. dan menjaga anak gadisnya hingga kau akan menikah dengan pria yang telah dijodohkan padamu." Chanyeol menjelaskan cepat.

"Oh! Dengan memeriksa seluruh tubuhku dan memberikan cumbuan panasmu? Huaaa Ayahku bisa bangkit dari kubur bila tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Hey! Aku kan membantumu, daripada kau bertemu dengan pria hidung belang yang bisa saja memperkosamu, lebih baik denganku."

"Yak! Kau juga pria hidung belang!"

Sehun memperhatikan keduanya yang masih beradu pendapat dan kini mengalihkan pandangannya dengan memainkan ponselnya untuk melanjutkan _games_ yang sempat terhenti sebelum ia ikut hadir dalam meeting perusahaannya.

Ia tidak memperdulikan kedua orang di hadapannya yang masih membahas mengenai cumbuan, _fingering_ dan bahkan membahas desahan-desahan.

"Kalau tidak ada perjanjian ini pun aku yakin kau sudah memperkosaku dari beberapa tahun yang lalu." Baekhyun menjawab tegas hingga Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab apapun lagi padanya.

Sehun yang mengetahui adanya ketenangan mulai melirik kearah mereka yang sudah saling diam dan menatap satu sama lain, sedangkan dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali tertawa bahagia melihat tingkah kedua orang ini yang selalu membuatnya merasa gemas.

"Aku tahu.. maafkan aku." Chanyeol menjawab dengan pelan dan bersandar kembali pada sofa dimana ia duduk. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini terdiam dan seakan-akan merasa bersalah karena ucapannya yang tidak sengaja katakan.

"Maafkan aku juga.." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan mengikuti Chanyeol bersandar pada sofa dimana ia duduk terpisah dengan Chanyeol.

Tidak ada suara saling bersahutan diantara keduanya, ruangan itu kembali hening dan hanya terdengar suara musik dari ponsel milik Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan permainan _games-_ nya.

"Bisa kau sudahi _games_ sialan itu?" Chanyeol berucap dengan sinis.

Sehun yang masih terfokus pada ponselnya hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Biarkan aku selesaikan satu sesi ini." Sehun menjawab setelah tidak ada pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan membawa badannya untuk bersandar pada sofanya, namun akhirnya berpindah agar ia bisa bersandar pada badan Baekhyun dan membawa badan mungil itu kedalam rangkulannya.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka karena baru saja mereka berdua beradu pendapat dan kini mereka malah kembali untuk saling bersandar dan mulai saling mengobrol yang dipenuhi dengan topik yang mengejek Sehun sebagai _maknae_ diantara mereka yang belum juga mendapatkan kekasih karena terlalu sibuk dengan dunia _games-_ nya.

 _Sialan._ Sehun merutuki dalam hatinya.

"Kau ingat sepupu jauhku yang bernama Luhan?" Baekhyun berbisik pelan namun tetap menjaga suaranya supaya bisa terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Ah.. si rusa China itu!" Chanyeol menyahut. "Bukankah dia sudah memiliki kekasih saat ini?"

"Hm.. dia sudah memiliki kekasih.. aku rasa ia lebih tampan dari Sehun."

"Oh ya? _Well_ itu bagus. Semoga mereka cepat menikah dan memili—

"Okey _enough!"_ Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap kedua orang tersebut yang kini sama-sama tersenyum bodoh kearahnya.

"Tidak usah menampilkan wajah bodoh kalian berdua." Sehun menatap mereka dengan wajah datar.

"Kami tersenyum padamu **Oh-Se-hun**." Baekhyun menjawab dengan memberikan penekanan pada kalimatnya yang menyebutkan nama Sehun.

"Diam kau Noona." Sehun tidak memperdulikan ucapan itu dan membuka dokumen perjanjjan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Jadi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada perjanjian aneh yang kalian buat ini." Sehun mengangkat salah satu perjanjian itu dan menunjukkan pada kedua orang itu.

"Perjanjian itu tidak berlaku lagi." Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman tiga jarinya. "Buatkan kami perjanjian yang baru." Alisnya terangkat kearah Sehun dengan masih tersenyum padanya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala dan membuang dokumen perjanjian itu kearah tempat sampah. "Kalian sudah berciuman, bercumbu, _fingering and tounge_ dan bahkan bercinta—

"Belum!"

"Hey kami tidak bercinta." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menjawab memberikan protest pada Sehun.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas mendengar mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kalian belum bercinta, lalu apa alasan untuk membuat perjanjian yang tidak masuk akal lagi hah?" Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang mulai lelah berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

"Buatkan kami perjanjian yang lain." Baekhyun berucap dengan pelan.

"Perjanjian apa lagi."

"Perjanjian— Chanyeol menahan kalimatnya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang ikut menatapnya.

"Kalian akan menikah?" Sehun menggigit bolpointnya dan menunjuk kearah mereka berdua.

Chanyeol seketika tertawa terbahak sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam kearah Sehun.

"Pernyataanku tidak salah bukan?" Sehun menjelaskan. "Kalian membuat perjanjian, tidak boleh mencium, bercumbu dan bahkan bercinta. Tapi semua sudah dilanggar—oh kecuali bercinta. Ya itu berarti kalian sudah saling jatuh cinta dan kemudian menikah. Benar bukan?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab ketus sedangkan Chanyeol masih belum puas untuk tertawa.

"Kami ingin membuat perjanjian dimana aku dan Chanyeol bisa memenuhi semua kepuasan nafsu tanpa melibatkan perasaan apapun didalamnya. Aku akan memberikan kepuasaan untuknya dalam mencumbu badanku, bercinta dengannya tanpa melibatkan perasaan kami masing-masing."

Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar penjelasan yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tangannya yang sudah menyilang didadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannnya benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna setiap perkataan yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun, bercumbu tanpa bercinta?

"Oh yang benar saja! Kalian bercinta tanpa perasaan?"

"Dia akan menjadi _friends with benefits_ denganku." Chanyeol membantu menjelaskan.

"Tunggu.. tunggu.. aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan kalian berdua."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Chanyeol.. kau saja yang beri penjelasan padanya."

"Astaga Sehunah." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Jadi.. Aku dan Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk kepuasan kami berdua, dengan persyaratan tanpa adanya perasaan saling jatuh cinta pada masing-masing. Aku tidak akan bersetubuh atau bercinta dengan wanita lainnya, hanya dengan Baekhyun dan begitupun sebaliknya."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala menyetujuinya, sedangkan Sehun masih mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan mulutnya yang masih terbuka karena terlalu shock mendengar penjelasan diantara keduanya.

"Aku tidak tahu akan berkomentar apa terhadap kalian." Sehun akhirnya bersuara.

"Tidak usah berkomentar. Buatkan saja!" Baekhyun menunjuk kertas kosong yang berada di mejanya. "Oh—ini termasuk dalam perjanjian bisnis kerjasamaku dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun kembali menambahkan.

"Astaga.. apa lagi ini?" Sehun membuang bolpoint dan kertasnya.

"Yaakk! Kau cukup mendengar dan buatkan saja!" Baekhyun melemparkan kembali bolpoint itu kearah Sehun. "Dengarkan aku.. perjanjian ini kau buat dan akan berlaku saat sudah ditanda tangani, lalu." Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya kepada Sehun untuk diam. "Bila salah satu dari kami jatuh cinta kepada masing-masing, perjanjian ini akan batal dan salah satu dari kami harus mengundurkan diri." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kearah Sehun, sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bagaimana wanita mungil itu menjelaskan semuanya hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang semakin bingung mendengar semuanya.

"Jadi.. segera buatkan perjanjian itu." Baekhyun mengetukkan jarinya pada meja.

"Kalian benar-benar gila." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan menatap satu-satu wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kalian saling jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa melepaskan satu sama lain hah?"

"Untuk itu salah satu dari kami harus mengundurkan diri dan pergi dari Korea untuk selama-lamanya." Baekhyun menjawab lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, itu hal mudah untuk dilakukan. Pergi dan menghilang." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sehun kini bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Semua itu mudah dilakukan." Chanyeol menjawab, dan hanya Sehun yang bisa jelas mendengar adanya keraguan dari suara Chanyeol.

"Mudah bukan, pergi dan menghilang." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya.

"Ha-ha-ha." Sehun tertawa kering.

"Buatkan saja perjanjian itu." Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Sehun dan segera berkemas setelah melihat kearah jam yang berada ditangannya. "Aku ada meeting sore ini, kabari aku bila kau sudah selesai." Baekhyun beranjak dan memberikan kecupan pada pipi Chanyeol sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

Sedangkan setelahnya Sehun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Segera buatkan, dan kabari aku bila sudah selesai dan siap ditanda tangani." Chanyeol berdiri dan mengancingkan jas hitamnya, sebelum ia melangkah ke pintu ruangan itu tangannya menepuk bahu Sehun sebentar dan kemudian segera berjalan.

"Kau akan mempertahankannya kan?"

Chanyeol menghentikkan langkahnya dan terdiam sebentar. "Berdoa saja aku bisa melakukannya."

"Aku tahu Hyung, aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya ten—

"Kabari aku segera." Chanyeol memotong dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan Sehun, meninggalkan sosok itu yang masih dipenuhi pertanyaan mengenai segala perjanjian dan segala rahasia diantara mereka berdua.

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**


	3. 3

_**S**_ _ **eoul, 2013**_

* * *

 _ **S**_ _alju pertama menjadi saksi kedatangan kembali dua insan itu, kaki mereka dengan ringannya melangkah bersama untuk berjalan keluar dari Bandara Incheon menuju tempat penjemputan. Pria yang lebih tinggi menuntun gadis mungilnya yang masih menempel bersandar pada badannya dengan wajah masih mengantuk dan dengan hati-hati sang pria tetap merangkulnya dengan penuh kehangatan hingga salah satu mobil mewah yang berwarna putih itu tiba dihadapan mereka dan membawa mereka menuju sebuah tempat yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka hingga beberapa tahun kedepan._

 _Sebuah apartemen mewah telah siap dengan berbagai fasilitas lengkap untuk memenuhi waktu senggang bagi kedua insan itu, ruang tidur yang luas, kamar mandi yang dilengkapi dengan shower, bathtub dan bahkan permandian air panas tersedia di dalam apartemen itu. Fasilitas pada ruang keluarga pun tak kalah mewahnya, dilengkapi dengan segala perlengkapan home theatre dan sofa yang cukup nyaman untuk bersantai._

 _Bahkan ruang kerja yang sudah disiapkan untuk kedua orang yang akan menetap dan bekerja sama itu sudah tersedia dengan baik, cukup baik bahkan. Komputer dengan merk ternama sudah memenuhi meja kerja masing-masing, perlengkapan kantor yang lainnya juga tersedia dengan baik dan ditata sebaik mungkin. Bahkan penghias dinding untuk ruangan tersebut sudah dihiasi dengan warna favorite bagi keduanya, tak lupa pada sudut ruangan terdapat rak buku yang dipenuhi buku-buku referensi mengenai bisnis kerja mereka._

 _Fasilitas penghibur juga tersedia disana. Terdapat meja billiard dan beberapa perlengkapan untuk melepas penat pun sudah tersedia dan berada di lantai kedua di apartemen tersebut, ,mini bar dan lounge tersedia dengan pemandangan yang menampilkan hampir setengah dari kota Seoul di malam hari yang diyakini bisa menjadi pemandangan malam hari terbaik untuk keduanya._

 _Chanyeol menarik senyumnya sesaat melihat bagaimana Apartemen yang menjadi impiannya ini sudah tersedia cukup baik. Setelah membaringkan Baekhyun pada kamarnya, kini ia melakukan tour kecil untuk melihat segala hal yang berada pada Apartemennya. Pilihan pertama ia segera melangkah ke area dapur, dimana ia akan bertugas menjadi chef pada tempat itu dan menyediakan makanan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan tentunya gadis mungil yang kini masih terlelap._

" _This is nice." Sanjungannya terdengar setelah melihat dapurnya sudah dianggap layak dan cukup mewah untuk dirinya. Perjalanan mengelilingi ruangan itu kembali ia lanjutkan dan langkahnya kali ini menuju lantai dua dimana segala permainan yang ia ingikan tersedia. Billiard, dart board, bahkan alat games untuk permainan basket sudah tersedia dengan rapi di sudut ruangannya. "Awesome." Kembali gumaman terdengar sebagai pujian pada seisi apartemennya._

" _Kau tidak membangunkanku." Gerutu si mungil yang kini sudah terduduk manis di meja dapur dengan wajahnya terpangku kedua tangannya._

 _Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban dan hanya tersenyum dengan sendirinya tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Tangannya masih sibuk mengolah bahan makanan yang akan menjadi santapan malam mereka di kota ini._

 _Baekhyun yang masih menguap beberapa kali mengalihkan pandangannya melihat beberapa bagian dalam apartement yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal bersama Chanyeol._

" _Wuaaahhh.." Mulutnya berucap kagum. "Ini benar-benar seperti yang kau impikan Yeol. Ckckckck. Daebak!" Tangannya bertepuk tangan sebagai respon memuji usaha keras sahabat prianya itu yang sudah susah payah menyusun segala rencana untuk kepindahan mereka._

 _Baekhyun berlari mengelilingi ruangan apartemen seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya, ia menjelajahi setiap bagian dan akan berkomentar dengan suaranya yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol bahkan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar saat mendengar gadis mungilnya itu berteriak kagum. Bahkan ketika derap langkah kaki gadis itu berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang hingga beberapa makanan terjatuh namun tak membuat ia merasa kesal karenaya._

" _Aku menyukai isi kamarku dan ruangan kerjanya!" Baekhyun masih memeluknya dari belakang dengan badannya yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Dan aku menyukai kolam mandi air panas yang kecil itu." Badannya bergerak untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol._

" _Kau menyukainya?"_

" _Hm. Sangaaattt! Ini sangat perfecto Tuan Park."_

 _Chanyeol yang melihat tingkahnya semakin gemas dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang baginya sangat mirip dengan mochi menempel pada wajahnya._

" _Kalau begitu.. mana hadiah untukku?" Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum lebar._

" _Hadiahmu?"_

" _Eum. Aku sudah susah payah menyiapkannya Nona Byun, setidaknya hargai usahaku ini." Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan membawanya mendekat pada badannya, senyum menggodanya terpancar yang mengidentifikasikan banyak arti dari semua kalimatnya._

 _Dan Baekhyun bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan, gadis itu sudah mengenal Chanyeol hampir 10 tahun dan tentu saja sudah paham betul dengan isi kepala lelaki dengan tingkat kemesuman yang berada diatas level maksimal._

 _Cup._

 _Baekhyun memulai untuk mengecup singkat bibir tebal milik sahabatnya itu dengan cepat. "Itu hadiahmu, dan ku ijinkan kau merasakan kenikmatan wanita-wanita Korea pada malam ini." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol._

 _Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi, Chanyeol masih merengkuhnya dengan erat, tangannya yang lain bergerak meraih tengkuk lehernya dan mencium bibir tipis miliknya dengan ganas. Melumat dan menyesapi bibir bawahnya hingga membengkak, lidahnya bergerak menyusup masuk kedalam mulut sang gadis demi mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih untuk merasakan kembali bagaimana manisnya rasa dari bibir Baekhyun._

 _Dan semua pergerakan itu tidak ada penolakan._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum merasakan ciuman Chanyeol, dan sebaliknya Chanyeol semakin menggebu untuk mempercepat ciumannya dan melakukan hal yang lebih pada sahabatnya. Tangannya bergerak mengangkat tubuh ringan gadis itu untuk duduk pada meja dapur, bibir mereka masih saling mengecap dan melumat dengan kepala masing-masing yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari kenyamanannya sendiri._

 _Tangan Chanyeol tak berhenti bergerak untuk menyentuh setiap permukaan leher dan lengan Baekhyun, begitu pun tangan Baekhyun yang semakin gencar menggerayangi surai rambut Chanyeol hingga bahkan ia menariknya berkali-kali bila Chanyeol terlalu mendalami ciuman mereka._

 _Setidaknya mereka berdua masih bisa menahan segala nafsu yang ada setelah terdengar bunyi bel pada pintu yang sudah berbunyi beberapa kali._

" _Se-sehun.. dia sudah datang." Chanyeol berbisik saat ciuman mereka terpisah, benang saliva yang masih bertautan antara mereka bahkan masih mengikat bibir masing-masing. Jari-jari Chanyeol bergerak mengusap bibir mungil kesukaanya yang kini membengkak dan kemerahan._

 _Chanyeol dengan pelan menurunkan badan Baekhyun dari atas meja dapur dan memintanya berganti pakaian yang lebih layak dibandingkan kaos putih yang menerawang dan hot pants yang menampilkan paha mulusnya. Tepukan pelan ia layangkan pada si mungil saat berjalan bersama sebelum Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju kamarnya._

" _Kau yang memintaku segera datang tapi kau tidak menyambutku dengan baik." Ocehan panjang Sehun terdengar diiringi langkahnya yang memasuki ruangan tamu pada Apartemen Chanyeol. "Huaaaaaa.. Park Chanyeol kau memang luar biasa." Kini Sehun berbalik memuji isi apartemen yang ia masuki dan melupakan kekesalan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya karena hampir 20 menit menunggu sang pemilik membukan pintunya._

" _Have a seat Mr. Oh."_

 _Sehun masih mengabaikan sambutannya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala dan beranjak kedapur untuk mengambilkan beberapa minuman yang bisa ia suguhkan pada tamu pertamanya._

" _Se—huunnn!" Teriakan kecil menandakkan bahwa gadis mungil itu sudah bergabung di ruangan tamunya dan menyambut tamu istimewa mereka._

" _Wow Byun!" Sehun berdecak kagum. "Kau Byun Baekhyun?" Sekali lagi ia merasa tercengang melihat gadis yang berada di hadapannya dan hendak meberikan pelukan untuk menyambutnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepala dan langsung menerkam gadis itu, memeluknya erat dan bahkan membawa badan mungil itu berputar beberapa kali._

" _Daebak! Kau sangat berbeda dari di foto dan video call waktu itu. Huaaa! Yak! Park Chanyeol!" Kini Sehun berteriak kearah Chanyeol yang masih di dapur. "Kau tidak berniat memacarinya bukan?" Ucapannya itu mendapatkan pukulan pada lengannya dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah sosok mungil yang masih berada di dekapannya._

" _Huaaa.. huaaa.. kau benar-benar luar biasa." Sehun masih mengaguminya._

" _Kenapa kau terlihat tidak percaya melihatku?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya memandang kearah Sehun yang masih memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya._

" _Ha?" Sehun menjawab heran hingga mulutnya terbuka lebar dan kaku untuk bergerak. "Tentu saja tidak percaya.. lihatlah tubuhmu yang terlihat—wow!" Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang masih terbuka dengan tidak elit. Sedangkan sosok yang diperhatikan itu masih menggelengkan kepala tidak menyadari apapun mengenai perubahannya._

" _Kau banyak berubah semenjak di Standford hah?"_

" _Hmm.."Baekhyun menyetujui dengan anggukan kepala. "Aku rasa Standford mengajarkan banyak hal." Baekhyun tertawa kecil._

" _Yang kau maksudkan itu bercinta—ouch!" Sehun menyahut cepat dan setelahnya pukulan pada kepala ia rasakan karena tangan seorang Park Chanyeol sudah melayangkan tangannya tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya._

" _Language! Dia masih anak kecil." Chanyeol menarik badan Baekhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya, sedangkan Sehun yang masih meringis kesakitan pada kepala belakangnya kini ikut duduk pada sofa yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol._

" _Aku bukan anak kecil." Baekhyun merajuk karena panggilan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya._

" _Tentu saja kau masih anak kecil."_

" _Tidak. Hanya kau yang menganggapku anak kecil."_

" _Karena iya, Baek."_

" _Anii.. aku sudah cukup tahu mengenai hubungan seks—hmmppttt" Tangan Chanyeol membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan cepat dan tawa Sehun kembali lepas karena sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua orang dihadapannya beradu pendapat._

" _Kalian masih tetap serasi." Sehun memuji lagi._

" _Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab singkat dengan tangannya yang masih membungkam bibir Baekhyun supaya tidak berkomentar apapun. "Bisa kita lanjutkan urusan kita?" Chanyeol menunjuk beberapa dokumen yang berada di tangan Sehun._

" _A-ah! Aku hampir lupa." Sehun mengeluarkan dokumen itu dan kemudian meletakkannya di meja._

 _Chanyeol sempat melirik Baekhyun dan memberikan tatapan mengancam kemudian melepaskan tangannya supaya Baekhyun bisa bersuara kembali._

" _Sebanyak ini?" Si mungil sudah bisa berkomentar._

" _Hm, sesuai permintaan kalian. Ini perjanjian pembagian saham dan mengenai perijinan segala pembangunan usaha yang kau minta." Sehun memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Dan ini.." Sehun mengambil map yang berwarna cokelat untuk Baekhyun. "Itu perjanjian bisnis dengan Park Foundation mengenai kerja sama dengan Perusahaan peninggalan keluargamu."_

 _Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan dengan cepat ia membaca satu per satu halaman pada dokumen itu, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga beberapa saat keduanya hanyut dalam isi perjanjian tersebut dan beberapa kali menanyakkan hal yang dituangkan dalam dokumen itu._

" _Aku tidak bisa mengembangkan bidang property atas nama Byun Corp?"_

" _Tidak, kau harus menggunakkan Park di Korea, itu menjaga bisnis pemerintah antara China-Jepang dan Korea sayang.."_

" _O-ooh.. baiklah. Dan Park tidak bisa masuk ke China?"_

 _Sehun memandang sosok keduanya secara bergantian dan berusaha mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan._

" _Oke cukup." Baekhyun lebih dulu selesai membaca isi dokumennya. "Aku harus menandatanginya sekarang?"_

" _Hanya paraf di berbagai halaman." Sehun memberikan bolpointnya. "Besok baru acara penandatangan resmi untuk semua dokumen." Sehun menghentikkan kalimatnya karena tatapan tajam yang Chanyeol berikan, sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Yap, kalian sudah tahu dengan apa yang kumaksud."_

 _Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama dengan memberikan paraf pada halaman di dokumen tersebut dan setelah selesai ia segera memberikannya pada Sehun._

" _Apa Yoora datang diacara besok?" Baekhyun lebih dulu membuka suara memecah keheningan._

" _Tentu saja, Yoora dan Luhan akan datang." Sehun menjawab dengan kedua tangannya merapikan dokumen yang baru saja selesai diparaf oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

" _Mereka perwakilan masing-masing dari pihak Park dan Byun." Chanyeol menambahkan informasi itu kepada Baekhyun._

" _O-oh.. aku kira Luhan tidak bisa menjadi perwakilan—_

" _Nona Xi baru memberikan informasinya beberapa hari lalu." Sehun menyahut._

" _Dan ini dokumen khusus yang sangat gila dan aneh yang pernah ku buat untuk kedua orang yang ku kenal." Tangannya mengeluarkan dokumen dari dalam map berwarna hitam. "Dokumen perjanjian antara Nona Byun dan Tuan Park, silahkan kalian baca sendiri karena aku tidak mau menjelaskannya." Sehun memberikan dua dokumen itu pada keduanya._

 _Mereka berdua tersenyum dengan penuh arti saat menerimanya dan kemudian terhanyut dengan serius untuk membaca dan memahami isi dari dokumen yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sehun. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang keluar dari mereka setelah beberapa lama membaca dokumen tersebut, bahkan beberapa kali Sehun menanyakkan pada mereka apa ada hal yang tidak sesuai, atau bahkan menanyakkan apakah mereka sendiri mengerti dengan isi dokumen itu._

" _Ehm Hyung.. bisakah kalian menjadi berisik seperti sebelumnya? Melihat kalian diam seperti ini membuatku semakin takut."_

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa sebentar dan melanjutkan fokus pada dokumennya, dan Sehun semakin merasa aneh melihat keduanya._

 _Apa perjanjian seksual lebih menarik untuk dipahami?—Sehun berucap dalam hatinya dan menggelengkan kepala berulang kali._

" _Kau tidak mengijinkanku berciuman dengan wanita lain?" Akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara kearah Baekhyun._

" _Hum. Aku tidak mau bibir tebalmu itu menjilat bibir wanita lain selain bibirku. Aku tidak mau berbagi dan merasakan bekas bibir wanita yang bisa saja beracun." Baekhyun menjawab sinis. "Kau pun melarangku untuk berciuman dengan pria lain, bahkan aku tidak kau ijinkan memberikan blow job pada pria lain." Tangannya menunjuk pada beberapa pasal yang tertulis di dokumen itu._

" _Tentu saja. Anak kecil tidak boleh melakukan itu." Chanyeol menyahut lalu setelahnya ia tertawa kecil._

 _Sehun yang masih memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa duduk termenung, pandangannya kali berubah menatap dengan jeli bagaimana kedua orang yang duduk dihadapannya masih terfokus pada dokumen yang mereka baca, tapi salah satu tangan sang gadis mungil sudah bergerak memainkan surai rambut sang pria disebelahnya. Dan tangan pria itu kini ikut bergerak membelai paha gadis itu dengan perlahan-lahan._

 _Apa maksudnya dengan segala perlakuan itu hah?—Kembali Sehun bertanya dalam hatinya._

 _Beberapa menit berlalu bagi Sehun seakan-akan sudah menjadi satu hari penuh ia duduk diam dan memperhatikan kedua orang itu membaca dokumen perjanjiannya. Tidak ada tanya jawab yang ditujukan padanya, hanya kedua pihak lah yang aktif saling menanyakkan dan menjawab mengenai segala pasal yang dituangakn pada perjanjian yang ada._

" _Okey." Baekhyun lebih dulu selesai membacanya._

 _Sehun menaikkan alisnya mendengar gadis mungil itu akhirnya berucap kearahnya._

" _Bisa aku tanda tangani sekarang?"_

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian harus sama-sama menandatangani perjanjian itu." Tangan Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol yang masih serius membaca._

" _Ck. Lama sekali." Baekhyun berkomentar dan melirik kearah Chanyeol, rasa ingin tahunya kembali muncul. "Pasal apa yang tidak kau pahami?" Baekhyun sudah bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol dengan matanya tertuju pada apa yang Chanyeol lihat._

" _Pihak wanita berhak menolak pasangan yang disewa oleh pihak pria dalam keadaan tertentu bila menurut pihak wanita dan atau pendapat pihak wanita pasangan yang disewa oleh pihak pria tidak cocok dan tidak sesuai keinginannya." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan lantang dan kemudian matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun untuk meminta kejelasan dari perjanjian yang ia buat._

 _Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dengan polosnya. "Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan itu?" komentarnya yang tanpa peduli apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Sehun mendengus tertawa sedangkan Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan kertas dokumen._

" _Kenapa dengan kalian? Apa yang salah dengan pasal itu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya heran._

" _Kau tidak mengerti?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. "Kau yang membuat persyaratan ini." Chanyeol menunjukkannya kearah Baekhyun._

" _Tentu saja aku yang membuat aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa kalian tertawa dan malah menanyakkannya padaku?" Baekhyun kembali dalam mode merajuknya._

" _Astaga Baek!" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya._

" _Kau tidak mengerti kenapa kami tertawa?" Kini Sehun yang bertanya dan si mungil menggelengkan kepala dengan cepatnya._

" _Kau ingin mengatur dengan siapa-siapa saja aku bisa berhubungan seks!?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam sebentar mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan. "A—aaahh! Tentu saja!" Baekhyun menjetikkan jarinya. "Aku tidak mau kau melakukannya dengan wanita aneh-aneh. Cukup sudah aku berurusan dengan wanita gila yang setiap hari menerorku karena berada didekatmu. Aku tidak mau lagi." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan menunjuk kearah Chanyeol._

" _Itu terdengar kau tidak menginginkan aku melakukan hubungan seks dengan bebas—_

" _Tentu saja. Kau milikku, tidak boleh ada sembarang orang yang melakukan—_

 _Suasana seketika menjadi hening setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun terdiam dan berdeham sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak ingin sembarangan wanita jalang berasa di dekatmu, ini demi kepentingan perusahaan juga." Baekhyun melipat tangannya dan memposisikan duduknya sedikit berjauhan dari Chanyeol._

" _Kau sudah puas membacanya? Atau mau melakukan pertanyaan lainnya?" Suara sinisnya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang masih terdiam memandang kearah Sehun yang juga sedari tadi tidak berkedip memandanginya._

" _Tidak ada, semua sudah jelas." Chanyeol tersenyum dan meletakkan dokumen itu di mejanya._

" _Bagus. Jadi Tuan Oh, bisa dimulai?"_

" _Hm. Silahkan kalian tanda tangani dokumennya." Sehun memberikan arahan dengan tangannya. Tatapannya masih begitu tajam menatap kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini berkutat memberikan tanda tangan di dokumen perjanjian mereka._

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **S** **uara** musik yang cukup keras terdengar dari arah kamar mandi didalam kamar Chanyeol, suara sedikit serak terdengar dari vokalis wanita yang melantunkan bagian awal dari lagu yang akan menemaninya berendam di malam hari.

 _Hold me tight, read my lips  
Don't need a word to say  
Lay me down, blow my mind  
Let's take it all the way_

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penggalan lirik itu, tangannya meraih gelas _wine_ yang sudah ia siapkan, menyesap sedikit cairan itu dan memejamkan matanya untuk kembali mendengarkan aliran musik _edm_ yang s terdengar di lagu tersebut. Kepalanya ia rebahkan pada bagian pinggiran _bath tub_ dan menikmati air panas yang masih mengalir menggenangi badanya sedkit demi sedikit.

" _Kedua belah pihak tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti yang dituangkan dalam perjanjian dibawah ini;Pasal pertama, tidak ada sentuhan fisik yang berlebihan seperti berciuman, mencumbu, menyesap, menggigit dan tak terkecuali melakukan pergerakan sentuhan lainnya seperti fingering dan tongue yang dilakukan pada bagian tubuh manapun dari kedua pihak."_

" _Pasal kedua, kedua belah pihak berkewajiban untuk menjaga satu sama lain dan tidak akan melukai bagian tubuh manapun secara sengaja atau pun tidak sengaja."_

" _Pasal ketiga, Pihak Pria berhak memberikan larangan dalam bentuk apapun terhadap pihak wanita disaat pihak wanita berkehendak melakukan kencan atau pun pertemuan dengan pria selain dari lingkungan pertemanan yang dikenal oleh Pihak pertama. Terkecuali dalam urusan bisnis yang berkaitan. "_

" _Ini seperti kau benar-benar mengasingkan aku dari para pria lainnya."_

Ingatannya akan komentar yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun saat penandatangan perjanjian mereka untuk pertama kalinya membuat bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

" _Begitu pun sebaliknya, Pihak wanita berhak memberikan larangan dalam bentuk apapun terhadap pihak pria disaat pihak pria berkehendak melakukan kencan atau pun pertemuan dengan wanita selain dari lingkungan pertemanan wanita yang dikenal oleh Pihak pertama. Terkecuali dalam urusan bisnis yang berkaitan."_

" _Pasal Keempat, Pihak Pria dalam memenuhi kepuasannya yang mana dimaksud dengan kepuasan seksualitas berhak melakukannya pada waktu yang ia tentukan dengan persyaratan. Pemakaian pengaman yang harus diingat dan mengkonsumsi obat kesehatan untuk menghindari berbagai penyakit yang bisa saja tertular. Tidak adanya kontak bibir atau bisa diperjelas tidak adanya ciuman yang terjadi dalam sesi berhubungan seksual. Untuk Pihak wanita, pihak pria tidak mengijinkan pihak wanita melakukan pelayanan untuk kepuasan laki-laki lain seperti ciuman pada bibir, badan dan bagian intim milik pria lainnya."_

" _Pihak wanita berhak menolak pasangan yang disewa oleh pihak pria bila dalam keadaan tertentu menurut pihak wanita dan atau pendapat pihak wanita pasangan yang disewa oleh pihak pria tidak cocok dan tidak sesuai keinginannya."_

 _Tell me wil you love me tomorrow  
Like you love me tonight  
See we can worry about it tomorrow  
just give me tonight_

 _Love me till it hurts  
Make my body burn  
Love me till it hurts  
_

"I need my heart to burst~" Suara lembut yang merdu berhasil membuka matanya dan kembali tersadar pada ruangan kamar mandinya. Melupakan segala ingatannya mengenai beberapa pasal perjanjian yang ia tanda tangani beberapa tahun lalu. Matanya kini menatap sosok mungil disana yang tengah hadir bergabung dengannya yang mana tidak ia temui dalam tiga jam terakhir setelah dari kantor milik Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa menyangingi suara _Ayden_ di lagu ini." Baekhyun melangkah mendekat dan terduduk di pinggiran _bath tub_. Memberikan ciuman dalam artian _'Aku pulang'_ pada bibir tebal pria itu dan kemudian ikut mencicipi sedikit _wine_ pada gelas yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hmm.. rasanya ini lebih manis dibandingkan yang kau beli kemarin."

"Apa ku bilang mengenai jauhi minuman beralkohol?" Chanyeol menyahut dan membelai sedikit tangan Baekhyun.

"Salahkan dirimu yang selalu menikmatinya sendiri." Baekhyun menyahut lagi. "Hasil meeting dengan Jung bersaudara akan dikirimkan besok melalui Minseok. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskannya padamu." Baekhyun mengalihkan obrolan mereka beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tangan Chanyeol menahan sosok mungil itu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Tuan Park?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan _smirk_ penuh kecurigaan.

"Suasana ini akan kembali hening bila kau beranjak keluar dari kamar mandiku." Godaan jelas terdengar dari suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah terlalu paham akan hal itu, karena hal ini bukanlah hal pertama bagi-nya.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dengan pelan dan menjauh dari posisinya, langkahnya terhenti saat tiba di meja rias, mengganti playlist pada _ipod_ Chanyeol dengan playlist miliknya.

Lagu yang ia pilih adalah lagu salah _boy group_ yang terkenal di Korea saat ini.

 _You could be my only star  
You could be my moonlight  
Idaero uri yeongwonhaja forever_

 _Forever._

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan berbalik untuk terarah kembali dimana Chanyeol kini sudah menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar lagu yang Baekhun pilihkan.

 _Girl you know you got me up  
Nan mideo michyeo ttwineun heart geugeon naui deom  
Yeah, eodil banghwanghaesseo chajanaen pinbol  
Make me feel so  
Geu muedo neowan bigyo moshal georago_

"Suaranya sangat mirip denganmu." Baekhyun mulai membuka dress yang ia gunakkan. "Terdengar seksi." Dan kini wajah nakalnya mulai diperlihatkan setelah seluruh bagian dress itu tertanggal dari tubuhnya dengan hanya menyisakan celana dalam dan juga bra hitam yang ia gunakkan.

"Ini baru seksi bagiku." Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan lirikan lagu yang mash berlanjut saat melihat kaki mungil yang mulus itu mulai memasuki bagian _bath tub_ nya. Baekhyun menyandarkan badannya pada badan Chanyeol dengan begitu tubuh mereka yang hampir telanjang sepenuhnya saling bersentuhan.

Baekhyun mulai menuangkan beberapa bubuk sabun, dan kemudian membasuh sedikit demi sedikit badannya mulai dari tangan, leher dan kemudian kakinya yang ia angkat tidak terlalu tinggi. Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya memperhatikan kini tangannya mulai bergerak berniat untuk membasuh tubuh gadis, bukan karena ingin membantu supaya tubuh gadis itu termandikan. Percayalah yang ada dalam pikirannya Chanyeol saat ini bagaimana cara untuk bisa menyentuh setiap bagian pada tubuh Baekhyun adalah hanya dengan memandikannya.

 _Dan pergerakan itu tidak ada penolakan dari sang empunya._

Baekhyun mengijinkan bagaimana jari dan tangan Chanyeol bekerja menjelajahi setiap bagian tubuhnya, dimulai dari lengan, dada hingga turun menuju perutnya. Bahkan saat tangan Chanyeol melewati bagian intimnya yang masih dibalut dengan kain penghalang ia merasakan getaran hebat, ditambah bibir milik pria itu memberikan sentuhan yang begitu basah dan panas pada lehernya. Tangannya tidak menyentuh bagian intimnya, hanya saja Chanyeol memberikan remasan pada pahanya dan kemudian dengan lihainya salah satu jarinya mulai berjalan untuk naik kembali kebagian intimnya.

 _I just need to get it of my chest  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
You should know baby that you're the best  
Yeah, more than you know  
Yeah, more than you know  
_

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mengingat lirik lagu yang dinyanyikkan oleh dua penyanyi pria itu, yang jelas-jelas menyatakkan bahwa ia lebih lebih baik dari yang di ketahui. Karena bagi dirinya hanyalah Park Chanyeol jelas-jelas pria yang ter- _'the best'_ dalam urusan memanjakkan dan membuat tubuhnya lebih panas merasakkan kenikmatan hanya dengan sentuhan bibir dan tangannya.

Kedua tangannya beradu dengan pinggiran _bath tub_ demi menahan pergerakan yang akan ia lakukan sebagai balasan dari apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dibawah air yang menutupi badan mereka berdua. Bibir bawahnya sudah ia pertahankan dengan mengigitnya cukup keras, menahan desahan yang entah akan bertahan berapa lama saat jari Chanyeol mulai masuk kedalam membelai bagian intimnya. Bukan hanya tangannya dibawah sana yang masih bergerak keatas kebawah hanya untuk memberikan sentuhan, bibir tebal Chanyeol masih menciumi leher dan bahunya bergantian, dari sebelah kiri dan kanan sama-sama dijamah oleh bibir dan lidahnya yang basah.

Tangannya yang lain bergerak mengusap perut rata Baekhyun menuju salah satu payudaranya, dan sedikit demi sedikit meremasnya bersamaan dengan jari tangannya dibawah sana yang sudah bermain dengan bagian paling sensitifnya. Kepalanya mulai mendongak keatas dan kini bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol dimana semakin mempermudah pria itu untuk memberikan ciuman pada lehernya yang mulus.

"Yeol.." Baekhyun jelas-jelas kalah karena mengeluarkan suara desahanya, dan Chanyeol menyeringai karena hal itu.

Chanyeol mengarahkan bibirnya untuk bisa menyentuh bibir tipis manisnya, dan saat kedua bibir itu bertemu ia langsung melumatnya dengan penuh gairah diikuti tangannya yang semakin meremas salah satu payudara Baekhyun sedangkan dibawah sana jarinya bermain dengan bagian kecil dari keintiman Baekhyun yang walaupun ia sentuh sedikit saja bisa membuat gadis-nya menggeliat dan mendesah merasakan kenikmatan.

"Sebut namaku yang jelas Baek." Chanyeol berbisik pada telinga Baekhyun sebelum kembali memberikan gigitan kecil pada lehernya.

Untuk memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih, kaki jenjangnya dengan mudah membuka penutup aliran air pada _bath tub_ sehingga pergerakan air yang terbuang menambahkan sedikit gairah pada kegiatan panas mereka saat ini.

Kaki Baekhyun mulai bergerak tak menentu, kadang kakinya mengapit bagian intimnya dan tak jarang malah semakin terbuka lebar bahkan badannya bergerak semakin menghimpit Chanyeol dibelakangnya saat jarinya Chanyeol melakukan gerakan cepat dibawah sana.

"Chanyeol.. aahhh.. mmm.." Desahannya kembali tertahan karena bibirnya dilumat kembali oleh Chanyeol. Salah satu tangan Baekhyun bergerak kebelakang kepala Chanyeol dan menekannya hingga ciuman mereka lebih dalam, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ikut meremas payudaranya sendiri mengikuti pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang meremas pada sisi lainnya.

Gerakan badannya semakin tidak beraturan karena Chanyeol semakin menekan jarinya dan memberikan putaran yang lebih cepat dibawahnya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari pinggulnya mulai bergerak berlawan arah dengan putaran jari Chanyeol bahkan terhentak-hentak untuk meminta lebih dari pria itu

"Chan—chanyeoll-aaaaahhhhhh.." Desahan Baekhyun semakin terdengar kencang dan saat itulah Chanyeol semakin mempercepat setiap pergerakan jarinya. Ia menekan bagian kecil itu dan memberikan sentuhah memutar dan menekan disaat bersamaan. Lidahnya bergerak menjamah leher mulus Baekhyun dan tangannya yang lain memainkan _nipple_ yang sudah menegang.

Semua pergerakan itu dikerjakan dalam waktu bersamaan hingga Baekhyun menjerit nikmat dengan badannya yang menegang saat kakinya mengapit tangan Chanyeol dibagian intimnya dimana cairan nikmatnya keluar membasahi bagian bawahnya.

Pergerakan dadanya masih belum terkendalikan setelah kenikmatan yang ia keluarkan beberapa detik yang lalu, kepalanya masih bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol dan pria yang ada dibelakangnya itu kini membelai surai rambutnya demi memberikan ketenangan setelah permainan _fingering_ -nya.

Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan menstabilkan nafasnya sebentar, setelah itu ia mencubit paha Chanyeol hingga pria itu mengaduh kesakitan dengan menjerit keras. Baekhyun memanfaatkan kejadian itu untuk beranjak keluar dari _bath tub._

"Yaaaakk!" Chanyeol berteriak kearahnya yang kini tengah memakai handuk dan mengambil dressnya yang berada dilantai.

"Kenapa harus mencubit di pahaku?"

"Karena kalau aku mencubit di tempat lain kau akan menyerangku lebih dari tadi." Baekhyun membalasnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai godaan untuk Chanyeol. "Tidak ada pelukan untuk tidur malammu kali ini Tuan Park!" Baekhyun berteriak dari luar kamar mandinya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berpikir sebentar untuk meredakan nafsunya yang sudah semakin memuncak karena perbuatan yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

 _Sial._

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **S** **etelah** beberapa menit berlalu dengan segala umpatan dan pikiran kotor yang Chanyeol lakukan seorang diri didalam kamar mandinya, ia kini sudah berpakaian lengkap untuk bersiap beristirahat malam. Kaos hitam yang masih terlihat kebesaran di badannya serta celana Adidas _sporty_ menjadi pilihannya untuk ia pakai menjemput alam mimpi.

Kakinya melangkah keluar kamar untuk sekedar memeriksa keadaan apartemennya sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, tujuan pertamanya tentu saja memeriksa kamar Baekhyun yang berada dalam satu lantai dengan kamarnya, lampu kamar wanita itu sudah padam dan bahkan kamar itu benar-benar terkunci menandakan Baekhyun sudah pasti terlelap tidur. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa mengingat bagaimana kejadian di kamar mandi sebelumnya yang membuat gadis itu merajuk seperti anak kecil.

Tak lama ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapurnya untuk mengmbil segelas minuman untuk ia bawa kedalam kamarnya. Ia juga mengambil _remote_ yang berada di dinding dekat tangga naik, mengarahkannya pada lampu ruangan dan memencet tombol _off ._ Bahkan untuk menutup tirai dan pendingin di apartemennya—itu bisa ia lakukan hanya dengan memencet tombol pilihan lain pada _remote_ itu.

Chanyeol kembali naik menuju kamarnya dengan langkah cepat, hingga sesaat sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya terdengar suara hujan yang cukup deras. Bahkan dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat beberapa kilatan dari petir yang sangat jelas. Senyumnya kembali terbentuk pada wajahnya dan dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam kamar dan masuk kedalam selimut di ranjangnya.

"Kita lihat berapa lama kau bertahan di kamar sendirian Baek." Gumamnya pelan dengan matanya pura-pura terpejam sambil melirik sesekali kearah pintu kamarnya, menantikan seseorang yang akan berlari cepat mencari pelukannya.

Badannya ia bawa untuk menghadap kearah jendela dengan punggungnya menghadap pada sisi ranjangnya yang kosong.

Suara gemuruh petir terdengar lebih kencang untuk kedua kalinya. Dan saat itulah terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibanting keras dan langkah kaki menuju karah kamarnya, tak lama pintunya terbuka keras, sosok mungil yang tengah berlari cepat itu langsung memeluk badannya dan menyembunyikkan wajahnya pada punggung Chanyeol. Selimutnya yang ia bawa dari dalam kamarnya menutupi seluruh badannya dan masih meringkuk mencari kenyamanan dan perlindungan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik dan memeluk gadis itu hingga saat petir terdengar untuk ketiga kalinya, Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan dan mulai menangis. Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol dengan cepat berbalik dan pada saat yang sama Baekhyun segera memeluknya dan mendekapnya dengan erat, ia menambahkan selimutnya untuk menutupi badan Baekhyun dan tangannya mendekap memeluk kepala gadis itu supaya tidak mendengar suara petir yang semakin bertambah kencang.

"Siapa tadi yang mengatakan tidak mau tidur bersamaku." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan mencium kepala ya berkali-kali.

"Diam." Baekhyun menjawab ketus dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**


	4. 4

" _ **B**_ _ **isa-bisanya**_ _mereka menjulukimu 'Three second-man'."_

" _Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Apa istimewanya menatapmu dalam tiga detik? Aku sudah terbiasa melihatmu dari pagi hingga pagi, tidak terjadi apapun, bahkan tidak ada yang membuatku memiliki perasaan padamu."_

 _Chanyeol tertawa mendengar bagaimana Baekhyun masih menceramahi mengenai sebutan bagi dirinya yang dibuat oleh beberapa wanita di lingkungan kampusnya yang mana pernah mengalami kencan one-night-stand bersamanya._

" _Itu berbeda Baek.. aku tidak pernah mencoba tatapan mautku itu padamu." Chanyeol menjawab dan masih melakukan lemparan pada pada papan dart yang ada didalam kamar mereka._

" _Oh? Berarti kau harus mencobanya padaku biar bisa aku jelaskan pada mereka semua bahwa tatapan itu hanya sebatas bualan mereka saja."_

" _Akan aku coba."_

" _Sekarang?"_

" _Suatu saat."_

" _Kenapa tidak sekarang?" Baekhyun masih menuntut jawaban dari Chanyeol._

" _Tidak bisa."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Aku tidak mau melakukannya."_

 _Baekhyun tidak menyahut lagi tapi melemparkan bantal yang ada didekatnya dengan cukup kasar, Chanyeol hanya mengaduh sebentar dan masih mengabaikan gadis itu dengan kembali bermain melemparkan panahnya ke papan dart._

" _Kemarin aku didatangi oleh wanita bernama Jessica, ia datang ke kelasku dan langsung mendorong badanku ketembok dengan kasarnya."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam mendengar Baekhyun yang mulai bercerita penyerangan terhadap gadis itu yang selalu dilakukan oleh para wanita yang telah ia tolak._

 _Dan kali ini ia tidak bisa hanya dengan memberi peringatan pada semua mantan wanitanya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun, ia harus melakukan sesuatu hal lain._

" _..aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau memang tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan, dan dia malah semakin berteriak didepan wajahku. Huaaaa sungguh menyeramkan." Baekhyun masih terus mengoceh sambil membenahi beberapa pakaiannya yang telah disetrika. "Oh! Bahkan ia berteriak memberiku ancaman bila melihatku denganmu berada didekatnya. Hii dia aneh." Baekhyun bergedik ngeri._

" _Dia mengatakan itu padamu?"_

" _Hm. Tanyakkan saja pada Irene, ia mendengar semuanya. Bahkan ia dan Suzy sudah berniat untuk menjambak rambut Miss J itu."_

" _Kenapa tidak mereka lakukan?"_

" _Molla.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala._

" _Aku akan menemui Jessica dan memberinya peringatan." Chanyeol duduk di ranjang Baekhyun dan kemudian merebahkan kepalanya pada pangkuan gadis itu._

" _Kenapa kau itu bodoh sekali sih." Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar dengan jelas bahwa ia dikatakan bodoh oleh Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak untuk sedikit menjawil ujung hidung gadis itu dan seketika ia mendapatkan tepukan pada keningnya. "Tanganmu Tuan!" Baekhyun memprotest._

" _Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh hah?" Chanyeol menuntut jawaban._

" _Tentu saja kau bodoh, bisa-bisanya berhubungan dengan para wanita gila itu." Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan nada ketus, Chanyeol yang melihat jelas dari bawah wajah Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapannya dan masih terfokus melihat bagaimana setiap perubahan raut wajah itu yang berganti-ganti sesuai dengan emosi yang disalurkan._

"… _kenapa pula kau mau meniduri mereka dan menjadi laki-laki yang merenggut keperawa—_

" _Jangan dilanjutkan. Kau masih kecil!" Chanyeol menahan bibir Baekhyun dengan tangannya. "Dan aku melakukannya karena mereka memang sudah sering berhubungan banyak pria Baek. Ketahuilah nafsuku tidak bisa ku tahan setiap saat bila berada—Kini Chanyeol yang menahan kalimatnya sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memperhatikan pria dipangkuannya itu dan menunggu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya._

" _Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan.." Baekhyun akhirnya mengingatkan karena melihat Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dan tidak bersuara sedikit pun._

 _Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya. "Kau tidak akan mengerti bila ku jelaskan jadi percuma saja, sudah aku mau tidur."_

 _Baekhyun menggurutu dan akhirnya menggeser kepala Chanyeol dari pangkuannya, tapi sayangnya kepala Chanyeol cukup berat untuk ia angkat. Bahkan segala umpatan yang ia katakan tidak diperdulikan karena Chanyeol benar-benar lelap dalam tidurnya dengan menjadikan paha Baekhyun bantalnya._

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **B** **unyi** alarm yang dengan melodi yang cukup keras itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikkan kegiatan dua anak Adam dan Hawa yang masih bergelung dibalik selimut tebal, atau bisa dibilang mereka tengah _making out_ dibalik selimut itu.

Sang pria yang menjadi dominan sudah mengecap hampir keseluruhan badan si mungil, desahan dan geliat badannya menuntut sang dominan untuk melakukan hal lebih padanya. Ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya kian memanas, tangan sang dominan bergerak menyentuh bagian sensitive si mungil yang dengan baiknya mengarahkan tangan itu kebagian yang ia inginkan, kedua buah bagian sintalnya menjadi kunjungan pertama untuk tangan sang dominan.

"Eumm.. Cium aku." Desahan dan perintah si mungil dituruti dengan baik.

Sementara bibirnya masih memberikan gerakan melumat di bibir tipis si mungil, tangannya ikut bekerja dengan memberikan remasan pada bagian sintal itu bahkan kini tangan si mungil yang sebelumnya menahan wajahnya untuk terus memberikan ciuman sudah berjalan ke punggung sang dominan yang sudah bertelanjang dada. Tangannya meremas punggung itu dan memberikan sentuhan lembut.

"Jangan main-main denganku Baek." Sang dominan memberikan peringatan dan hanya dibalas kekehan kecil sebelum si mungil menuntut sebuah ciuman lagi.

Ciuman berlanjut, remasan berlanjut dan kini sang dominan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberikan ciuman pada leher dan bahu si mungil yang begitu menggoda untuk ia sesapi. Setelah tangannya bermain dengan kedua bagian sintal itu, salah satu tangannya bergerak turun untuk memberikan sentuhan pada perut rata si mungil dan tentunya menyapa keadaan bagian intim dibawah sana yang sudah ia rasa sedikit lembab.

Tangannya membelai sedikit dan itu berhasil membuat si mungil melepaskan ciumannya karena mendesah pelan. Dan artinya ia bisa melanjutkan cumbuannya yang lain.

Bibirnya bergerak menjilati leher dan bahu si mungil, tangannya mulai melepaskan kain segitiga yang menutupi bagian yang akan ia berikan kenikmatan.

"Chanss.. kita ada meeting!" si mungil memperingati.

Sang dominan masih mencumbuinya dan sebelum ia memberikan ciuman pada puting bagian sintalnya ia berbisik di bagian dadanya. "Meeting bisa ditunda." Dan selanjutnya bibirnya melahap habis bagian sintalnya sementara si mungil menahan rasa getar pada tubuhnya karena pekerjaan sang dominan yang membuat paginya terasa panas.

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan, sang dominan benar-benar menguasi seluruh badan si mungil yang hanya bisa memohon dan mendesah karenanya. Bagaimana bibir tebal yang biasa memberikan ciuman itu kini sudah mengecupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, lidahnya yang panas dan basah bergerak dari leher, dada, perut hingga ke bagian intimnya. Teriakan peringatan akan waktu yang terus terbuang karena kegiatan mereka tidak dipedulikan sang dominan, bahkan kini dirinya tengah bersiap memberikan kenikmatan pada bagian intim si mungil yang baru saja terbanjiri kenikmatan karena ulah jari-jari nakalnya yang bergerak pada ujung sensitivenya.

"Aaaaahh…" reaksi pertama dari si mungil terdengar saat lidah Chanyeol bergerak menjilat dibawah sana. "Chanyeol…" terdengar lagi dengan memanggil nama sang dominan saat kedua tangan bersar itu meremas kedua bagian sintalnya sementara lidahnya masih memberikan kenikmatan dibawah sana. Kaki si mungil memberontak, tangannya bahkan meremas surai hitam sang dominan tapi tetap menekan untuk semakin bekerja dibawah sana.

Badannya bergerak tak menentu saat lidah panas itu bergerak membuat lingkaran dan menjilati bagian kecil yang begitu sensitivenya, punggungnya terangkat sementara kakinya semakin melingkar dan menekan pada punggung sang dominan.

Suara desahan yang tertahan sudah tak habis-habisnya disuarakan oleh si mungil, jeritan kenikmatan yang ia berikan malah semakin membuat semangat sang dominan untuk terus melakukan hal yang sama hingga cairan kenikmatan itu kembali keluar dan membasahi bagian intim si mungil.

Dan saat sentuhan terakhirnya berhasil merangsang seluruh saraf seksualitas si mungil, surai rambutnya menjadi sasaran tebaik untuk menjadi pelampiasan, jambakan dan juga cakaran ia anggap sebagai hadiah lain karena berhasil membuat si mungil yang masih memburu nafas setelah pelepasan kenikmatan kedua kalinya.

Bahkan jari tangannya yang lentik menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan malah membuat kesan seksi untuk dilihat sang dominan.

Walaupun masih dalam waktu pengaturan nafas, saat sang dominan menuntut sebuah ciuman terakhir, si mungil tersenyum dan menciumi kembali bibir tebal yang basah itu dan kembali memberikan rangkulan pada lehernya, ciuman panas, basah, dan juga berisik karena beberapa kali terdengar bunyi peperangan lidah didalam sana.

"Jangan pernah menggodaku diam-diam.." Sang dominan berbisik di sela-sela ciuman mereka sementara si mungil terkekeh menikmati.

"Aku tidak menggoda. Aku hanya membangunkanmu."

"Dengan menciumi badanku?"

"Hm hm." si mungil menjawab asal dan meminta ciuman lagi dan kini ia membalikkan posisi untuk bisa duduk pada pangkuan sang dominan dimana ia bisa merasakan otot kencang pada perut sang dominan dan juga bagian intimnya yang sedikit mengeras yang berada tepat pada bagain intimnya yang masih basah karena cairan kenikmatan.

"Apa kabar bagian yang ini?" Si mungil mulai nakal dan sedikit begerak memberikan gesekan hingga ia merasakan pergerakan pada batang yang mengeras itu.

"Baekhyun.." sang dominan menyebut namanya dengan suara lirih dan matanya yang terpejam.

"Hm.." bibir si mungil mengikuti apa yang dilakukan bibir sang dominan pada badan miliknya tadi. Menciumi dan menjilat seluruh bagian tubuh atasnya, lehernya yang terlihat menegang menjadi sasaran utama untuk ia ciumi, dadanya yang bidang ia belai dengan jari-jari lentiknya dan kemudian turun untuk menyapa bagian intim sang dominan yang sudah berdiri tegang.

"Baek—aaaahh."

Larangan sang dominan tidak diindahkan karena tangan sang mungil yang sebelumnya memegang batang kerasnya kini sudah berganti dengan kehangatan dalam mulut kecil si mungil. Sang dominan mengerang dengan kepalanya yang ia dongakkan kebelakang mendapati kenikmatan yang berjuta-juta lebih nikmat karena si mungil menjilati dan mengulum batang kebanggaanya.

Entah siapa yang mengajarkan si mungil nakal ini untuk bisa memberikan kenikmatan yang sungguh tepat baginya, Chanyeol tidak peduli karena apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun benar-benar membuat kejantanannya itu mendapatkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Tangannya bergerak merapikan surai rambut si mungil dan menekan sedikit kepalanya untuk semakin masuk kedalam mulut si mungil.

"Baek-hyun.. stop.." Chanyeol memperingati saat ia merasakan penuh dan akan meledakkan cairan kenikmatannya tapi si mungil masih terus memompa dan menjilati miliknya.

"Baekhyun.. stop please.." Chanyeol memohon lagi dan hendak menarik si mungil, namun kembali tidak diindahkan karena kini kejantanannya kembali masuk kedalam rongga mulut si mungil sementara jari lentiknya bermain dengan dua bola kembar yang berada di dekat batangnya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol meledakkan cairan itu keluar kedalam mulut si mungil, tangannya meremas rambut Baekhyun dan membiarkan mulutnya menelan habis cairan miliknya.

"Um.. _hoek_ —"

Si mungil berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat dan berakhir memuntahkan segala cairan yang hampir tertelan olehnya.

Chanyeol merapikan sedikit kekacauan pada dirinya dan kemudian menyusul Baekhyun yang masih berjongkok didepan toilet untuk memuntahkan cairan itu. Tangannya membantu memijat leher belakang Baekhyun guna memberikan dorongan untuk bisa memuntahkan cairan itu.

"Rasanya aneh." Baekhyun merengek dan meminta pelukan dari Chanyeol tak lama setelah ia sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Sudah kuperingatkan bukan?" Chanyeol membersihkan mulut dan pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan kemudian menciumi bibir itu untuk menghilangkan rasa jijik yang masih tersisa.

"Jangan pernah melakukannya pada siapapun." Chanyeol memberikan peringatan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

"Kau milikku." Ia berbisik di sela-sela ciuman mereka dan kemudian melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol, dan entah berapa kali ia membisikkan kalimat itu hingga Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka yang begitu dalam.

"Aku milikmu."

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **B** **iasanya** pagi ini suasana kantor Park Inc sudah dipenuhi suasana tegang karena berbagai meeting dan suara tegas dari _COO_ mereka yang selalu terdengar berada di seluruh ruangan. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Memasuki pukul sepuluh pagi belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan dari dua bos besar mereka dan itu berarti menjadi waktu yang damai bagi siapapun di kantor itu. Tidak ada pertanyaan mengenai segala perkembangan, tidak ada wajah tegang saat nama mereka dipanggil, tidak ada bunyi gebrakan meja dan juga tidak ada kertas-kertas yang dibuang didepan wajah siapun bila sang _Little Devil COO—Byun Baekhyun_ marah.

Dan kedamaian pagi ini dimanfaatkan Kim Jongin untuk menyapa pacarnya yang menjadi sekretaris sang _Little Devil COO, Do Kyungsoo._

"Hai Kyungiee.." Jongin memanggil dengan manja.

"Mau apa kau." Jawaban yang didapat dari Kyungsoo adalah singkat dengan nada ketus pada kalimatnya.

"Hanya menyapa saja, menikmati pagi yang tenang dan damai ini karena sahabatmu itu belum tiba." Jongin kembali menjelaskan dan kini ia sudah bersandar pada meja Kyungsoo.

"Dia sudah dalam perjalanan ke kantor, Jong." Suara lain menyahut. Dan itu adalah Minseok, yang menjadi sekretaris _CEO_ _Park Inc—Park Chanyeol_.

"Aaahh.. aku kira dia tidak akan datang." Jongin menghela nafas sedih.

"Itu hal yang mustahil, karena jadwal yang ia miliki cukup padat hari ini." Kyungsoo ikut bersuara meskipun tangannya masih bergerak cepat di keyboard sedangkan pandangannya terarah pada layar komputernya.

"Oh! Apa malam ini Jongdae ikut berkumpul?" Minseok menanyakkan kearah Jongin, dan baru saja Jongin akan menjelaskan bunyi telepon dari meja Minseok membuatnya menahan suaranya.

"Park Inc."

"…"

"Oh, hai Sehun."

"…"

"Tidak, dia belum datang ke kantor, mungkin sebentar lagi."

"…"

"Ya, Baekhyun juga belum tiba. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan. Ada pesan yang ingin disampaikan?"

"…"

"Hm, baiklah. _See you_."

Minseok meletakkan teleponnya dan memandang Jongin serta Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap kearahnya dengan begitu serius.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?"

"Oh Sehun baru saja menelepon?" Kyungsoo bersuara lebih dulu dan Minseok menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Minseok mencoba memahami dengan perilaku Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menatap dirinya dengan begitu serius.

Baru saja Jongin akan menjelaskan, langkah kaki dan bunyi ujung heels yang beradu dengan lantai membuatnya terdiam apa lagi saat ia menoleh kesamping dirinya, Baekhyun sudah berdiri disana dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun menatapnya tajam dengan suara ketusnya.

"H-hai Baek." Jongin menyapa. "Aku akan kembali.." Jongin segera keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cepat tanpa berniat menoleh sedikitpun. Kyungsoo dan Minseok hanya bisa menahan tawa dan kembali pada kerjaan mereka lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar dan melangkah masuk kedalam ruanagnnya.

"Oh Baek." Minseok tak lama menyusul Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Apa Chanyeol tidak ke kantor?"

"Dia mengatakan setelah makan siang baru datang. Kenapa?"

"Sehun menelepon dan menanyakkan jadwalnya hari ini."

"Oh. Aku akan memberi tahu Chanyeol mengenai itu." Baekhyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas dan mengetikkan pesan dengan cepat setelah menemukan nama Chanyeol pada kontaknya.

 _ **To : Sexy-Hot Park Chan (love)**_

 _ **Kau sudah sampai? Aku sudah di ruangan.  
Sehun mencarimu, ia menanyakkan jadwalmu hari ini.**_

 _ **Be safe.  
love.**_

 _ **B**_

Baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya dan mulai memeriksa satu persatu dokumen yang sudah menumpuk di mejanya.

 _Saatnya bekerja._

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **B** **erbeda** dengan Baekhyun yang sudah memulai mengurusi segala pekerjaannya di kantor, Chanyeol kini masih duduk santai di sebuah _coffe shop_ dengan tanganya yang memegang cangkir kopi berisikan _Americano Coffe_ yang selalu menjadi minuman favoritnya. Tangannya memegang ponsel miliknya dan tengah membaca sebuah pesan yang sedari tadi ia pandangi dengan senyumnya yang terukir sempurna di wajahnya.

Setelah puas menyesapi kopi itu dan memandangi kotak pesannya, ia mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan pada sang pengirim.

 _ **To : Beauty Bee**_

 _ **Aku masih ada meeting.  
Aku akan menelepon Sehun untuk menanyakkannya.  
selamat bekerja!**_

 _ **Love, C**_

Senyumnya masih berada di wajahnya dengan pandangan terarah pada layar ponselnya hingga ia tidak menyadari sosok yang ia tunggu kedatangannya sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku rasa ponsel milikmu itu lebih menarik dibandingkan pertemuan kita ini." Suara manis terdengar dari wanita dihadapannya, bahkan berhasil membuat benda persegi panjang itu terlepas dari pegangannya.

"Tak bisakah kau datang dengan sedikit pemberitahuan?"

"Aku sudah memanggil namamu berulang kali Tuan Park! Tapi sepertinya matamu tidak bisa dialihkan oleh kehadiranku." Wanita itu merajuk dan kini duduk dengan kedua tangan yang memangku wajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut wanita itu. "Bisa kita lanjutkan pembahasannya Nona Kang."—Kang Seulgi, wanita yang berada dihadapannya tersenyum dan memulai topik pembicaraan yang menjadi alasan pertemuan mereka hari ini.

Dangerous Romance

 **J** **am** makan siang menjadi sebuah waktu yang sangat berharga bagi setiap karyawan kantor, bagaimana tidak. Waktu yang diberikan kurang lebih satu jam dan itu sungguh berarti karena dalam satu jam itu mereka bisa mempergunakkannya untuk menyantap makan siang, sedikit mengobrol dan juga memejamkan mata yang terasa pegal karena hampir empat jam fokus menatap layar.

Keuntungan bagi karyawan Park Inc, mereka tidak perlu mengantri makanan atau pun berjalan jauh hanya untuk makan siang, kantin yang disediakan pada lantai 9 di gedung itu sudah disiapkan menjadi _Lounge_ yang menyediakan makan siang prasmanan dengan menu yang berganti tiap harinya, cemilan untuk melepas penat dan juga berbagai minuman untuk memuaskan dahaga tersedia dengan berbagai macam. Tak lupa salah satu ruangan tersedia bagi mereka yang memilih untuk menikmati tidur siang dibandingkan menyantap makanan.

Sementara saat ini Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang masih berada di lantai tempat mereka bekerja melangkah dan membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun, "Baek kau tidak turun?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mereka berdua. "Aku rasa aku akan menunda makan siangku hari ini."

"Kau yakin?"

"Di kulkas masih ada persediaan susu strawberry, kau mau aku ambilkan?" Minseok menawarkan.

"No-no-no! Aku akan menghindari susu dan cairan-cairan kental lainnya untuk sementara waktu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tanganya dilayangkan kearah Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang kini nampak bingung karena untuk pertama kalinya seorang Byun Baekhyun menolak susu strawberry.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hm, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin meminum cairan putih, kental dan sedikit—

Baekhyun bergedik dan mulai merasa mual kembali. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Minseok saling menatap dan kemudian pamit undur diri untuk pergi ke kantin mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih merasa mual mengingat kejadian di pagi hari.

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo menyapa lebih dulu saat melihat bos nya itu keluar dari lift vip dengan salah satu tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam celana dan tangannya yang lain membawa satu paper bag.

"O-oh, kalian akan makan siang?"

"Hum, kami baru akan turun. Oh iya, Baekhyun sepertinya kurang enak badan. Dia masih berada di dalam ruangannya dan menolak untuk ikut makan." Minseok menjelaskan sambil menunjuk ruangan Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat.

"Ah. Aku mengerti. Selamat makan untuk kalian." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Minseok dan melangkah cepat menuju ruangan Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Minseok segera masuk kedalam lift dan kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka yang sedang membicarakan pasangan masing-masing.

Chanyeol mengintip sekilas keadaan didalam ruangan Baekhyun, dimana sosok mungil kesayangannya itu bersandar pada kursi kerjanya dengan mata terpejam dan tangannya yang memijit kedua keningnya. Senyum kembali terukir pada wajah Chanyeol sebelum ia masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan tanpa ketukan atau ucapan permisi, ia melangkah masuk kedalam dan langsung membelai wajah si mungil.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Baekhyun hampir meloncat dari duduknya mendapati Chanyeol sudah berada didekatnya.

"Kenapa teleponku diabaikan?" Chanyeol mulai menginterogasi sementara Baekhyun memajukan kursi kerjanya dan memeluk Chanyeol yang bersandar di mejanya.

"Aku sibuk Tuan Park, tak bisakah kau lihat dokumen yang harus aku periksa sebanyak apa." Baekhyun berbicara dengan kesal tapi menurut Chanyeol itu seperti Baekhyun tengah merajuk padanya karena terlalu banyak yang ia kerjakan.

"Hingga membuatmu tak ikut makan siang?" Chanyeol kembali lagi bertanya dan dirinya masih menciumi kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Aku masih mual." Suara Baekhyun mengecil dan Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan suara manja.

"Hm? Kenapa _sweetheart_."

"Apa aku bisa hamil karena menelan spermamu?" Pertanyaan yang ditanyakkan itu sontak membuat Chanyeol terbahak dengan keras dan tak jarang ia memukul meja kerja Baekhyun karena mendengar pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Ih aku serius bertanya!" Baekhyun mendorong badan Chanyeol dan ia memilih melangkah pergi mengambil minum dan duduk pada sofa, Chanyeol masih menahan tawanya sebentar dan kemudian menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah memasang wajah kesal.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol berdeham sebentar dan menghentikkan tawanya. "Aku membawakanmu sandwich tuna dan salad tanpa mayo." Chanyeol menunjukkan _paper bag_ yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan satu per satu makan siang yang sengaja ia belikan untuk Baekhyun sebelum tiba di kantor dan seperti perkiraan Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak tertarik untuk melihat makanan apa saja yang Chanyeol sudah belikan.

Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan berbagai bekal yang ia bawa, sandwich tuna dari kedai makanan yang memang sudah menjadi langganan Baekhyun setiap saat masih terbungkus hangat, _Caesar salad_ dengan tambahan potongan daging sapi masih terlihat segar dan juga perasan jeruk lemon masih sangat menyengat dan membuat siapa saja yang mencium aromanya akan melahap habis makanan itu seketika.

"Dan kau tidak akan hamil hanya karena menelan sp—

"Stop." Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Makanlah."

Chanyeol menyodorkan semuanya itu dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun, tapi si mungil masih merajuk dan duduk bersandar dengan tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada. Begitu juga kakinya yang ikut menyilang dan memperlihatkan kaki kecilnya yang mulus.

Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia mengambil sumpit makan itu untuk mengambil beberapa potongan daging dan sayuran salad dan kemudian diarahkan pada mulut Baekhyun. Dan dalam sekali gerakan si mungil langsung melahap suapan makanannya itu dan tersenyum menang.

"Kau memang paling mengerti."

"Habiskan dulu makananmu baru bicara." Chanyeol memberikan satu pukulan pelan pada kepala Baekhyun dan mulai bersiap memberikan suapan lainnya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan sebelum tiba di kantor."

"Makan siang dimana?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali sebelum melahap suapan Chanyeol.

"Aku makan di kedai Bibi Yoo saat memesan sandwich untukmu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai dan tangannya membersihkan sedikit saus lemon yang berada di ujung bibir Baekhyun, sedangkan sosok mungil yang sedari tadi bertanya hanya menganggukkan kepala menerima jawaban yang diberikan.

"Kau makan sendiri?"

Kembali Baekhyun bertanya. Chanyeol masih menyodorkan potongan sandwich itu kedepan mulutnya dan tersenyum kecil, tangannya meletakkan kembali potongan itu dan meraup wajah Baekhyun untuk menatap kearahnya, ia memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun masih mengunyah sedikit makanan di dalam mulutnya namun mata puppy nya menatap Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhir yang ia tanyakkan.

"Aku makan di kedai Bibi Yoo. Sendirian, aku menikmati sandwich kalkunku seorang diri dan juga segelas air lemon hingga akhirnya Bibi Yoo menanyakkan kenapa aku tidak mengajak seorang Byun Baekhyun yang begitu cerewet untuk makan bersama. Jawaban yang bisa kuberikan padanya adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun terlalu sibuk hingga mengabaikan teleponku dan tidak membalas satu pun pesan yang kukirimkan. Setelah itu aku mengatakan pada Bibi Yoo untuk membuatkan sandwich tuna dan salad untukmu. Sudah puas?"

Baekhyun sedari tadi mendengarkan dan melihat langsung bagaimana manik tajam milik Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan jujur tentang hal yang ia lakukan.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun seakan-akan susah menelan masuk makanannya.

"Masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dan si mungil hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Chanyeol. Tapi yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah melahap mulut itu untuk merasakan kembali ciuman dari bibir tipis manis milik Baekhyun yang sudah ia rindukan sedari tadi.

Ciuman itu tentu didominasi oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menjadi pihak penikmat yang pasrah akan apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Lumatan, gigitan, ataupun lidahnya yang menyapu dalam rongga mulutnya akan dinikmati oleh Baekhyun tanpa penolakan hingga dirinya kehabisan nafas karena ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang berusahan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya ditambah bibirnya yang sudah menebal serta wajahnya yang memerah membuat Chanyeol gemas melihatnya. Tangannya mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan mencubit pipi _mochi_ itu sebelum memintanya menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"K-kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku ada meeting dengan Yoora dan Ayah di SM." Chanyeol menjawab dan mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke kantor?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku akan makan malam dengan mereka, kau mau ikut? Aku bisa menjemputmu dulu nanti."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kyungsoo dan yang lain nanti malam."

"A-ah, aku ingat. Jangan minum soju atau alcohol lainnya." Chanyeol mengingatkan dan setelah itu ia mencium kembali bibir Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi tanpa mendengar gumaman kekesalan Baekhyun yang melihatnya pergi.

 _Aku ingin ikut._

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **K** **im Jongin** , Kim Jongdae adalah saudara sepupu dari keluarga Kim yang mana mereka sudah mengenal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sejak mereka berada dalam satu sekolah menengah bersama. Begitu juga Do Kyungsoo, wanita bermata bulat dan memiliki tinggi badan yang sama dengan Baekhyun sudah bersahabat sejak kelas 11. Sementara Minseok baru bergabung dan berteman dengan mereka setelah ia diterima bekerja sebagai Sekretaris seorang Park Chanyeol.

Seperti rutinitas yang selalu mereka adakan di setiap bulan setelah hari gajian bulanan, mereka akan berkumpul dalam satu tempat dan saling menghabiskan waktu bersama. Melupakan urusan pekerjaan ataupun status dalam kantor. Dan malam ini mereka memilih tempat _Lounge semi Club_ yang baru saja buka di daerah Gagnam, _XO Club._

Kyungsoo, Minseok dan Baekhyun baru saja masuk melewati pintu utama dan segera melangkah ketempat mereka yang sebelumnya telah dibooking oleh Minseok jauh-jauh hari. Jongin dan Jongdae harus menunda keberangkatan karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghubungi dan meminta sebuah data penting untuk dilaporkan pada Yoora dan Ayahnya.

"Mereka pasti tengah menggurutu tak henti-hentinya." Kyungsoo berucap dan membayangkan wajah kekasihnya itu yang sudah ia yakini akan sangat kesal karena permintaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ikut menganggukkan kepala dan ikut meminum _Lemon Squash_ yang ia pesan.

Sementara Minseok masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil mengetik cepat dengan jari-jarinya.

"Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa meminta Jongin dan Jongdae untuk mengerjakannya besok, aku juga tidak percaya ia meminta mereka menyiapkan data itu saat ini juga." Baekhyun berucap kembali dan menatap Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang kini tengah mendengarkannya.

"Apa kau bilang mereka akan ikut untuk berkumpul bersamamu?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan mulai melahap hidangan kecil yang ada di mejanya.

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas."

"Apa? Apa yang sudah jelas?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali pada Minseok.

"Ck! Kau selalu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana protectivenya seorang Park Chanyeol padamu Baek." Kyungsoo yang menyahut dan menepuk tangan Minseok yang sudah bersiap disebelahnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. _Bingung_

"Ma-maksud kalian?"

"Oh astaga! Byun Baekhyun! Otakmu terlalu banyak membaca buku _Standford_ atau apa?" Kyungsoo masih bersemangat membodohi Baekhyun. "Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" dan kesabaran Kyungsoo masih berlanjut.

"Melihat apa?" Kali ini Kyungsoo menyerah.

"Tidak kau lihat Chanyeol sangat protective padamu meskipun ia tahu kau akan pergi dengan Jongin ataupun Jongdae?" Minseok yang melanjutkan dengan suaranya yang lembut tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir berteriak.

"Oooohhh." Baekhyun menepuk tangannya. "Itu sudah biasa bukan, dia memang seperti itu."

"Kau anggap ini biasa?"

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia sudah biasa seperti itu, bahkan dari saat kita sekolah pun sudah seperti itu, benar kan Kyung?" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo.

"Benar sekali." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan santai. "Bayangkan seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama bagi segala hal untuk Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo masih menjelaskan sambil melahap _cheese stick_ di tangannya. "Chanyeol adalah ciuman pertama Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang mengajak Baekhyun berkencan karena dia tidak mau seorang Byun Baekhyun dibawa kencan untuk pertama kalinya dengan pria brengsek—padahal dia juga salah satunya, Park Chanyeol yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengajak Baekhyun saat _prom night_ sekolah dan Park Chanyeol-lah yang mungkin saja akan menjadi orang pertama yang melakukan seks dengan Byun Baekhyun."

"Benar."

"Ommo!" Minseok kaget mendengar jawaban Baekhyun sementara yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo kini sudah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi dan kini ia sudah berpindah posisi duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan mulutnya yang masih ia tutupi dengan keduan tangannya.

"Jawab Baek." Kyungsoo memaksa.

"Ih! Aku belum melakukan dengannya, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi setelah—

"Perjanjian kalian?" Kyungsoo memotong. "Itulah alasannya kenapa kalian menemui Sehun kemarin dan kenapa tadi pagi Sehun menanyakkan dimana kalian berada." Mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Bahkan tarikan pada sedotan pada gelas minumannya terhenti dan terlepas dari bibir tipis merah mudanya.

"Perjanjian?" Minseok bertanya.

"Yeah, perjanjian untuk tidak saling mencumbu dan _making out or making love._ " Nada sinis jelas tedengar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Kalian benar-benar membuat perjanjian itu?" Minseok bertanya kearah Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang menjawab dan memberikan penjelasan sedikit pun mengenai hal itu karena Baekhyun kini terdiam setelah menenggak habis minumannya.

"Tak bisakah kau jujur dan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Chanyeol, Baek?"

Baekhyun tersedak dan menyemburkan minumannya yang baru saja akan ia telan habis.

"YAAKK!" Minseok dan Baekhyun berteriak bersamaan, hanya saja Minseok berteriak karena tubuhnya yang terkena cipratan air sedangkan Baekhyun berteriak karena ucapan Kyungsoo yang terkadang harus di filter terlebih dahulu.

"Aku berkata benar bukan?"

"Tentu saja salah."

"Oh dimana letak salahnya?"

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Itu tidak salah _Okey._ "

"Jelas salah!"

"Aniya. Jelaskan padaku dimana salahnya?" Kyungso melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun kembali.

"Pokoknya aku memang tidak mencintainya!" Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Ya, katakan itu pada seseorang yang menjaga virginitasnya hanya untuk seorang Park Chanyeol."

"YAK! DO KYUNGSOOOO!"

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **B** **aekhyun** kembali ke apartemen mereka tanpa menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya, adu pendapat antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo masih berlanjut hingga Jongin dan Jongdae tiba di _Club_ itu, dan tak berapa lama Baekhyun memilih untuk pamit pulang mengingat besok dirinya akan ada jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah seperti yang disetujui oleh Pihak Jung kemarin.

Ia masuk kedalam apartemen dan memilih langsung masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol yang masih kosong tapi menyimpan aroma _mint dan vanilla_ yang selalu menjadi aroma favorit Baekhyun. Ia melepas mantel, sepatu dan melempar tas kerjanya secara asal dan langsung merebahkan badannya. Adu pendapat dengan Kyungsoo jelas berhasil membuat dirinya merasa dalam mood yang buruk malam ini.

Ia memeluk salah satu guling dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya, berharap Chanyeol cepat pulang dan bisa menjadi pengganti untuk dipeluk.

" _Chanyeol bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertamamu?"_

 _Chanyeol kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum pernah mencium siapapun."_

" _Bohong."_

" _Aku berkata jujur Baek."_

" _Kau sungguh-sungguh jujur?"_

" _Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam dan memperlihatkan manik matanya yang hitam, dan Baekhyun selalu tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa berbohong padanya._

 _Saat itu adalah hari Valentine's day. Baekhyun seperti biasa akan menyiapkan cokelat untuk Chanyeol dan hanya untuk Chanyeol. Bahkan sepupu dan kakak laki-lakinya tidak akan mendapat jatah cokelat dari dirinya, semuanya hanya untuk Chanyeol. Sepulang sekolah seperti biasanya ia akan mengerjakan tugas bersama Chanyeol dan kemudian tidur siang bersama, tapi hari ini berbeda karena Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk membuka bingkisan yang sudah ia siapkan. Cookies banana cokelat berukuran mini dan terdapat tulisan 'I LOVE YOU CHANYEOL' yang sangat jelas terlihat saat bingkisan itu dibuka._

" _Apa aku harus memakan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah membuka bingkisan itu._

" _Tentu saja, kau harus memakannya dan memberikan balasan padaku saat White Day. Ingat, aku hanya menerima white chocolate." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium pipi Chanyeol._

" _Tapi aku ingin menyimpannya."_

" _Kenapa kau tidak mau memakannya?" Baekhyun mulai berwajah sedih._

" _Aku ingin menyimpannya karena baru kali ini kau menuliskan kata 'I love you' untukku."_

 _Baekhyun tertawa dan kemudian memeluk Chanyeol. "Aku akan membuatkannya lagi nanti, sekarang kau harus makan cokelat itu."_

" _Kau harus pegang janjimu."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dan memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol memakan cookies banana cokelat itu kedalam mulutnya, dan bagaimana perasaannya semakin senang karena sahabatnya itu sungguh menikmati hasil buatannya._

" _Ini enak, kau harus mencobanya juga." Chanyeol menawarkan._

" _Tidak, aku tidak begitu suka pisangnya." Baekhyun menggeleng dan menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol yang akan menyuapinya._

Tapi Baekhyun ingat, saat itu Chanyeol tetap membuatnya merasakan bagiamana rasa pisang dan cokelat menjadi satu berada dalam mulutnya, bahkan ia dengan jelas teringat bagiamana bibir tebal itu untuk pertama kali mencium bibirnya.

 _Manis._

Dan satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun menangis mengingat ingatannya saat masa sekolah itu, bagaimana dengan jelas dalam bisikan mereka berciuman kata _I love you_ terucapkan.

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**


	5. 5

" **K** apan kau akan membawanya kehadapan Ayah?"

"Aku akan membawanya, saat status kami sudah jelas Ayah."

" _Geez._ Selama ini kalian berdua yang membuatnya semakin tidak jelas." Yoora tertawa dengan suara mengejek.

"Cepatlah beranikan diri untuk mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya. Apa susahnya hanya mengatakan itu dihadapannya, kalau dia menolak buat dia akan jatuh cinta padamu. Dan kalau dia menerimanya, cepatlah menikah."

"Aku pernah mengatakannya, dulu."

"Dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda." Yoora kembali menyahuti.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" _ **B**_ _ **olehkah**_ _aku jujur padamu?"_

 _Sehun menghentikkan gerakan tangannya pada lembar dokumen di hadapannya dan sedikit melirik kearah sosok Chanyeol yang masih memunggunginya menatap keluar jendela dimana rintikkan butiran putih terlihat turun dari langit._

" _Aku sudah melanggar perjanjian itu sebelum dibuat." Chanyeol bersuara dan masih belum mau menengok ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat posisi Sehun yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan kedua tangannya tersikap di depan dada._

" _Ucapanmu mengenai setiap perjanjian yang ada memang seharusnya dilanggar sepertinya memang betul adanya. Tapi dalam kasusku, aku membuat sebuah perjanjian yang memang benar-benar sudah kurencanakkan untuk_ _a_ _ku langgar." Kekehan kecil terdengar di akhir kalimat dan setelah itu barulah Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, bersandar pada jendela dengan kedua tangannya masuk kedalam kantung celana._

 _Wajahnya menunduk memperhatikan gerak sepatunya yang ia lakukan sendiri._

 _Sehun terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol, ia masih enggan berkomentar dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah meja barnya, membuka salah satu botol Whisky yang menjadi favoritenya dan juga_ _membawa_ _dua gelas berukuran kecil._

" _Seperti yang kukatakan. Perjanjian dibuat hanya untuk dilanggar." Ia memberikan segelas untuk Chanyeol, gelas mereka beradu untuk melakuakn toast dan setelahnya isi cairan_ _panas dengan kandungan alkohol_ _itu habis hanya dalam sekali tenggak. "Dan dalam kasusmu." Sehun menunjukkan dan mengisi gelas kosong itu lagi. "Sudah kuperingatkan jauh-jauh waktu bukan? Jangan main-main dengan perasaanmu."_

" _Ini bukan mengenai perasaan, hanya saja semakin sulit menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun atau tidak memeluknya." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis._

" _Perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas ini, tidak bisa dilebihkan dan tidak bisa dikurangi."_

" _Perlu berapa kali ku beri bukti kalau kau memang mencintainya hah? Percayalah perasaanmu dan segala tingkah lakumu itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sahabat yang saling mencintai." Suara Sehun mulai terdengar penuh kekesalan._

" _Tidak. Aku memang mencintainya, sebagai sahabat, teman hidup dan juga.. hm.. soulmate mungkin."_ _Chanyeol nampak berpikir disana._

" _Kau mencintainya karena dia wanita yang kau cintai! Dasar bodoh!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah rak bukunya dan segera tangannya bergerak mencari sesuatu yang ia inginkan. "Ah! Find it!" Sehun memekik senang dan berjalan kembali menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dan sibuk menghabiskan botol Whisky yang ada di tangannya._

" _Aku tahu kau memang pemain wanita yang bisa membuat mereka memohon untuk bercinta denganmu atau sekedar mengajakmu makan malam dan lain-lain. Tapi setelah melihat sikapmu dengan Baekhyun dan segala macam perjanjian yang kalian buat dan_ _tentunya_ _pelanggaran yang kau lakukan." Sehun menahan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, tangannya menyerahkan satu buah novel yang sudah terlihat kusam pada sampulnya dan juga kertas pada bagian dalamnya terlihat menguning._

" _Pffftt!" Chanyeol tertawa dengan punggung tangannya menahan didepan bibirnya. "Kau memberiku novel?" Tangannya menunjuk novel yang masih Sehun pegang._

" _Ya, aku memberimu novel ini. Apa kau mau novel Romeo and Juliet dalam bentuk aslinya? Tapi ku rasa otakmu belum mampu memahami setiap perkataan Romeo yang ditulis dalam buku itu melihat otakmu itu tidak bisa membedakan rasa cinta." Sehun memaksa Chanyeol menerima novel itu dan mengambil alih botol whisky yang ada ditangannya._

" _Percayalah, terkadang kita pria juga butuh membaca referensi untuk bersikap sebagai pria yang romantis dan mengerti mengenai setiap perasaan yang kita rasakan pada seseorang." Sehun berucap dengan santainya di kursi kerjanya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

" _Huaaa.. aku tidak mengira kau akan menjadi tipe pria romantis seperti ini." Chanyeol menggodanya._

" _Diam_ _! A_ _ku berharap kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk membaca novel itu. Dan untuk saat ini segera keluar dari ruanganku."_

" _Sudah kubilang aku akan menemanimu pulang. Jadi cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Chanyeol akhirnya terduduk di sofa dan mulai membuka novel yang Sehun berikan, meskipun ia tidak membacanya dan hanya memainkan halaman-halaman kertas itu untuk bergerak dan menimbulkan suara._

" _Have you lost your mind Park?! ini jam 3 pagi!" Sehun menutup pintu dengan kasar sedangkan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyusup masuk, dengan pakaian kerja yang ia gunakkan dan juga koper kecil yang ia bawa. Sehun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol mungkin baru kembali setelah perjalanan bisnisnya atau mungkin hal lain, yang ia ingin tanyakkan adalah kenapa sosok itu mengusik ketenangan tidurnya untuk pertama kali._

" _Apa cerita ini menyedihkan?" Chanyeol mengangkat novel yang sudah ia genggam sedari tadi kini ia perlihatkannya pada Sehun._

" _Ha?" Sehun tercengang melihat novel yang berada di tangan Chanyeol._

" _Novel ini_ _memiliki akhir yang menyedihkan_ _bukan? Apa mereka sempat berpacaran hah? Tunggu, mereka belum pernah bercinta sama sekali bukan?" Chanyeol berjalan mondar mandir dan membuka halaman per halaman, sedangkan Sehun yang masih memperhatikan Chanyeol mulai sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol._

" _Kau mengganggu jam tidurku hanya karena ingin membahas_ _novel yang kuberikan padamu tiga tahun lalu? Seriously Park?" Sehun mendengus kesal dan memilih me_ _n_ _inggalkan Chanyeol yang masih membuka halama_ _n_ _pada novel itu satu persatu. "Kau tahu dimana pintu keluar, dan kalau kau memutuskan menginap ku sarankan tidur di sofa karena tidak ada kamar tamu di apartemenku." Sehun melangkah kearah kamarnya._

" _Mereka sudah jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu kan?"_

 _Sehun menahan tangannya untuk bergerak memegang knop pintu kamarnya._

" _Dexter sudah mencintai Emma sejak malam itu bukan?"_

 _Senyum terbentuk pada wajah Sehun. "Sudah kukatakan bukan, kau harus membaca novel itu hingga selesai, aku sudah lupa jalan ceritanya, terlalu banyak novel yang ku baca beberapa tahun terakhir ini."_

" _Mereka saling mencintaikan? Tapi tidak ada yang mengatakannya?"_

" _Sudah kubilang, aku lupa isi novel itu, hanya yang ku tahu memang berakhir sedih. Dan oh, mereka saling mencintai tapi tidak mengatakannya? Aku rasa aku kenal sosok itu." Sehun mengedipkan matanya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang masih termatung berdiri pada posisinya._

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **S** **udah** lima hari Baekhyun ditinggal oleh Chanyeol yang pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurusi sedikit pekerjaan disana, dan itu berarti Baekhyun sebagai pemimpin tertinggi saat ini yang mengurusi berbagai masalah dan kerjaan di Park Inc. Jika biasanya ia akan datang bersama Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya, untuk lima hari hari belakangan ini ia berjalan masuk kedalam gedung kantornya dengan wajah masam yang ditutupi dengan kaca mata hitam, jangan lupakan langkahnya yang berkesan memiliki emosi terpendam dan bisa saja dilontarkan pada siapapun yang mengganggunya.

Sama hal-nya yang terjadi pada meeting-meeting Internal yang sudah menj _adi rutinitas untuk_ Top Level Management, biasanya Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya dan selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk bersabar dalam memberikan pendapat dan perintah untuk para direktur dan manajer, tapi saat ini dirinya yang masih dipenuhi emosi membiarkan Jongin dan Jongdae yang melanjutkan meeting itu dan memberikan kejelasan mengenai masalah yang ada.

"Lihatlah.. baru ditinggal lima hari dan kau terlihat sangat berantakan." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo, sang sekretaris yang selalu memberikan kritik pedas padanya. Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan dan masih merebahkan badannya di sofa dalam ruangan kerjanya.

"Sudah mengerti bagaimana arti Chanyeol dalam hidupmu?" kembali Kyungsoo berucap.

Baekhyun memijit kedua pelipisnya. "Kyung.. bisakah kau tidak membawa nama Chanyeol saat ini? Aku sudah cukup kesal karena harus menghadapi para direktur dan manajer bodoh itu setiap harinya, dan kau!" Baekhyun melirik kearah Kyungsoo, tangannya menunjuk kearah sekretarisnya yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengannya namun postur badannya lebih berisi.

Kyungsoo berdiri bersandar pada sofa dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk beberapa dokumen yang seharusnya ditanda tangani oleh Baekhyun. "Kau malah membuat emosiku semakin tidak stabil karena selalu membawa-bawa nama Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggerutu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut seperti anak kecil yang tidak diperbolehkan bermain dengan Ibu-nya.

"Tidak kah kau sadar sikapmu semakin tak terkendali saat Chanyeol tidak ada?"

"Ya itu sudah pasti karena seharusnya dia membantuku mengurusi segala pekerjaan ini dan tidak meninggalkan aku disini sendirian—

"Dia pergi untukurusan bisnis."

"Seharusnya dia bisa mengajakku juga untuk pergi!"

" _See_! Kau memang tak bisa lepas dari Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mulailagi mengungkit sebuahteori mengenai topik _**'**_ _ **Baekhyun has Chanyeol'**_ .

Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai topik pemikiran itu, tapi dari seluruh rangkain kejadian yang ia, Jongin, Jongdae dan juga Sehun kumpulkan, banyak bukti-bukti yang bisa disimpulkan dan mereka berpendapat bahwa dimana ada Baekhyun, pasti ada Chanyeol dan begitupun sebaliknya, bukan hanya sekedar selalu bersama dalam kegiatan di kantor, atau sekedar pertemuan bisnis.

Dalam setiap acara yang mereka hadiri entah itu undangan resmi dari rekanan bisnis atau sekedar acara sosialisasi, Chanyeol akan selalu berada di sisi Baekhyun. Hal yang membuat teori itu semakin menjadi sebuah fakta adalah, walaupun undangan itu hanya menyebutkan nama Baekhyun atau Chanyeol seorang diri, mereka akan datang bersama dengan jawaban— _Rekanan kerja_.

Kyungsoo sangat membenci jawaban itu karena baginya itu adalah sebuah alasan yang tidak masuk akal, seharusnya Chanyeol bisa saja membawa wanita yang biasa ia ajak untuk kencan satu malam ataupun wanita sewaan lainnya hanya untuk sekedar menemaninya dan berpose kepada wartawan. Kenapa harus Baekhyun? Dan Kyungsoo juga tahu bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan menyewa pria untuk ia ajak kencan setiap saat, atau setidaknya ia bisa mengajak Sehun yang tidak memiliki kekasih itu.

Kembali lagi pada teori ' _Baekhyun has Chanyeol'_ yang ternyata cukup dikenal juga dalam topik gossip karyawan Park Inc,hal itu dikarenakan hampir seluruh karyawan perusahaan disana menjadi penonton setia dalam beberapa kesempatan melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disetiap sudut kantor. Beberapa gossip bahkan mengatakan hubungan antara CEO & COO mereka hanyalah tinggal menunggu sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Sementara yang lain berspekulasi, kedua subjek yang dijadikan bahan Gossip sama sekali tidak memperdulikan masalah itu.

Baekhyun masih enggan untuk melanjutkan perdebatan itu dan memilih memejamkan matanya sementara Kyungsoo masih bercerita panjang lebar mengenai hubungan dia dan Chanyeol.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" _ **K**_ _ **au belum tiba dirumah?"**_ Suara wanita diseberang telepon sana terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun yang kini sedang berusaha membawa kantung belanjaannya sementara bahunya menahan ponsel pada telinganya untuk bisa tetap tersambung dengan sosok disana.

"Aku mampir sebentar di supermarket dan membeli bahan-bahan makanan." Baekhyun menjawab dengan penuh perjuangan.

" _ **Aaaahhh.. tidak ada Chanyeol jadi kau melakukan semuanya sendiri.. belanja sendiri, memasak sendiri—**_

"Bisakah kau juga berhenti membicarakan bagaimana hari-hariku tanpa Chanyeol? Telingaku sudah cukup panas belakangan hari ini karena Kyungsoo juga membicarakan Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol—

Pintu lift yang terbuka menjadi waktu Baekhyun untuk menstabilkan nafas dan emosinya dan begergas meletakkan semua kantong belanjaan yang menjadi beban kedua tangannya sementara sosok yang masih berbicara dengan nada mengejek itu masih berbicara sendiri dan Baekhyun enggan untuk mendengarkannya.

"… _ **kau selalu mengelak bila mendapatkan pertanyaan mengenai Chanyeol. Sekali-kali jujurlah pada perasaanmu Baek. Sudahkah kau mengetahui isi hatimu itu?"**_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan ponsel di meja dapur dalam mode speaker tanpa memperdulikan kelanjutan dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sosok itu.

" _ **Ya? Baekhyun? Baekhyunn-ah? Kau tidak mendengarkan aku eoh?! Benar-benar anak ini! Yaaa! Lihat saja! aku akan meminta Chanyeol tidak pulang meskipun kau merajuk dan memo—**_

"Wae wae! Kenapa kau jadi bawa-bawa Chanyeol untuk tidak pulang?"

" _ **Huh! Eoooohh lihat siapa yang akhirnya menjawab setelah ku sebutkan nama Chanyeol.."**_

"Aku sedang merapikan belanjaanku, Luhaannn.." Baekhyun menjawab dan sedikit merengek menyebut nama Luhan diakhir kalimatnya.

" _ **Hm, bagus. Jadilah istri yang baik."**_

"YAAAKKK!"

" _ **Sudah, aku harus kembali kedalam, mereka sepertinya sudah selesai meeting."**_

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan Luhan.

" _ **Chanyeol akan kembali.. ke hotel setelah ini, jadi tak usah khawatir. Sahabatmu itu masih banyak pekerjaan yang menanti jadi tidak ikut acara minum-minum."**_

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit setelah mendengar Luhan yang tertawa saat menjelaskan keadaan Chanyeol disana.

" _ **Baiklah, selamat istirahat Baekhyun. Kita bertemu di China minggu depan eoh.. aku sungguh merindukanmu!"**_

"Hm, kau juga jangan terlalu banyak bekerja. Ah! Aku merindukanmu rusa cantikku!" Baekhyun merayu dan setelah sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Dirinya kembali disibukkan dengan menata belanjaannya untuk mengisi kekosongan lemari pendinginnya, kegiatan selanjutnya yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun adalah mengambil beberapa potongan pizza yang ia beli kemarin dari microwave dan juga dua buah kaleng beer- milik Chanyeol. Langkah kakinya beranjak naik menuju kamarnya dengan terburu-buru setelah mematikan lampu pada ruangan lantai 1 Apartemennya.

Badannya ia rebahkan pada sofa panjang yang berada dekat jendela di kamarnya, masih dengan mengenakkan baju yang ia gunakkan ke kantor tapi mulut kecil berwarna merah muda itu sudah dipenuhi segigit potongan pizza dan kemudian bercampur dengan seteguk beer yang baru saja ia minum.

Pandangannya beralih pada suara yang sudah lima hari ini tidak ia dengar, Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil remote televisinya dan menaikkan volume suara untuk memperjelas suara Chanyeol yang tengah diwawancarai pada sebuah acara program Bisnis yang pernah Chanyeol hadiri.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan suaramu." Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena beer yang baru saja ia minum. Langkahnya kembali berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol yang terlihat kosong dan rapi, badannya ia rebahkan pada ranjang yang ditutupi selimut abu-abu dan memeluk guling milik Chanyeol seakan-akan itu adalah badan sang pemilik.

"Chanyeooollllll!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan wajahnya yang tenggelam di dalan guling itu, dan entah kenapa cairan hangat keluar dari matanya dan membasahi permukaan guling.

"Chanyeolll… aku merindukanmu."

Lirihan itu terdengar beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia terlelap masuk kealam mimpinya.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **B** **ila** Baekhyun tengah menjemput dunia mimpinya, lain halnya yang dialami Chanyeol, tepat pada pukul 11.55 KST kakinya menginjak tanah Korea, bahkan kini Yoora sang kakak sudah berada diluar mobilnya untuk menyambut sang adik yang baru saja selesai keluar dari dalam pesawat jet-nya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali memutuskan untuk pulang?" Yoora memberikan pelukan dan menggandeng adiknya itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hm, ada seorang gadis yang butuh obat penenang." Chanyeol tersenyum dan kemudian mengikuti Yoora masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku antar ke apartemenmu?"

"Tidak, aku akan bertemu Seulgi besok pagi. Jadi lebih baik aku kembali kerumah dan kembali ke kantor setelah selesai dengannya.

"O-oohh.. apa Seulgi-ssi yang akan mengurus semuanya mengenai—

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan lebih detail padamu Noona, karena lebih baik hanya aku dan Seulgi yang tahu lebih banyak. Bila persiapannya memang sudah hampir selesai aku akan memberitahumu lebih lanjut." Chanyeol memberikan penjelasan yang tidak bisa dibantahkan oleh Yoora.

"Berhati-hatilah, kehadiranmu dengan setiap wanita selalu jadi bahan berita. Jangan lupa kau memiliki wanita yang lain yang mempunyai perasaan sensitive terhadap Seulgi."

"Hm, aku tahu."

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" **Y** **aaa!** Kenapa kau bisa sakit hah?"

Minseok yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya terpaksa menahan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang berteriak didalam entah dengan siapa.

"Kau sudah minum obat? Apa perlu aku temani untuk ke dokter?"

Minseok mulai penasaran mendengar segala yang Kyungsoo ucapkan itu dan memilih masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Kyung.. kenapa—

"Oh ayolah Baek! Tak bisakah kau menurut denganku sekali saja." Kyungso memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya yang meminta Minseok untuk menahan tidak mengganggu percakapan di teleponnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku akan menelepon Chanyeol dan meminta ijin supaya aku bisa ke apartemenmu dan merawatmu hari ini. Nah! Jangan berkomentar lagi. Tunggu aku!"

Kyungsoo membanting pelan gagang teleponnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah karena emosi yang ia keluarkan.

"HAAAAAA Byun Baekhyun kau membuat emosi ku di pagi hari!" Teriakan kembali dilontarkan Kyungsoo hingga Minseok menutup telinganya.

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?" Minseok mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"O-oh.. Minseokkie! Untung saja kau sudah tiba di kantor." Kyungsoo mulai merapikan mejanya yang sedikit berantakkan saat ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku ingin meminta ijin pada Chanyeol, apakah ia sedang meeting disana atau bagaimana?"

"O-oh? Seharusnya ia belum ada pertemuan penting disana. Bagaimana kalau aku coba hubungi?"

"A-aah! Please bisa kau hubungi Chanyeol sekarang?"

Minseok menganggukkan kepala dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari kontak Chanyeol, tanpa ragu ia melakukan panggilan dan mengaktifkan mode speaker supaya Kyungsoo juga bisa mendengarnya. Cukup lama mereka menunggu supaya Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan dari Minseok dan ini sduah percobaan ketiga tapi belum juga ada tanda dan suara dari seberang sana.

" _ **Yeoboseyo."**_

Minseok dan Kyungsoo memekik senang mendengar suara rendah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah! Akhirnya kau mengangkat telepon."

" _ **O-oh.. maaf aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Ada apa?"**_

"Ah, tidak maafkan aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu disana. Oh, aku mengaktifkan mode speaker karena Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu." Minseok dengan cepat menjelaskan dan tidak ingin mengulur waktu hingga ia memberikan ponsel itu padanya supaya Kyungsoo bisa lebih jelas berbicara.

" _ **Hm, katakan, ada apa."**_ Chanyeol memberikan ijin dan saat itu Kyungsoo segera memberikan penjelasan mengenai kabar Baekhyun yang pagi ini baru memberinya kabar ia tengah sakit dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat dirumah. Satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin menemuinya adalah sosok wanita itu tidak akan bisa makan-makanan yang sehat karena ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa memasak nasi dengan benar.

"…Selama kau pergi pasti ia hanya memesan makanan _junk food_ atau menghabiskan stock makanan ringan di dalam kulkasmu. Untuk itu aku mohon ijin untuk menemaninya di apartemen kalian dan juga membawanya ke dokter untuk diperiksa—

" _ **Tidak usah."**_

"E-eh? Tapi dia sedang sakit Yeol! kau tahu kan dia itu tidak bisa—

" _ **Aku yang akan merawatnya, kau bantu mengurusi kantor selagi aku dan Baekhyun tidak berada disana, dan juga setelah jam kantor kau bisa mampir ke apartemen kami dan membawa laporan pekerjaan itu. Okey?"**_

"Tunggu. Kau sudah di Korea?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan a _lisnya begitu juga dengan Minseo_ k yang sudah menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

" _ **Aku sudah di Korea. Kalian tenang saja."**_

"Heol! DAE-BAK!" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi.

" _ **Jangan beri tahu dia bahwa aku sudah tiba di Korea. Bisakan?"**_

Kyungsoo dan Minseok terdiam dan saling pandang. Tidak percaya bahwa sosok Chanyeol ternyata sudah tiba di Korea dan tidak ada informasi sebelumnya, dan kenapa itu bertepatan dengan saat Baekhyun sakit dan membutuhkan perawatan.

" _ **Hey! Kalian masih disana? Kyung? Minseok?"**_

"A-aahh.. iya kami masih disini. Aku janji tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Baekhyun." Minseok yang menjawab karena Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan wajah bingung.

" _ **Baiklah, aku sudah dijalan pulang. Kabari aku mengenai situasi kantor nanti, dan juga minta Jongin dan Jongdae meneleponku nanti."**_

"Eoh, baiklah. Hati-hati, aku akan meminta mereka menghubungimu."

Setelah panggilan itu terputus Kyungsoo masih berada pada posisinya, kesadarannya belum juga kembali normal dan masih berusaha mencerna situasi yang terjadi setelah ia mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakana.

"Dia benar-benar ada di Korea?"

"Hm." Minsoek menjawab.

"Dan Baekhyun tengah sakit."

"Kondisinya seperti itu." Kembali Minseok masih memberi jawaban.

"Apa ini kebetulan yang disengaja? Atau memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan?"

…

"Apakah memang benar ada telepati yang tercipta diantara mereka?"

"Uhm.. aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban." Minseok tertawa setelahnya dan memutuskan untuk memulai berkerja.

"Ini sungguh aneh." Sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menganalisa kejadian yang ada saat ini.

 _ **B**_ _ **aekhyun's Pov**_

 **P** **agi** ini aku terbangun dengan kepala yang sungguh terasa berat, badanku masih meringkuk dengan guling milik Chanyeol yang masih berada dipelukanku tapi tidak dengan selimut tebalnya, padahal aku sudah menggigil entah sejak kapan karena memasang pendingin ruangan dengan suhu yang rendah dan tertidur tanpa satu pakaian yang menutupi bagian atas badanku. Hanya bra berwarna hitam yang menutupi bagian payudaraku sedangkan bagian bawahku masih mengenakkan rok berwarna merah sepanjang lutut.

Sungguh sangat berantakkan.

Setelah menelepon Kyungsoo dan mendapatkan sedikit omelan darinya karena aku tidak bisa masuk kerja karena demam ini dan juga rasa sakit pada seluruh badanku, aku memutuskan mengenakkan pakaian hangat milik Chanyeol. Dengan terhuyung dan melangkah pelan-pelan aku masuk pada _walk in closet_ nya dan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahku, tangan-tanganku mencari sweater hitamnya yang selalu ia kenakkan saat dirumah. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera mengenakkannya dan juga melepaskan rok kerjaku dan mengantikkannya dengan training Adidas miliknya yang sungguh sangat kebesaran di badannku.

Tapi aku menyukainya.

"Hm.. wangi.." Aku bahagia mencium bau wangi yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari Chanyeol.

Seingatku, aku masih memiliki beberapa potongan pizza di dalam kamarku dan itu bisa jadi menu sarapanku pagi ini sebelum Kyungsoo datang dan membuatkan sup ayam untukku. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamarku demi sebuah pizza dan juga sedikit air minum yang semoga masih tersedia disana karena aku tidak mau harus berjalan jauh kearah dapur untuk mengambilnya.

Setelah memakan beberapa gigitan dari pizza itu aku melangkah kembali ke kamar Chanyeol untuk berbaring dan menyembunyikkan badanku dibawah selimut tebal karena suhu badanku yang semakin panas hingga membuatku menggigil ditambah rasa pening pada kepalaku yang selalu berputar-putar saat menatap sesuatu.

Tidur menjadi pilihan yang bagus saat ini.

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov End**_

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **C** **hanyeol** membanting setir mobilnya untuk berbalik arah dan kakinya menekan pedal gas semakin dalam guna mempercepat laju kendaraanya setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun kini tengah sakit di apartemennya _,_ tanpa berpikir panjang untuk sekedar memberi kabar pada Seulgi yang akan ia temui pagi ini, ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana tiba di apartemen dalam waktu singkat.

Matanya benar-benar terfokus pada jalanan sementara kedua kakinya terpaku pada ketiga pedal dibawah sana. Sebuah panggilan tertera pada layar handphonenya dan tentu saja Chanyeol sempat memperhatikan sebentar siapa yang meneleponnya, dan saat nama Seulgi yang tertera di layar ia memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu mengingat kondisi jalanan saat ini mendukungnya untuk melaju cepat.

Mobil yang dikendarainya kini tengah berada dalam antrian lampu merah, Chanyeol segera mencari nama Seulgi dan langsung meneleponnya dalam mode speaker.

" _Ya! Park Ch—_

"Seulgi! Maafkan aku, Baekhyun sedang sakit sekarang jadi aku harus tiba di rumah untuk membawanya ke dokter." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan cepat tanpa memberi jeda untuk Seulgi bicara panjang lebar.

" _O-oh? Baekhyun sakit apa?"_

"Aku belum tahu. Maka dari itu aku segera putar arah untuk bisa pulang cepat." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit kesal karena kalimat Seulgi.

" _Haha, mian. Baiklah hati-hati, kabari aku bila kita akan bertemu lagi."_

"Hm. Aku tutup."

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan telepon dan kembali membawa mobilnya melaju melewati beberapa kendaraan disekitarnya yang menurutnya berjalan sangat lamban dibandingkan dirinya, bahkan ia tak segan-segan mengumpat memaki mereka semua meskipun tidak ada satupun yang mendengarnya.

Perjalanan memutar yang ia tempuh cukup memakan waktu hingga dua jam dan untung saja dalam waktu itu Chanyeol bisa mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli segala bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk memasakkan sesuatu makanan saat tiba di apartemennnya. Langkahnya kaki panjangnya bergerak cepat keluar dari mobil, kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantung belanjaan bahkan ia tidak tahan menunggu lama saat masuk kedalaam lift khusus untuk menuju lantai dimana pintu masuk apartemennya.

Sesuai perkiraan Chanyeol, apartemennya terasa kosong dan sama sekali tidak ada perubahan sejak lima hari yang lalu ia tinggalkan. Lantai bawah itu terlihat gelap karena tirai-tirai masih tertutup rapat dan juga pencahayaan yang dibiarkan padam, keadaan ruang tamu dan sekelilingnya tidak berubah sama sekali— _sejak ia tinggalkan_ —hanya saja terdapat mantel berwarna merah yang jelas Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya dan memilih untuk berjalan masuk ke dapurnya dan mempersiapkan makanan untuk Baekhyun yang pasti ten _g_ ah kelaparan saat ini, menurutnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyiapkan sebuah sup ayam yang dibumbui dengan segala rempah dimana yang ia ketahui itu bagus untuk obat saat seseorang sakit, kini ia tengah menyiapkan satu mangkuk nasi, sup ayam, potongan buah - buahan, serta air mineral dan juga beberapa obat untuk menurunkan panas, semuanya ia tata dengan rapi pada meja kecil dengan nampan diatasnya dan siap ia bawa menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Satu hal yang membuatnya panik, Baekhyunnya tidak ada di kamarnya dan hanya menampakkan beberapa kaleng beer kosong yang tergeletak sembarangan dan juga sebuah kotak pizza kosong, bahkan televisi di dalam kamar itu masih menyala dan menampilkan sebuah tayangan video sebuah acara yang pernah Chanyeol hadiri sebagai bintang tamu. Alisnya mengernyit sementara senyuman menghiasai wajahnya karena tidak menyangka bahwa ada seorang gadis yang memiliki rekaman videonya dan menontonnya saat ini. Chanyeol mematikan tayangan tersebut dan membawa kembali paket makanan untuk Baekhyun menuju kamarnya yang ia sudah yakiniseratus persen bahwa gadis itu berada didalam kamarnya dan tidur pada ranjangnya.

Keyakinan Chanyeol benar.

Hanya ada satu pemahaman yang tidak ia percaya, Baekhyun tengah tertidur pulas dengan menggunakan setelan baju miliknya dari sweater, celana bahkan kaos kaki yang dipakai gadis itu adalah miliknya. Tubuhnya yang meringkuk dan memeluk guling namun terdengar merintih karena merasakan kedinginan dan juga badannya yang hampir basah karena keringat terlihat jelas di wajah dan seluruh badannya.

Chanyeol meletakkan makanannya pada meja nakas disamping ranjangnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk mengganti baju dan makan sup yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mengusap wajah gadis itu yang benar-benar terasa panas. "Baekhyun.. sayang.. bangunlah." Segala usaha Chanyeol lakukan untuk membangunkan gadis mungilnya itu yang masih terlelap tidur dan kini malah mencari kehangatan pada badannya, meskipun ia juga ingin memeluk dan mendekap Baekhyun pada pelukannya tapi ia masih ingat bahwa gadisnya itu butuh mengisi perut kosongnya dan juga meminum obat sebelum rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah.

Chanyeol kini mulai menggerakkan tangan dan sedikit memukul lengan dan paha Baekhyun—dengan begitu lembut—untuk membuat Baekhyun terbangun, tak jarang ia juga memukul pipi mochi gadisnya itu atau kadang menciuminya berkali-kali berharap itu bisa mempercepat Baekhyun untuk terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Baek… hey Baekhyun…"

"Ummm.."

Baekhyun mulai mengerang seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa untuk bangun pagi oleh kedua orang tuanya, matanya masih terpejam tapi badannya kini sudah berguling kearah lain untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol, tapi sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan kini menariknya kembali untuk mendekat padanya.

"Hey.. bangunlah sebentar.. aku sudah menyiapkan sup ayam untukmu." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dan memberikan usapan lagi pada pipi dan merapikan sedikit rambut Baekhyun yang berantakkan di wajahnya.

"Ummm… Chanyeol-ah.." balasan yang diterima masih sama.

"Ayo bangun.. kau hanya harus membuka matamu dan duduk, aku akan menyuapimu." Chanyeol menarik-narik badan Baekhyun yang masih pada posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Pemikiran bila Baekhyun pingsan tentu saja salah, karena jelas-jelas gadis itu sudah mengerang dan bahkan memanggil namanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar dan memikirkan bagaimana cara cepat untuk membangunkan gadisnya yang tertidur seperti orang mati itu.

Chanyeol membuka kemeja yang masih membalut badannya dan menyisakkan kaos t-shirt tipis berwarna putih di badannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk kedalam selimut untuk bergabung bersama Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Bukannya memutuskan untuk tidur, ia lebih memilih menciumi wajah gadis itu dari kening, kedua pipinya dan bibirnya hingga turun ke leher dan bahkan tulang selangka Baekhyun yang sedikit terlihat karena sweater Chanyeol yang sangat kebesaran pada tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memposisikan badannya berada diatas Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang bertumpu di sebelah kepala Baekhyun supaya tidak menindih badan gadis itu, wajahnya ia rendahkan guna untuk mencium kembali bibir pucat milik Baekhyun sementara tangannya sudah menyingkap sweater hitam yang digunakkan untuk meremas bagian sintal didalam sana yang selalu menjadi mainan kesukaannya.

"Eungghh.." Badan Baekhyun menggeliat dengan cepat merespons semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol meskipun bibirnya tidak ikut membalas ciuman yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Matanya bergerak untuk meyakinkan apakah ia tengah bermimpi atau tidak dan sesaat ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang benar-benar ada dihadapannya, saat itu juga kedua matanya membelak lebar dan mendorong badan Chanyeol sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh darinya.

"Yaaaaakkkkk! Kau mau memperkosaku hah?" Baekhyun berteriak, sedangkan Chanyeol hampir terjengkang dari kasurnya.

"Yak! Aw." Chanyeol memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit nyeri karena berada pada posisi yang tidaktepat saat menahan badannya yang didorong Baekhyun.

"Tunggu.. kau ada disini? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ommo?" Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya dan memukul kedua pipinya untuk memastikan kesadarannya. "Kau benar-benar sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol, benar-benar dekat bahkan Chanyeol yakin ia bisa merasakan hawa panas dari nafas Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah.

"Aku sudah pulang dan ini bukan mimpi." Chanyeol meraup wajah mungil itu dan memberikan ciuman pada kening dan ujung hidung gadisnya. Chanyeol pikir mungkin saja Baekhyun akan memekik senang atau mungkin akan memukul badannya lagi mengingat apa yang dilakukannya untuk membangunkan dirinya tapi ternyata bukan itu, wajah Baekhyun memerah dan bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, bibirnya terlipat kedalam seolah-olah menahan sebuah ucapan atau kalimat yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia ingin katakan hingga tak berapa lama air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Ya, Baekhyunnie.. kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol merengkuh badan Baekhyun dan memeluknya, memberikan usapan pada punggung gadis itu. "Sssstt.. ssttt.. _hey_ jangan menangis, maafkan aku.." Chanyeol tidak mengerti dan memutuskan untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih menangis didadalam dadanya.

"Hiks.. kau jahat!" isakan pertama yang terdengar.

"Aku tahu.. maafkan aku.. aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi..maaf—

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkan aku hiks.. tapi.. hiks.. tapi kau meninggalkan aku sendiri selama lima hari.. hiks.. hiks.. bahkan kau tidak menanyakkan keadaanku.."

Chanyeol ingin tertawa mendengarnya karena ia pikir Baekhyun marah padanya karena ia tengah kurang aja mencumbu Baekhyun saat tertidur tetapi setelah mendengar segala curahan hati dari seorang Baekhyun yang panjang dan selalu diiringi dengan isakan tangisnya itu semakin membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol menciumi kepala Baekhyun berulang kali. "Aku tahu.. maafkan aku."

Baekhyun semakin memperat pelukannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendekapnya dan memberikan usapan pada punggungnya dan ciuman pada kening kepalanya. Bahkan lelakinya itu tidak berhenti meminta maaf danmengatakan berkali-kali bahwa tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkannya sendiri untuk urusan apapun.

"Kau benar berjanji?" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan kini menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Aku berjanji." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala, menciumi kedua mata Baekhyun yang masih basah karena belum juga berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dan kita akan selalu berpergian bersama-sama mulai sekarang." Ciuman Chanyeol berikan pada bibir Baekhyun, tapi sebelumnya gadis itu sudah menutupnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk menciummu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meminta sebuah ciuman tapi tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau tertular.. kalau kau sakit aku tidak bisa merawatmu." Baekhyun berucap lirih dan sangat pelan bahkan Chanyeol hampir tidak bisa mendengar kalimat itu dengan lengkap.

"Aku tidak akan sakit. Chanyeol mencuri ciuman pada bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat dan membawa tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya lagi. "Ganti bajumu dan temui aku di dapur, aku harus menghangatkan makananmu lagi." Tangan Chanyeol merapikan ikatan rambut Baekhyun dan juga mengelus pipinya yang masih terasa hangat.

"Apa kau akan menyuapiku juga?" Baekhyun memeluk badan Chanyeol dengan memamerkan mata puppy nya untuk merayu Chanyeol, sedangkan sang korban yang sudah pasti akan kalah akan permintaan dari gadis mungilnya yang menggemaskan itu menganggukkan kepala dan menjawil hidung Baekhyun.

"Aku tunggu di dapur."

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **J** **angan** tanya apakah Chanyeol merasa lelah harus memasak dan bahkan berbelanja bahan-bahan kebutuhan di apartemennya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, karena ia akan menjawab bahwa itu semua sudah bagian dari kewajibannya sebagai seorang pria yang bertugas menjaga dan merawat gadis mungil yang tinggal bersamanya.

Belum alasan lain yang menjadi jawaban paling tidak masuk akal adalah ia menyukai saat Baekhyun memperhatikannya saat ia sedang memasak atau seperti saat ini, dimana Baekhyun berjalan mengendap-endap dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia disana, tangan Baekhyun yang masih melilit dipinggangnya sementara kepalanya mencoba melihat apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh Chanyeol setelahnya gadis itu malah menciumi punggung Chanyeol dengan tambahan gigitan gemas yang jelas dilakukan oleh Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Wow! Untuk apa itu?" Chanyeol meletakkan sendok yang ia pegang dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun untuk berada disampingnya.

Baekhyun hanya membalas gelengan kepala dan tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang sudah berbentuk bulan sabit dan pipinya yang merona, mungkin karena badannya yang masih terasa panas.

"Aku lapar." Rengekkannya mulai terdengar.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi." Chanyeol mendekapnya untuk berada disampingnya dan Baekhyun menurut menyandarkan kepalanya pada badan Chanyeol.

Setelah ia yakin bahwa sup ayam yang berada pada panci itu sudah cukup panas, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk di meja dapur dan tanpa satu kata pun gadis itu dengan cepat berlari dan duduk manis di tempat yang sudah menjadi kursi khusus untuknya saat mereka makan di apartemen ini. Chanyeol membawakan kembali semua makanan untuk Baekhyun, sup ayam, nasi, kimchi, potongan buah- buahan dan bahkan air minum untuk gadis itu tetap Chanyeol yang siapkan.

"Nah, makanlah." Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tengah berbinar-binar melihat makanan yang ada dihadapannya, hanya ada satu hal yang Chanyeol lupakan.

"Kau janji akan menyuapiku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ish! pembohong!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan mengambil sendok dan sumpit dengan kasar dan hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas.

Ciuman pada pipi Baekhyun kembali ia lakukan dan kemudian merebut sendok yang ia pegang, si kecil mulai memekik senang karenanya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka bersiap menerima suapan pertama yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah bersiap menyendokkan nasi dan juga beberapa suir ayam.

Suapan demi suapan Chanyeol berikan dengan begitu sabarnya sedangkan si mungil yang kini benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tengah disuapi oleh Daddy-nya sibuk menunjukkan makanan apa saja yang ia inginkan bahkan kakinya mulai bergerak kedepan kebelakang setiap mendapatkan suapan dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bisa pulang cepat? Apa karena aku sakit?" Baekhyun mulai tidak tahan untuk duduk diam dan hanya makan, mulutnya kini mulai melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu."

"Ini sudah habis. Aaa~" Mulutnya mulai terbuka menunggu suapan dari Chanyeol.

"Aku ada urusan dengan ayah dan Yoora semalam." Chanyeol menjawab setelah selesai memberikan suapan terakhir pada mulut Baekhyun—pihak yang bertanya itu kini sibuk mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya dan menganggukkan kepala sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah membereskan piring dan mangkuk yang sudah kosong tanpa ada sisa makanan.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Baekhyun melanjutkan sambil mengambil air minum.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga begitu dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah mengedipkan matanya memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dihadapannya. "Tidak tahu, mungkin Tuhan yang menakdirkan supaya aku bisa cepat pulang dan merawatmu." Ia mengedipkan matanya dan membersihkan cairan sup dan nasi yang ada pada ujung bibirnya.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu."

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya tepat setelah Chanyeol melangkah pergi untuk meletakkan piring dan mangkok kotor pada tempat cucian piring, tangannya memegang jatungnya yang berdebar cukup hebat hanya karena melihat Chanyeol sedekat itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan kemudian membuka bungkusan obat yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol, mungkin saja detak jantungnya tidak beres karena ia memang sedang sakit sekarang ini.

Chanyeol menunggunya hingga Baekhyun selesai meminum obatnya dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama menuju kamar mereka, tapi saat mereka akan melangkah naik melewati tangga tangan Baekhyun menahan lengan pria tinggi itu.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa pusiing?" Chanyeol segera memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun dan memeriksakan suhu panas pada kening Baekhyun dengan menempelkan keningnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun senang.

"Panasmu masih sama. Cepat naik ke punggungku." Chanyeol memerintahkan tanpa bertanya lebih banyak lagi dan Baekhyun menurut dengan senang karena memang ia berharap Chanyeol akan menggendongnya untuk naik kekamar mereka-salah-kamar Chanyeol.

"Apa aku berat?" Baekhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

"Hah, berat badanmu tidak pernah bertambah sejak masih kuliah Baek." Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman pada wajahnya.

Baru saja mereka masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih dulu memberikan ciuman pada pipi pria itu.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku hari ini." Baekhyun meloncat turun dan segera masuk kedalam selimut dan memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam menghindari menatap Chanyeol yang mungkin saja akan bertanya untuk apa ciuman tadi itu.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun selalu lupa mengenai Chanyeol, bahwa pria itu tidak pernah bisa mengacuhkan segala yang Baekhyun lakukan. Chanyeol menyibakkan selimutnya dan menarik badan Baekhyun untuk berbalik dan memeluk badannya, ia bisa melihat bahwa si mungil itu kini tengah berpura-pura tidur. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun, ia memilih untuk memperhatikan bagaimana mata Baekhyun yang masih bergerak-gerak dibalik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"Cepatlah sembuh, aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol berbisik, tangannya semakin mendekap badan Baekhyun dan ikut terlelap bersama.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**


	6. 6

**S** **udah** lewat tiga hari sejak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak datang ke kantor karena alasan sakit yang diderita Baekhyun. Tapi kini wanita itu sudah memulai aktifitasnya di kantor lagi, bahkan kini setelah jam pulang kantor usai, Baekhyun dan juga teman-teman kantor seperti Kyungsoo, Minseok, Jongin dan juga Jongdae, berkumpul bersama untuk memperingati kesembuhan dari Baekhyun. Tentu saja dengan tambahan satu orang yang baru pertama kali mau untuk ikut bergabung dalam acara mereka, Park Chanyeol.

Seseorang yang bersikeras untuk bergabung dan mengijinkan Baekhyun bisa ikut asalkan dirinya juga ikut mengingat wanita itu baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya, bahkan Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana Baekhyun yang merintih memohon untuk disuapi makan dan bahkan minum obat saja perlu Chanyeol yang membantunya, maka dari itu ia bersikeras akan mendampingi Baekhyun malam ini guna mengawasi gadis itu untuk tidak menghabiskan minuman alcohol yang ada di dalam club ini.

"Jadi! Aku tidak perlu menganggapmu sebagai bos- ku untuk saat ini kan?" Minseok mengambil dua botol beer dan mengarahkan salah satunya kepada Chanyeol, tangan Chanyeol menerimanya dengan kepala yang mengangguk sambil mengisyaratkan untuk melakukan toast sebelum masing-masing dari mereka meminum botol beer itu.

"Setidaknya, kalau Baekhyun mabuk kita tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu Chanyeol untuk menjemput karena ia sudah disini sekarang." Jongin menenggak minuman yang ada padanya dan kemudian beralih pindah kesebelah Kyungsoo dan memeluk wanita itu serta memberikannya ciuman singkat. Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Jongin.

"Setidaknya.. aku tetap menginginkan mataku bersih tanpa memperhatikan kalian saling melumat bibir didepanku!" ini adalah suara Baekhyun yang dipenuhi kekesalan karena menyaksikan bagaimana Kyungsoo menarik kepala Jongin untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya dihadapan semua teman-teman kantornya.

Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun masih menjadi sosok yang possessive dengan tangannya yang merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan membiarkan kepala gadis itu bersandar pada dadanya sedangkan tangannya yang lain saling mengait dengan tangan Baekhyun dan bahkan mengusap lembut pada jari lentik milik Baekhyun.

Terlepas dari saling menonton beberapa cumbuan mesra yang dilakukan Jongin-Kyungsoo ataupun Minseok dan Jongdae, banyak bahan pembicaraan yang menjadi topik untuk menemani malam mereka kali ini, Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan bagaimana hal-hal yang ia benci terjadi dalam seminggu belakangan sementara itu ia juga menceritakan bagaimana Jongin yang selalu membuat dirina kesal dengan permainan games yang selalu ia mainkan di ponselnya dan mengabaikan dirinya saat tengah berkencan, sementara Minseok tak banyak bicara dan hanya menjadi pendengar dan pemberi komentar yang baik terhadap siapa saja yang sedang bercerita.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan aib dirinya." Kyungsoo kemudian melempar pernyataan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Minseok yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

" _What_?! Kenapa kau membawa-bawa namaku? Minseok yang menanyakkan hal itu padamu kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"Baekhyun membalas ucapan sinis Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Setidaknya aku sudah pernah menceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupanku pada mereka, sedangkan kau selalu memilih diam dan menyimpannya sendiri."

"Ah! Ayo bermain _truth or dare_!" Minseok mengangkat botol beer kosong yang ada ditangannya dan meletakkannya di meja mereka. "Kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh si pemutar botol, dan kalau kalian memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tantangan yang diberikan harus kalian lakukan tanpa penolakan—

"Atau menghabiskan satu barisan _vodka i_ ni." Jongin yang baru kembali membawa enam gelas kecil vodka dan meletakkannya pada meja kecil yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Ini berlaku juga untukmu Byun!" Jongdae menunjuk kearah Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan sedikit wajahnya didalam dada Chanyeol.

"Kalian mau membunuhku eoh? Aku tidak kuat minum sebanyak itu."

"Ya makanya kau harus menjawab jujur pertanyaan yang diberikan!" sahutan Kyungsoo dihadiahi Baekhyun dengan gerakkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo seakan-akan ia akan memukul wanita itu karena selalu memojokkannya.

"Kalian benar-benar akan bermain ini?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"YES BOSS! Dan kau ikut serta juga." Jongdae menepuk paha Chanyeol pelan.

Mereka duduk dalam posisi masing-masing dengan melingkar, Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama menempel dengan Chanyeol, Jongdae kini duduk tak jauh dari samping Chanyeol dengan Jongin disebelah yang masih merangkul Kyungsoo, dan Minseok berada tak jauh dari Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Ja.. mari kita mulai!" Minsoek memberikan aba-aba.

"Kenapa kau yang pertama memutar botolnya?" Belum juga Minseok melakukan, Baekhyun lebih dulu menahanya dengan nada yang tidak suka.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Minseok membalas dengan nada yang sama.

"Oh! Tentu saja!" dan kini suara berubah ceria layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainannya. Tangannya memegang badan botol itu dan memutarnya pelan berlawanan dengan gerak arah jarum jam, namun meskipun ia memutarnya pelan botol itu cukup berputar lama hingga akhirnya melambat dan berhenti tepat menunjuk kearah Chaneyeol.

"HEOL DAEBAK!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sambil melihat kearah Chanyeol yang malah tersenyum kearahnya.

Jongin dan Jongdae saling bertepuk tangan sementara Kyungsoo menatap keduanya dengan senyum lebar pada wajahnya.

"Siapkan pertanyaanmu Baek!" Minseok mengingatkan.

"Kau memilih Truth or Dare?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol

"Tergantung dari pertanyaanmu." Chanyeol menjawab santai.

"Hohooo! Ini akan menarik jadinya!" Jongin bergumam pelan.

"Hmm.. baiklah." Baekhyun berpikir sebentar sambil menatap Chanyeol sedangkan tangannya bermain dengan paha Chanyeol.

"Siapa cinta pertamamu?"

Pertanyaan yang Baekhyun tanyakkan seketika membuat semua orang disekitarnya terdiam dan saling memasang wajah serius, terutama Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Jongdae meletakkan botol beer yang sedari tadi mereka pegang dengan sangat pelan-pelan sedangkan Minseok yang ingin mengubah posisi duduknya kini harus melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan. Kyungsoo? Gadis itu masih bersikap normal namun tidak bergerak sama sekali, hanya kedua matanya yang bulat menatap kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, truth or dare?" Baekhyun kembali menggodanya, dengan memiringkan badannya kearah Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah pria itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan meminum sisa beer yang masih ada dalam botolnya. "Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "Aku ingin kau menjawab _**TRUTH**_ **!** " Baekhyun menekankan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Kau ingin jawaban truth?" Chanyeol memastikan kembali dan mendapat anggukkan dari Baekhyun ditambah kedua mata puppy-nya yang mengedip berkali-kali.

"Cinta pertamaku? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan nama yang sebenarnya, ini masalah privasi. Tapi aku suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan, Bee." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan santai dan tanpa keraguan.

"Ish! kenapa tidak disebutkan!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal, dan memukul gemas paha pria itu namun pada akhirnya ia juga yang memberikan belaian lembut.

"YA! Setidaknya Chanyeol mengakui cinta pertama-nya, tidak seperti seseorang." Kyungsoo memecah keheningan dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Baekhyun yang menyahut lebih dulu.

"Apa ada dengan wajahku?"

"Kenapa tersenyum seakan-akan kau telah memenangkan sesuatu dalam sesaat."

"Tidak, aku hanya merasakan malam ini lebih berbeda saja."

Yang lain ber-oh ria dan kemudian Minseok meminta Chanyeol untuk memutar botol itu melanjutkan permainan mereka, Baekhyun mulai menebak-nebak siapa yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya dan tatapannya tertuju pada Jongdae dan Jongin, kedua pria itu pun saling membalas gerutuan dan tatapan Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol dengan santainya memutar botol tersebut dan menunggu hingga putaran itu berhenti.

Tepat pada Kyungsoo."Huuuaaaaaaa!" suara Baekhyun memekik senang.

"Yaaakkk! Lihatlah! Baekhyun pihak paling senang Kyung!" Jongin memukul pelan lengan Kyungsoo dan menunjuk kearah Baekhyun yang melompat-lompat kegirangan, bahkan setelahnya ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan yang akan ditujukan pada dirinya.

"Siapkan pertanyaanmu Byun! Inilah kesempatanmu!" Kyungsoo menantang dan akhirnya merebahkan badannya disamping Jongin.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya sesaat Baekhyun selesai membisikkan pertanyaannya itu dan langsung menatap Kyungsoo.

"Sudah siap Kyung?" Chanyeol memulai.

" _Said it."_

"Apa kau sudah melakukan—

"Sudah." Kyungsoo menjawab lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Jongin dan Jongdae jelas-jelas tersedak dalam diamnya, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Minseok sama-sama mengekspresikan keterkejutannya.

"Kau bahkan belum mendengar pertanyaannya." Baekhyun menatap bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu isi otakmu!" Kyungsoo menyahut dan meminum pesanannya yang baru saja diantarkan. "Lagipula malam ini masih panjang, aku tidak mau baru diawal sudah menghabiskan vodka sebanyak ini." Kyungsoo memamerkan senyumannya dan menatap sinis kearah Baekhyun.

"Nah! Giliranku." Kyungsoo mengambil botol itu dan memutarnya dengan penuh semangat. "Aku sungguh berharap ini mengarah pada Baekhyun." Kyungsoo bergumam memperhatikan gerak botol itu.

"Aku rasa tidak akan mengarah ke Baekhyun." Minseok menyahut sambil memperhatikan gerak ujung botol ketika sudah mulai lambat dalam berputar hingga akhirnya berhenti pada Jongdae dan itu membuat mereka ber-yah-ria seakan-akan permainan menjadi tidak seru.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **D** **an** ternyata memang benar selama hampir 1 jam permainan berlanjut, bila Jongin, Jongdae, Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang giliran mendapatkan giliran pertanyaan mereka akan memilih _TRUTH_ dan langsung mengungkapkan jawabannya tanpa harus berpikir lama.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah terjebak dua pertanyaan yang berasal dari Jongin dan juga Minseok dan mengharuskan dirinya meminum 2 set vodka dengan penuh perjuangan. Pertanyaan mengenai siapa cinta pertamamu dan siapa yang mencium bibirnya pertama kali tidak sanggup ia katakan pada semuanya apalagi dihadapan Chanyeol yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Sementara dirinya sudah terkapar tidak berdaya, lain halnya Chanyeol yang sama sekali belum mendapatkan pertanyaan berikutnya setelah pertanyaan ia dapatkan dari Jongin sebelumnya, bila Baekhyun memilih _dare_ terhadap kedua pertanyaan untuknya, Chanyeol memilih _truth_ dan menjawab dengan santai karena Jongin hanya menanyakkan, apakah kau memiliki rahasia dalam hidupmu?

Kyungsoo bahkan memukul kepala kekasihnya itu dengan cukup keras karena mendengar pertanyaan yang ia bilang tidak memiliki arti sama sekali.

"Okeeeyy! Ini terakhir!" Jongdae kembali datang dan kini membawa satu botol vodka berukuran sedang.

"Wow! Bukan gelas kecil lagi?" Chanyeol menatap kaget dan mengambil botol itu yang berisikan cairan vodka yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak.

"Yeah, salah satu bartender disana mengatakan ini free karena kita sudah memesan sepuluh set tadi." Jongdae menunjuk petugas bartender itu dan mengangkat gelasnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih saat mereka saling bertatapan.

"Baiklah! Ini terakhir!" Kyungsoo mengambil botol itu lagi dan bersiap memutarkannya kembali. "Sungguh Baek, aku berharap kali ini benar-benar menunjukkan kearahmu." Kyungsoo kembali lagi berucap sambil menatap kearah Baekhyun yang sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara badannya kembali bersandar pada dada Chanyeol yang selalu memeluknya.

Kyungsoo memutar botol itu dengan sangat pelan dan malah semakin membuat keadaan menegang karena dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk menunggu botol itu berhenti berputar.

Tepat saat botol itu melambat dan berhenti, semuanya bertepuk tangan dan memekik snang karena sesuai dugaan Kyungsoo ujung botol itu mengarah pada Baekhyun yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan meminta tolong pada pria itu. Chanyeol bahkan ikut tertawa dan mengusak kepala Baekhyun, sementara dadanya menjadi tempat pukulan kepalan tangan Baekhyun yang kesal.

"Itu tidak mengarah padakuuuu! Lihat ujungnya mengarah kearah Chanyeol!" Baekhyun membela diri.

"YAK! Jelas-jelas itu mengarah padamu! Siapa suruh kau duduk dengan Chanyeol berdempetan seperti itu! Bahkan Kyungsoo pacarku saja tidak duduk berdekatan." Jongin yang menyahut sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Sudah terima nasibmu saja Baek!" Kyungsoo giliran menyahut dan tersenyum lebar merasa sangat puas.

"Ini tidak adil." Baekhyun merenggut sedih.

"Sebenarnya ini bisa menunjuk kearah Chanyeol juga." Jongdae menjelaskan dan bahkan tangannya mengarahkan membentuk sebuah garis yang berakhir pada posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hah! Itu lebih baik!" Minseok bertepuk tangan.

"Sekali tangkap dua korban terjaring." Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Waaaaaeeeeeee…" Baekhyun masih tidak terima dengan keadaanya sedangkan Chanyeol masih duduk santai dan bahkan sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya ikut sebagai korban.

"Sudah terima saja nasibmu!" Kyungsoo menunjuk Baekhyun. "Nah Nona Byun, jawab pertanyaanku bila berani." Kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang kini duduk dengan tegap.

"Apa kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan seketika membuat semuanya terdiam dan memasang wajah serius, menunggu jawaban dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sementara Chanyeol sudah melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dan kini bersandar pada bantalan kursi dibelakangnya namun tatapannya seakan-akan menunjukkan keraguan terhadap Baekhyun.

Walaupun sempat terdapat keheningan sebentar, akhirnya Baekhyun bergerak mengambil botol vodka itu dan hendak meminumnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum menang sedangkan Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tangan gadis itu dan merebut botol vodka hinga berpindah di tangannya.

"Ya! Chanyeol kemarikan." Baekhyun masih berusaha merebutnya.

"Kau gila hah? Kau baru sembuh dan mau menghabiskan satu botol ini!" Chanyeol sedikit membentak, sedangan tangannya menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih ingin merebut botol itu darinya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabnya?" Kyungsoo kembali menantang kearah Baekhyun, sedangkan sosok sang korban hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun, matanya terpenjam sebentar mengabaikan kalimat lain yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Tak bisakah kau menjawab ya atau tidak, dibandingkan kau minum vodka ini." Chanyeol kembali merangkulnya dan mengusak kepala gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Kyungsoo dengan binar bening yang sudah tertahan dari dalam kelopak matanya.

"Beri aku hukuman yang lain, aku tidak akan menjawabnya." Baekhyun kembali meyakinkan dirinya sambil membalas tatapan Kyungsoo yang menuntut pengakuan darinya entah sejak kapan dan Baekhyun tahu kenapa Kyungsoo selalu menunggu saat ini dan bisa menanyakkan pertanyaan itu dengan ancaman hukuman bila ia tidak menjawabnya, tapi permasalahanya adalah kehadiran Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya membuat ia semakin tidak yakin akan jawaban yang harus dikatakan.

Haruskah dirinya menjawab iya? Dan membuat perjanjian yang bahkan belum jadi itu ia langgar. Atau ia harus menjawab tidak dan membuat Chanyeol mungkin akan memiliki perasaan aneh terhadap dirinya dan ia akan merasa bersalah.

Satu hal yang dilupakan Baekhyun.

Mereka bersahabat bukan?dan sahabat seharusnya saling mencintai?

"Baiklah, kau harus tetap menjalani hukuman. Aku akan pikirkan nanti." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan menerima jawaban Baekhyun. "Dan, Chanyeol.." Kini Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang sudah menghadap kearahnya.

"Pertanyaan yang sama, apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?"

"Kyunggg!" Ini Baekhyun yang berteriak cukup kencang dan bahkan beranjak berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo tersontak kaget dan untung saja Jongin ada dibelakangnya menahan badannya untuk tidak terhuyung kebelakang.

"Pertanyaanmu!" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo. "Chan.. tidak usah kau jawab! Kyungsoo sedang mabuk, pasti dia melantur—

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Kau iya! Kau menghabiskan lima gelas martini Kyung!"

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

Jongin, Jongdae dan Minseok hanya bisa memperhatikan kedua orang itu dalam diam dengan wajah mereka yang sama-sama tegang, sementara Chanyeol sudah menarik tangan Baekhyun guna meminta gadis itu duduk dan menghentikkan teriakannya, namun semua itu tidak diindahkan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar dengan masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menunggu sampai Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mulai berhenti saling sahut menyahut sampai akhirnya mulutnya berucap sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan tadi dengan cukup lantang membuat semuanya terdiam dan beralih menatapnya mendengar sebuah jawaban yang ia lontarkan.

Bahkan gadis yang disebutkan namanya pada kalimat itu membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan terduduk lemas, ragu ingin menatap pria disebelahnya namun pada akhirnya kalah karena rasa penasarannya yang ingin meyakinkan bahwa apa yang ia dengar memang benar berasal dari pria itu.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali mengulang jawabannya dan tatapannya masih tetap mengarah pada Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Wajah Chanyeol tidak memperlihatkan kemarahannya dan tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia juga hanya asal menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Buktikan."

"Dengan?"

"Kyuuunngg!" Baekhyun kembali menjadi pihak yang paling berisik dalam berkomentar sementara Kyungsoo kini tidak mengindahkannya sama sekai dan lebih memilih fokus ke Chanyeol yang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Cium Baekhyun dihadapan kami semua dan habiskan satu botol vodka itu sebagai ganti hukuman dari Baekhyun karena tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kyungsoo! Oke stop aku tidak mau melanjutkannya lagi permainan ini semakin tidak wajar! Chan ayo kita pulang, jangan dengar—

"Hanya itu yang kau inginkan? Tidak ada yang lain?" Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan omongan Baekhyun namun tangannya menahan gadis disampingnya untuk beranjak.

"Hm, hanya itu. Aku sudah lelah dan mengantuk juga, setelah ini aku akan pulang. Iya kan Jong?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah wajah Jongin disebelahnya dan memberikan sedikit ciuman pada pipi kekasihnya. Jongdae dan Minseok yang melihat kedua pasangan yang ada didekat mereka masih duduk kaku dan terdiam menunggu kelanjutan yang akan terjadi.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengambil botol vodka yang sebelumnya ia pindahkan dan langsung memulai meminumnya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun berulang kali meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti minum dan bahkan meminta pria itu untuk berbagi minuman dengannya dan sama-sama menghabiskan minuman dengan kadar alcohol cukup tinggi itu.

"Chaaann.." Lirihan penuh kekhawatiran kembali terdengar darinya dengan tangannya yang memegang tangan Chanyeol dan berusaha merebut botol vodka itu.

"Chanyeol.. aku mohon.." Baekhyun mulai terisak dan bahkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan mulai mengalir keluar meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Minseok terdiam kaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, sedangkan Jongdae juga tidak berbuat banyak dan hanya bisa memperhatikan Chanyeol tengah meminum vodka tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Kyungsoo sebagai pihak yang bertanggung jawab akan perintah yang ia lontarkan tadi juga terdiam dan memperhatikan bagaimana kedua orang dihadapannya yang saling memperlihatkan perasaan yang terpendam.

Kekhawatarian seorang Byun Baekhyun dan juga pengorbanan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar menghabiskan isi dalam satu botol itu hingga kepalanya tertunduk lunglai setelahnya bahkan untuk meletakkan botol itu pada meja dihadapannya Baekhyun memberikan bantuannya dan setelahnya wanita itu memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis dalam dekapannya.

" _It's okey_.." Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun dan menenangkan wanita mungilnya dari isakan tangis yang masih terdengar.

"Kau mau aku membunuh Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang sudah berantakan karena air mata. "Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang dan juga membuang Jongin ikut dikubur bersamanya." Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya dan bahkan merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Kau berlebihan!" Kyungsoo membalas dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau kejam Kyung! Aku akan memotong gaji kalian bulan ini!" Baekhyun memberikan ancaman andalannya.

"YAAKKK!" Dan itu adalah suara teriakan keras keempat orang yang berada disekitarnya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menahan suara ketawanya sambil terus merangkul Baekhyun dan tetap menyandarkan kepalanya.

Mereka kembali duduk dengan tenang, merapikan segala botol dan gelas kosong yang ada dan digantikkan dengan beberapa cemilan dan minuman ringan untuk menghilangkan dosisi alkohol pada masing-masing. Jongdae dan Jongin sudah beralih menuju meja bar lagi untuk memesan minuman kembali sedangkan kini Minsoek hendak mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bergabung pada kerumunan orang di lantai dansa menikmati suara musik yang mulai mengundang siapapun untuk menggerakkan badan mereka.

"Ingat hukuman terakhirmu Boss!" Kyungsoo sempat mengingatkan sebelum ia menyusul Minseok yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya kembali mengumpat kasar kearah Kyungsoo dan meminta Chanyeol untuk meminum air mineral untuk membantunya menetralkan diri.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah mau menjalani hukumannya tadi! Kyungsoo itu jahat!" Baekhyun mengadu kesal pada Chanyeol dan masih menggenggam tangan pria itu.

Chanyeol menarik badan wanita itu dan memeluknya dengan erat seperti sebelumnya. "Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaan tadi, dan tidak meminta hukuman sebagai gantinya."

Baekhyun terdiam dan menegang kaku mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol mengenai sikapnya sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" Chanyeol melempar pertanyaan padanya.

"Menjawab a-pa?"

"Pertanyaan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun terdiam dan tidak berani untuk menatap kearah Chanyeol yang kini memegang ujung dagunya dan membawa wajahnya mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah menyiksa dirimu seperti tadi lagi," Chanyeol mengusap kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil tetap memandangnya.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dan jangan pernah menahannya, itu bukanlah pertanyaan antara hidup dan matimu jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Chanyeol memberikan ciuman pada kedua pipinya dan mengajaknya untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun menahan langkahnya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja menyelesaikan hukumanku." Chanyeol kembali kehadapannya dan menggandeng tangan mungil itu untuk mengikutinya.

Chanyeol melangkah turun untuk berada tepat dibawah sinar lampu sorot yang berada disana, tangannya merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun untuk berada didekatnya dan berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Baekhyun sempat melihat sekelilingnya dan merasakan tatapan asing kearahnya karena berada disekitaran kerumunan orang yang sangat asing dan tidak ia kenal. Chanyeol membawa badannya untuk mengikuti alunan musik, kedua tangan Baekhyun dilingkarkan pada leher Chanyeol dengan wajah mereka yang begitu dekat dan bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma vodka yang masih ada pada mulut Chanyeol.

Posisi mereka masih bertahan seperti itu hingga musik berganti membuat suasana disekitar lebih bergairah karena musik yang lebih kencang dan berdentum keras, sementara Chanyeol kini sudah memulai mendekatkan bibirnya hingga menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dalam gerakan pelan yang bahkan Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati setiap sentuhan itu. Sentuhan lembut dan halus, bahkan saat lumatan pertama yang dilakukan Chanyeol membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan, pergerakannya tidak terburu-buru namun pasti, melumat bibir bawahnya dan bahkan menariknya dengan pelan. Baekhyun benar-benar menikmatinya dan mengingat akan ciuman pertamanya dengan Chanyeol beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kepala mereka bergerak mengikuti pergerakan bibir masing-masing yang semakin lama semakin penuh bergairah dan panas mengalahkan suasana sekitar mereka. Tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dan mungkin saja merasa iri melihat kenintiman yang terjadi pada keduanya.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **S** **uara** gemuruh dan juga rintikkan hujan yang cukup deras menghiasi langit kota Seoul pada pagi hari ini, langit masih nampak berwarna kelabu bahkan seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda matahari akan nampak walau hanya memberikan sedikit sinarnya. Derasnya hujan di pagi hari tentu saja menjadi alasan bagi sebagian besar penduduk kota tersibuk itu untuk memulai aktifitas masing-masing, perjalanan yang akan membuat mereka basah bila berjalan kaki, atau pun kemacetan yang terjadi karena jalanan akan dipenuhi dengan mobil-mobil yang melaju lambat karena menghindari genangan air dan juga licinnya jalanan.

Dan alasan itu yang menjadi pertimbangan bagi seluruh penduduk kota Seoul untuk memberikan tenggang waktu untuk memulai aktivitas sekolah, kerja dan kegiatan lainnya. Pemerintah meminta ada toleransi waktu bagi mereka yang datang agak terlambat atau pun menunggu hingga hujan berhenti guna mendukung keselamatan dalam berlalu lintas dan juga keselamatan kerja.

Bagi Park Inc, yang sudah cukup terkenal sebagai perusahaan yang sangat bonafit dan selalu mensejahterakan karyawannya, tentu saja kebijakan yang diberikan saat hujan di pagi hari juga diterapkan di dalam perusahaan itu. Seperti saat ini, baru beberapa orang yang datang dan duduk pada meja kerjanya dan masih banyak meja-meja kosong yang nampak belum terisi, dan itu juga terlihat pada di lantai ruangan pimpinan tertinggi mereka dimana kursi kedua pimpinan masih kosong dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan meskipun yang diketahui kedua pimpinan itu memiliki mobil mewah yang bisa digunakkan untuk mengantarkan mereka ke kantor meskipun di tengah hujan lebat.

"Chan…."

Baekhyun memegang kemudi pada mobil itu dengan cengkraman keras, matanya terfokus pada jalanan meskipun sebenarnya sangat ingin ia pejamkan supaya bisa lebih merasakan kenikmatan pada bagian bawahnya.

Ya, bagian bawahnya.

Dimana Chanyeol yang rela menekuk badannya demi menggerakkan lidahnya menyesap bagian intim Baekhyun dan memanjakkan lidahnya untuk menggoda bagan kecil yang selalu menjadi titik sensitive bagi setiap wanita.

Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, hanya saja posisi mereka masih seperti ini hingga berkali-kali Baekhyun berteriak dalam mobil ataupun terkadang memberhentikan mobilnya secara mendadak saat ia mendapatakan kenikmatan dan sesuatu meledak dalam dirinya.

Namun kegiatan itu tidak berhenti, karena kini tangan Chanyeol mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Baekhyun sementara wanitanya itu kini memilih tetap mengendarai mobilnya dan membawa mereka tiba di kantor berharap bisa tiba dengan selamat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia sempat menanyakkan apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Hanya membuka kancing kemejamu, supaya kau tidak kepanasan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara _low bass_ nya dan masih membuka satu persatu hingga akhirnya semua kancing kemeja Baekhyun terlepas. Satu hal yang ia syukuri kembali setelah melihat bawah Baekhyun kini menggunakkan bra yang pernah ia belikan dan memiliki pengait di bagian depan, dan dengan cepat ia membuka pengait itu sementara mulutnya segera melahap payudara milik Baekhyun tanpa meminta ijin atau pun melakukan salam pembuka.

"Umm.." Desahan Baekhyun kembali terdengar setelah ia merasakan panas dan basahnya mulut Chanyeol yang melahap salah satu payudaranya. "Chann.." Baekhyun meliukkan badannya saat ia merasakan salah satu jari Chanyeol bergerak dibagian intimnya.

"Chanyeol… kita belum sampai.. aaahh." Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan karena ia sudah mempercayakan Baekhyun dalam mengemudikan mobilnya. Sedangkan ia lebih peduli fokus pada kegiatannya memberikan kenikmatan dibawah pada Baekhyun dibagian mana saja dari tubuhnya.

Mulutnya masih menyesap dan jarinya masih bermain bergerak memutar dan menekan, mencubit dan juga naik turun untuk menggesek lubang masuk kecil bawah sana yang sudah berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan lengket di jarinya. Chanyeol menghentikkan pergerakannya saat mobil mereka berhenti pada rambu lalu lintas, ia ucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun yang menciptakan kaca mobil tidak tembus pandang yang ada dalam mobilnya karena dengan begitu ia bisa mencium bibir manis milik Baekhyun tanpa ada yang melihatnya.

Mereka berciuman dengan penuh gairah hingga lidah yang saling beradu dan menyesap bibir masing-masing, ditambah lenguhan Baekhyun yang terdengar karena merasakan jari tangan Chanyeol menggoda bagian bawahnya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Chansss.. ah masukkan please.." Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol sebentar dan kemudian kembali mencium bibir tebal itu dan membawa pinggang Chanyeol lebih dekat pada badannya supaya jari tangan besar milik Chanyeol masuk kedalam lubang intimnya yang sudah berkedut dan basah.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukannya.

"Kembali mengemudi yang benar." Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah dan menahan gejolak pada dirinya.

 _Sialan._ –Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati dan bersyukur bahwa Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan melahap payudaranya atau pun melakukan permainan nakal dengan jari-jari tangannya. _At least_ sampai beberapa menit kedepan, karena setelahnya pria itu kini sudah mulai menciumi perut kecil Baekhyun dan memberikan isapan pada kulitnya hingga terasa basah.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menggeliat dalam duduknya mencoba menjauhkan perutnya dari mulut pria tu.

"Hm." Chanyeol menjawab datar dan masih menciumi perut hingga paha gadis itu. "Apa mereka memasukkan jarinya kedalam?" Chanyeol masih melanjutkan pertanyaan dan menciumi kedua paha Baekhyun hingga naik keatas pinggang dan perut.

"Tidak pernah, aku tidak mau." Baekhyun menjawab sambil menahan nafas saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol meremas perutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan membuka paha Baekhyun dengan lebar, wajahnya kembali mendekat pada bagian intim Baekhyun yang terasa lembab, ia meniup pelan tepat pada lubang terdalamnya dan sontak membuat Baekhyun kembali gelisah dalam duduknya dan kedua kakinya bergetar.

"AH! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjerit saat lidah panas milik Chanyeol menjilati bagian intimnya, menyesap bagian kulit terluar dan melumatnya dengan pelan dan pasti. Kali ini Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya tidak bisa membawa mobil yang ia kemudikan lebih cepat sampai pada parkiran kantornya. Tangannya kembali mencengkram hebat stir mobilnya sedangkan mulutnya terbuka dan menahan segala desahan dan teriakan saat Chanyeol menghisap dan menarik cairan yang keluar.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai." Chanyeol menanyakkan setelah selesai dengan bagian intimnya tapi kedua tangannya kini berjalan membelai kedua paha Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya dan berpikir keras hanya untuk memperkirakan berapa lama lagi mereka bisa tiba.

"Kurang lebih 30 menit, itu bila kau tidak menggangguku dengan kegiatan nakal lidah dan tanganmu."

"Menepilah."

"Hah?"

"Menepi sebentar Baek." Chanyeol kembali mengulang kalimatnya dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menepikan mobil mereka pada halte terdekat. Baekhyun sempat berpikir apakah Chanyeol gila akan mencumbu dirinya di pinggir jalan, tapi setelah Chanyeol meminta dirinya berpindah pada kursi penumpang ia berucap syukur bahwa pria-nya masih memiliki batas kewarasan yang baik.

Tapi setelah Chanyeol dalam posisi duduk di kursi kemudi, ia menarik Baekhyun kembali untuk duduk dalam pangkuannya dengan wajah Baekhyun menghadap kejalanan. Bagian bawahnya yang sudah telanjang jelas bisa merasakan bagian intim milik Chanyeol yang sedikit menegang pada bokongnya., dan untungnya mereka hanya terdiam dalam posisi itu dengan Chanyeol yang mengemudi dan Baekhyun duduk manis dalam pangkuannya.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" **E** **euumm.."**

Baekhyun mendesah untuk kesekian kesekian kalinya dalam pangkuan Chanyeol dengan badannya yang bergerak maju mundur menggesekkan bagian intimnya yang tidak terhalang apapun dengan milik Chanyeol yang masih dilindungi dengan pakaian dalamnya. Bibir mereka masih melumat dengan ganas dan panas bahkan hingga terdengar suara antara pagutan masing-masing yang mengisi kosongnya mobil itu. Tangan Baekhyun meremas dengan penuh sensual surai rambut Chanyeol sedangkan tangan sang pria kini meremas kedua bokong milik Baekhyun.

Melihat situasi keadaan mereka yang sudah telanjang-kecuali Chanyeol yang masih melindungi bagian intimnya dengan celana dalam guna sebagai penghalang nafsunya untuk tidak membiarkan batang keras miliknya masuk kedalam ruang intim Baekhyun.

"Aaaahhh-aaahhh.." Baekhyun semakin bergerak lebih semangat menggesekkan bagian bawahnya dan membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk diremas bersamaan dengan payudaranya. Chanyeol bahkan sudah menahan pening nafsunya yang begitu menggebu karena apa yang Baekhyun lakukan benar-benar membuat miliknya menegang dan membesar dibalik kainnya.

"Baek—ah!" Chanyeol membawa badan Baekhyun untuk berbaring di atas jok mobil. Kedua tangannya bertumpu tepat disamping kanan kiri Baekhyun guna menahan supaya badanya tidak langsung menindih gadis itu. Wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menahan gairahnya terlihat memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh harapan, bahkan kini ia menarik wajah pria diatasnya dan langsung kembali melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol sedangkan tangannya masih menarik-narik badan pria itu supaya kembali menindihnya.

" _We can't.."_ Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun, tangannya membelai jari-jari tangan Baekhyun yang meremas surai rambut dibelakangnya. Tarikan nafas Baekhyun yang masih menggebu jelas terdengar, matanya masih terpejam rapat sementara kedua bibirnya masih terbuka.

" _Please.."_ Baekhyun menyahut dengan suara lirihannya. Bahkan Chanyeol merasa dirinya menjadi pria paling jahat karena tidak bisa menuruti keinginan dari gadisnya, tangannya mengusap airmata yang entah kenapa terlihat mengalir dari kedua mata Baekhyun. Ia menciumi setiap bagian wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut, berharap gadis itu bisa melupakan segala keingin yang ditahannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan kembali menarik badan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari badan prianya, entah kenapa setiap mengingat permintaanya yang belum terpenuhi itu mengundang air matanya mengalir keluar.

Terlepas dari kegiatan panas di pagi hari yang mereka lakukan, begitu langkah kaki mereka masuk kedalam area lobby dan kantor gedung Park Inc, tidak ada wajah yang terlihat menunjukkan sedikit pun sisa-sisa dari hasil kegiatan sebelumnya. Tidak ada senyuman hangat dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, dan tidak ada seringai nakal dari seorang Park Chanyeol, meskipun mereka kini berjalan bersama berdampingan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang berada pada punggung belakang Baekhyun sementara wanita mungil yang menghentakkan kakinya yang dibalut heels dengan ketinggian 10 cm itu tengah sibuk dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak cepat diatas layar ponsel pintarnya.

Chanyeol yang menatap kedepan dengan kedua matanya yang tajam sedangkan Baekhyun sesekali mendelik marah pada siapapun yang tiba-tiba menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kita berangkat ke China hari Jum'at ini ?" Baekhyun tidak menoleh sedikit pun kearah Chanyeol sedangkan pertanyaan itu memang ditujukan pada sosok pria yang sedari tadi di sebelahnya. Pria yang memegang pinggangnya sejak mereka masuk melewati lobby utama dan bahkan mengarahkan badannya untuk berbelok atau sekedar berhenti sebentar.

"Besok pagi kita berangkat." Chanyeol menjawab santai dan kini ia mulai merangkul badan Baekhyun setelah mereka masuk dalam lift yang khusus untuk menuju lantai dimana kantornya berada.

"Besok?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dengan matanya yang kembali mengecil kearah Chanyeol.

"Hm, besok." Chanyeol merengkuh badan Baehyun untuk mendekat padanya dengan sedikit kasar bahkan Baekhyun hampir tersentak dan mencengkram jas pria itu dengan cepat.

"Chan—ini di kantor." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan kepalanya melihat sekeliling kaca lift itu yang tembus pandang dan berharap tidak ada satupun yang melihat kondisinya saat ini.

"Kau bahkan memintaku melakukannya tadi di parkiran kan-tor." Chanyeol menyeringai nakal berbisik tepat didekat bibir Baekhyun.

"Yaaa!" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol dan mendapatkan balasan sebuah ciuman dari pria itu. Bibir tebal Chanyeol melumat dengan lembut dan pasti, gerakannya mendominasi dan Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi seorang penurut yang dengan pasrahnya membiarkan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

Bunyi dentingan lift yang sudah berhenti pada lantai dimana mereka seharusnya tiba menjadi akhir dari ciuman mereka, Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari lift tersebut meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung didalamnya dengan mata yang membelak lebar dan kedua tangannya menangkup menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Dan semua itu bukanlah karena Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya sendirian setelah dicium habis, ada satu kalimat yang tidak begitu panjang yang jelas Chanyeol bisikkan padanya setelah ciuman mereka terlepaskan. Sebuah kalimat yang ia sudah nantikan dan akan memenuhi semua keinginannya, sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya tak perlu menahan segala godaan iblis kecil yang ada pada dirinya bila menyangkut dengan Chanyeol.

 _Karena besok malam, kau milikku sep_ _e_ _nuhnya._

Tidak perlu berpikir terlalu lama dan keras untuk mengartikan kalimat yang dibisikkan oleh Chanyeol, dirinya tentu sudah paham apa yang tersirat dalam kalimat itu. Bahkan dengan hanya membaca beberapa pesan balasan pada sosok yang berandil besar akan ucapan sebuah kalimat yang Chanyeol katakan itu bisa membuat senyuman merekah pada wajahnya.

 _ **From : Sehun, Oh!**_

 _ **Hm, perjanjiannya sudah jadi.**_

 _ **Nanti siang aku akan membawanya ke kantor kalian berdua.**_

 _ **Dan aku juga membawa hadiah untuk kalian.**_

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan langsung berlari kecil menuju ruangannya sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan menyapa dirinya, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang tengah berbicara serius dengan Minseok.

Ada hal penting lainnya yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kyung! Apa jadwalku hari ini?" Baekhyun langsung memberikan pertanyaan setelah dirinya menutup dan mengunci rapat ruangannya.

"Wo-wow! Easy Boss! Ada apa denganmu hari ini." Kyungsoo mengarahkan kedua tangannya dan membentuk gerakan pengolah nafas untuk membantu Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dan bahkan hampir seperti orang kehabisan nafas.

Baekhyun menurut dan mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan serta mengikuti Kyungsoo yang memintanya duduk pada sofa diruangannya.

"Nah.. begini lebih baik." Kyungsoo mulai melihat Baekhyun yang mulai tenang dan bahkan pernafasannya mulai terdengar normal kembali. "Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau tanyakkan padaku Bos?" Kyungsoo kembali menggunakkan kata Bos sebagai candaan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Ish! jangan membuat mood ku jelek! Aku masih memiliki dendam denganmu atas kejadian kemarin!"

"Dendam?" Kyungsoo malah bertanya heran. "Kau dendam padaku? YAK! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena Chanyeol mengakui bahwa ia mencintaimu!"

"Itu bukan pengakuannya! Chanyeol adalah tipe pria yang mudah menjawab apapun tanpa dipikirkan!"

"Ya, silahkan katakan itu pada seseorang yang mengakui cintanya sebelum minum satu botol vodka untuk orang yang bodoh disebelahnya! Jelas-jelas ia mengatakan bahwa mencintaimu dan kau menganggapnya hanya sebuah jawaban biasa?" Kyungsoo mulai kesal lagi.

Sementara Baekhyun memandangnya dengan wajah polos dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar menunggu Kyungsoo selesai meluapkan emosinya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Baek! Benar-benar bodoh!" Dan itu kalimat keempat kalinya yang diulang-ulang oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyuung.. bisakah kau tidak mengataiku bodoh berkali-kali.." Baekhyun menekuk bibirnya kedalam dengan kedua tangannya yang menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo dengan manjanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan bahkan memejamkan matanya, menghilangkan sisa-sisa emosinya yang terpancing hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia cukup berdiam lama dan akhirnya membuka matanya kembali, memandangi Baekhyun yang masih berada didekatnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Jadi.. apa yang akan kita bahas tadi?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar melihat mata Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak akan mengataimu lagi, cepat apa yang ingin kita bahas. Ingatlah bahwa ini masih jam kerja Boss!" Kyungsoo menunjukkan angka waktu dari ponselnya sementara Baekhyun mulai tersenyum manis kembali.

"Aku bossnya bila perlu kuperjelas." Baekhyun kembali dalam mode _bossy_ -nya.

"Ya-ya terserah padamu, jadi apa yang akan kita bahas?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Hah?" Kyungsoo terdiam kaget mendengar permintaan Baekhyun.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **S** **ehun** kembali dihadapkan dengan kedua pasangan yang aneh dan tidak waras menurut pandangannya selama ini, dan ia juga sudah membuktikan dengan berbagai dokumen yang selalu mereka minta dibuatkan olehnya, salah satunya adalah ini _**'Perjanjian untuk saling Bercinta tanpa perasan cinta buka kurung tanda tanya tutup kurung'**_ dan itulah judul yang benar-benar dibuat pada halaman depan di dokumen perjanjian untuk mereka berdua.

Chanyeol bahkan tersedak dan tertawa kecil setelah menerima dokumen itu di tangannya sementara Baehyun selalu menjadi pihak yang memprotes ketus dengan apa yang ia terima.

" _Seriously_ Sehun-ah?"

" _Well, surprise_?!" Sehun menjawab datar dan tersenyum penuh kepaksaan.

"Ini tidak lucu." Protest lagi dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah tertawa kalau begitu." Sehun masih menyahuti.

Baekhyun terdiam dan membuka halaman pada perjanjian dengan cepat dan segera mengeluarkan bolpoint dari kantung blazernya dan langsung menandatangani dokumen itu dengan cepat bahkan tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

"Wow, kau tidak mau membacanya dulu?" Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang akan menukar dokumen itu dengan miliknya menatap bingung.

"Apa yang harus dibaca? Aku sudah tahu isinya." Baekhyun membela diri dan menanti dokumen milik Chanyeol yang harus ia tanda tangani juga.

Chanyeol menganggukkan pelan dan akhinrya menandatangini dokumen itu dan memberikan pada Baekhyun, mereka kembali menandatangi dokumen kedua itu dan diberikan kembali pada Sehun sebagai pihak yang menyimpan dokumen asli semua perjanjian yang mereka buat.

"Baiklah, aku benar-benar tidak akan membaca dan mengingatkan kalian segala isi dalam perjanjian ini pada suatu hari nanti bila kalian membutuhkan." Sehun memberikan peringatan lagi dan mengeluarkan dokumen fotocopy yang dimana sudah dilegalisir olehnya.

"Berikan paraf kalian beruda pada masing-masing halaman, dan baru setelah itu baru kalian simpan." Sehun memberikan instruksi lagi dan kembali Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang paling cepat melakukannya.

"Sudah!" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan-akan ia telah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya, Sehun menggelengkan kepala dan memilihi melanjutkan gamesnya dari ponsel sementara Chanyeol masih melanjutkan memberikan paraf pada halaman yang masih tersisa.

Baekhyun masih setia menunggunya dan kemudia menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan tangan pria itu, bahkan ia menggigit lengan Chanyeol dan menciumi kemeja yang digunakkan pria nya itu.

"Nanti kita akan makan siang dimana?" Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol dengan posisi yang masih bersandar dan kini tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol, sedangkan bagi Sehun yang sedikit melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Baekhyun masih bisa menghela nafas dan mengabaikannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan siang nanti?" Chanyeol menjawab dan mencium kepala Baekhyun sebentar.

"Hm.. aku mau makan sandwich subway."

"Baiklah, kita akan kesana setelah ini."

" _Yeay_!"

Chanyeol menyelesaikan paraf nya dan memberikan dokumennya pada Baekhyun sementara dokumen yang untuk dirinya ia letakkan diatas meja kerjanya.

"Sudah?" pertanyaan Sehun dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol yang hanya menjawab dengan kedua alisnya yang bergerak naik turun.

"Baguslah, jangan datang padaku untuk mengubah perjanjian atau menambah perjanjian baru untuk kalian dalam waktu dekat." Sehun memberikan peringatan pada keduanya dengan wajah sok tegasnya yang malah membuat Baekhyun tertawa senang melihatnya.

"Nikmati saja liburanmu." Chanyeol menyengir lebar kearahnya.

"Ha? Liburan? Kau akan berlibur? Kemana?"

"Tenang saja Noona.. aku tidak akan pergi lama." Sehun menggoda Baekhyun dan kini mendekat kearahnya untuk memberikan pelukan sebelum ia pergi kembali ke kantornya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun setelah membalas pelukannya.

"Tanyakan pada pria-mu ini." Sehun mengarahkan dagunya pada Chnayeol yang bersandar di mejan kerjanya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam celananya.

"Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol gemas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun, hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan amplop putih yang ada di mejanya dan memberikan pada Sehun dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Ia akan ikut ke China."

"HUAAAAA!" Baekhyun memekik senang. "Huaaaaa akhirnyaaaa! Kau harus bertemu Luhan disana! Kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama disana, ya kan Chan!" Baekhyun melompat-lompat dan kini tangannya berpindah memeluk Chanyeol.

"YAAA! Aku kesana sebatas liburan! Lagi pula aku sudah bertemu Luhan saat penandatangan kemarin kenapa harus bertemu dengannya terus." Sehun memasukkan amplop itu didala kantung jasnya sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menahan tawa dan hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan!" Sehun mengomel sendiri, menyipitkan matanya menatap kedua orang dihadapannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah dalam posisi berpelukan. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam didepan perut Baekhyun.

Sehun tertawa dalam hati dan kembali mengingat kalimat yang pernah dikatakan Chanyeol.

 _Mencintai sebagai sahabat, tidak bisa dilebihkan dan dikurangi._

"Ya katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." Sehun bicara dalam hatinya.

"Sudah! Aku akan pergi dari sini." Sehun mengambil tasnya dan mengarahkan tangannya pada kedua pasangan itu. "Oh! Ini hadiah dariku." Sehun mengambil kotak kecil dari dalam kantong celananya dan memberikan pada Baekhyun.

"Uw, ini cute." Baekhyun memuji bentuk kotak itu yang terdapat bentuk strawberry kecil diatasnya.

"Aku pergi!" Sehun tetap melangkah keluar dengan cepat tanpa memandang kembali Baekhyunn yang tengah berusah membuka bungkusan kotaknya. Chanyeol hendak memberikan bantuannya padanya namun gadis itu menolak karena tahu Chanyeol pasti akan merusak bungkusan itu seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Menunggu Baekhyun berhasil membuka bungkusan itu dengan rapi membutuhkan waktu cukup lama dan hampir memakan waktu istirahat mereka dan untungnya mengingat posisi mereka adalah pimpinan tertinggi di Perusahaan yang bisa menambah jam istirahat dengan mudah dan tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa memprotestnya .

"Yeay! Akhirnya!" Baekhyun akhirnya memekik senang berhasil membuka bungkusan kecil pemberian Sehun. Langkahnya berlari kecil menyusul Chanyeol yang menunggunya sedari tadi di kursi kerjanya, ia duduk tepat pada pangkuan Chanyeol sementara tidak ada yang meminta atau menyuruh untuk melakukannya, dan pria yang memangku badan mungil gadis itu pun juga tak memberikan protest atau keluhan terlihat dari wajahnya yang kini sudah dipangku pada pundak Baekhyun dan ikut melihat isi hadiah itu.

"Ige mwoya?" Baekhyun mengangkat dua bungkusan berwarna merah yang hampir menyerupai bungkusan permen.

Chanyeol mengambil bungkusan itu dan mengangkat badan Baekhyun untuk beranjak dari pangkuannya.

 _Sehun sialan!_

Umpatannya dalam hati sedangkan kini ia mulai mengetikkan pesan pada ponselnya yang tentu saja dikirimkan pada sang pemberi hadiah.

 _ **To : Baby Oh.**_

 _ **YAK! KAU GILA HAH! MEMBERIKAN BAEKHYUN KONDOM?**_

 _ **KUBUNUH KAU SAAT DI CHINA NANTI!**_

"Kenapa? Kau mengirimkan pesan ke siapa?" Baekhyun mencoba melihat isi pesan yang diketikkan oleh Chanyeol namun pria itu sudah memasukkannay kembali pada kantung celananya dan kemudian mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi makan siang yang sudah sangat telat.

"Mana hadiah dari Sehun?" Baekhyun kembali menanyakkan hadiahnya yang sudah diambil Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku simpan dulu."

"Yaaa.. itu kan untukku!" Baekhyun merajuk.

"Besok akan kuberikan padamu." Chanyeol menarik badan Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam lift yang sudah terbuka.

"Ish! Kalau begitu kau harus membelikannya lagi, jadi aku mendapat banyak."

Chanyeol menahan rasa ingin tawanya dan hanya menganggukkan kepala mengingat bahwa disampingnya kali ini adalah anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh sexy dan sok dewasa.


	7. 7

**e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **"K** **au** sama sekali belum pernah menonton film porno?" Kyungsoo berbisik di dekat telinga Baekhyun sedangkan sang subjek yang ditanyai masih sibuk mencari pakaian dalam yang cocok untuknya.

"YAK! Tak bisakah kau menanyakkannya nanti Kyung?!"

Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahu dan kembali ikut mencari pakaian dalam yang entah untuk siapa karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini, sedangkan Baekhyun masih melanjutkan mencari pakaian dalam untuk dirinya dan sesekali bertanya pada Kyungsoo apa model yang ia pilih cocok untuknya.

Mereka masih berlanjut memilih dan membawa beberapa pilihan untuk bisa dicoba lebih dulu oleh Baekhyun di fitting room yang sudah disediakan. Sementara Kyungsoo dengan setia menunggu di sofa kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dan tepat berhadapan langung dengan ruangan dimana Baekhyun kini sedang mencoba pakaian dalam yang ia akan beli.

"Aku rasa Chanyeol benar-benar mendapatkan jackpot karena menjadi orang pertama yang bercinta denganmu, setelah menunggu hampir 10 tahun dan akhirnya tetap saja kau memilih dia untuk menjadi seorang bajingan perenggut kesucian—

"Shit! Kalimatmu Kyung!" Baekhyun membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan. "Bagaimana? Apa terlihat bagus dan menggoda?" badannya ia bawa memutar dan Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya menatap Baekhyun yang hampir telanjang dan hanya memakai pakaian dalam itu kini tengah memutar badannya memperlihatkan sedikit bongkahan montok dada dan pantatnya.

"Astagaaa! Kau kira aku pria atau lesbian hah? Kenapa kau memperlihatkan dengan hampir telanjang padaku?"

"Mulutmu itu! Benar-benar tidak bisa difilter lebih halus apa? Ya supaya kau bisa lihat apakah ini cocok aku kenakkan atau tidak?" Baekhyun bertolak pinggang dan melihat kearah badannya bagaimana pakaian dalam berwarna hitam dengan bahan veil yang menerawang itu membungkus kedua bagian dadanya hingga kebagian intimnya namun dibagian belakangnya mengekspos punggung bawahnya dan juga memperlihatkan sedikit bagian pantatnya yang kenyal.

Kyungsoo masih menggelengkan kepala dan enggan bertanya lebih panjang. "Kenapa kau memilih pakaian dalam seperti itu? Kenapa tidak mengambil lingerie atau pakaian bikini lainnya. Kau seperti akan melakukan ritual malam pert—ommo!" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya.

"Kalian akan melakukannya?! Kapan?!"

"Yaaaakkk! Melakukan apa?" Baekhyun meloncat kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Kau dan Chanyeol! Kalian akan melakukannya bukan? Perjanjian bercinta itu sudah jadi saat Sehun datang tadi siang di kantorkan?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan belum berani menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh! Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana aku akan segera kembali!" Kyungsoo menepuk tangan sebentar dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang masih tidak paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo selalu aneh.." Baekhyun bergumam pelan dan melanjutkan mencoba beberapa pakaian dalam yang tadi ia sudah pilih.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **"K** **ita** pergi dengan pesawatmu?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol memasang seat belt pada Baekhyun dan kemudian menyamankan duduknya dan serta mengeluarkan selimut dari tempat penyimpanan yang berada di bawah kakinya.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah." Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun, dan bahkan memasangkan penutup telinga berwarna pink dikepala Baekhyun.

"Ish! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.. kenapa menggunakkan pesawatmu hanya untuk ke China?" Baekhyun melepaskan penutup telinganya dan bahkan menyikap selimut yang sudah menutupi badannya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kita tidak akan ke China malam ini, kita akan ke Jepang selama tiga hari setelahnya kita baru ke China untuk bekerja disana. Sudah puas? Apa perlu kujelaskan apa yang akan kita lakukan di Jepang selama tiga hari nanti?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun dan bahkan berbisik dengan suara rendahnya yang mungkin akan terkesan menggoda bagi Baekhyun yang mendengarnya dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Sosok dirinya yang sebelumnya menuntut sebuah jawaban kini bahkan untuk menelan air liurnya sendiri terasa sangat susah, ia memilih memasang kembali penutup telinganya dan akhirnya menutupi badan mungilnya dengan selimut tebal yang sebelumnya ia buang dengan asal.

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan sosok mungil persis di hadapannya hanya bisa tersenyum lembar dan memperhatikan dengan seksama sampai pada akhirnya ia disuguhkan punggung yang tertutup selimut.

"Kau yakin tidak akan memelukku untuk malam ini?" Chanyeol bertanya padanya dengan salah satu tangan yang memangku wajahnya untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan sama sekali dan masih terdiam dalam tidur.

"Baiklah, semoga tidurmu nyenyak." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala dan menghadiahkan ciuman pada kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia merebahkan dirinya pada kursi pesawat dan memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya ia arahkan unutk melihat ke sampingnya dimana Baekhyun tertidur hingga beberapa menit setelahnya sosok yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi bergerak dan memeluknya seketika dengan wajahnya yang ditutupi selimut.

Tidak ada yang bersuara atau pun sekedar bergumam pelan hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua saling berpelukan dan masuk ke alam mimpi bersama.

Perjalanan yang hanya memakan waktu sekitar dua jam lamanya hingga pesawat pribadi yang bertuliskan inisial PCY itu mendarat dengan aman di _Bandara Narita, Tokyo-Jepang_. Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk proses _landing_ atau bahkan berjalan keluar menuju gate kedatangan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh beberapa turis yang baru tiba di bandara tersebut.

Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kendaraan yang menjemputnya tepat di area dimana pesawat mereka baru saja mendarat, beberapa petugas yang ada disana sudah bersiap mengeluarkan segala koper dan juga menuntun kedua tamu itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah terparikir, sementara Chanyeol harus bersusah payah membawa badan Baekhyun yang terlelap dalam gendongannya untuk masuk kedalam mobil jemputan.

Supir yang mengemudikan mobil itu langsung memacu kendaraannya menuju hotel yang sudah dipesankan juga oleh Chanyeol, bahkan tidak perlu penjelasan panjang lebar karena semuanya sudah benar-benar ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan dan tentu saja memberikan sedikit kebahagian bagi gadis mungil yang masih belum juga terbangun walaupun sudah dipindahkan ke dalam mobil.

Mereka tiba di salah satu hotel yang cukup terkenal dan dipastikan harga menginap di tempat itu tidaklah murah, _**Tokyo Disneyland Hotel**_. –Hotel yang bertemakan semua karakter kartun pada sebuah rumah produksi film yang cukup terkenal dan menjadi salah satu daftar keinginan dari gadis mungil yang ada didalam pelukannya.

Dangerous Romance

 _ **"A**_ _ **ku**_ _belum pernah ke Disneyland." Baekhyun merenggut kesal melihat foto yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Luhan. "Aaaahh kenapa ia tidak mengajakku kesanaaaa! Chanyeeeoolll aku ingin ke Disneyland!" Baekhyun kembali meluapkan kekesalannya dan kini berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang sedang bermain billiard di ruangan apartemennya._

 _"Chanyeol ayo kita ke Disneyland!" Baekhyun memeluk badan pria itu dari belakang dan membuat sodokan stick billiardnya sedikit berubah arah hingga bola putih itu mengarah pada pinggiran meja bukan pada bola berwarna biru yang ia tujukan._

 _"Aku tidak menyukai hal itu, dan kenapa kau tidak menyusul Luhan kesana?" Chanyeol meletakkan stick billiardnya pada meja itu dan berbalik arah untuk melihat bagaimana wajah gadis yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"Aku belum memperpanjang passportku.. dan juga aku tidak mau sendirian kesanaaaa! Aaahh Chanyeol ajak aku ke Disneyland!" Baekhyun merengek lagi dengan kedua kakinya yang melompat-lompat dan bahkan menarik-narik badan Chanyeol yang masih ia peluk erat._

 _Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas merasakan pening mendengar segala rengekkan yang keluar dari gadis yang berusia sama dengannya dan seharusnya sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai wanita dewasa bukan gadis kecil layaknya usia lima tahun._

 _"Iya-iya kita akan ke Disneyland nanti bila ada waktu." Chanyeol akhirnya menuruti dan memberikan janji akan membawa gadis itu tempat yang diinginkan._

 _"Benarkah? Kau akan mengajak ku kesana? Yeaaaayyy!" sebuah teriakan kencang dan ciuman pada kedua pipinya diberikan sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari gadis._

 _"Kita akan menginap di hotel ini juga ya-ya-ya.. ya Chanyeol ya…" Baekhyun menunjukkan lagi foto sebuah ruangan hotel dimana bertemakan Kerajaan seperti pada film Cinderella dan sejenisnya dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabannya._

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **D** **an** pada akhirnya disinilah mereka, didalam kamar hotel yang terdapat dua ruangan besar berukuran cukup luas dan terkesan sangat mewah dengan hiasan pada dinding-dinding ruangan hotel yang begitu mirip dengan sebuah kamar Kerajaan, bahkan segala pernak-pernik seisi ruangan itu memiliki konsep kerajaan. Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun pada satu-satunya kamar yang ada di hotel itu dan menyelimutinya kembali, bahkan ia tersenyum menyadari bahwa kamar yang akan ia tiduri itu benar-benar seperti sebuah kamar seorang Raja dan Ratu dari tokoh Disney yang pernah ditonton bersama Yoora dulu.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun terlelap dalam tidurnya sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk melihat sekeliling ruangan hotel yang semakin membuatnya mengernyitkan alisnya dan bahkan menyesal memilih sebuah hotel dengan bertemakan Disneyland.

Ruangan kamar mandi menjadi ruangan pertama yang Chanyeol jelajahi, pemikiran awalnya mungkin saja ruangan itu menjadi ruangan yang cukup normal dan tidak terisi dengan semua hal-hal berbau Disney .

Pada kenyataannya, baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan disuguhkan sebuah logo karakter yang cukup terkenal dengan telinga bulat hitam pada pintu ruangan shower, pada cermin besar yang ada diruangan kamar mandi itu pun terdapat sticker para kurcaci yang berbaris rapi dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Berbagai perlengkapan mandi seperti sabun, shampoo dan hal lainnya juga bahkan sama terdapat sticker segala karakter kartun, bahkan ia akan berpikir seratus kali untuk menggunakan handuk yang disediakan oleh hotel karena terdapat logo sebuah kerajaan dengan gambaran kedua wajah yang sedang berciuman.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandinya dan memilih menuju balkon kamar hotelnya guna mencari angin segar dan menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan isi film kartun itu.

Sementara itu Baekhyun yang gelisah dalam tidurnya dan mencari sosok yang biasanya akan selalu ada untuk menjadi guling hidupnya, tangannya mencari sosok itu hingga matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka dan saat sepenuhnya ia sadar dan membuka lebar matanya mulutnya terbuka lebar dan langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurnya.

Matanya melihat sekeliling isi kamar dan bahkan mengusap selimut dan tempat tidur dengan perlahan-lahan, ia menyibak selimutnya beranjak turun dan berjalan melihat satu isi kamar tidurnya.

"Ommo.. aku tidak bermimpi kan.." Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipinya dan bahkan memukul pahanya berkali-kali sambil tetap berjalan memegang setiap barang yang ada di kamar itu.

Langkahnya berlari cepat membuka pintu kamar dan kembali meluapkan kekagumannya melihat ruangan lain yang lebih megah dibandingkan isi kamarnya, badannya meloncat-loncat dan bahkan bergerak gemas melihat segala gambar dan juga tokoh-tokoh Disney yang menghiasi seluruh ruangan. Tangannya bahkan tidak bisa tahan untuk sekedar mengambil salah satu pajangan yang berbentuk seperti sebuah karakter peri yang ada di dalam film Peterpan, dan saat ia hendak melangkah melanjutkan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan itu ia melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di balkon dan memandangi pemandangan malam yang hanya dipenuhi lampu-lampu dari setiap bangunan yang ada.

Baekhyun berlari kecil dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit suara untuk sekedar memberitahukan kehadiranya.

"Kenapa terbangun?" Chanyeol membelai tangan mungil itu dan mendekapnya di perutnya.

"Kau meninggalkan aku sendirian di kamar." Baekhyun menyahut dari balik punggungnya. "Kenapa tidak ikut tidur juga?" Baekhyun bertanya dan kini kepalanya menengok kearah Chanyeol didepannya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Baekhyun. "Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa tidur di dalam kamar itu."

Baekhyun menahan tawanya dan malah mencium bibir pria itu dengan cepat. "Terima kasih membawaku ketempat ini, janjimu sudah ditepati." Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk erat badan Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang bersandar pada dada bidang milik pria-nya itu, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan kecupan pada pucuk kepalanya dan ikut memeluk badan mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

Cukup lama mereka berada pada posisi itu hingga pada akhirnya badan Baekhyun terasa menggigil karena angin cukup dingin pada saat musin dingin yang terasa di malam itu mengusik badannya.

"Masuklah, pagi ini kita akan bermain di Disneyland."

"Benarkah?!" Baekhyun memekik senang mendengar kejutan lain untuknya yang sudah menanti. "Aaaahh aku mencintaimu!" tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mencium bibir tebal itu berkali-kali hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menahan badannya dan membalas ciuman itu dengan lebih bergairah. Chanyeol melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun pada pinggangnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar dengan ciuman pada bibir keduanya yang masih terus berlanjut.

Kedua mata mereka saling terpejam saat badan Baekhyun dibaring di ranjang kamar itu dengan Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya mereka masih saling melumat dan menyesap bibir memberikan gairah panas pada tubuh mereka, Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dan kemudian tangannya bergerak membuka satu-satu kancing kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakkan dan membelai dada bidang itu dengan tangannya persis seperti salah satu adegan yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya tadi sore setelah mereka berbelanja pakaian dalam.

Chanyeol masih membiarkan tangan mungil itu bermain dan memberikan kemudahan untuk Baekhyun membuka setiap kancing pada kemeja yang ia gunakkan. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengarahkan bibirnya untuk menggoda leher mulus milik Baekhyun, hingga gadis itu menahan desahannya dan menarik badan Chanyeol untuk tetap berada didekatnya dan kembali meminta pria itu untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Chan.."

Chanyeol membalik badan Baekhyun untuk berada disampingnya dan mencium bibirnya dan kini gadis itu membuka zipper pada baju yang ia gunakkan dan menyingkapnya turun memperlihatkan bra hitam berrenda yang baru saja ia beli tadi. Chanyeol yang diam-diam meperhatikan, melepas ciumannya dan menahan tangan Baekhyun untuk semakin menurunkan pakaiannya.

"Jangan membuka bajumu sendiri Baek." Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, ia mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun, sementara dirinya masih bersusah payah menahan rasa ingin tertawanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang jelas persis dengan sebuah film yang pernah ia tonton.

"Ya! Jangan menertawaiku.." Baekhyun mendorong badan Chanyeol dan kembali menaikkan bajunya sedangkan Chanyeol merebahkan badannya dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia duduk kembali dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang merenggut kesal.

"Kenapa kau melarangku untuk tidak boleh tertawa sedangkan kau bertingkah seperti ini." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah Baekhyun yang kesulitan memasang zipper pada bajunya.

"Tidak usah kau pasang lagi, lebih baik kau ganti bajumu dengan baju tidur yang lebih sexy mungkin." Chanyeol menyeringai lebar sementara Baekhyun memukulnya badan pria itu dengan bantal.

"Ah kau menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa "Siapa yang memberimu tontonan film itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol mengetahui dirinya menonton film _blue_ bersama Kyungsoo sebelum mereka tiba di bandara.

"Tidak mau menjawabnya? Aku akan kembali tidur kalau begitu." Chanyeol membuka kemejanya dan membuang asal di lantai setelah itu menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam dan kemudian melompat menindih badanya.

"Yaaaaaaaa! Kau berjanji akan melakukannya malam ini!" Baekhyun merengek sambil menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi badan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau." Chanyeol membalas singkat dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut.

"Chan! Chanyeoolll! PARK CHANYEOOOOLLLL!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang tidak peduli bila penghuni kamar lainnya mendengar teriakkannya, ia menarik selimut Chanyeol dan bahkan mencari jalan masuk guna ikut tenggelam dalam selimut bersama Chanyeol. Sedangkan pria yang sudah berada didalamnya tertawa keras dan menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkat Baekhyun seperti itu.

Chanyeol terbangun dan kemudian membawa badan Baekhyun dalam pelukan dan menutupi seluruh badan mereka dalam selimut.

"Tidurlah." Chanyeol memeluk badan gadis itu dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya malam ini, karena itu akan terasa aku bercinta dengan anak dibawah umur didalam kamar miliknya." Chanyeol kembali menjelaskan dengan matanya yang terpejam sementara kepalanya mencari kenyamanan di bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu dan akhirnya ikut memeluk badan Chanyeol, matanya terpejam dan mencium singkat pipi Chanyeol sebelum ikut terlelap tidur bersama dibalik selimut yang menutupi mereka.

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **A** **pa** yang Chanyeol katakan mengenai bermain di Disneyland memang benar-benar sesuai dengan perkataanya, pria itu mengajaknya masuk kedalam area bermain Disneyland sejak gerbang itu benar-benar baru dibuka dan bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka berdualah pengunjung pertama yang masuk kedalam area itu. Sambutan dari para petugas yang menggunakkan kostum dengan berbagai tokoh Disney menjadi tontonan untuk mereka berdua.

Baekhyun tentu saja terlihat paling bahagia melihat itu semua, ia meminta Chanyeol mengabadikan semuanya dengan kamera yang ia bawa dan pria itu juga tidak menolak—Chanyeol menuruti semuanya.

Pria itu bahkan membelikan Baekhyun bando dengan karakter Minnie Mouse dan memasangkannya di kepalanya, setelah itu ia mengambil foto Baekhyun diam-diam dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat polos.

Chanyeol bertransformasi menjadi sosok _bodyguard_ atau lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang pacar yang menemani kekasihnya bermain seharian di wahana Disneyland, dan Baekhyun yang sudah terlalu senang bahkan tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang pada mereka berdua. Ia bahkan menikmati saat Chanyeol yang menarik badannya dan kemudian mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba saat mereka berada di antara pawai tokoh-tokoh Disney berjalan disekitar mereka, atau pun Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang dimana mereka menonton sebuah pertunjukkan yang ada disebuah taman sekitar Istana yang menjadi tempat iconic dimana semua orang mengabadikan foto mereka disitu.

Baekhyun mengarahkan kameranya dihadapannya dan bersiap mengambil foto selfie dirinya berserta Chanyeol yang berada disebelah wajahnya, ia mengambil beberapa foto sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol mencium pipinya dengan cepat, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat hasil gambarnya.

"Hasilnya bagus, aku mau lagi. Kali ini aku yang akan mencium pipimu." Baekhyun memberikan perintah dan menjauhkan kameranya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sedari tadi masih memperhatikan gerak bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu yang menyebutkan aba-aba hingga saat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya ia langsung mencium bibir itu dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Tidak memperdulikan apakah kamera itu berhasil mendapatkan foto yang Baekhyun inginkan atau tidak yang pasti Chanyeol lebih memilih menikmati bibir manis milik Baekhyun dan membawa badan wanita itu lebih mendekat padanya dan membiarkan lehernya menjadi tempat kedua tangan Baekhyun dikalungkan.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **C** **hanyeol** membawa Baekhyun keluar dari area Disneyland saat hari masih siang dengan alasan mereka harus kembali terbang menuju Sapporo sebelum hari semakin malam, Baekhyun tentu saja merasa kesal karena tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan malam dan melihat pertunjukkan kembang api yang cukup terkenal di Disneyland.

Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan tidak memberikan jawaban kemana lagi ia akan dibawa.

Kekesalan yang Baekhyun rasakan selama perjalanan dua jam kembali hilang karena digantikkan dengan pemandangan resort yang baru saja mobil mereka masuki. _Hoshino Resort_ yang menjadi tempat cukup terkenal di daerah itu karena memiliki tempat bermain ski maupun pendakian gunung bersalju disekeilingnya dan juga tempat permandian air panas yang tersedia disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi Baekhyun yang terdiam kagum melihat jalanan sekitar untuk memasuki resort itu, saat mobil mereka tiba dan disambut oleh beberapa petugas mengenakkan kimono khas Jepang dan juga sambutan dalan bahasa Jepang yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terima kasih. Bibirnya belum mengeluarkan satu katapun saat mereka menaiki mobil kecil yang akan mengantarkan pada villa yang sudah dipesan oleh Chanyeol, matanya masih memandangi pemandangan sekelilingnya sedangkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang merangkul badannya.

Mereka tiba pada salah bangunan rumah kayu yang dengan model khas perumahan Jepang namun lebih terlihat sedikit modern dengan bentuk atap segitiga dan hiasan lampu di luarnya, Baekhyun melangkah lebih dulu dan menelusuri halaman luar villa itu dan mendapati pada bagian belakang dari rumah itu adalah aliran sungai yang mulai ditutupi dengan tumpukkan salju karena memang saat ini sudah memasuki bulan-bulan musim dingin.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dan hendak melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk badan Chanyeol yang sudah mendekat kearahnya. "Darimana kau mengetahui tempat ini?"

"Rekomendasi dari seseorang." Chanyeol menjawab santai.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan curiga dan menunggu jawaban dari pria itu.

"Kalau aku mengatakan Yoora yang mengatakannya apa kau percaya?" Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit terkena rintikkan butir salju dan kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Hm.. mungkin aku akan percaya. Apa aku orang pertama yang kau bawa ke tempat ini?" Baekhyun kembali memberikan pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau orang pertama yang berkunjung bersamaku di tempat ini."

Baekhyun baru saja akan menjawab lagi namun mulutnya lebih dulu dibungkam oleh ciuman Chanyeol, bibir tebal itu melumat dengan pelan namun penuh bergairah sama seperti sebelumnya. Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu dan hendak mengalungkan kedua tangannya namun belum berhasil ia meraih leher Chanyeol, pria itu sudah lebih dulu melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai nakal kearahnya.

"Tahan nafsumu Baek." Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidungnya dan menggerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, hingga kepalanya ikut bergerak mengikuti pergerakan tangan Chanyeol.

"Yaaaaaa…" Baekhyun merengek meminta Chanyeol berhenti.

Mereka pada akhirnya berjalan bersama untuk masuk kedalam villa dan menikmati waktu luang sebelum waktu jam makan malam. Chanyeol menjadi orang yang membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan membiarkan wanita itu masuk mengagumi keadaan dalam ruangan villa itu yang lebih bagus dibandingkan Disney Hotel-nya. Meskipuna suasana ciri khas perumahan Jepang terlihat jelas didalamnya, tapi itu semua tidak ia pikrkan saat melihat sebuah ruangan dihadapannya terdapat sebuah kolam air panas kecil dengan pemandangn sungai yang Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya diluar.

Bahkan ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar mereka bukanlah hanya sebuah alas tidur kayu dan kasur tipis seperti bayangan Baekhyun mengenai bagaimana orang Jepang tidur, ranjang berukuran sedang berada didalam kamar itu dan bahkan terdapat tirai tipis yang membungkus sekeliling sudut garis ranjang itu dan seketika pemikiran kotor yang terekam di otaknya mengingat bagaimana sebuah adegan film yang ia tonton memiliki ranjang yang sama seperti didalam kamar ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Wuah!" Baekhyun meloncat kaget melihat Chanyeol sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan membawa dua koper milik mereka berdua.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Baekhyun menahan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menyandarkan badannya pada dinding kamar itu.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun bingung apalagi melihat bagaimana wajah wanita itu yang memerah entah karena dingin atau karena ia merasa tidak suka karena melihat suasana kamarnya yang terkesan _old school_.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Chanyeol menghampirinya dan membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun membalas menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menahan tangan Chanyeol yang membelai wajahnya.

"Aku menyukainya." Baekhyun membalas dengan senyumannya. "Kamar ini mendapatkan pemandangan indah." Tangannya menunjuk kearah jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan pepohonan diluar dan juga aliran sungai luas ditambah gunung-gunung yang ditutupi salju tebal.

"Ada lagi yang lebih indah dari ini." Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mencium punggungnya dengan lembut. "Bersiaplah, kita harus menuju restoran terbaik disini untuk makan malam."

Baekhyun termenung dalam diamnya sesaat setelah Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar, bukannya termenung karena ucapan Chanyeol mengenai acara makan malam pada restaurant di dalam resort melainkan kalimat lainnya yang membuat kerja jantungnya bergerak cepat dan bahkan kerja otaknya melambat untuk bergerak.

 _Dan bersiaplah untuk malam ini juga.._

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **T** **epat** pukul 7:00pm JST, Chanyeol sudah menunggu didepan pintu kamar menunggu Baekhyun yang hampir satu setengah jam bersiap untuk acara makan malam mereka—dan belum juga selesai. Chanyeol dengan setelan serba hitamnya terlihat menawan seperti biasa, ditambah dengan model rambutnya yang ia atur dengan poni comma hair-nya sehingga sebagian jidat [ _bangsatnya_ ] terlihat sedikit. Sambil menunggu Baekhyun, ia mengenakkan mantel musim dingin yang sudah ia siapkan karena suhu di luar akan sangat dingin mencapai minus nol derajat— _mungkin_.

Baru saja ia selesai mengancingkan mantelnya, Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan sudah siap dengan badannya yang ditutupi mantel hitam sama dengan yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol terdiam kagum memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat cantik dan manis, rambutnya yang bergelombak terurai disekitar bahunya.

"Kau cantik, selalu cantik." Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan meminta tangannya untuk digenggam sebelum mereka berjalan bersama keluar villa. Baekhyun tersenyum malu bahkan pipinya sudah merona kembali hanya karena pujian yang Chanyeol berikan, ia menyambut tangan Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan pria itu dan berjalan keluar bersama menuju mobil yang sudah berada di depan villa mereka.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu kursi penumpang dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu dan kemudian ia berlari kecil menyusul untuk masuk pada kursi kemudi.

"Kau tidak meminta driver mereka mengantarkan kita?" Baekhyun bertanya sesaat setelah Chanyeol masuk dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hm.. tidak. Aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu acara malam kita." Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum nakal kearah Baekhyun, pandangannya kembali fokus mengarahkan mobilnya membelah jalanan bersalju sedangkan wanita yang duduk disebelahnya fokus mengatur pergerakan nafasnya dan kerja detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Berharap Chanyeol tidak mendengar gerak detak jantungnya.

Mereka tiba di restoran itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit, dan seperti sebelumnya Chanyeol akan menjadi orang yang membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan menggandengnya masuk bersama pada lobby utama restoran tersebut.

Dan kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya saat Baekhyun membuka mantel tebalnya dan memperlihatkan gaun yang ia gunakkan untuk makan malam ini, gaun berwarna hitam dengan tali tipis yang menghiasi bahunya namun punggung bagian belakang nya terbuka bebas tanpa tali maupun bahan yang menutupinya hingga ke bagian pinggangnya, meskipun gaun tersebut adalah jenis long dress tapi nyatanya dress yang dikenakkan Baekhyun memiliki perpotongan cukup tinggi hingga saat ia berjalan akan memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya hingga ke paha yang begitu mulus dan akan menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya, terutama seorang Park Chanyeol.

Mereka duduk pada salah satu area _private_ yang tentu saja itu akan sangat mudah bila Chanyeol yang melakukan reservasi menggunakan namanya.

Disinilah mereka duduk, tepat menghadap kearah kaca yang sebagai pembatas dengan pemandangan pegunungan salju dan juga beberapa lampion yang terlihat berterbangan naik keatas. Sementara Baekhyun menikmati pemandangan disampingnya, lain halnya Chanyeol yang menikmati bagaimana wajah cantik milik Byun Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.

"Jangan menatapku terus Chan, aku tidak akan hilang dalam sekejap dari pandanganmu." Baekhyun tersenyum meskipun pandangannya masih menghadap kearah pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Aku memang takut kehilanganmu." Chanyeol menyahut dan masih memandangi Baekhyun, sementara wanita itu akhirnya melihat kearahnya dan mereka saling memandang dalam diam hingga beberapa pelayan datang membawakan menu makan malam yang mereka pesan, barulah kedua orang itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan memulai acara makan malam mereka yang dipenuhi dengan makanan khas negara sakura itu.

Baekhyun akan selalu memberikan komentarnya pada setiap menu makanan yang baru pertama kali ia cicipi, dan saat lidahnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya _Cheese Cake_ yang menurut informasi dari sang waitress dessert ini cukup terkenal karena rasa cheese dan tekstur kue itu sangat lembut.

"Chanyeooll.. umm.." Baekhyun menikmati potongan dessertnya dan bahkan mengeluarkan suara kenikmatannya yang mana malah membuat seorang Park Chanyeol meletakkan garpunya dan memejamkan matanya setelah mendengar hal itu. "Ini sungguh enak, iya kan? Aku tidak tahu bahwa rasa _C_ _heese_ _C_ _ake_ bisa seenak ini."

Baekhyun masih melanjutkan komentarnya sedangkan Chanyeol malah memandangi sosok wanita itu dengan pandangan yang lain.

"Kau tidak mau memakannya?" Baekhyun yang akhirnya selesai menikmati _C_ _heese_ _C_ _ake_ -nya kini memandang Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan wajahnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan masih memandangi bagaimana Baekhyun yang tersenyum pada waitress yang mengambil beberapa piring mereka dan bahkan para waiter yang menuangkan kembali wine kedalam gelas kosong mereka, Chanyeol memfokuskan seluruh perhatian memandangi Baekhyun. Bagaimana wanita dihadapannya membersihkan mulutnya dan kembali menyesap minumannya, semua Chanyeol perhatikan hingga dirinya benar-benar tidak tahan untuk merasakan bibir dan seluruh badan Baekhyun.

Bila perjalanan menuju restoran dapat dilalui dengan mudah lainnya halnya dengan perjalanan kembali menuju villa mereka, bukan karena badai salju atau akses jalanan yang tidak dapat ditembus, melainkan Chanyeol berulang kali menahan dan berusaha fokus ke jalanan sementara Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya terduduk kaku karena mungkin merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sebagai pihak pria memulainya lebih dulu, baru selesai ia menutup pintu masuk villa itu, ia menarik badan Baekhyun dan menyandarkannya pada dinding pintu kamar mereka, bibirnya memberikan ciuman yang penuh gairah pada wanita itu, ciuman panas yang bahkan membuat Baekhyun ikut bergairah. Bibir mereka saling menyesap dan melumat dengan kasar sementara tangan Baekhyun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Chanyeol setelah ia berhasil melepaskan jas luarnya, lainnya halnya dengan Chanyeol yang tidak mau membuang waktu hanya untuk mencari sebuah zipper pada punggung belakang Baekhyun dan langsung merobek bagian depan gaun itu.

Pemandangan lain yang membuat Chanyeol semakin tak kuasa menahan nafsunya sesaat setelah ia merobek gaun hitam milik Baekhyun, wanita itu tidak mengenakkan pakaian dalam apapun dan tentu saja langsung memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang _full naked_.

"Kau sengaja tidak mengenakkan apapun?" Chanyeol berbisik pada sela-sela ciuman mereka sementara Baekhyun tersenyum nakal mendengar dan menganggukkan kepala dan lebih menginginkan Chanyeol untuk kembali menciumnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat badan Baekhyun dan melingkarkan kaki mungilnya pada pinggangnya, membawa badan mereka untuk masuk kedalam kamar guna melanjutkan kegiatan panas yang baru saja dimulai.

Bila sebelumnya Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah dan nafsu setelah ia merebahkan badan wanita itu di ranjang mereka, ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan bahkan begitu pelan dan tidak tergesa-gesa. Bibir Chanyeol melumat dengan lembut dan bergerak masuk merasakan setiap bagian manis dari bibir Baekhyun, tangannya masih menahan seluruh badannya untuk tidak menindih badan itu meskipun tangan Baekhyun sudah menarik lehernya dan punggungnya untuk menekan badannya.

"Euummm…" Baekhyun mulai mendesah merasakan getaran nafsu yang menjulang hanya karena ciuman Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusaha membalas ciuman itu dengan menuntut dan mengangkat badannya supaya Chanyeol bisa memulai menyentuh seluruh badannya yang mulai terasa panas hanya karena ciuman yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun terengah-engah di ranjangnya, tangan Baekhyun bahkan mulai menarik selimut sedangkan tangan yang lainnya mengusak rambutnya sendiri dan pemandangan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol menegang dan langsung membuang asal kemejanya. Ia membuka kancing celananya dengan cara yang begitu sexy tapi tidak ia turunkan, dirinya malah kembali menciumi badan Baekhyun mulai dari kakinya hingga naik ke paha wanita itu dan bibir Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mendesah memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Punggungnya terangkat naik saat mulut panas Chanyeol kembali mencium bagian intimnya yang mungkin sudah basah, dan lelaki itu bahkan bermain dibawah sana dengan lidahnya bukan hanya membelai tapi memporak-porandakan bagian dibawah sana dengan caranya sendiri yang susah dijelaskan oleh Baekhyun karena dirinya pun hanya bisa memanggil nama Chanyeol dan meremas bagian selimut yang bisa ia raih.

"Yeeeoolll…" Baekhyun mendesah lagi merasakan kedua bagian sintal dadanya diremas dengan pelan dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol sementara pria itu masih memainkan lidahnya. Baekhyun merasakan panas dan gairah hebat yang akan meledak dari dalam dirinya, bahkan badannya berkali-kali bergerak naik dan menekuk punggungnya keatas karena segala kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, tapi belum sepenuhnya meledak Chanyeol menghentikkan segala gerakannya dan bangkit berdiri kembali.

Ia baru menurunkan celana hitamnya dan menyisakan celana dalam abu-abu miliknya yang masih melekat menutupi bagian batang intimnya yang sudah kelihatan menegang penuh. Baekhyun yang masih terbaring memperhatikan Chanyeol dihadapannya, dan kini ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan merangkak menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol berbisik pelan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berada tepat dihadapan bagian bawahnya, pikirannya sudah berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan melakukan kembali kegiatan _blow job_ yang pernah dilakukan beberapa waktu lalu tapi nyatanya tidak, wanita itu menciumi perut berotot milik Chanyeol dan semakin naik menuju kedua dadanya hingga ke leher.

Chanyeol memeluk badan milik wanita itu dan membawanya kembali dalam tindihan badanya dengan memberikan ciuman pada bibirnya, sementara tangan Baekhyun menarik celana dalam milik Chanyeol turun dan segera mengarahkan bagian intim bawahnya untuk bergesekkan sedikit menyentuh batang keras itu.

"Chaannn…"

Baekhyun menggeliat merasakan panas dan nafsu di sekujur badannya saat tangan Chanyeol masuk kedalam lubang intimnya, cakaran pertama pada punggung Chanyeol dilakukan olehnya sementara pria itu malah memainkan jarinya memutar didalam sana dan juga keluar masuk membuat Baekhyun mendesah dan merasakan pusing pada kepalanya, namun kembali Chanyeol menghentikkan segala perbuatannya disaat Baekhyun akan meledak keluar.

Baekhyun masih menggeliat dengan kedua tangannya yang kini mengusak rambutnya sendiri sementara Chanyeol mengambil celana panjang hitamnya dan mengeluarkan dua bungkusan merah yang Sehun hadiahkan untu Baekhyun.

"Mau membuka hadiahmu?" Chanyeol merangkak kembali menunduk kearah Baekhyun sambil memberikan bungkusan itu yang ada digigitan mulutnya. Baekhyun tertawa malu dan bahkan menutup matanya melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menyodorkan hadiah pemberian dari Sehun yang kini ia sudah tahu fungsinya untuk apa.

"Aku akan membunuh anak itu karena memberikan hadiah tidak sopan ini padaku." Baekhyun mengambil bungkusan kondom itu dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau memintaku membelikan lebih banyak kemarin." Chanyeol mengingatkan dan menciumi badan Baekhyun kembali.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil dengan nada normal tanpa adanya nada nakal ataupun desahan.

"Hm.."

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Hm.. katakan." Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum kembali menciumi perut wanita itu dan memainkan lidahnya turun hingga sampai pada bagian pinggulnya, sementara Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan.

Chanyeol kembali berada diatas wajah Baekhyun yang sudah nampak penuh gairah, ia mencium bibir itu sebentar dan memandangi gadisnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau benar akan mengabulkannya?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan memberikannya." Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan Baekhyun dan mencium dengan lembut bibir tipis wanita itu. Baekhyun membuang bungkusan kondom itu dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol sementara kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dan melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol. Mereka saling melumat lagi dan mengembalikan gairah panas yang sebelumnya tertunda hanya dengan lumatan yang begitu dalam dan juga remasan tangan Chanyeol pada bagian payudaranya.

"Bercinta denganku tanpa ada kondom." Baekhyun berbisik cepat saat bibir Chanyeol menciumi lehernya dan menggigit bagian bahunya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Chnanyeol hanya saja pria itu semakin penuh nafsu dalam menciumi seluruh badan Baekhyun, dan sebelum wanitanya itu bertanya lagi ia membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman dan lumatan serta menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk berada pada genggamannya dan membawanya berada diatas kepala.

Sementara Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dan mengenggam kedua tangannya, pria itu menekankan bagian bawahnya untuk berada pada bagian intim Baekhyun, satu tangannya mengarahkan miliknya untuk tepat berada pada lubang milik Baekhyun dan membimbingnya masuk sedikit demi sedikit.

Baekhyun mengangkat setengah badannya dan merintih sakit merasakan batang tumpul itu memaksa masuk dan merobek sedikit pertahanannya yang selama ini terjaga. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam lumatan lembut dan panas kembali dan mengaitkan jari tangan mereka untuk saling meremas satu sama lain.

Erangan Baekhyun yang tertahan dan remasan kuat pada tangan Chanyeol diberikan oleh wanita itu saat Chanyeol semakin menekan masuk batang tumpulnya untuk lebih masuk kedalam dan tanpa berpikir lebih lama, dalam sekali hentakkan pinggulnya. Chanyeol melesakkan miliknya masuk lebih dalam hingga Baekhyun memekik kesakitan dan meremas kuat genggaman tangannya bahkan hingga jari kukunya membekas pada punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Arkh—

"Buka matamu sayang, tatap aku." Chanyeol menciumi satu wajah Baekhyun yang masih merintih kesakitan dan bahkan matanya kini mengeluarkan air mata.

"Chanyeol.." rintihan itu terdengar. Baekhyun mulai bisa membuka matanya dan kini tanganya terlepas dari genggaman Chanyeol dan memeluk leher pria itu.

"Maafkan aku.." Chanyeol berbisik dan dengan gerakan pelan ia bergerak naik turun demi menghilangkan rasa sakit pada Baekhyun dan menggantikkanyan dengan kenikmatan lain. Bibirnya masih memberikan ciuman pada mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka karena masih merintih kesakitan dan desahan dalam waktu bersamaan. Hingga dalam gerakkannya yang ketiga kalinya, Baekhyun mengerang nikmat dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas membiarkan bibir Chanyeol menyesap lehernya dan masih menghujam bagian bawahnya karena kini batang tumpul yang berada didalam bagian intimnya tengah menemukan titik kenikmatan bagi Baekhyun.

"Aaaahhh- aaaahhh.." Baekhyun mendesah nikmat saat Chanyeol semakin mempercepat pergerakannya bahkan kini mulut mereka sesekali saling melumat dan berbagi desahan dalam pergumulannya. Tangan Baekhyun bahkan menarik leher Chanyeol untuk meminta ciuman ataupun cumbuan pada lehernya, sedangkan kakinya menekan pinggul Chanyeol untuk semakin menekan lebih dalam hingga ia merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih penuh didalamnya hingga tubuhnya menegang dan bahkan mulai bergerak mengikuti pergerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan karena kepalanya mulai terasa pusing.

Matanya terpejam merasakan segala kenikmatan sementara Chanyeol semakin menghujamnya dengan cepat dan selalu memberikan ciuman pada bibirnya bahkan kedua tangan Chanyeol mencengkram kayu ranjang yang tak jauh berada diatas kepala Baekhyun dengan keras karena merasakan bagaiamana batang keras miliknya dijepit oleh Baekhyun hingga membuatnya ingin meledak dalam waktu yang singkat.

Pergerakan mereka semakin tidak beraturan, Chanyeol semakin menambah kecepatan gerakan badannya sementara Baekhyun sudah menegang kaku dan hanya bisa tetap mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas rambut prianya dengan kuat saat merasakan ledakan dalam dirinya dan tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol mengerang meledakkan cairan spermanya dalam bagian intim Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya disamping wajah Baekhyun—yang masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah dan tersenyum kecil sambil membelai rambutnya dan juga mencium kepalanya. Sementara dirinya juga tengah mencoba mengembalikan tenaganya terkumpul kembali.

Namun tak lama Baekhyun berbisik pelan tepat di telinganya. _I want more._

* * *

 **Dan** **gerous Romance**


	8. 8

_**K**_ _ **elemahan**_ _Baekhyun akan suhu dingin adalah salah satu kelemahan yang ia rutuki sepanjang hidupnya, karena setiap tahunnya dia akan terkapar didalam kamar dengan suhu badan yang cukup tinggi di saat musim dingin. Seperti saat ini, suhu badannya hampir tiga puluh delapan derajat dan hari itu adalah hari kedua pada bulan desember di Standford._

" _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini okey, tidak akan—_

" _Ta-ta-pi-pi kau men-men-dapat-kan un-un-dangan dari klub_ _ **Phoenix**_ _, Chan." Baekhyun masih berniat memotong meskipun mulutnya untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat saja sudah bergerak tak beraturan karena gertakan giginya yang beradu menggigil karena suhu badannya yang panas dan cuaca diluar dingin dengan minus dibawah nol derajat._

" _Aku tidak peduli dengan Phoenix!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya dan masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dengan sup hangat yang baru saja ia selesai masak khusus untuk Baekhyun. "Ingin aku suapi?" Chanyeol bertanya lebih lembut setelah melihat Baekhyun kesulitan hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa selimut tebal dari dalam lemari gadis itu dan kemudian dipasangkan pada badan mungil yang kini sudah tenggelam dalam sweater hangat berwarna hitam-yang sebenarnya adalah milik dirinya yang sering digunakkan oleh Baekhyun- dan kini ditambah dengan tumpukkan selimut tebal diatas badannya. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk dengan tegap dan meletakkan beberapa bantal pada kedua sisi badannya untuk menambah kehangatan._

" _Lihatlah, kau benar-benar seperti liliput." Kekehan candaan Chanyeol mendapatkan delikkan tajam dari wajah Baekhyun, meskipun ia tidak menyahut ketus tapi bisa dipastikan gadis itu kesal akan kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pria yang kini sudah menyuapkan satu sendok dengan kuah panas yang mengepul._

" _Makan dulu baru kau boleh mengumpat kesal padaku." Chanyeol memaksakan sendok yang ia pegang masuk kedalam mulut mungil Baekhyun dan setelahnya kembali tertawa sendiri._

 _Suapan-suapan sendok sup itu tetap dipaksa makan oleh Baekhyun karena ia malas mendengar ocehan Chanyeol yang akan membawa paksa dirinya ke dokter dan menghadapi jarum suntik serta beberapa bau rumah sakit yang selalu membuatnya merasa mual._

" _Sudah.. aku sudah kenyang.." Baekhyun memberikan tatapan memohon dengan mata puppy-nya kearah Chanyeol namun pria itu masih tetap mengarahkan suapan satu sendok terakhir didepan mulutnya._

" _Ini terakhir dan aku biarkan kau tidur." Chanyeol pemaksa kembali memojokkan Baekhyun._

" _Kau mengatakan itu terus sedari tadi."_

" _Tadi a_ _ku berbohong, jadi cepat habiskan ini."_

" _Ish!" Baekhyun menggurutu namun tetap membuka mulutnya menerima suapan terakhir yang Chanyeol berikan._

" _Good girl." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan memberikan segelas air minum kepadanya._

 _Baekhyun menghabiskan suapan sup dimulutnya dan menyerahkan kembali gelas yang sudah habis ia minum, membiarkan Chanyeol merapikan semuanya sedangkan ia kembali menggigil dibalik lapisan selimut. Sebenarnya ia benci suasana malam dengan suhu dingin seperti ini, namun ada satu hal yang selalu ia nikmati, keberadaan Chanyeol yang akan menemaninya tidur, memberikan pelukan, bahkan merawatnya seperti yang baru saja dilakukan, dan itu hanyalah sebagian kecil yang biasa dilakukan oleh sahabat prianya itu._

" _Merasa lebih hangat." Suara Chanyeol terdengar kembali._

" _Hm, sudah kubilang kau tidak usah menjagaku malam ini. Pergilah.. kau akan menyesal tidak datang dan melihat wanita-wanita telanjang di klub itu." Baekhyun bersuara dibalik selimutnya sedangkan Chanyeol kini sudah melepaskan setelan jas dan dasinya._

 _Ia sudah memiliki n_ _iatan untuk menema_ _ni_ _Baekhyun tidur dan juga memeluk badan mungil itu kembali ia tahan memandangi tumpukan selimut dihadapannya._

" _Kau yakin?" Chanyeol kemabali memastikan._

" _Ih, Kau ini bawel sekali!" Baekhyun mengerutu. " Cepat pergi dan cepat pulang! Aku akan baik-baik saja selama tidak ada badai salju dan suhu cuaca semakin minus." Baekhyun memunculkan wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman kecil pada Chanyeol. "Aku benar tidak apa, jangan menolak undangan klub elite Standford, kau menginginkannya sejak tahun lalu dan ini kesempatanmu supaya bisa bergabung dengan mereka."_

" _Tapi kau sedang sakit Baek, tidak ada yang menja—_

" _Park Chanyeol sayang, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan mendekatkan badanya kepada Chanyeol yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja sungguh, pergilah dan jangan meniduri wanita untuk malam karena aku butuh pelukanmu." Baekhyun tertawa mengejek dan tanpa sa_ _dar_ _wajah mereka sudah saling berdekatan, Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana hangat nafas Chanyeol dan aroma tubuh pria itu yang begitu menyengat dan membuat hatinya tenang._

 _Mungkin bila saat itu otaknya benar-benar tidak bekerja dengan baik, tangan mungilnya akan menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk semakin mendekat dan bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir tebal yang selalu mencium kedua pipinya dan juga keningnya. Tapi Baekhyun masih memiliki tingkat kewarasan yang cukup tingga hingga tangannya hanya mengusap wajah Chanyeol dan kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol memandang begitu dalam wajah Baekhyun dan beralih memakai kembali setelan jas dan dasinya._

" _Kabari aku.."_

" _Hm. Pergilah, aku akan meneleponmu bila terjadi sesuatu."_

 _Kebohongan yang menjadi penyesalan Baekhyun karena Chanyeol benar-benar pergi menghadiri undangan_ _ **Phoenix**_ _dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di kamar asrama mereka. Meskipun ia memang menginginkan Chanyeol pergi, tapi ada bagian dari hatinya berharap Chanyeol tetap berada dikamarnya, menemaninya hingga tertidur, memeluknya memberikan kehangatan seperti dulu saat mereka masih berada di Korea._

 _Entah kenapa airmata Baekhyun mengalir membasahi pipinya dan ia hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik bantal sambil berusaha tertidur agar tidak merasakan hawa dingin kembali_

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **I**_ _ **want more.**_

* * *

"Lagi.."

Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol yang selesai mencium bibirnya dan akan berpindah untuk menciumi leher dan bahunya.

"Cium bibirku lagi.." Baekhyun merengek. Dan kelemahan Park Chanyeol adalah rengekkan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium lagi bibir tipis itu, dari ciuman sangat lembut dan akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan panas dan bergairah yang akan mengahantarkan mereka untuk kembali saling bergerak untuk tercapainya sebuah pelepasan kenikmatan.

Kikikan suara tawa dari mulut Baekhyun bergema mengisi ruangan kamar yang mereka tiduri, bahkan kalimat minta ampun Baekhyun lontarkan dalam tawanya ketika Chanyeol mengelitiki leher dan juga perutnya namun tetap dalam posisi mereka yang masih menyatu.

"Eumm.." Baekhyun menahan desahannya ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak pelan menusuk bagian nikmat dalamnya.

Sama dengan ketiga pelepasan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, Chanyeol akan tetap memandangi Baekhyun dari posisinya dan akan mencium bibir tipis berwarna pink-yang kini sudah terlihat membengkak- dan melumatnya dengan pelan mengikuti pergerakan pinggulnya untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada milikinya dan juga milik Baekhyun.

"Chan..emmpp.." Baekhyun mengigit bibir Chanyeol dan melumatnya dengan kasar, tanganya mencakar bagian punggung Chanyeol dengan kukunya dan bahkan mencengkram bahu pria itu yang kini bergerak semakin cepat dan membuat bagian dalam vaginanya berkedut merasakan pergerakan batang keras milik Chanyeol yang semakin menghujam titik dalam kenikmatannya hingga bahkan remasan dari tangannya dan juga kedua kakinya yang semakin merapat memeluk Chanyeol tidak bisa menghilangkan gemetar hebat pada badannya.

Suara desahan yang semula hanya mengeluarkan kalimat vocal kini berubah menyebutkan nama Chanyeol dengan lembut dan mendesah sexy, kepalanya mendongak keatas malah semakin membuat dirinya meledak-ledak karena Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan bahkan badannya ikut bergerak dengan hebat dan pada saat ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan bahkan mengigit bahu pria itu, ledakan dalam dirinya terasa mengalir deras keluar dan kali ini membuat tenaganya terkuras habis bahkan untuk memohon Chanyeol untuk mencium bibirnya terasa sangat berat untuk ia lontarkan.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun terpejam lelah dan bahkan matanya terpejam dengan kedua tangannya mengusak surai rambut, tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian menciumi bagian tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dari kedua pipi dua buah dada yang kenyal dan kemudian naik menuju kedua bahunya, hingga pada perpotongan lehernya.

"Hmm.." Baekhyun mendesah dan menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk berada dihadapan wajahnya. "Cium aku." Baekhyun memohon dan Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir itu dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, lidahnya mengoyak rongga dalam mulut Baekhyun dan bermain dengan lidah kecil didalamnya.

Selama bibirnya melumat bibir Baekhyun, pinggulnya kembali bergerak mengeluar-masukkan batangnya yang masih mengeras didalam lubang Baekhyun karena hasrat dan gairahya belum meledak didalam sana. Baekhyun kembali mendesahkan kenikmatan dan berniat menggoda Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang kini terlepas dari leher Chanyeol turun membelai lehernya sendiri dan menutupi kedua payudaranya dan bergerak memutar, kedua tangannya meremas dan memberikan pijatan pada dadanya sendiri sementara matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan menggoda dan bahkan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk memberikan sedikut ciuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol berbisik disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan masih memutar tangannya pada kedua buah dadanya.

"Menggodamu.."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengangkat badan Baekhyun untuk bangun dengan bagian intim mereka masih menyatu.

"Aaahh.—astaga Chanyeol." Baekhyun meringis merasakan bagiamana lubangnya terasa penuh dan batang milik Chanyeol benar-benar menusuk titik kenikmatannya, matanya terpejam merasakan pinggul Chanyeol yang bergerak dengan pelan dan kini Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat berpikir untuk meremas kembali payudaranya sendiri, yang ia pikirkan adalah kenikmatan dari posisi bercinta kali ini dimana ia merasakah sentuhan serta gesekan yang lebih nikmat melebihi sebelum-sebelumnya.

Chanyeol meraih tekuk leher Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibirnya, bahkan tangannya kini sudah diarahkan melingkar pada leher Chanyeol. Setelahnya usapan halus dan lembut pada punggungnya semakin membuat semuanya terasa lebih nyaman baginya. Pergerakan lembut yang Chanyeol lakukan pada bagian bawahnya masih dilakukan dan kini mereka berdua bergerak bersama dan masih saling memagut dengan kedua kepala yang bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Tangan Baekhyun mengusap punggung belakang Chanyeol, bergerak naik turun hingga meremas belakang rambutnya saat merasakan pergerakan bawahnya semakin membuatnya badannya bergetar.

"Aaaahhh.." Baekhyun mendesah dengan erotisnya. Berulang kali ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menambah tempo pergerakannya bahkan hingga Baekhyun melengkungkan badannya dan menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk mencumbu leher dan bagian dadanya. Tangannya mengusak dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat mendengar Chanyeol membisikkan kalimat cinta sedangkan Baekhyun melenguh kenikmatan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun menyuarakan kalimat itu sebelum mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol dan pada akhirnya ia kembali tergulai lemas disusul Chanyeol yang meledakkan cairan spermanya didalam Baekhyun dan membawa badan wanitanya pada pelukannya dengan posisi mereka yang masih sama-sama duduk dan tentu bagian intim keduanya masih menyatu didalam sebuah panasnya pelepasan cairan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Chanyeol mencium lagi bibir Baekhyun, dan terdengar kembali tertawa setelah merasakan bibir Chanyeol melumat bibirnya.

"Aku suka ciumanmu." Tangan mungilnya mengusap bibir tebal milik Chanyeol dan kembali Baekhyun kecup sebentar dan setelahnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol yang berkeringat sedangkan tangannya mengusap dada pria nya itu yang masih bergerak naik turun mengatur nafasnya. Chanyeol memberikan ciuman pada kepala Baekhyun dan memainkan rambut Baekhyun yang tergurai bermandikan keringat sama halnya dengan apa yang ia alami.

"Apa aku baru saja mengatakan aku mencintaimu?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan dalam sandarannya di dada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Chanyeol menempelkan kepalanya pada kepala Baekhyun dan sedikit bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menyanyi dalam hatinya. "Aku bahkan mengatakan padamu berkali-kali tadi dan kau bahkan tidak mendengarnya."

"Aku mendengarnya.."Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara sedikit lesu.

"Lalu.. kenapa kalau kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Terkesan bahwa aku sudah melanggar perjanjian yang baru dibuat."

"Kau hanya mengatakannya Baek. Itu bukan menunjukkan bahwa perasaanmu memang mencintaiku." Chanyeol menyahuti lagi ditambah cubitan pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Hmmm.." Baekhyun menahan suaranya dengan bibirnya yang menekuk kedalam. "Justru itu semakin terdengar aneh.. kenapa aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, padahal perasaanku biasa saja." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada dada Chanyeol dan menatap dengan keterdiamannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun, bahkan jari-jari tangannya menyusun setiap helai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibir tebal itu dan beralih pada kedua mata dan pipinya , setelahnya jari-jari mungilnya begerak lembut menelusuri setiap wajah Chanyeol hingga berhenti tepat pada bibir tebal Chanyeol dan ia membelakkan matanya saat Chanyeol mengarahkan jarinya untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya dan menjilati setiap jari mungilnya, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya disyukuri Baekhyun karena kini mereka saling berciuman lagi.

"Aaaahhh.."

"Baby, Aku menginginkan lagi." Chanyeol berbisik dalam desahan di depan mulut Baekhyun yang masih terbuka mendesah merasakan batang milik Chanyeol yang tengah bergerak menusuk bagian titik sensitivenya dibawah sana.

Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol dan langsung melumat bibir tebal itu dengan sedikit kasar, ia belum memberikan jawaban akan kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol namun pinggulnya sudah bergerak mengikuti instingnya karena dorongan dari gairahnya yang kembali memanas. Bahkan kini badannya bergerak naik turun, ciuman pada bibir Chanyeol terlepas namun ia masih menikmati bagaimana Chanyeol mencumbu dan bahkan memberikan isapan panas dan senstiif pada leher dan bagian dadanya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak mengusap naik turun semakin membuatnya gila, desahannya terdengar lebih keras saat pinggulnya ditahan lebih menekan kebawah dan merasakan ujung tumpul pada kejantanan milik Chanyeol didalam sana semakin menusuk titiknya. Baekhyun mendesahkan kenikmatan pada telinga Chanyeol dan pria itu terlihat semakin meluapkan gairahnya, bergerak naik turun lebih cepat, mengulum dan mencium badan Baekhyun dengan tidak beraturan tapi membuat Baekhyun menggila hingga pada saat mereka merasakan akan menumpahkan segala cairan panas dari dalam tubuh masing-masing. Chanyeol merebahkan badan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan memberikan beberapa dorongan kuat, kedua tangannya mencengkram tangan Baekhyun sekuat mungkin hingga semenit kemudian ia tergulai lemas.

Kepalanya bersandarkan didada Baekhyun dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan badannya masih bergetar. Sedangkan Baekhyun, kepala wanita itu masih mendongak keatas dengan mulutnya yang terbuka kecil dengan kedua matanya terpejam merasakan kedutan lubang miliknya yang terasa hangat karena milik Chanyeol yang masih mengeluakan cairan sperma yang mengalir didalam sana.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya yang kini sudah tergulai lemas dan menarik badan Baekhyun untuk berada diatas badannya, tangannya memeluk erat badan wanita itu, usapan lembut dan ciuman pada pucuk kepalanya masih ia lakukan hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **B** **adai** salju yang cukup lebat menemani waktu malam bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu setelah pergulatan percintaan yang cukup panas mereka lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Chanyeol menjadi pihak pertama yang terbangun, bukan karena suara lebat badai salju diluar sana, melainkan badannya terasa berat dan sesak karena sosok mungil yang seharusnya tidur dalam dekapannya kini tertidur diatas badannya dengan kepala terbaring nyaman diatas dadanya.

Dan seluruh sisa badan pada gadis itu benar-benar berada diatas badan Chanyeol hingga ke bagian kakinya.

Chanyeol mengusap surai rambut madu milik Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan singkat sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memindahkan tubuh mungil itu untuk terbaring lebih pada ranjang yang masih terlihat cukup luas untuk menampung kedua badan mereka bersamping-sampingan.

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergerak menolak dan Chanyeol memberikan salah satu guling yang sudah berada di lantai entah sejak kapan, hingga pada akhirnya berpindah pada pelukan tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan sisa-sisa percintaan yang baru terjadi antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun, setelahnya ia mengenakkan setelan kimono yang cukup santai dan membawakan satu setelan kimono lainnya dengan warna yang sama dengan yang ia gunakkan serta beberapa handuk yang sudah dibasahi dengan air hangat. Ia mengusapkan handuk basah itu pada tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terlelap tidur dan bahkan sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika handuk itu menyentuh kulit mulus nan putihnya, dan ketika bagian intimnya yang begitu sensitif diberi usapan sebentar oleh Chanyeol, wanita itu tetap terlelap seperti tengah pingsan dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil setelah ia selesai mengusap badan Baekhyun dan mengenakkan setelan kimono itu kepada wanita mungilnya, bahkan ia juga menambahkan selimut tebal diatas badannya dan kemudian membiarkan Baekhyun tetap terlelap, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk menikmati waktu malamnya dengan berendam pada kolam mandi air panas yang berada di ruangan lain dalam villa itu sambil menikmati pemandangan badai salju dihadapannya.

Berendam air panas, dengan satu botol wine berada dalam pegangan tangannya dan juga salju dihadapannya. Cukup membuat Chanyeol merilekskan badan hingga terasa ia seperti akan tidur dalam kolam itu, hingga pada saat matanya benar-benar akan terlelap dalam kolam itu suara lembut yang menyebutkan namanya terdengar dan bahkan derap langkah kaki kecil menuju kearah tempatnya berada.

"Chan?"

"Aku disini." Chanyeol menjawab dan menolehkan kepala pada pembatas pintu kayu disebelah kanannya, terlihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri disana dengan pakaian kimononya.

Wanita itu masih mengagumi badai salju yang ada pada jendela besar dihadapannya. "Ku kira aku kembali dalam asrama kita di Standford."

"Kenapa salju selalu mengingatkanmu dengan Standford?" Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang membelakanginya dan menenggak sisa wine pada botol yang ia pegang sebelum wanita dihadapannya akan merengek untuk merasakan rasa wine itu juga.

"Hmmm… kenapa ya?" Baekhyun berbalik dan menujukkan wajah berpikir keras namun terlihat mengejek kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun yang kini berdiri menghalangi pandangannya yang terarah pada luar jendela, tangan lentik Baekhyun membuka pelan-pelan ikatan tali kimononya dan menurunkan kain itu dengan gaya yang sedikit sensual meskipun setelahnya ia melangkah cepat masuk kedalam kolam air panas dan mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Di-dinginn.." seluruh badannya terendam dalam air panas dan menenggelamkan seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan hampir saja kembali terangsang melihat bagaimana seksinya seorang Byun Baekhyun membuka kain kimononya kini menahan tawanya dan membuang wajahnya untuk tidak melihat kearah mata mendelik tajam milik Baekhyun yang terarah padanya dalam batas air di kolam itu.

"Ja-jangan menertawakan aku!" Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan badannya mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu." Chanyeol memeluk badan mungil itu didalam air dan memberikan ciuman pada leher Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau membuka bajumu?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menyandarkan badannya pada dada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu.. aku hanya ingin bergabung denganmu.. ku kira airnya akan panas dan terasa hangat ternyata aku masih saja merasa dingin."

"Lalu kenapa ingin bergabung?"

"Kenapa kau malah berendam air panas. Kau meninggalkanku tidur sendirian di kamar!"

Byun Baekhyun kembali menjadi seorang yang cerewet.

"—kau meninggalkanku setelah bercinta, kau menyamakan aku dengan wanita-wanita mu hah?"

Dan Chanyeol akan menjadi sosok yang siap mendengarkan segala keluh kesah si mungil yang menggigil tapi tidak mau mengakui dirinya tengah menahan hawa dingin dan hanya ingat harus memberikan ceramah panjang untuknya.

"Tak tahu apa kalau aku lelah setelah kau melakukannya tadi—

"Aku hanya berniat sekali melakukannya, dan kau menuntut lagi." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Ya! Tapi kan setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat! Dan harusnya kau menemaniku tidur didalam sana! Memeluk, lalu menciumi wajahku, menyelimutiku. Ish! aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar suka meninggalkan aku sendirian tertidur dalam suhu dingin! Kau suka ya melihatku tersiksa menggigil!"

"Sudah?" Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya, bibirnya sudah terlihat pucat dan bahkan wajah Baekhyun yang memang sudah terlihat putih pucat kini semakin terlihat lebih jelas, bahkan badannya sedikit bergetar menahan gigilan hawa dingin.

Baekhyun hanya memberi anggukkan kepala dan kembali menyelam dalam kolam air panas itu, tak lama kepalanya muncul keatas permukaan dan Chanyeol langsung meraup wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman yang menuntut, bukan hanya bibir dan lidahnya yang bergerak cepat melumat dan menyesapi bibir mungil milik Baekhyun tapi juga memberikan gigitan pada bibir tipis itu dan bahkan kini sudah berpindah ke leher dan juga bahu milik Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak seduktif dibalik air itu, karena selain memeluk badan Baekhyun, tangannya meremas bongkahan bokong Baekhyun, lalu menyusup naik dimana dua bongkahan sintal pada dada Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun menikmatinya. Seharusnya ia bisa saja berteriak 'Chanyeol aku kedinginan' atau 'Chanyeol aku ingin kembali tidur' mengingat beberapa menit sebelumnya ia memberikan ceramah mengenai betapa lelah dirinya dan butuh istirahat setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi pada kenyataanya yang terdengar hanyalah lenguhan dan desahan lembut dan sedikit sensual.

"Hmm.." Baehkhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam sedangkan tangannya mengarahkan kepala Chanyeol untuk tenggelam dalam air dan mengulum salah satu payudaranya.

 _Bercinta di dalam air_.

Baekhyun seketika terpikir akan salah satu ide yang muncul karena percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo saat memilih sebuah judul film porno yang akan menjadi bahan pembelajarannya, dan kini ia menyesal karena tidak menonton film itu.

"Masih merasa dingin?" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan kini wajah Chanyeol yang basah dan penuh dengan hawa panas dari arah kolam membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir hanya untuk membalas pertanyaan yang mudah dari Chanyeol.

Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan membelai dada Chanyeol kemudian menarik leher pria itu untuk kembali mencium bibirnya. Chanyeol tentu saja memberikan balasan dengan sebuah misi untuk menghangatkan wanita dihadapannya.

Chanyeol menyudutkan badan Baekhyun mendekat pada pinggiran kolam yang berbentuk kotak itu, bibirnya memberikan ciuman panas pada Baekhyun sedangkan tangannya kini bergerak kebawah, menyentuh bagian intim Baekhyun yang meskipun terendam dalam air panas ia tahu bahwa bagian itu sudah semakin lembab karena hal lainnya. Salah satu jarinya bergerak memberikan usapan pada salah satu bagian yang sedikit muncul diantara lipatan pada bibir bawah intimnya dan tentu saja berhasil membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dan menarik badan Chanyeol untuk semakin mendekapnya.

Jari lentiknya meremas rambut Chanyeol yang basah, kadang ia menarik kadang ia menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya, tangannya yang lain dikalungkan pada leher Chanyeol sehingga memudahkan dirinya saat Chanyeol semakin dekat dan mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk melingkar pada pinggangnya.

Bagian terintim dan sensitif mereka saling bersingunggan, tidak sampai melesak masuk seperti yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Chanyeol hanya mencumbu seluruh badannya dan sesekali memainkan bagian bawahnya dengan salah satu jarinya dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal dan menjambak dan menarik rambut Chanyeol hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kau mempermainkan aku?" Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan ia kini benar-benar seperti anak koala bergelantungan dengan induknya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat jelas bahwa wanita-nya kini sudah menahan segala gairah dalam tubuhnya dan membutuhkan pelepasan kenikmatan.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu Baek—

"Kau hanya mencium dan _fingering_ saja sedari tadi!" Baekhyun merengek dan memasang wajah kesalnya, bibirnya mengerucut dengan kedua mata kecilnya yang berkedip-kedip layaknya seorang puppy mungil.

Sementara Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan bagaimana bibr mungil itu bergerak menggerutu dengan imutnya. Chanyeol bisa tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh jari-jari mungil Baekhyun yang bergerak bermain dengan surai rambutnya.

" _What do you want Baek_?" Chanyeol menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun, merepatkan punggung Baekhyun dengan dinding kolam air panas dan tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun yang mengalung di lehernya, bibirnya bergerak menggoda menyentuh bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka dan bernafas dengan sedikit kesusahan—atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahan merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang berbisik menanyakkan apa yang ia inginkan dan juga menyentuh bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun bukanlah dalam bentuk kalimat dan gerakan kepala yang biasanya ia gerakkan mengangguk ataupun menggeleng—terkadang bahkan diikuti dengan gerakan bibir kecil yang berbentuk menggemaskan. Tapi kali ini ia menjawab bukan dengan gaya menggemaskan, melainkan menggairahkan. Ya, mungkin kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencengkram wajah Chanyeol dan langsung melumat bibir _kissable_ itu, tangannya menarik badan Chanyeol untuk semakin menyekap tubuhnya yang masih berada pada dinding kolam dan kakinya bergerak mengalungkan pada pinggang Chanyeol lagi dan tentu saja lelakinya mengarahkan dan membimbingnya dengan baik. Chanyeol mengikuti pergerakan lumatan bibir Baekhyun dan memberikan perlakuan seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan. Saat si mungil memohon untuk badannya disentuh, ia bahkan langsung mengiyakan dan memberikan sentuhan pada seluruh badannya, mengusap punggungnya, memainkan kedua buah dadanya dan meremas bokong sintalnya dan mulai menggoda bagian intim milik Baekhyun yang kini semakin terasa licin.

Chanyeol masih menciumi bibir Baekhyun namun kini pergerakan lumatannya sedikit kasar dan bergairah, tangannya bergerak mempersiapkan keadaan didalam intim milik Baekhyun yang akan dimasuki oleh miliknya yang sudah mengeras dan menegang itu.

"Ngghhh—ah!" Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Chanyeol, tangannya menjambak rambut belakang Chanyeol dan menarik sebagian rambutnya.

"Rileks Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun, dan wanita itu mendongak kebelakang ketika milik Chanyeol benar-benar berada memenuhi kekosongan didalamnya. Mereka saling memandang sebentar dengan nafas yang mulai bergerak tak beraturan ditambah badan Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak menghujam miliknya untuk semakin menekan kedalam menyentuh titik kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"Ah." Baekhyun mendesah pelan dengan matanya yang terpejam sesekali ketika merasakan batang tumpul milik Chanyeol yang berada didalamnya mulai menyentuh titik kelemahannya.

Pergerakan yang stabil dan masih menuruti irama nafas teratur mereka tak lama berubah menjadi berantakkan tak beraturan. Chanyeol bergerak kasar sedangkan Baekhyun tak henti mendesah berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol yang masih sibuk bergerak memberikan kenikmatan dengan bagian pinggulnya sementara bibirnya meluapkan erangan kenikmatannya sambil tetap menciumi bibir Baekhyun dan bahkan mengigit bibir itu atau leher dan bahu putih pucat Baekhyun.

"Chan—ah-ah-ah.." Baekhyun menggeliat bersandar pada dinding kolam, tangannya mulai mencari pegangan yang lain sambil menarik-narik dinding dibelakangnya yang tidak mungkin bisa menjadi pegangan tangannya hingga Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka, meletakkannya tepat diatas kepala Baekhyun sementara mereka saling berbagi desahan kenikmatan ketika masing-masing akan meledakkan bukti pergulatan panas yang sedari tadi mereka inginkan.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" **I** **ni** kartumu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menarik selimut yang menutupi badan Baekhyun dan kini memperlihatkan badan telanjang Baekhyun tepat dihadapannya.

"Masih mau melanjutkan permainannya?" Chanyeol kembali mengajukan tantangan.

Setelah percintaan panas yang mereka lakukan sejak kemarin malam—ini sudah hari ketiga mereka berada di Jepang atau bisa dibilang hari kedua mereka berada didalam resort yang disewa dan sama sekali tidak keluar dari resort tersebut sehubungan dengan badai salju yang masih melanda dan juga alasan menikmati waktu berdua untuk bercinta diatas ranjang—di dapur—di kolam—dan teras ruangan lebih terasa menarik dibandingkan keluar dari resort dan menikmati pemandangan salju.

"Aku menyerah, kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menebak yang mana kartumu." Baekhyun meluapkan kekesalannya karena sedari beberapa jam yang lalu ia sama sekali tidak bisa mempraktekkan trik sulap yang ia pelajari dari buku yang pernah ia beli— _entah sejak kapan_.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan, tangannya menarik badan Baekhyun sedangkan ia bersandar pada ranjang tempat tidur sehingga badan Baekhyun tepat berada diatasnya dan mereka masih dalam posisi tanpa busana atau pun selimut sedikitpun.

"Kalau tidak bisa menebak kartuku.. sekarang tebak apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol sambil berpikir, tangannya mengusap lembut bahu lelaki itu dan membuat garis pada collarbone yang nampak di badan Chanyeol. Kecupan singkat ia berikan di dada lelaki itu dan berangsur-angsur naik kearah leher hingga ke bibirnya.

"Aku memintamu menebak Baek, bukan menciumi badanku." Chanyeol menangkup kedua tangan Baekhyun dan membawa badan wanita itu berbalik hingga kini berada dibawahnya. Baekhyun memandangi mata tajam yang kini tengah menatapnya, tangan Chanyeol yang merapikan surai rambutnya bahkan tidak cukup mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Menebak pikiranmu lebih sulit dibandingkan menebak kartu." Baekhyun akhirnya memberikan jawaban dan ikut memainkan surai rambut poni Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Terkadang aku berharap bisa menebak pikiranmu.. jadi aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku." Ciuman singkat ia berikan dan kembali melanjutkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Mau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan saat ini?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala menyetujui kalimat yang ditanyakkan padanya, Chanyeol kembali menyeringai dan menundukkan kepalanya mendekat kearah wajah Baekhyun. Tangannya mengangkat dagu wanita itu dan memberikan ciuman lembut yang basah dan panas pada bibir tipis itu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas ciumannya serta mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol sedangkan kakinya sudah terbuka lebar dan melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol. Mengisyaratkan bahwa apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol sama dengan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan—atau lebih tepatnya menginginkan hal yang sama.

Lenguhan meringis lembut menjadi suara pertama yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun ketika merasakan lubang intimnya berhasil dipenuhi dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Apa masih sakit?" Chanyeol berbisik dihadapan Baekhyun dan gadis itu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Milikmu itu terlalu besar Tuan Park."

Chanyeol menahan tawanya dan menciumi bibir Baekhyun hingga mata mereka terpejam guna menikmati pergerakan yang mereka lakukan. Chanyeol bergerak pelan naik turun diatas badan Baekhyun, hingga terdengar lenguhan erotis dari wanita dibawahnya barulah ia semakin mempercepat dan mulai bergerak tak beraturan. Bahkan ciuman yang sebelumnya lembut dan pelan kini sudah menjadi lumatan dan gigitan kasar di leher, dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ketika mereka mencapai sebuah saat puncak dari kenikmatan yang dicari bukan saja sebuah lenguhan dan pekikan nyaring—melainkan sebuah panggilan nama. Baekhyun akan mengelukan nama Chanyeol dengan desahan erotisnya sedangkan Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Baekhyun dengan erangan rendahnya.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **J** **ari** telunjuk tangan Chanyeol bergerak dari bawah pinggang bawah Baekhyun mengikuti garis tulang punggung wanita itu hingga ke leher belakang dan kembali turun menuju pangkal pinggang Baekhyun, ditemani seringai bahagia diwajahnya ia melakukan gerakan itu berulang kali bahkan ketika pemilik badan itu menggeliat geli dengan suara tawanya yang lucu, Chanyeol hanya akan mencium bibir tipis dan kembali mengulang gerakan tangannya.

"Apa bentuk punggungku begitu menariknya buatmu hm?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala dan kini jari tangannya bergerak meliuk di punggung Baekhyun. "Punggungmu putih dan halus.." Chanyeol memberikan ciuman pada bahu belakang Baekhyun dan menggigit pelan.

"Aaahh.." Baekhyun menggeliat geli merasakan gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang semakin melambat ketika turun menuju pangkal punggungnya.

"Menikmatinya?" Chanyeol berbalik bertanya dan Baekhyun membalas dengan berpindah diatas badan Chanyeol dan menciumi bibir lelaki. Chanyeol mengangkat badannya dalam posisi duduk dengan Baehyun yang masih berada diatas pangkuannya, membiarkan wanita mungilnya mendominasi bibirnya karena ia memilih menggoda Baekhyun dengan mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun hingga ia melengkungkan punggungnya dan mendesah dalam lumatan bibir panasnya.

"Euummhh—" Chanyeol mengerang ketika Baekhyun meliukkan punggungnya dan semakin menekan bagian intimnya yang tertahan dibawah kukungan Baekhyun.

"Menikmatinya?" Baekhyun berbisik mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya; menggoda dan badannya semakin meliuk dan menekan pinggulnya menggoda bagian intim Chanyeol.

"Baek—aah—"

"Hm.. kenapa Chanyeol.." desahan Baekhyun keluar sebagai jawabannya dengan bibirnya bergerak memberikan kecupan pada leher dan dada pria dihadapannya, tangannya bahkan mengusap otot-otot tegang yang terbentuk pada bagian perut dan juga lengan Chanyeol dan tak lupa ia berikan kecupan basahnya.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun kembali memberikan ciuman pada leher dan juga gigitan kecil seperti yang sering ia lakukan tapi ketika bibir Baekhyun melumat bibirnya kembali, dirinya bergerak mendominasi—melumat bibir atas dan bawah wanita itu dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut kecil Baekhyun hingga suara kecipak dan tetesan air liur mereka membasahi bibir masing-masing bahkan hingga ke dagu bawah.

Baekhyun mendorong badan Chanyeol untuk menjauh dan menahan tangannya pada dada Chanyeol yang hendak mendekat kearahnya lagi. "Kita harus mandi Tuan Park, pesawatmu menunggu." Baekhyun berbisik pada kalimat terakhirnya dengan kedipan mata nakal sebelum ia beranjak turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dan membiarkan pintunya tetap terbuka. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, kakinya melangkah cepat menyusul wanitanya didalam sana.

Dan acara mandi bersama mereka berakhir hingga dua jam kemudian karena pengertian mandi yang Baekhyun maksudkan adalah percintaan dibawah guyuran shower dan desahan nikmat atas percintaan yang terjadi disana, bahkan ketika mereka selesai dan seharusnya segera bersiap berpakaian kini masih menikmati berciuman sambil berdiri mengabaikan handuk mereka yang sudah terlepas dari badan masing-masing dan rintikkan air dari rambut di kepala mereka.

"Kris akan mengamuk menunggu lama di Bandara." Chanyeol sempat bersuara di tengah jeda ciuman mereka tapi setelahnya ia melanjutkan lagi dan menahan Baekhyun berniat menjawabnya. "Dia pasti akan menahan dirimu untuk bersamanya terus." Gumamannya terdengar lagi. "Dan aku akan menderita melihatnya."

"Aku mau bersamamu. Kau milikku." Baekhyun membalas singkat dan menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk kembali mencium bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan berbisik mesra antara bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka menunggu sambutan bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Aku milikmu Baek."

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **R** **uang** tunggu kedatangan Bandara International Guangzhou kini terlihat sudah kembali sepi dan hanya menyisakan satu pria dan satu wanita yang duduk dengan wajah lesu dan suntuk karena entah sudah berapa lama mereka duduk disana. Bahkan sang Pria sedari tadi terlihat mondar-mandir di seluruh ruangan, bersandar pada kaca jendela kemudian kembali duduk dan setelahnya kembali lagi berdiri berjalan tak menentu dengan pandangannya terpaku pada layar monitor yang menginformasikan nama-nama pesawat yang sudah tiba di landasan terbang banadara tersebut.

"Bahkan pesawat Sehun lebih dulu tiba." Pria itu menunjuk kearah layar dan memperlihatkan pada wanita yang masih dalam posisi duduk dengan salah satu kakinya yang menyilang dan bergerak bosan.

"Berarti mereka terlambat hampir empat jam." Wanita itu menyahut, badannya bangkit dan melangkah kearah pria yang masih memperhatikan layar monitor itu.

"Aku berani bertaruh mereka menikmati waktu bercintanya." Sang Pria menyikut lengan wanita disampingnya sambil menyeringai nakal.

"Seharusnya kau bertaruh berapa banyak mereka melakukannya dalam tiga hari disana." Pria itu tersedak dalam diamnya dan mendorong badan wanita itu hingga terhuyung kedepan sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Xi Luhan mulutmu benar-benar!"

"Kalimatku tidak salah kan? Aku menjelaskan sesuatu kenyataan disini Tuan Wu." Luhan, wanita yang sedari tadi bersamanya membalas lagi.

Xi Luhan dan Kris Wu yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah rekanan bisnis dari Park Inc dan mereka juga masih termasuk dalam garis keturunan Keluarga Baekhyun karena kedua Nyonya Besar Xi dan Nyonya Besar Wu adalah kakak dari Eomma Baekhyun atau bisa dipersingkat— _Luhan dan Kris adalah sepupu Baekhyun._

"Aku benar-benar ingin membawa mereka langsung ke depan altar dan meminta pastor menikahkan dua manusia aneh itu." Kris kembali duduk pada kursi ruang tunggu, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada namun matanya masih memandangi layar diatasnya.

"Bersabar saja.. toh semua rencana berjalan lancar kan?" Luhan berbalik sebentar menengok kearah Kris dan tak lupa kedipan mata ia lakukan pada pria yang kini menganggukan kepala dan juga tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah.. semoga berjalan dengan lancar."

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**


	9. 9

**Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

" **U** **mm..** berapa lama lagi kita mendarat?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya dan kembali melanjutkan ciuman pada bibir tebal pria itu.

"Seharusnya sebentar lagi." Chanyeol menjawab cepat dan menarik tekuk leher Baekhyun untuk kembali memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan Baekhyun bergerak pelan diatas pangkuannya, naik turun membawa masuk batang keras miliknya untuk melesak kedalam lubang keintiman wanita itu.

Ya, mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bercintanya, didalam toilet pesawat yang membawa mereka dari bandara _Narita, Jepang_ menuju Bandara _Guangzho-China_. Tidak memperdulikan awak pesawat yang mungkin saja mendengar jeritan dan desahan antara mereka berdua.

"Aaahh.. Chanyeol.. _kiss my neck please_." Baekhyun menjadi pihak pemohon dan mengarahkan lehernya pada bibir Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol selalu berhasil mengabulkan permohon Baekhyun dengan sangat baik. Bukan hanya sebuah ciuman pada lehernya, tapi juga lumatan dan gigitan kecil diberikan oleh Chanyeol pada leher putih mulus itu.

" _Come to me_." Chanyeol berbisik tepat dihadapan bibir Baekhyun sebelum melumat bibir tipis itu dengan panas dan kasar, sedangkan Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan keras dan bahkan tangannya kini tertahan pada dinding toilet merasakan gerakan naik turun yang ia lakukan sedaritadi membuat badannya menegang merasakan ledakan panas dalam dirinya yang akan keluar. Baekhyun mendesah keras namun karena bibirnya tertahan oleh ciuman Chanyeol suaranya terdengar hilang, hanya bunyi lumatan kedua bibir mereka yang bisa terdengar dan ketika ia menjerit karena kenikmatannya Chanyeol masih menahan bibirnya dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya, membiarkan Baekhyun melampiaskannya dengan cengkraman keras di rambutnya ataupun bahunya.

"Haaa.." Baekhyun mendesah pelan merasakan badannya mulai bergerak lemas, tangannya mengusap rambut Chanyeol tapi bibirnya masih bisa mencium bibir Chanyeol walaupun bukan sebuah lumatan penuh gairah.

Baekhyun menatap Chaneyol yang masih memandanginya, pria yang masih memangku badannya itu beralih mencium pipi dan bibirnya dan berjalan menuju leher dan juga pipi payudaranya yang masih tertutup dengan pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berbisik dan meraup wajah Chanyeol untuk melihat kearahnya, dan pria itu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat dan menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku.." Baekhyun memainkan surai rambut Chanyeol dan membiarkan tangannya menjelajahi setiap inci bagian dari wajah pria itu. Rambutnya, alisnya, dahinya yang penuh keringat, mata besar milik Chanyeol, hidung mancungnya, bahkan bibir tebal yang sedari tadi menciumnya kini ia sentuh dengan jari-jarinya lentiknya.

"Aku—

Bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar menjadi pemotong kalimat yang belum diselesaikan Baekhyun.

"Tuan Park, pesawat akan mendarat sebentar lagi. Mohon kembali pada kursi anda." Suara lembut dari seorang pramugari terdengar dibalik pintunya.

"Terima kasih, aku akan segera keluar." Chanyeol menjawab dan menahan tawanya sementara Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa malu karena keberadaaan mereka diketahui oleh pramugari dalam pesawat itu.

"Apa mereka tahu kita bercinta didalam?" Baekhyun berbisik pelan dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin." Chanyeol menjawab santai dan mencium sebentar bibir Baekhyun. "Tapi aku tidak peduli." Ia kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dan mengangkat badan wanita itu untuk berada dalam gendongannya dan merapatkan pada dinding toilet.

"Kita belum selesai." Chanyeol kembali berbisik dan Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman pada ciuman mereka dan mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol, membiarkan dirinya kembali dihentakkan dengan cepat pada dinding guna memberikan kenikmatan pada Chanyeol yang tengah bergairah penuh.

Desahan dari keduanya terdengar berisik bahkan bunyi kecupan basah jelas terdengar oleh dua orang pramugari yang berdiri didekat pintu toilet dan setelah itu kedua orang itu memilih beranjak menjauh dan mengabarkan kepada pilot pesawat untuk mengulur waktu mendarat karena dua orang penumpang mereka masih berada di toilet dan tengah melanjutkan kegiatan percintaannya.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" **S** **edang** apa kalian berdua disini?" pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan langsung mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan berupa pukulan ringan pada perutnya. "Akh!"

"Bukannya memberikan ucapan halo dan kata lainnya malah bertanya tidak sopan!"

"Aw aw aw! Okey-okey!" Sehun meringis kesakitan, menahan sakit akan cubitan tajam dari jari-jari Luhan yang mencapit dan memutar daging pada perutnya.

Sehun yakin cubitan ini akan berbekas merah hingga besok pagi, namun belum selesai rasa sakit pada perutnya hilang, kepalanya sudah mendapatkan hadiah lainnya dari Kris yang memukul cukup kencang.

"YA! Aku ingin pulang saja!"

"Pulanglah, tidak ada yang ingin menahanmu disini." Sahutan Luhan terdengar datar.

Sehun menggerutu kesal, tangannya mengelus perut dan kepalanya bergantian setelah itu ia memilih menyusul Luhan untuk duduk bersama di ruang tunggu.

"Katanya ingin pulang." Kris mengejek sambil menahan tawanya melihat mata Sehun yang mendelik kearahnya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Sebenarnya kita menunggu siapa disini?" Sehun mengabaikan rasa sakit dan kekesalannya dan memperhatikan Kris dan Luhan yang duduk sisi kanan dan kirinya sambil terus memandangi layar monitor penerbangan, tak jarang mereka juga sesekali memeriksa keadaan ponsel masing-masing dan mengetikkan pesan secara cepat.

"Pasangan baru itu belum tiba dari _honeymoon_ _-_ nya." Sahutan dari Luhan menjawab pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Bukannya mereka sudah tiba lebih dulu kan—

"Kami sudah menunggu hampir 4 jam dan belum ada kabar dari pesawat mereka tiba di bandara ini.

"Dan mereka juga tidak bisa dihubungi." Luhan menambahkan ucapan yang Kris jelaskan pada Sehun.

Dan laki-laki yang memiliki usia paling muda diantara mereka berdua tidak memberikan jawaban atau pertanyaan lainnya. Mulutnya menekuk kedalam dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk berkali-kali, ia memilih untuk bergabung dan duduk disebelah Kris.

Mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu sedari tadi.

Menunggu pasangan Park yang sedang berbulan madu.

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" **T** **idak** ada kabar dari mereka akan tiba di China jam berapa?" kalimat itu diucapkan Sehun sebagai pemecah keheningan yang menyelimuti keberadaan dirinya, Kris dan juga Luhan yang masih setia menunggu hampir 1 jam sejak kedatangan dirinya dan bergabung menunggu Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah lima jam kita menunggu. Mereka itu benar-benar! Terlalu asik bercinta atau—

"Itu mereka!" Suara Kris memotong ucapan Luhan, pandangan mereka kini beralih pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja terlihat berjalan menuju loket bagasi.

"Lihatlah.. mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan pengantin baru." Luhan mengomentari bagimana Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri disana dengan Baekhyun, tangan lelaki itu terlihat sedang merapikan tatanan rambut wanita dihadapannya dan mereka berdua terlihat mengobrol dan tertawa bersama sesekali. Bahkan Baekhyun tak malu ketika memeluk Chanyeol dihadapan para petugas bandara dan orang-orang disekitar mereka, tak hanya itu Chanyeol juga dengan bebasnya meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun dan mencium pipi wanita mungilnnya sambil berbisik dan berakhir mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain.

Ketiga orang yang masih dalam posisi duduknya masih menonton apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—dan begitu asyiknya mereka menonton adegan mesra itu belum ada komentar satu pun keluar dari mulut masing – masing hingga saat ini, sampai Luhan mengeluarkan lipatan uang dari dalam dompetnya, ditunjukkan pada Kris dan Sehun yang kini memperhatikan uang yang ada di tangan Luhan.

"Taruhan 500 RMB, mereka akan berciuman disana."

"Call." Sehun dan Kris menjawab bersamaan.

"Ada yang lebih menarik." Kris menyambung lagi. "Taruhan 2500 RMB mereka bercinta di dalam pesawat." Seringai ciri khas Kris diperlihatkan pada Luhan dan Sehun, mereka berdua menutup mulut dan tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria tinggi itu.

" _Call!"_ Luhan beranjak berdiri dan menyalami Kris. "Sial, aku seharunya memikirkan itu tadi—ah!" Luhan menepuk keningnya sebentar, pandangannya kembali memperhatikan bagaiamana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang jauh disana masih saling merangkul dan tertawa berdua.

"Bukankah pemandangan ini akan lebih indah kalau keduanya benar-benar saling mencintai?" Ucapan yang Luhan katakan disahuti dengan anggukkan kepala dari Sehun dan dehaman singkat dari Kris.

"Kita hanya bisa bersabar dan melihat seberapa hebat perjuangan-nya. Sepupu kalianlah yang paling sulit untuk dibuka hatinya." Sehun menunjuk kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diseberang sana dengan dagunya.

"Yah.. dia terlalu—

"Tidak usah dibicarakan lebih lanjut, percuma saja kita membicarakan mereka kalau memang dari keduanya masih menutup hati untuk masing-masing." Kris menjadi sosok bijaksana dengan melemparkan sahutan kearah Sehun dan Luhan yang sebelumnya membicarakan bagaimana kisah percintaan yang terlalu rumit bagi Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Yes! Mereka berciuman disana." Luhan menepuk tangannya dan sontak membuat Kris dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbagi ciuman dan saling menggerakkan kedua kepala mereka untuk bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri guna memperdalam pagutan antara bibir masing-masing.

"Heol." Responds yang sama dilontarkan Kris dan Sehun.

"Mereka benar-benar—

"Gila."

" _Madly fall in Love_." Kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan melengkapi sepatah-patah sahutan dari Kris dan Sehun.

Sehun dan Kris menganggukkan kepala dan mengeluarkan uang sebanyak 500 RMB untuk diberikan pada Luhan sebagai pembayaran taruhan mereka.

"Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat mungil didalam pelukan Chanyeol." Kris kembali berkomentar.

"Ya, tapi mereka terlihat.. serasi." Luhan menambahkan. "Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang mereka tidak tahu kita berada disini menunggu mereka berdua."

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel guna menelepon Chanyeol, dan untungnya teleponnya itu tersambung dan terlihat diseberang sana Chanyeol merogoh kantung celananya dan mengangkat panggilan telepon dari Sehun.

" _Kenapa."_ Sahutannya terdengar tidak suka mendapatkan telepon dari Sehun.

"Ya, cepatlah ambil bagasi kalian! Kami sudah menunggu lima jam disini!" Luhan berteriak kearah ponsel Sehun yang memang sengaja diaktifkan mode speakernya.

" _Luhan?"_

"Hey Park! cepatlah!" Kali ini Kris yang bersuara. Dan barulah terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat kearah ruang tunggu dimana Luhan dan Kris melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka. Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang paling senang ketika melihat Luhan, bahkan wanita mungil itu meloncat-loncat dan melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Cepatlah keluar, kami sudah jenuh menunggu." Sehun berbicara pada teleponnya dan langsung mematikan sambungannya ketika mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang berlari lebih cepat ketika melihat Luhan tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Aaaaaahhh aku merindukanmu!" Baekhyun memeluk wanita itu dan menciumi pipinya.

"Kau merindukanku tapi menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol cukup lama!" Luhan memukul kepala Baekhyun dan kembali memeluknya.

Kris dan Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih mendorong _trolley_ berisikan koper milik ia dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi.. bagaimana pengalamannya?" Kris merangkul bahu Chanyeol dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju tempat dimana Luhan dan Baekhyun masih saling berpelukan dan mengobrol dengan semangatnya.

"Hm." Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan Kris bertepuk tangan setelahnya.

"Hyung, kau memakai hadiah yang kuberikan kan." Sehun yang baru bergabung juga ikut bertanya.

"Yak!" Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada _trolley_ dan memukul badan Sehun. Ia bahkan mengaitkan lengannya pada leher Sehun dengan cukup kuat. "Kau mau mencari masalah hah, dia mengira itu permen!"

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, sedangkan Sehun yang masih berada dalam kukungan tangan Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa meskipun masih merasakan sakit pada lehernya karena sedikit tercekik.

"Itu kan bukan salahku." Sehun mengeluh dan Chanyeol juga sudah melepaskan kukunganya.

"Setidaknya berikan dia pil pencegah kehamilan dibandingkan kondom." Chanyeol menjawab pelan dan seketika Kris dan Sehun mendekat kearahnya.

"Kalian tidak menggunakkan itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"YAK!" Kris seketika berteriak dan sontak membuat siapapun yang berada disekitar mereka menoleh kearahnya dan memperhatikan tingkah ketiga orang pria itu.

"Yak! Pelankan suaramu! Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah memperhatikan." Chanyeol memukul badan Kris dan menarik leher pria itu untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Ini pertama bagi kalian pasti akan—

"Pelankan suaramu!" Chanyeol kembali memprotest. "Aku juga tidak tahu dia akan menolak menggunakkan itu. Dan aku juga tidak bisa melarangnya—

"Yeah, seorang Park Chanyeol sangat menuruti perintah Byun Baekhyun." Sehun ikut berbisik. "Oh, mereka berjalan kearah kita." Sehun memperingati melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tengah bergandengan menghampiri mereka berdiri.

"Kau harus mencari caranya sendiri." Kris menjawab cepat dan memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol sebagai penutupnya, dan itu bertepatan dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sudah tiba.

"YAK GEGE! Kenapa kau memukul Chanyeol!" Baekhyun lebih dulu berteriak kearah Kris , bahkan wanita itu mendorong badan Kris untuk menjauh dari posisi Chanyeol dan dirinya langsung merangkul erat pinggang Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau memukulnya!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak marah.

"Salahkan pacarmu itu yang membuatku menunggu lima jam!" Kris bertolak pinggang menghadap ke Baekhyun dan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Siapa suruh menunggu, aku kan tidak minta dijemput oleh kalian." Baekhyun menjawab dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kris.

"Ya-ya! Aku tahu kalau kau bersama pacarmu itu selalu melupakanku." Kris menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikan tingkahnya dengan Baekhyun seakan-akan adalah kakak adik yang tengah bertengkar.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan, aku sudah lapar." Luhan memotong dan memperhatikan satu per satu wajah keempat orang yang ada dihadapannya, tangannya saling tersikap didepan dada namun wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan.

"O-oh, ayo kita makan!" Baekhyun langsung berpindah memeluk Luhan dan berjalan menuju mobil mereka yang sudah lama menunggu.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **K** **ris** menjadi supir yang penuh kesabaran didalam mobilnya sendiri yang mana kini sudah dipenuhi oleh Luhan yang duduk disampingnya dan ketiga orang lainnya duduk di kursi penumpang belakang dengan posisi Baekhyun berada di tengah-tengah diantara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Setelah mereka selesai menyantap makanan _Khas Negeri Tirai Bambu_ itu, tujuan lainnya adalah mengantarkan Sehun dan Chanyeol menuju hotel tempat dimana mereka menginap malam ini.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak menginap bersamaku?' suara Baekhyun yang bertanya memecah keheningan didalam mobil itu. Luhan melirik kearah Kris dengan menyeringai kecil sedangkan Sehun yang berada disebelah Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalanan.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan investor besok pagi, dan kantornya dekat dengan hotel itu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan lembut dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar di dadanya. Oh ya, Baekhyun menyandarkan badannya sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol, kepalanya berada didada Chanyeol dan bahkan tangannya tidak lepas dari pinggang lelaki itu. Hanya kakinya saja yang berada jauh dan diusapkan pada kaki Sehun yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ya, Noona! Bisakah kakimu diam dan tidak bergerak-gerak!" Sehun memegang kedua kaki Baekhyun dan menghempaskan secara kasar kearah lain.

"Ish! Kenapa? Kau mau Luhan yang menggerak-gerakkan kakinya?" Baekhyun mengomel namun suaranya menggoda kearah Sehun, apalagi disaat ia menyebutkan naman Luhan. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lagi.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan melihat bagaimana kaki Baekhyun masih menggoda kaki Sehun.

"Ya, Baekhyun. kenapa kau tidak menggoda Chanyeol saja hah?"

"Kalau aku menggoda Chanyeol, aku akan berakhir dikamar hotel bersamanya." Baekhyun menjawab santai dan menatap kearah Luhan, sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasa namanya disebut hanya tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Kris dan Sehun yang susah payah menahan tawanya dan tidak mau menyahuti ucapan Baekhyun.

"DASAR WANITA MESUM!" Luhan menjawab dan kembali pada posisi duduknya.

"Ish kau juga mesum Luhan." Baekhyun masih menyahuti sampai akhirnya Chanyeol yang membungkam mulut kecil nan cerewet itu dengan lumatan lembut di bibir Baekhyun.

Ketiga orang lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terpana dan membuka mulut cukup lebar tapi tidak berkomentar apapun, mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala bergumam pelan dan kembali memandangi jalanan disekitar yang dilalui mobil Kris dibandingkan harus melihat bagaimana bibir Chanyeol yang melumat dan menyesap bibir kecil Baekhyun,

Bunyi kecipak yang terbentuk karena pergerakan bibir mereka terdengar jelas hingga Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama menutup telinganya. Beruntungnya Chanyeol lebih dulu menyudahi ciumannya sebelum Kris berteriak didalam mobil, tapi meskipun ia sudah melepaskan dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari Baekhyun, jari-jari lentik wanitanya itu menahan kerah bajunya dan kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Okey. Stop!" Kris menghentikkan mobilnya dan langsung menarik-narik baju Baekhyun guna menjauhi sepupu kecilnya itu dan menghentikkan acara berciuman mesra mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan mencium sebentar bibir Baekhyun sementara si wanita mungil itu mendelik tajam kearah Kris dan masih memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah sampai di hotelmu." Kris menginformasikan dan menunjukk kearah lobby Hotel yang sudah berada di sisi kiri mobilnya.

Baekhyun melihat nama hotelnya langsung menahan Chanyeol untuk membuka pintu mobil, wajahnya ditenggelamkan pada dada Chanyeol sedangkan tangannya yang lain menarik kaos yang Chanyeol gunakkan supaya pria itu tidak beranjak pergi dari mobil Kris.

"Astaga Baekhyun! Chanyeol hanya menginap di hotel untuk dua hari!" Kris mengomel dan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih menahan badan Chanyeol. Luhan yang duduk dikursi penumpang tidak mau ikut turun tangan dan memilih membiarkan Kris yang berurusan langsung dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan Sehun yang sebelumnya masih duduk didalam mobil kini sudah beranjak keluar dan tengah mengeluarkan kopernya dan masuk kedalam lobby hotel.

"Aaaahh Chanyeeoolll.. aku ikut menginap ya.. yaa.. yaaa.." Baekhyun merengek dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Kris yang menarik-narik tangannya.

"Hey, aku hanya menginap dua hari dan setelahnya menginap di rumah Kris okey. Besok malam kita bertemu di acara pembukaan yayasan." Chanyeol ikut meyakinkan Baekhyun tapi wanita itu masih menggelengkan kepala dan memperat pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai menginap dengan Sehun." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal, bibirnya sudah mengerucut kedepan dengan nafasnya yang tergesa-gesa menunjukkan ia marah.

"Minseok memberitahuku mendadak mengenai ini. Besok siang aku akan makan siang bersamamu, aku akan kerumah Luhan besok siang." Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan wanita itu dari pinggangnya sedangkan Baekhyun masih menatap kedua mata Chanyeol, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin berbohong padanya mengenai rencana makan siang besok bersamanya.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?" Chanyeol langsung membalikkan pertanyaannya kearah Baekhyun dan wanita itu langsung menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau butuh istirahat, lagipula besok kita bertemu. Aku akan langsung menuju rumah Luhan setelah selesai bertemu investor besok." Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan dan kali ini Baekhyun sudah melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan memundurkan badannya, menjauhi dari badan Chanyeol tapi kepalanya masih menunduk enggan untuk mlnatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Tidur yang nyenyak." Chanyeol berucap sebelum membuka pintu mobil, bahkan ia sempat mencium kepala Baekhyun sebentar dan kemudian melangkah keluar.

Kris ikut keluar dan membantu Chanyeol mengambil kopernya.

"Tidak ada pertemuan investor bukan?"

"Tidak. Hanya pertemuan biasa, aku harus bergerak cepat."

"Hm. Aku tahu, waktumu masih ada dua tahun kurang.. tapi ya itu berjalan cukup cepat."

"Ya, aku tahu!" Chanyeol mengusap lengan Kris setelah pria itu menutup bagasinya. "Ingatkan Luhan untuk memberikannya pil itu."

"Ck. Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan rencana awal untuk membuatnya hamil lebih cepat. itu mempermudah membawa kalian ke—

"Rencana sudah berubah okey, jadi ikuti saja." Chanyeol membawa kopernya dan melangkah masuk kedalam lobby hotel, meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri bersandar pada badan mobilnya sampai Luhan yang harus menyadarkan dirinya untuk kembali masuk dan membawa mobil mereka menuju kediaman Xi.

Baekhyun masih menunduk dan meremas sweater hitam yang ia gunakkan, sweater yang Chanyeol pakaikan padanya ketika mereka akan mendarat karena baju yang ia gunakkan disobek paksa oleh Chanyeol saat percintaannya didalam ruang toilet pesawat. Dan mengingat kejadian itu membuat Baekhyun menitikkan air mata dan tertawa kecil bersamaan, membuat dua orang yang berada di dalam mobilnya saling menatap bingung dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah terisak dalam duduknya.

"Baek.." Luhan mencoba menenangkannya, tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang meremas sweternya. "Chanyeol hanya terpisah tidur denganmu semalam, lagipula besok ia berjanji akan bertemu denganmu kan." Luhan mengingatkan lagi apa yang Chanyeol katakan sebelumnya. "Lagipula, kau bisa meneleponnya. Jarak hotel dengan rumahku tidak jauh Baekhyun, jadi jangan seperti anak kecil yang terpisah dengan orangtuanya." Suara Luhan terdengar lebih tegas ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun semakin terisak.

Luhan dibuat bingung melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun, pada akhirnya Kris menambah kecepatan mobilnya guna bisa cepat tiba pada rumah Luhan dan membiarkan dua wanita ini bisa bercerita mengenai apa yang dirasakan.

"Luhan.." Baekhyun menyebut nama Luhan dan mengenggam tangan wanita itu yang masih berada didekat tangannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Besok aku akan meminta Kris yang langsung menjemput Chanyeol supaya kau tidak khawatir pacarmu itu hilang atau lupa akan janjinya." Luhan menyahuti dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan hidung dan pipinya yang sudah berwarna merah padam hanya karena menangis sebentar.

"Oh astaga lihatlah wajahmu, semua berwarna merah." Luhan memberikan tissue pada Baekhyun dan membantu membersihkan air mata di pipinya.

"Aku mencintainya."

Baekhyun semakin terisak dan kembali menangis, sedangkan Luhan membeku dalam diamnya dan Kris hampir saja menghentikkan laju mobilnya mendadak ketika mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar langsung dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Baek.."

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya, aku tidak berbohong atau pun mengada-ada.. aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku mencintai Chanyeol, Lu!"

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**


	10. 10

**S** **etelah** pengakuan yang Baekhyun ucapkan didalam mobil dan hampir membuat bingung Kris dan Luhan karena sepupu mereka itu tidak berhenti-hentinya menangis dan terseguk-seguk menyebutkan nama Chanyeol dan bergumam aneh mengenai perasaannya dan juga perjanjiannya, ditambah wanita itu mengeluh karena tidak adanya stock tissue didalam mobil Kris dan Baekhyun mengungkapkan kekesalannya secara langsung dan menyalahkan Kris karena kini sweater milik Chanyeol yang digunakkan untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya dan juga beberapa aliran cairan kental dari hidungnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau menangis seperti ini hanya karena kau mencintai Chanyeol, dan lagipula aku sudah mengatakan dari awal bahwa kau pasti mencintainya! Dan apa maksudmu dengan perjanjian?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ocehan cukup panjang dari Luhan yang tanpa jeda.

"Sudah ku katakan dari dulu bahwa kau pasti memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa bersahabat lebih dari 10 tahun dan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun. Kalau itu adalah kau dan Kyungsoo mungkin aku percaya, tapi yang kita bicarakan adalah dirimu dan Chanyeol!"

"Tapi aku memang tidak tahu kalau aku mencintainya sejak lama, Luhan!" Baekhyun melayangkan protest, mengarahkan badannya berada di sela jarak kursi Kris dan Luhan.

"Ya karena kau memang tidak pernah mengenal apa namanya cinta Baekhyun." Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau menganggap bahwa cinta itu seharusnya seperti cerita-cerita negeri dongeng, seorang pangeran yang akan mendatangimu dan menyatakan cinta dan baru menikah! Itu khayalan anak kecil Baekhyun! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jodohmu hanya dengan menunggu sampai orang itu datang dan melamarmu secara langsung, kecuali kau menerima perjodohan dari ayahmu waktu itu mungkin iya, itu yang akan terjadi padamu."

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" Baekhyun menyahut dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kau tidak mau dijodohkan tapi kau juga tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun, sekarang saat ku bilang pacari saja Chanyeol kau malah menganggapnya hanya sahabat. Aku tidak mengerti dengan pola pikiranmu." Luhan menggelengkan kepala dan mengdengus kesal.

"Karena Chanyeol memang hanya sa..ha..bat."

"Hah?! Sahabat? Lalu jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa ciuman pertamamu?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung.

"Ayo jawab, siapa ciuman pertamamu?" Luhan kembali menanyakkan kearah Baekhyun hingga Kris ikut memperhatikan kedua orang itu yang masih saling melempar tatapan intimidasi ke satu sama lain.

"Chan-chanyeol." Bibir Baekhyun berucap pelan.

"Lalu siapa orang pertama yang mengajakmu kencan?"

"Chanyeol." Suaranya semakin pelan.

"Siapa orang yang mengajakmu ke prom night untuk pertama kalinya saat tahu tidak ada satu orang pun di sekolahmu yang mengajakmu?"

"Chan—" semakin pelan namun isakannya kembali terdengar.

"Siapa yang mengucapkan ulang tahun padamu setiap tahunnya tepat pada pukul dua belas malam?"

"Cha—"

"Siapa yang menjadi _emergency call_ pada kontak di dalam ponselmu?"

"Siapa yang rela berlari dari sekolah menyusulmu ke rumah sakit saat tahu dirimu mengalami kecelakaan? Siapa yang rela di skors dan dihukum selama seminggu karena dia habis memukuli anak laki-laki bodoh yang mau memperkosamu? Siapa yang menolak beasiswa di Oxford hanya karena seorang gadis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun diterima di Standford?"

Luhan terdiam memberikan jeda pada bibirnya yang sudah terasa kering karena mengucapkan semua kalimat tanpa bernafas sedikit pun.

"Tidak ada sahabat yang melakukan itu semua bila tidak ada perasaan cinta Baek, bahkan aku dan Kris yang jelas-jelas adalah bagian keluargamu tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu. Bahkan ketika kedua orang tuamu meninggal, Chanyeol lebih dulu menguatkanmu dibandingkan kami berdua."

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih terisak dan bahkan air matanya menetes demi setetes kearah tangannya yang meremas sweaternya. Luhan menghela nafas sebentar dan hendak berucap lagi kearah Baekhyun tapi Kris menahannya dan mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk diam dengan gesture tangannya yang bergerak menahan didepan mulutnya. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka saling diam mendengarkan Baekhyun yang menangis dan pada akhirnya wanita itu terjatuh tidur lelap di dalam mobil.

Kris membawa mobilnya memasuki gerbang kediaman Luhan yang sudah terbuka lebar menyambut kedatangan mobilnya, tepatnya menyambut seorang Putri kesayangan mendiang Tuan dan Nyonya Byun yang sudah lama tidak kembali ke tanah kelahiran Ibunya. Setelah kejadian tragis yang merenggut kedua orang tua Baekhyun, wanita itu sama sekali tidak mau kembali mengungkit semua yang berhubungan dengan orang tuanya, bahkan wanita itu meninggalkan semua harta bendanya dan enggan untuk membawanya ikut saat ia pergi kuliah di negara asing yang cukup jauh untuk dijangkau.

Byun Baekhyun, wanita keras kepala dan sulit diatur.

Ungkapan kalimat itu selalu diucapkan oleh kedua orang tua Kris dan Luhan melihat kondisi puteri mendiang Tuan Byun.

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika Baekhyun pada akhirnya kembali ke China dan menemui paman dan bibinya meminta warisan Tuan Byun untuk ia gunakkan untuk bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol, meskipun sebenarnya mereka sangat menginginkan Baekhyun memimpin Perusahaan mendiang ayahnya. Setidaknya melihat Baekhyun memiliki ketertarikan dalam dunia bisnis membuat mereka sedikit lega karena suatu saat nanti Baekhyun mungkin bisa mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya sendiri.

"Dia terlihat lelah." Tuan Xi yang membukakan pintu kediaman tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongan Kris di tangannya.

"Tentu saja dia lelah. Dia kurang istirahat." Luhan menyahuti sebelum mencium kedua pipi ayahnya, menahan berkomentar lebih erotis mengenai alasan yang menyebebakan kenapa Baekhyun kelelahan.

Kris mengikuti Luhan yang memimpin didepannya menuju sebuah kamar yang sudah menjadi kamar Baekhyun setiap wanita itu mengunjungi negara ini.

"Rebahkan saja badannya diatas ranjang." Luhan menunjuk sebuah ranjang besar dengan selimut berwarna pink dengan motif bunga-bunga dan tanpa ada jawaban Kris langsung menghempaskan badan Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar, bahkan terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari wanita itu namun pada akhirnya ia kembali terlelap ketika mendapatkan sebuah guling yang diarahkan oleh Kris.

"Dia benar-benar masih terlihat seperti anak kecil." Kris mengusap kening Baekhyun, tangannya merapikan surai ranbut golden yang dimiliki wanita itu, dan juga mencium pipi wanita itu yang selalu ia anggap adik kecil baginya.

"Dia memang anak kecil, sayangnya ia sudah menjadi wanita mesum karena Chanyeol." Kekehan Luhan disetujui Kris dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Setidaknya ia sudah mengakui telah jatuh cinta pada si mesum Park itu."

"Akhirnya."

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

" **H** **yung** , kenapa kau tidak mau menginap satu kamar bersamaku sih?"

"Tidak mau. Satu kamar denganmu malah membuatku susah tidur." Chanyeol menarik kopernya masuk dalam sebuah lift yang sudah terbuka setelah mereka menunggu hampir lima menit lamanya.

"Ya, kau hanya bisa tidur nyenyak hanya dengan Baekhyun." Sehun menggerutu kesal,menekan tombol angka lantai yang akan ia tuju.

"Kau sudah tahu dan kenapa masih menanyakkannya."

"Bukan menanyakkan, hanya memastikan kalau kau memang benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita mungil mesum menggoda itu—akh!"

Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah pukulan kencang dikepala Sehun hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dia milikku!" Chanyeol menekan kebawah kepala Sehun dengan sedikit kasar sebelum melangkah keluar pada lantai dimana kamarnya berada, meninggalkan Sehun di dalam lift sendirian menggerutu kesal serta menahan sakit pada kepalanya karena ulah Chanyeol.

 _ **Chanyeol Pov**_

 **S** **ebenarnya** aku menyesali keputusan untuk menginap di sebuah kamar hotel sendirian seperti ini, tapi mengingat selama tiga hari kemarin atau tepatnya dua hari penuh dipenuhi dengan kegiatan bercinta panas dengan Baekhyun, akan lebih baik untuk kami berdua berjauhan sementara waktu. Berdekatan dengan Baekhyun tanpa mencumbui badan dan bibirnya itu adalah sebuah cobaan yang sangat berat untukku, jangan tanya kenapa karena aku tidak mempunyai jawaban yang pasti untuk diberikan kepada kalian.

Dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehun sebelumnya, sudah pasti aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa dirinya berada didekat ranjang yang sama denganku. Pada awalnya aku kira itu disebabkan karena kami memang sudah terbiasa bersama sejak masa sekolah menengah atas, tapi kakakku mengatakan itu bukanlah penyebabnya.

" _Kau pasti mencintainya Yeol, tidak mungkin ada seorang pria yang mau bersama dengan seorang wanita yang sama dalam kurun waktu lebih dari 10 tahun dan mengatasnamakan persahabatan ada diantara kalian."_

Ucapan Yoora yang selalu aku ingat hingga sekarang, terlebih saat aku selesai membaca sebuah novel picisan yang ternyata memiliki sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat menyedihkan. Jangan menertawakan aku, tapi aku sungguh membacanya. Bahkan aku menangis saat mengetahui akhir kisah cinta mereka tragis, sang wanita yang bernama Emma meninggal, dan meninggalkan Dexter—sang pemeran utama pria. Sebenarnya kisah salah satu pasangan meninggal sudah biasa dan banyak yang menggunakkan plot itu sebagai kisah _sad ending_ di sebua novel, drama, maupun film. Yang membuatku menangis dan bahkan hampir gila membayangkannya adalah, perjuangan Dexter untuk mendapatkan Emma itulah perjuangan sedih yang membuatku menangis, dan pada akhirnya ia mengakui mencintai seorang Emma yang selama ini selalu ia anggap sebagai sahabat— _classic_.

Satu hal yang membuat hatiku terasa sesak adalah, Dexter sempat menikahi wanita lain dan bahkan memiliki seorang Puteri sedangkan Emma memilih menjauh dari Dexter tinggal di negara lain dan memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, tapi namanya sebuah film pasti akan berakhir bahagia bukan? Terbukti Dexter dan Emma bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri—akhirnya! Aku benar-benar senang membaca bab-bab terakhir hingga pada akhirnya saat mereka menginginkan sebuah anak didalam kehidupan mereka, Emma mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dan berakhir meninggal. Tragis! Dan saat itulah aku benar-benar takut akan kehilangan Baekhyun, aku tidak mau mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Dexter maupun Romeo yang berakhir harus menangis terisak karena kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya.

Tapi kesalahan yang ku buat adalah, adanya perjanjian yang pernah kami buat mengenai larangan mencumbu dan lain-lainnya. Padahal aku pikir perjanjian itu bisa saja mewujudkan keinginan Tuan Byun sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya agar Puteri semata wayangnya itu menjadi wanita yang terhormat dan mendapatkan pasangan yang selalu diinginkan olehnya yang bisa menjaga dan melindunginya—tapi nyatanya perjanjian itu yang menjebak diriku sendiri dan sulit mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Menurut Sehun, kesalahan memang dari kami berdua yang sama-sama bodoh untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidaklah pantas mendapatkan sebutan playboy karena sebenarnya aku bukanlah pemain wanita seperti yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain.

" _Mana ada playboy yang ingin bercinta hanya dengan satu wanita?"_ Salah satu ucapan Sehun yang sebenarnya membuatku kesal tapi kenyatannya memang benar.

" _Seorang playboy dan pencinta wanita tidak mungkin bisa menahan hasratnya bila berada dalam satu ruangan dengan wanita yang bertingkah menggoda seperti Baekhyun. Hanya kau yang bisa menahan diri sendiri meskipun tersiksa bukan?"_ Kalimat lainnya yang aku dapatkan dari Luhan saat aku mengelak mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai sepupunya.

Beruntungnya mereka berdua mau membantuku untuk meluruskan kesalahan yang pernah ku buat karena perjanjian awal kami yang menahan aku untuk bisa menunjukkan dan memancing agar Baekhyun bisa luluh kepadaku atau setidaknya menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikit.

Dan itu hampir berhasil sampai saat ini, berterima kasihlah pada Kris dan Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa dengan melarang Baekhyun bertemu para pria lainnya dan menggoda dia dengan sedikit sentuhan ditambah kecemburuan Baekhyun bila aku bertemu dengan wanita-wanita lainya—yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Ini menjadi sebuah rahasia besar yang mungkin bila Baekhyun mengetahuinya dia akan membanting badanku keatas tanah dengan kasarnya.

Rencana yang aku susun cukup membuat Kris dan Luhan tercengang, tentu saja satu pukulan pada pipi sudah aku terima saat Aku mengatakan pada Kris bahwa aku mencintai sepupunya dan mungkin akan menikahinya—mungkin suatu saat—kalau Baekhyun setuju menikah denganku. Pukulan kedua aku dapatkan dari Luhan, tepatnya sebuah tamparan cukup keras di pipi kananku. Ia menganggap aku hanya akan memainkan perasaan sepupunya itu dan saat ia melihat perjanjian apa yang kubuat dengan Sehun, hatinya luluh dan semakin bersemangat untuk mendukung rencana yang aku buat.

 _Sialnya, waktuku tidak banyak. Hanya dua tahun._

Menujukkan perasaanku padanya sangatlah mudah, aku sudah terbiasa memprioritaskan Baekhyun diatas segalanya bagiku, membuat dia merasa aku perhatikan dan dicintai olehku itu mudah dilakukan. Yang sulit adalah membuat dia merasa hal yang sama denganku dan tentu saja mau menerima perasaanku.

Perjuangan masih panjang.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov End.**_

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **C** **hanyeol** masih terjaga didalam kamar hotelnya, menikmati sebuah wine di tangan kirinya serta memandangi langit Kota Guangzhou yang masih nampak begitu ramai dengan kelap kelip dari lampu sorot kendaraan lalu lalang maupun pancaran lampu gedung – gedung yang menjulang disekitarnya, meskipun waktu di Kota tersebut sudah menunjukkan angka dua dini hari pagi. Chanyeol mendesah kesal dengan kedua matanya menatap gelas wine yang ia pegang sedari tadi hanya menyisakkan sedikit cairan yang akan habis dalam tegukkan terakhirnya sedangkan pesanan botol wine ketiganya belum juga tiba sejak 12 menit yang lalu ia pesankan melalui layanan _room service_.

Dirinya sudah merasa kesal hingga pada akhirnya ia menegak habis minumannya dan beralih menuju tempat telepon dalam kamar hotelnya, menekan sebuah tombol yang langsung tersambung dengan bagain layanan restaurant di hotel tersebut, mendengar suara jawaban tepat diseberang teleponnya Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu untuk menanyakkan masalah mengenai apa yang ia pesankan sebelumya.

"Petugas kami sudah mengantarkan apa yang dipesankan Tuan, mohon tunggu dalam beberapa menit kede—

 _ **Ting Tong**_

"Oh, maafkan aku. Sepertinya ia baru tiba." Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan berlari kecil membuka pintu kamarnya guna menyambut petugas hotel yang akan memberikannya satu botol kenikmatan untuk menemani malamnya yang sangat sepi.

Tapi nyatanya terdapat kejutan lain untuknya, karena saat ia membuka pintu yang didapati adalah sosok wanita yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan membawa sebuah botol wine yang ia pesan.

"Hai!"

"Ba-baek?" Chanyeol mematung melihat Baekhyun berada dihadapannya, ditambah dengan celana tidur bercorak strawberry yang ia kenakkan sebagai bawahannya dan tak lupa sandal tidur berwarna pink yang menjadi alas kakinya. Meskipun wanita itu tengah mengenakkan mantel hitam, tapi jelas setiap orang yang melihatnya dengan jelas tahu bahwa dirinya mengenakkan sebuah kaos dengan corak yang sama seperti celana bawahnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan akan istirahat tadi, pada kenyataannya dia memesan minuman—oh kau sudah menghabiskan 2 botol?! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tengah mengamuk didalam kamarnya dan kini menyingkirkan dua botol wine kosong yang Chanyeol sudah habiskan.

Sementara Baekhyun tengah sibuk menyingkirkan botol-botol itu dan tentu saja mencari sebuah gelas yang lainnya untuk dirinya sendiri, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang masih menatap bingung dengan keberadaan Baekhyun didalam kamar hotelnya.

"Cepat tutup pintu kamarmu Tuan Park! Kau mau mengundang semua orang masuk hah?" Baekhyun menyadarkannya, wanita itu tengah menyesap sedikit rasa wine yang ia pegang sebelumnya, membuka mantel hitamnya dan merebahkan badannya pada sofa ruangan hotel itu dengan begitu santainya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih berpikir panjang mengenai kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Bisa jelaskan apa aku memang berkhayal tentangmu atau kau memang berada disini bersamaku, atau sebenarnya aku sudah tidur lelap dan bermimpi tentangmu?" Chanyeol menyikap kedua tangannya dan berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati rasa cairan merah manis sepat dilidahnya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ia membersihkan beberapa cairan yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya lalu memandangi Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sangat bingung. Badannya ia bangkitkan supaya langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan Chanyeol, kedua tangannya bergerak melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol dengan kepalanya yang mendongak keatas melihat lebih jelas wajah lucu dan menggemaskan milik Chanyeol yang bingung karena dirinya berada di hadapannya.

"Aku kira otakmu cukup cerdas untuk membedakan mana mimpi dan kenyataan." Baekhyun menggoda dan menjinjitkan kakinya agar bisa mencium bibir milik Chanyeol. "Apa ini terasa seperti mimpi?" Baekhyun memaksakan kakinya untuk lebih tinggi menjinjit pada posisi yang sama dan mengecup bibir tebal itu berkali-kali hingga pada akhirnya lengan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengangkat badannya lebih naik hingga wajahnya lebih sejajar dengan wajah pria itu.

"Byun Baekhyun yang tidak pernah patuh hm." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah, kedua tangan Baekhyun kini berpindah melingkar pada leher Chanyeol memberikan pegangan pada badannya agar bisa menikmati ciuman yang Chanyeol mulai di bibirnya yang sudah ia bayangkan sejak kakinya melangkah keluar dari kediaman Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Baekhyun mengungkapkan salah satu alasannya mendatangi Chanyeol. "Aku sudah terlelap tidur karena menangis setelah kau turun dari mobil tapi anehnya aku masih terbangun."

"Dan kau berpikiran mendatangiku?"Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sudah terlelap tidur dan kau tidak bisa masuk kedalam kamarku?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol nyatanya membuat Baekhyun tertegun berpikir mengenai nasibnya bila saat ini memang Chanyeol tengah terlelap dan dia tidak mungkin berjalan kembali menuju rumah Luhan.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol menanyakkan lagi karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu serius berpikir.

"Ah! Aku bisa menginap juga disini. Aku membawa dompetku." Baekhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Chanyeol. "Jangan meremehkan aku Park!" Baekhyun menarik dagu Chanyeol mendekat kearah wajahnya, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir tebal itu dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol membiarkan bibir tipis manis milik Baekhyun mendominasi bibirnya, membiarkan bibirnya dilumat dengan kasar dan tergesa-gesa dan bahkan gigitan kecil dari gigi Baekhyun malah membuatnya ingin tertawa karena jelas Baekhyun masih sangat kaku dalam hal berciuman. Lenguhan dari Baekhyun terdengar ketika Chanyeol mulai mengambil alih bibir Baekhyun, lidahnya melesak masuk dan bertarung didalam sana dengan lidah Baekhyun, gigitan kecil dan sedikit tarikan Chanyeol berikan pada bibir Baekhyun hingga wanita itu kembali mengerang—

 _ **Kriuk**_

Chanyeol menghentikkan pergerakan bibirnya, mereka berdua kini saling memandang satu sama lain namun terlihat jelas wajah Baekhyun menahan malu karena tak lama kepalanya menunduk bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol. "Aku lapar." Baekhyun mengakui kondisi perutnya yang masih berbunyi menandakkan kekosongan pada isi lambung dan ususnya.

"Siapa tadi yang tidak mau menghabiskan makananya." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat serta memberikan kecupan pada kepala Baekhyun. "Ayo turun, aku akan mengambil mantelku dan kita pergi mencari makanan." Kedua tangannya mengarahkan badan Baekhyun untuk turun dari gendongannya sementara Baekhyun menahan dirinya.

"Kau menyuruhku makan di jam segini?"

"Kenapa? Kau lapar kan?" Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau mau aku gendut hah?!" Sontak Baekhyun langsung mengucap cukup keras dan menjatuhkan kakinya kembali berpijak pada karpet hotel. "Aku tidak mau makan. Biarkan aku tidur saja." Badannya berbaring pada sofa yang berada didekatnya dengan kedua tangannya melingkar pada perutnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung membalikkan badan wanita itu hingga menghadap kearahnya yang kini sudah berada diatas badan Baekhyun. "Makan atau aku akan bercinta denganmu saat ini juga."

Dan sontak Baekhyun mendorong serta memukul badan Chanyeol cukup keras. "DASAR MESUM!"

"Ayo makan!" Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun supaya wanita itu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Aku bisa gendut Chanyeoooll!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Bahkan saat kau gendut pun aku tetap menyukainya." Chanyeol berucap dengan cepat dan sontak membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih membiarkan aku gendut dan tidak mau bercinta denganku." Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menarik pria itu untuk mendekat kearahnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan memakanmu sekarang Tuan Park?" Baekhyun berbisik tepat didepan bibir Chanyeol dan leher pria itu.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menahan bahu Baekhyun dan sedikit menjauhkan badanya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Hm." Baekhyun menyahut cepat sedangkan bibirnya mengecup leher Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai masuk dibalik kaos yang Chanyeol kenakkan. "Kau menginginkan aku makan bukan?" Baekhyun mendorong badan Chanyeol hingga menabrak pembatas pinggir sofa yang mereka duduki sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menahan badan Baekhyun dengan cukup kuat hingga wanita itu benar-benar tertahan untuk tidak mendekat kembali kearahnya.

"Hmmpptt hahaha! Lihatlah wajahmu kenapa tegang begitu?" Baekhyun menjauhkan badanya dan duduk pada sisi sofa lainnya, menghadap kearah wajah Chanyeol yang tegang dan takut akan diperkosa oleh Baekhyun. "Kau ini payah sekali sih! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang _playboy_ dan takut bila ada wanita yang menggodamu seperti tadi." Baekhyun menepuk paha Chanyeol dan bangkit berdiri.

"Bagaimana tidak takut melihatmu seperti itu hah! Jangan bilang kau melakukannya pada pria-pria yang pernah kau temui." Chanyeol ikut bangkit dan masuk berjalan kearah lemarinya untuk mengambil mantel.

"Yaaa! Aku tidak pernah menggoda mereka seperti itu."

"Mana aku tahu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara datar, mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang menghampirinya serta memeluk pinggangnya lagi dengan kedua tangan mungil miliknya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun merengek, kedua tangannya mengusap perut Chanyeol sedangkan bibirnya mencium punggung Chanyeol yang terhalang dengan mantel hitamnya. "Aku hanya ingin menggodamu. Jangan marah.." Chanyeol masih terdiam dan mematung dalam posisi berdirinya, membiarkan Baekhyun merayu dirinya untuk tidak terlalu lama marah padanya hanya karena godaan yang cukup membuat Chanyeol kaget dibuatnya. "Aku tidak pernah menggoda pria yang lainnya, sungguh."

Chanyeol masih terdiam.

"Chanyeol.."

"Chanyeol jangan marah.."

"Chan.."

"Yeol.."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan begitu imutnya oleh suara lembut Chanyeol, ia berbalik dan menjadi pihak yang memeluk badan Baekhyun. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu wanita itu guna mencium aroma strawberry yang selalu melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun dan menjadi aroma ciri khas Baekhyun.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi untuk menggodaku Baek. Aku tidak mau kau melakukannya dengan pria yang lain juga atau siapapun pria brengsek diluar sana bila bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Janji?"

Kepalanya bergerak naik turun memberikan anggukkan lagi. "Aku janji."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, memberikan usapan pada pipi Baekhyun dan juga kepalanya.

"Aku kira kau akan menyukainya." Baekhyun merenggut menandakkan wanita itu kesal karena gagal memberikan sebuah kejutan menggoda.

"Aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak mau kau melakukannya untuk menggodaku. Harusnya aku yang menggodamu." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung dan setelahnya pria itu tertawa karena Baekhyun mendelik tajam kearahnya mengetahui pipinya menjadi bahan mainan dari tangan jahil Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita cari makanan untukmu." Tangan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa kedua badan mereka keluar ruangan sebelum Baekhyun akan mengamuk dan menggodanya lagi.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **M** **enikmati** Kota Guangzhou di waktu dini hari bukanlah rencana yang baik terlebih saat udara di Kota tersebut berada di angka minus dari nol derajat, dan perlu diingat sosok mungil yang tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol saat ini sangat membenci suhu dingin. Kaki nya tengah sulit berjalan sedangkan mulutnya juga tak sanggup untuk bicara satu kata pun.

"Kita kembali ke hotel ya." Chanyeol berulang kali menanyakkan hal itu tapi si mungil keras kepala bernama Byun Baekhyun masih menggeleng. "Sudah tidak ada penjual dim sum yang buka sekarang." Kembali Chanyeol membujuknya dan Baekhyun masih terdiam tidak memberikan jawaban.

Rencana awalnya Chanyeol memang akan membelikan Baekhyun makanan tetapi di Restaurant dekat Hotel mereka, tapi setelah memakan satu mangkuk Lamian, wanita itu meminta Chanyeol membelikan dim sum untuk dirinya dan pada akhirnya mereka berjalan mencari jajanan yang diinginkan di saat jam tengah menunjukkan waktu dini hari dan entah penjual dim sum mana yang masih berjualan di Kota ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang memiliki keinginan untuk memakan makan tersebut juga tetap meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa pasti masih ada yang berjualan.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menghentikkan langkahnya dan melihat disampingnya Baekhyun tengah menggigil dengan gertakan gigi yang saling beradu. "Astaga! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol panik dan langsung menggendong Baekhyun di punggung belakangnya dengan susah payah karena wanita itu masih menginginkan mereka mencari jajanan itu. "Kita pulang sekarang dan besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan dim sum sebanyak yang kau inginkan!" suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti perintah dan tidak mungkin bisa dibantah oleh siapa pun bahkan oleh Baekhyun sendiri karena pada kenyataannya wanita itu tersenyum kecil dibalik punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berkomentar apapun lagi setelah ucapannya yang terakhir ia katakan, ia membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dan melangkah lebih cepat agar bisa kembali menuju kamar Hotelnya sebelum Baekhyun semakin menggigil kedinginan. Langkah dan deru nafasnya bisa terdengar oleh Baekhyun, dan wanita itu tentu tahu Chanyoel tengah tergesa-gesa melangkah tapi bagi Baekhyun itu terdengar sangat sexy dan ia membayangkan nafasnya saat mereka sedang bercinta di atas ranjang. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu belakang pria itu untuk merasakan aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat kuat tercium.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya walaupun sebenarnya ia berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga dalam gendongan Chanyeol, bahkan saat pria itu memohon kepada petugas hotel untuk membawakan handuk tambahan dan juga air panas ke kamarnya, Baekhyun masih berakting sempurna dan berpura-pura tidur. Ketika Chanyeol merebahkan badannya pada ranjangnya dan juga membuka satu-satu bajunya digantikkan dengan pakaian Chanyeol lainnya, Baekhyun masih menahan matanya terpejam tapi badannya mulai bergerak serta rintihan dari mulutnya untuk memberi tahukan pada Chanyeol bahwa badannya masih terasa dingin.

"Chan.. dingin.."

Padahal sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah memberikan baju hangat dan selimut tebal menutupi badan wanita itu tapi tetap ia mendengar rintihan kedinginan dari Baekhyun.

"Aish!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Pria itu dengan cepat menyibak selimut tebalnya, memeluk badan Bakehyun dengan begitu erat dan menutupnya kembali dengan selimut tebal, bahkan Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut serta memberikan kecupan pada kepala Baekhyun berulang kali. Posisi mereka bertahan hingga ke menit-menit selanjutnya, Baekhyun merasakan nyaman berada dipelukan Chanyeol begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Tidak ada bantahan meskipun satu diantara mereka seharusnya mengeluhkan sakit pada tangan yang harus tertekuk sebagai bantal atau pun bagian badan mereka yang digunakkan sebagai guling.

"Chan." Baekhyun memecah keheningan, matanya mulai terbuka dan memandang jauh kearah sudut kamar hotel mereka. Chanyeol belum menjawab panggilannya tapi tangan pria itu masih bergerak membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun kemabali memanggil dan kini badannya bergerak memindahkan posisinya hingga berada diatas dada pria itu, wajahnya menghadap kearah Chanyeol dengan begitu jelas dan terpaku pada kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang terarah kepadanya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

"Ku kira kau memanggilku dalam mimpimu."

Baekhyun mengerut kesal. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain dan juga hendak membawa badannya berbalik agar bisa memunggui Chanyeol tapi jelas badannya kini tertahan oleh pelukan Chanyeol yang cukup kencang.

"Aaaahhh.." Baekhyun merengek ketika badannya semakin dipeluk dan kini dipindahkan kesamping badan Chanyeol. Kaki panjang lelaki itu memenjarakan kedua kaki mungilnya dan kedua tangannya juga tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Aaaahhh Chanyeol aku ingin tidur!" Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Pria itu malah meletakkan kepalanya diantara bahu dan leher Baekhyun dan terlelap disana.

"Tidur saja, aku juga ingin tidur."

"Yaaaaa! Tapi tidak seperti ini!"

Chanyeol masih tidak peduli.

"Chanyeeeoollllll."

"Chaaaaaannnnnn!" Baekhyun pura-pura menangis dengan masih berusaha memberontak dari kukungan tangan dan kaki Chanyeol

"Diam Baek, dan tidurlah dengan tenang atau aku akan bercinta denganmu sekarang." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada memerintah dan dingin tapi bagi Baekhyun itu terdengar seperti sebuah godaan dan gertakan. Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar dan semakin menggerakkan badannya supaya terlepas, sayangnya Chanyeol benar-benar mengukungnya semakin erat dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari badan pria itu kini berada diatas badannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan." Chanyeol berbisik rendah dan langsung menyerang bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka, bibir tebalnya melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun sedangkan badannya mulai bergerak menggoda badan Baekhyun yang sudah terangsang hanya karena bersentuhan dan bergesekkan dengan badannya.

"Haaaa." Baekhyun mendesah ketika bibir Chanyeol menciumi bagian leher dan bahunya. Kedua tangan pria itu mulai mengangkat kaos hitam yang sebelumnya dipakaikan oleh Chanyeol dan kini pria itu kembali menarik untuk membuka baju itu dari badan Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol tidak berhenti menciumi bagian atas badan Baekhyun hingga pada dua bagain sintalnya, giginya mengigit tonjolan yang tengah menegang ketika lidahnya membelai bagian itu. Dan Baekhyun mengerang nikmat ketika Chanyeol melakukannya, bahkan badannya sedikit terangkat keatas mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang menarik putingnya.

Mengingat mereka bukan melakukan percintaan untuk pertama kalinya saat ini, tapi bagi Baekhyun setiap permainan lidah dan tangan Chanyeol selalu melakukan kegiatan yang baru dan asing baginya juga bagi tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

Saat tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengusap perut dan berakhir pada bagian intimnya yang ia yakini sudah lembap, Baekhyun masih akan memekik dan menahan desahan. Atau saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak turun dan mencium perut dan bagian intimnya, Baekhyun akan melonjak kaget dan hampir terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Tangannya meremas dan menarik surai rambut Chanyeol dan juga kaos hitam pria itu, sedangkan bibirnya mengucapkan desahan dan nama Chanyeol tak berhenti ketika lidah dan jari Chanyeol telah berhasil membuatnya mengapit kedua pahanya dan mengalirkan cairan kenikmatan dai dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terbaring lemas dengan rambutnya yang ia acak dengan kasar saat Chanyeol selesai menciumi bagian bawahnya, badannya bergerak tak karuan karena gairah yang baru saja ia rasakan. Chanyeol berada di hadapannya, duduk diantara dua kakinya yang masih sedikit terbuka lebar, pria itu membuka kaosnya dengan cepat dan membuangnya kesembarangan arah. Awalnya Baekhyun memperhatikan pemandangan itu dengan tatapan biasa karena Chanyeol memang melakukannya dengan biasa saja seperti yang selalu ia lakukan, tapi tidak ketika pria itu mulai menjulurkan lidahnya kesamping, sedangkan badannya sedikit menunduk dan merangkak kearah Baekhyun kembali.

 _Baekhyun kembali lemah._

Tangannya menarik leher Chanyeol, melakukan sebuah ciuman kasar dan basah guna mengundang Chanyeol untuk mendominasi bibirnya. Jari-jari nakalnya bergerak merasakan bentuk-bentuk dari badan lelaki itu hingga pada bagian pinggangnya, Baekhyun membuka kasar pengait celana Chanyeol, menariknya kebawah sehingga ia bisa menemukan milik Chanyeol yang sudah menegang keras dan juga basah oleh cairan _pre-cum_.

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang akan bermain dibawah sana dengan cepat dan kasar, tangannya menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun dan mengukungnya diatas kepala. "Nikmati saja." Chanyeol berbisik dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan sediit kasar dan wanita mungil itu kembali pasrah dan tentu saja menikmatinya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya Chanyeol yang akan memulai dan melakukan segala hal sendiri, salah satu tangannya mengukung kedua tangan Baekhyun dan yang lainnya tak berhenti mengusap menggoda sekujur tubuh wanita itu hingga bahkan ia merintihkan kenikmatan tak henti-hentinya. Ciuman mereka tak berhenti bahkan ketika Chanyeol bergerak menciumi leher bahu dan dada Baekhyun, ia akan melumat bibir Baekhyun kembali dengan begitu nafsunya.

"Masukkan sekarang _please_." Baekhyun memohon, tangannya mengusap punggung Chanyeol sedangkan kedua kakinya tengah melingkar pada pinggang lelaki itu. Memberikan isyarat bahwa segala pemanasan yang dilakukan Chanyeol sudah cukup membuatnya merasa melayang dan menginginkan hal lebih nikmat daripada yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya memegang dagu, mengarahkan wajah wanita itu supaya ia bisa menciumnya dengan lebih leluasa. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi, mengusap punggung Chanyeol dan menarik badan pria itu yang sudah terasa begitu hangat dan basah akan keringat yang mulai bermunculan yang menurutnya akan menambah kesan lebih seksi dari Chanyeol. Baru ia mulai menikmati ciuman pada bibirnya juga sentuhan tangan Chanyeol pada salah satu dadanya, seketika ia meringis kesakitan hingga melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol saat dirinya kembali dimasuki dengan milik Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang.

"Ah-aaah! Chanyeol."Baekhyun menggeliat gelisah dan melenguh kesakitan karena Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan badannya menusuk bagian intimnya untuk semakin masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun, ia tidak memperdulikan rintihan Baekhyun karena hanya selang beberapa gerakan yang ia lakukan wanita itu melenguh merasakan kenikmatan hingga mengigit bibir sendiri dan meremas bahu Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Menikmatinya?" Chanyeol menggoda sebelum bibirnya mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Eungh—Baekhyun." giliran Chanyeol yang mengerang karena Baekhyun menjilati dagunya dan menjepit otot-otot bagian dalamnya ketika Chanyeol menarik ulur dan menekannya dengan kencang.

"Aku menikmatinya." Baekhyun berbisik lembut diakhiri dengan suara desahan dan gigitan pada telinga Chanyeol yang berakibatkan gerakan tak beraturan karena pria itu sudah tersulut lebih bergairah untuk sama-sama menjemput sebuah kenikmatan.

Keadaan kamar itu dipenuhi dengan teriakan dan suara mereka berdua yang jelas menyerukan sebuah nama dan desahan vocal karena pergerakan yang mereka berdua lakukan. Tidak ada lagi suhu dingin yang membuat sang wanita merintih kedinginan karena kini sekujur badannya bahkan sudah bermandikan keringat, tak ada lagi kekhawatiran dari sang pria karena ia berhasil menggenggam erat kedua tangan wanitanya dan mengukungnya dengan badannya yang sepenuhnya menutupi badan wanita mungil dibawahnya dan memberikan sebuah kehangatan serta kenikmatan dari badannya yang bergerak cepat diatas wanita itu.

Deru nafas dari kedua pasangan itu semakin jelas terdengar setelah Baekhyun berteriak memohon agar Chanyeol semakin bergerak lebih cepat dan menekan miliknya lebih dalam. Rintihan dari Baekhyun bahkan mengundang Chanyeol untuk membungkan mulut wanita itu dengan ciuman bibirnya dan ia menghentakkan pinggangnya lebih kasar dan cepat.

"Chan-eumpht."

" _Come with me.._ " Chanyeol menciumi leher Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga berbekas kemerahan dan Baekhyun juga mengigit bahu Chanyeol sebagai pembalasannya.

"Aaaah!" mereka berdua sama-sama mengerang disaat bersamaan, badan Chanyeol menegang dan bergetar berkali-kali. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan cukup kencang hingga warna kulitnya memutih, sedangkan Baekhyun, wanita itu mengigit bahu Chanyeol, dengan kedua kakinya mengapit pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membelai wajah Baekhyun dan merapikan surai rambut wanita itu kemudian menciuminya mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir Baekhyun disaat wanita itu masih berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya dan menormalkan deru nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Baekhyun memeluk badan Chanyeol yang akan berpindah posisi beranjak dari atas badannya, kedua tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan begitu erat begitu juga kakinya menahan pinggang pria itu untuk terangkat menjauhi bagian intimnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku ingin memelukmu." Baekhyun bergumam disamping kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan pada akhirnya mengangkat badan Baekhyun dan dirinya hingga mereka berdua kini dalam posisi duduk diatas ranjang. "Begini lebih baik." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ucapannya dan Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangan Baekhyun sementara kedua tangannya sendiri kini ikut memeluk badan wanita itu seutuhnya

"Chanyeol.."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "A-aku.." Suaranya semakin pelan dan takut-takut saat mengatakannya, bahkan kepala dan wajahnya disembunyikan diantara leher dan bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun, tapi nyatanya wanita itu malah menolehkan kepalanya beradu dengan bagian bahunya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menciumi setiap inchi bagian bahu Baekhyun dan juga bagian tangan Baekhyun yang sudah ia lepaskan dari pelukan lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan jelas tapi kemudian ia memeluk badan Chanyeol semakin erat bahkan wajahnya kembali disembunyikkan, takut untuk menatap Chanyeol atau melihat bagaimana raut wajah pria itu ketika mendengar pernyataan darinya yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah pernyataan sejujurnya dan berasal dari dalam hatinya yang begitu dalam.

* * *

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**


	11. 11

**Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **B** **aekhyun** masih terdiam dan sibuk mengaduk-aduk nasi dan potongan daging yang ada pada mangkuk nasinya, dirinya mengabaikan pembicaraan antara Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo—dimana Chanyeol bergabung setelah Kyungsoo berteriak memanggilnya—tapi sejak Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, dirinya sama sekali tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Chanyeol atau bahkan mengajaknya bicara walaupun untuk satu kata _'halo'_. Bersyukurlah Kyungsoo menjadi pihak yang mengerti kondisi dengan cepat, dia menjadi sosok penyelamat keadaaan yang menegangkan saat ini dan terus mengajak Chanyeol berbincang sembari pria itu memesan makanan.

Bunyi dering ponsel Chanyeol menjadi pengalih lain, bahkan benda kecil itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menoleh melihat kearah layar ponsel Chanyeol yang ada di dekat mejanya dan segera mengambil alih sebelum yang empunya.

" _Hyung kau dimana?"_

"YAAH OHSEH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN WANITA PENGGODA ITU!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan kencang hingga pengunjung restoran berdesis memintanya untuk diam.

Bila sebelumnya Baekhyun meminta maaf karena Kyungsoo yang berteriak, kini Kyungsoo yang mengalami kejadian serupa bahkan ia lebih malu karena jelas-jelas Baekhyun mengumpat dengan kasar dan bahkan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang cukup menggambarkan kebenciannya pada sosok wanita itu.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA ALASANMU! CEPAT KEMARI! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENCEKIK LEHERMU!" Tangannya melempar asal dan kasar hingga ponsel milik Chanyeol terbanting kearah Kyungsoo.

Emosinya masih memburu bahkan ketika ia menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan kasar, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Meskipun Chanyeol memintanya untuk pelan-pelan makan dan bahkan memberikan minuman untuk dirinya pun Baekhyun masih mendengus kesal.

"Kau marah padaku hanya karena melihat Seulgi dan Sehun?" Chanyeol menyangga kepalanya yang kini terarah melihat Baekhyun dari sisi tempat duduknya. Baekhyun masih mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol mengenai penjelasan kenapa mereka bisa bertemu dalam satu tempat.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak percaya padaku." Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimat penjelasannya bertepatan dengan Sehun yang datang diam-diam dengan kedua tangannya yang menutup sebagian wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun.

Baru saja pantatnya duduk dengan tenang diatas sofa empuk, Baekhyun dengan penuh emosi hendak menjambak rambut Sehun dan sontak mengejutkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang dengan sigap menahan tangan dan badan Baekhyun.

"YAAAKK MAKNAE MESUM! SINI KAU—AISH!"

"Yaaa! Noona ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Sehun sedikit beranjak lagi dan enggan untuk duduk, sementara Chanyeol sudah mengukung badan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo turut beranjak dan melebarkan kedua tangannya diantara jarak Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemunya! Dia ingin mengurus sebuah surat hak milik sebuah tanah dan bangunan—wuah kau benar-benar membencinya ya." Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sebagai antisipasi akan serangan dari Baekhyun sementara mulutnya bergerak meminta pertolongan dari Chanyeol.

"Hyung bantu aku."

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya lebih dulu."

Mereka berdua terlibat pembicaraan dengan mulut yang bergerak tanpa suara sedikitpun sementara wanita mungil yang ada didekapan Chanyeol masih mendelik tajam bergantian kearah dua pria itu.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lagi dan menghentakkan tangannya melepaskan kukungan dari Chanyeol.

"LEPAS! Aku ingin kembali ke kantor!" suaranya masih terdengar penuh amarah tapi tidak sebuas sebelum-sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan masih memeluk badan Baekhyun. "Habiskan makananmu dulu baru beranjak pergi."

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Habiskan."

"NO!"

Chanyeol tidak membalas lagi tapi kedua tangannya masih mengukung badan Baekhyun hingga wanita itu bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun tubuh kecilnya tak mampu melawan betapa kuatnya kukungan badan Chanyeol.

"Jangan melawan, tenagamu tidak akan kuat."

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, bahkan deru nafasnya mulai memburu penuh emosi, membiarkan Chanyeol tetap mengukung badannya meskipun dirinya juga tidak berniat menghabiskan makanannya, ia mengabaikan kehadiran Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sama-sama terdiam sedikit memperhatikan dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Mereka seharusnya sadar bukan kalau masih ada kita berdua disini?" Kyungsoo berbisik pelan mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Hm, aku rasa meskipun mereka sadar, tetap saja mereka tidak peduli." Sehun menjawab dengan suara yang sama berbisik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aaah~ aku lupa kalau mereka menganggap dunia ini milik mereka berdua."

"Bukan. Dunia Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol, dan dunia Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan penuh pemikiran panjang dan cukup menguras kerja otak kecilnya, mendengar rentetan kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu ditambah saat ini pandangan dihadapkan langsung dengan kedua pasangan itu.

Masih terlihat jelas wajah marah kesal di wajah Baekhyun, sangat jelas terlihat. Tapi gerak tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan emosi yang ia ingin lontarkan seperti teriakan sebelumnya, kukungan Chanyeol yang masih melingkar dibadannya ia biarkan dan kini kepalanya bersandar pada dada pria itu. Bagi orang lain yang tidak tahu beberapa saat lalu Baekhyun meluapkan emosinya mungkin akan berpikir bahwa wanita itu kini sedang bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya. Pasti! Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang jelas-jelas tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu marah karena merasa cemburu.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan." Sehun kembali berbisik mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk melihat lagi kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bukan karena mereka kembali saling beradu mulut atau mencoba berlagak seperti adegan penculikan dan lainnya. Mereka tidak melakukan itu.

Yang mereka lakukan adalah, Chanyeol menciumi kepala Baekhyun berkal-kali hingga gadis itu merasa risih dan sebaliknya Baekhyun semakin menyadarkan kepalanya kearah dada Chanyeol, tangannya meremat kemeja lelaki itu dengan mulutnya yang nakal mencoba menggigit lengan Chanyeol yang masih melingkar di depan dadanya.

"Lanjutkan makanmu." Chanyeol bersuara menahan mulut Baekhyun yang hendak menggigit lengannya dan wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau memakanmu."

"UHUK—" Suara Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang seketika terdengar seakan-akan kerongkongan mereka tersedak paksa oleh makanan. Sehun beranjak berdiri sambil berpura-pura mengangkat ponselnya yang jelas-jelas tidak ada panggilan masuk atau pun keluar. Sementara Kyungsoo ikut pamit beranjak berdiri dengan alasan Jongin tengah menunggunya didekat restoran.

"Aku kan belum selesai menginterogasi Sehun." Baekhyun megernyitkan alisnya menatap kepergian dua orang itu.

"Kau masih tidak percaya apa yang dijelaskan oleh Sehun?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata segarisnya. "Aku tidak percaya! Pasti Appa yang mengatur pertemuan kalian kan?! Appamu masih berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Seulgi kan? Dan kenapa Sehun ada saat itu juga karena kalian membuat perjanjian sebelum perjodohan bukan?" Baekhyun melupakan kekesalannya hingga tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah menahan rasa kesal dan air matanya mulai terlihat mengalir pelan jatuh menuju pipinya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab sepatah katapun, kukungan tanganya terlepas dari badan Baekhyun dan beralih kearah kedua pipi wanita itu yang jelas sudah basah karena air matanya yang mengalir cukup deras. Chanyeol menghapus aliran air mata Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut seakan-akan sedikit goresan kasar tangannya pada pipi wajah wanita itu bisa mengakibatkan goresan luka.

"Be-benarkan?" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membuat aliran air matanya kembali mengalir dan Chanyeol masih terdiam, tangannya masih menghapus lembut berulang kali.

"J-ja-jawab aa-aku." Baekhyun menghentakan tangan Chanyeol untuk menjauh. Warna merah pada sekeliling bola matanya terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya menahan rasa kesal, emosi dan juga kesedihan yang mendalam dan tidak bisa dijelaskan lebih kearah Chanyeol.

"JA-JAWAB AKU PARK CHANYEOL!"

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **K** **yungsoo** melemparkan tasnya dengan asal pada kursi kerjanya, sedangkan ia masih melangkah menuju lemari pendingin yang ada pada sudut ruangan kerja miliknya dan Minseok.

"Wow, apakah perjalanannya cukup berat untuk kembali ke kantor?"

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi saat aku dan Baekhyun makan siang?" Minseok menggelengkan kepala mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo dan ia memejamkan mata sebentar hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan detak jantung dan emosinya yang bercampur aduk. "Kami bercerita mengenai saat ia di China dan lain-lain, lalu tak disangka Baekhyun melihat Sehun tengah bersama dengan Nona Kang—

"Kang Seulgi maksudmu?" Minseok memotong, langkahnya mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih bersandar pada dinding dengan memegang botol air minum.

"Ya, Kang Seulgi. Kau tahu kan?"

"Seseorang yang sangat dibenci oleh bos-mu." Mereka berdua tersenyum mengejek dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui sahutan Minseok.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku kesal. Kau tahu? Sehun yang terlihat bersama dengan Seulgi, sedangkan aku yang melihat Chanyeol keluar dari gedung yang sama tapi tidak melihat dia bersama Nona Kang itu, dan Bos-ku yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu meluapkan emosinya dengan suara nyaring kearah Sehun." Kyungsoo tidak hanya menjelaskan bagaimana kalimat yang Baekhyun katakan sebelumnya pada Sehun, tetapi wanita itu juga berteriak dan meronta memperagakan bagaimana kejadian di restoran itu.

"Well, kenapa dia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sehun?"

"Nah! Exactly! Itulah yang aku pikirkan. Kau tahu, Chanyeol menyusul ketika aku melambaikan tangan padanya, tepatnya saat aku melihat Chanyeol keluar dari gedung itu, aku berlari cepat keluar restoran dan memanggil namanya. Dan dia juga tahu kalau Baekhyun ada bersamaku karena itulah ia masuk kedalam menyusul Baekhyun, duduk disebelahnya."

Minseok mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tunggu, aku ingin mengklarifikasi lebih dulu."

"A-apa?"

"Siapa yang memilih restoran tempat kalian makan siang?" Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Minseok, sudah menahan dirinya unuk melanjutkan cerita dan kini wanita itu menanyakkan perihal siapa yang memilih tempat mereka makan siang.

"Baekhyun yang memilih tempat, ia ingin makan di restoran itu. Kenapa? Oh, jadi selanjutnya—

"Baekhyun yang memilih tempat?" Minseok memotong lagi dengan mulut terbuka sedangkan tangannya menutupi sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau membiarkan aku bercerita hingga selesai dan kemudian kau boleh menginterupsi atau berkomentar setelahnya."

Minseok jelas mengetahui rekan kerja dan teman baiknya itu sangat benci saat ia tengah bercerita dan dipotong seperti yang ia lakukan tadi, tapi kenyataan yang ingin ia sampaikan juga tidak bisa ia tahan diujung lidahnya.

"Pertama, aku tahu kau marah. Maafkan aku, tapi apa yang akan kusampaikan bisa membuatmu lebih tenang atau mungkin paham dengan apa yang Baekhyun maksudkan dengan sikapnya disana."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mendelik tajam menatap Minseok. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Nah, ini yang Kedua." Minseok semakin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun memang sengaja meminta kalian untuk makan siang di Restoran itu, karena ia tahu Chanyeol memiliki janji dengan seseorang disana, begitu juga Sehun. Aku tidak tahu pastinya, hanya saja saat Chanyeol mengiyakan akan bertemu dengan Sehun di Gedung Linox, ia sempat menanyakkan kenapa Sehun ingin bertemu disana, pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengiyakan karena memang ia sudah memiliki janji di tempat yang sama, dan saat telepon itu Baekhyun dan aku masih ada di ruangannya."

Minseok selesai bicara dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo, wanita itu terdiam dan terlihat berpikir mencerna maksud dari cerita yang ia katakan.

"Jadi maksudmu, Baekhyun sengaja karena ia ingin mengetahui siapa yang Chanyeol temui."

"Mungkin seperti itu."

"Dasar wanita penguntit." Minseok tertawa keras setelahnya dan begitu juga Kyungsoo. "Tapi kenapa ia marah terhadap Sehun juga—ah tidak, ia juga marah dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja. Ah aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa! Jelas dia marah dengan keduanya. Pertama, jelas dia cemburu karena pasti ia berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol juga menemui Seulgi disana."

"Hm, aku sependapat."

"Kedua, ia semakin marah karena ternyata Sehun, sebagai teman kesayangannya—calon pacar sepupunya, ada di tempat yang sama dan bertemu dengan orang yang sama dimana ia sangat membenci sosok tersebut."

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan baik setiap penjelasan yang Minseok sampaikan. "Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti. Ia begitu marah dengan Sehun tapi dengan Chanyeol ia tidak bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya. Kau tahu apa yang Baekhyun lakukan terhadap Chanyeol? Diam dan memasanag wajah seperti ini." Kyungsoo memperlihatkan bagaiamana raut wajah Baekhyun. "Seperti itu, bahkan saat Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa ia memang ada di Gedung Linox tapi tidak bertemu dengan Seulgi, Sehun yang menemuinya karena sedikit ada urusan, tetap saja ia tidak mau dengar."

"Tentu saja ia tidak bisa marah mengamuk seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sehun—oh ini, ini mungkin saja menjadi alasan kenapa Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menerima sebuah kartu undangan yang ada di tangan Minseok, sebuah undangan berwarna hitam pekat dan dihiasi dengan sebuah pita berwarna gold begitu juga sebuah ukiran nama dan kalimat yang terketik didalam undangan itu.

"Dengan penuh rasa sukacita, Perusahaan Kang mengundang Saudara-saudari untuk bisa meramaikan Acara Peresmian Casino and Resort of The Galaxy yang bekerja sama dengan Kang Coorporation, KISTEC dan juga Park Inc." Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, matanya menatap kearah Minseok sebentar dan melanjutkan membaca setiap kalimat lanjutannya. "Oh, ini ada yang menarik! Segala acara telah sepenuhnya disponsori oleh LY Entertaiment dan Park Inc, kami mengarapkan kehadiran Anda pada malam puncak untuk bergabung di meja permainan pada Ruang Casino Phoenix dimana hasil permainan akan disumbangkan pada Yayasan Kang Coorporation untuk pembangunan Rumah Kesehatan dan Panti Asuhan."

"Aku juga tertarik pada kalimat itu, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Ia langsung membuang undangan yang diberikan dan berlalu pergi mengajakmu makan siang tadi."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala. "Tentu saja, kerjasama dengan Kang Corp, apalagi ini di bidang Casino Resort dan diharapkan untuk bergabung dalam permainan Casino."

"Hm, makanya jangan heran melihat tingkah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol—

"Ia tidak mungkin bisa marah kepada Chanyeol." Suara lain menginterupsi perbicangan mereka berdua.

"Yak! Sejak kapan kau ada disini!" Kyungsoo melempar botol kosong kearah Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan mereka.

"Sudah sedari tadi! Kalian saja yang sibuk membicarakan Bos masing-masing tanpa menyadari sekitar."

"Kau juga kenapa tidak ikut menjelaskan kondisi disana tadi!" Kyungsoo kembali menyahut.

"Yaaaa! Tidak usah berteriak-teriak, kalian hanya berjarak setengah meter sekarang." Minseok menengahi dan menunjukkan jarak antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah saling berhadap-hadapan, persis seperti yang dikatakan Minseok, jarak mereka hanya terbentang setengah meter.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun kesal sedangkan pria itu mengambil undangan yang ada ditangannya.

"Ini akan menjadi acara yang menarik, Bos-mu akan merasa perasaan dan harga dirinya dipermainkan bila mendatangi acara ini, sementara ia juga tidak mau Chanyeol berada di satu tempat bersama Seulgi."

"Heol, wajahmu benar-benar bahagia membayangkan Baekhyun menderita."

"Tentu saja!" Sehun menyahut kearah Minseok. "Bos-mu itu harus dibuat merasakan rasa cemburu terhadap Chanyeol supaya ia sadar akan perasaannya sendiri."

"Kau terdengar sangat kejam terhadap mereka."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalan. "Aku tidak kejam, aku hanya membantu mereka supaya bisa saling jujur." Kedipan mata Sehun berikan pada Kyungsoo dan Minseok dan kedua wanita itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menolak dan enggan menerima.

"Ck, kalian ini. Oh, Minseokkie! Aku butuh salah satu kontak PD di acara Late Night Show di CMB."

"E-eh? Untuk apa?"

"Ck! Cepat berikan saja!"

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **B** **aekhyun** dan Chanyeol masih duduk pada bangku restoran tersebut, Chanyeol masih duduk mengukung badan Baekhyun sedangkan wanita mungil itu masih menatap penuh kekesalan kearah Chanyeol. Makanan yang berada pada meja mereka satu per satu sudah diambil kembali oleh para pelayan dan hanya menyisakan satu piring dimana menu makanan yang dipesan oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya masih belum ia santap kembali meskipun Chanyeol sudah memintanya berkali-kali untuk ia santap, keegoisannya masih dipegang teguh oleh Baekhyun dan hanya kata tidak yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Apa perlu aku menyuapimu disini, supaya kau mau menghabisan porsi makanmu?"

"Suapi saja Nona Kang itu." Baekhyun menjawab ketus. Jelas bukan ia masih marah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan bahwa pertemuan ini tidak disengaja, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia ada janji dengan Sehun di dalam Gedung itu." Penjelasan kesekian kalinya Chanyeol ucapkan lagi.

"Habiskan makananmu dan akan aku jelaskan apa yang ingin kau dengar."

"Kenapa tidak mau kau jelaskan saat ini juga?" Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol, memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang jelas nampak lelah dan marah, sudut ujung matanya masih mengalirkan tetesan air mata yang entah kenapa juga tidak mau berhenti meskipun dirinya sudah merasakan kadar air matanya sudah habis.

"Aku akan jelaskan lagi, tapi tidak disini. Tidak dalam kondisimu seperti ini, tidak di ruangan public seperti sekarang. Selesaikan makana—

"Kenapa? Kau takut ada pemburu berita yang akan mengabadikan fotomu denganku? Takut image-mu untuk Keluarga Kang terlihat buruk karena bertemu dengan seorang wanita disebuah res—umph.

Sebuah ciuman Chanyeol berikan hanya untuk membungkam mulut Baekhyun untuk berhenti bicara, tapi tidak hanya sebuah kecupan atau kedua bibir yang saling bersentuhan karena pada akhirnya Chanyeol menggerakkan mulutnya untuk membuka belah bibir Baekhyun, menyesap bagian bawah dan atasnya, melumat dengan lembut hingga pada akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bergerak bersama dan seirama, saat tangan Chanyeol semakin menarik badan Baekhyun untuk mendekat, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan setelahnya mereka menikmati setiap pergerakan bibir dan lidah masing-masing.

Tidak peduli akan gerakkan dari para pelayan yang mengendap-endap membersihkan meja mereka dan meletakkan secarik kertas yang berisikan nominal pembayaran atas makanan yang dipesan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan _black card_ -nya diatas kertas itu tanpa melihat apakah pelayan itu mengambilnya atau tidak dan beranjak pergi atau tidak karena ia sudah kembali terfokuskan untuk membelai rambut Baekhyun dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

"Jangan pernah meragukanku." Mata Chanyeol terpejam dengan keningnya dan masih melekat dengan kening Baekhyun, merasakan nafas keduanya yang saling memburu dan juga suara isakan kecil dari Baekhyun. "Cobalah untuk selalu percaya padaku." Bisikan dan lirihan Chanyeol terdengar berbisik halus dengan suaranya rendahnya yang sedikit bergetar, hingga Baekhyun bahkan mengangkat dagu Chanyeol untuk menatap bulat mata milik pria itu.

"Aku tidak suka ia berada didekatmu. Aku sungguh membenci dirinya Chan—

"Aku tahu." Sebuah ciuman kembali didaratkan pada bibir Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya, dan tidak akan ada perjodohan yang terjadi antara aku dengan Seulgi—jangan gigit bibirmu." Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun yang baru saja terlepas dari gigitan giginya, dominasi ciuman Chanyeol dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun karena ia menginginkan bibir tebal Chanyeol melumat dan menyesap bibirnya dengan begitu lembut namun penuh gairah. Ketika Chanyeol menghentikkan gerakan bibirnya, Baekhyun akan menarik Chanyeol untuk kembali melumat, tanganya terkalungkan begitu erat pada leher pria itu dengan remasan kuat dalam surai rambut Chanyeol.

"Kita harus pergi."

"Sebentar lagi." Baekhyun kembali menarik leher Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sudah menjauh, dua belah bibirnya kembali melumat bibir tebal itu dengan penuh gairah. Chanyeol pun masih membalas ciuman itu dan mengikuti setiap pergerakan bibir dan lidah Baekhyun, sifat dominan pada dirinya kembali mencuat tapi kesadaran akan keadaan sekelilingnya menjadi penahan baginya untuk berbuat lebih.

"Kita harus pergi—umph—Sekarang!" Chanyeol menjauhkan badannya dan beranjak untuk bangun dari kursi yang ia duduki, tangannya masih melingkar pada pinggang Baekhyun—mengajak wanita itu untuk ikut beranjak dan segera pergi dari dalam restoran itu sebelum keadaan semakin tidak terkendai.

Salah satu pelayan kembali menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan kartu yang sebelumnya Chanyeol berikan, dan setelah itu mereka berdua melangkah keluar. Perlu diingat bahwa selama mereka melangkah keluar, tangan Chanyeol masih tetap melingkar pada pinggang Baekhyun, tidak memperdulikan siapa saja yang melihat atau mungkin akan mengambil foto mereka— _foto Chanyeol lebih tepatnya._

"Tidak usah bersikap seakan-akan kau melindungiku." Baekhyun berkomentar sinis mengiringi gerak langkahnya yang angkuh dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala menyaksikan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang kembali sinis kepadanya.

Langkah mereka memasuki area parkiran di basement Gedung dengan tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menuntun wanita itu untuk terus berada di dekatnya. Bunyi hentakkan sepatu dan heels lancing yang mereka gunakan adalah satu-satu suaranya yang mengiringi langkah mereka hingga tiba dihadapan mobil Mercedes Benz G-Class milik Chanyeol—mobil yang baru saja ia beli beberapa bulan lalu.

"Lihat, kau bahkan menggunakkan mobil barumu hanya untuk bertemu dengan Seulgi, pasti kalian sudah berencana akan pergi ke suatu tempat kan? O-oh! Jangan bilang kau memiliki pemikiran untuk bercinta dengannya di dalam mobil ini? Kau miilkku Tuan Park! Aku tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun!"

Segala kalimat yang dikatakan Baekhyun tidak ada satupun yang dibalas oleh Chanyeol, ia membiarkan wanita itu mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya, saat Baekhyun menghentikkan langkahnya tepat pada pintu kursi penumpang di belakang dan memintanya untuk membuka pintu secepatnya dengan alasan ia ingin segera tiba di kantor karena pekerjaan, Chanyeol tetap melakukannya. Tangannya mengarahkan kunci mobil yang ia pegang dan membuka _lock door_ hanya dengan sekali tekan.

"Cepat!" Baekhyun kembali memerintah, masuk kedalam mobil dan bahkan menutup pintunya dengan cukup keras menandakan kekesalannya masih menyelimutinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, melanjutkan langkahnya mendekat kearah pintu mobilnya dengan tangannya kini bergerak pada layar ponselnya mengirimkan sebuah pesan perintah kepada dua sekretarisnya di kantor.

 _ **Kosongkan jadwalku dan Baekhyun hingga besok siang.**_

 _ **Batalkan semua meeting dan segala pertemuan**_ _ **hari ini.**_

Ia memasukkan ponselnya pada kantung jas yang tak lama ia lepaskan setelan jasnya dan melemparkan dengan asal pada kursi penumpang di depan, lengan kemeja ia lipat hingga sebatas siku dan bahkan tangannya melepas ikatan belt pada celananya. Pintu mobilnya ia tutup dengan kencang seakan-akan membalas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sebelumnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan." Baekhyun menoleh bingung ketika melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil tepatnya disampingnya, duduk pada kursi penumpang yang sama dengannya. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar lagi?" Chanyeol menatap datar kearah Baekhyun. "Apa yang harus aku katakan padamu sampai kau percaya kalau aku dan Seulgi tidak ada hubungan apapun?"

Tatapan yang diberikan Chanyeol berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini jelas pandangan kedua matanya menyiratkan rasa kesal. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berani menatap kedua mata itu dengan durasi yang lama, bibirnya ia gigit dan bahkan kini wajahnya menunduk sambil memikirkan jawaban apa yang bisa ia berikan, padahal jelas semua yang ia rasakan adalah kekesalan karena melihat Chanyeol bersama Seulgi pada satu tempat dan waktu yang sama.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, semua ini hanyalah urusan bisnis dan perusahaan. Alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu karena kau bahkan tidak pernah percaya padaku dan sangat sangat membenci Seulgi."

"Aku tidak peduli itu urusan pekerjaan atau bukan Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak mau ia ada didekatmu!" Baekhyun membalas dengan sebuah teriakan. "Aku tidak mau melihat dia ada didekatmu bahkan untuk bernafas di udara dan tempat yang sama! Aku tidak mau!"

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya perlahan mencoba untuk tidak ikut meninggikan suaranya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. "Ini hanya untuk perusahaan dan project yang sudah kita inginkan sayang." Kata sayang yang diucapkan olehnya bahkan dibalas dengusan kesal oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak ada Arsitek lain selain Kang Seulgi di seluruh Korea hah? Kenapa harus Seulgi? Kenapa harus perusahaan Keluarganya?"

"Karena memang hanya mereka yang bisa mewujudkan semuanya."

"Ya, termasuk mewujudkan keinginan Appa-mu untuk menjodohkan dirimu dengan dia."

"Tidak ada perjodohan—tetap di tempatmu Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang bergerak akan membuka pintu mobilnya, badan Baekhyun tertarik kearahnya hingga berada tepat diatas dadanya, gerakan cepat yang Chanyeol lakukan lainnya adalah memegang pinggang Baekhyun sedikit ia angkat hingga kini berada dipangkuannya.

"LEPAS! Aku akan berangkat sendiri ke kantor!" Baekhyun memberontak dan Chanyeol semakin kuat menahan badan wanita itu.

"Tak bisakah kau percaya penuh padaku?" Suara Chanyeol kini berubah menjadi sebuah lirihan rendah. "Aku bahkan hanya mengucap dan membuat sebuah perjanjian hanya dengan dirimu, perlukah kuingatkan bahkan isi dalam perjanjian itu mengikat diriku padamu sepenuhnya?"

Mata kecil Baekhyun mengedip dengan cepat sedangkan gerakan detak jantungnya juga ikut bergerak lebih cepat.

"Aku bahkan hanya menghabiskan sepenuh waktuku untukmu tanpa terkecuali, bahkan saat kau memintaku untuk tidak bercinta denganmu atau wanita manapun apa aku pernah melanggar?" kepala Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan bibirnya kini ia gigit dan menekuk dalam.

"Perlu berapa kali kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan menikah dengan Seulgi meskipun Ayahku yang meminta dan bahkan ia ucapkan pada permohonan terakhirnya saat ia meningg—

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya. "Ja-jangan katakan itu."

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengannnya, tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku hanya untuk itu?"

"Aku takut!" Baekhyun membalas dengan sahutan nyaring kearah Chanyeol. "Aku takut bukan karena Appa-mu yang akan menjodohkanmu dengannya atau pesan terakhir saat ia meninggal nanti seperti yang dilakukan Papa. Aku takut karena kau bisa saja jatuh cinta padanya tanpa kau sadari! Meskipun saat ini kau mengatakan tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, tapi saat kau terus bersamanya pasti akan ada perhatian dan perasaan khusus untuknya! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!"

"Astaga Baekhyun, itu tidak akan—

"Kau milikku Chanyeol! Tidak ada yang boleh mengakuI dirimu sebagai pacar mereka selain aku!" Baekhyun mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol untuk ia tarik sebagai cara mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibir Chanyeol. Gerakan kasar ciuman Baekhyun yang jelas akan menimbulkan luka pada bibirnya sendiri tidak ia pedulikan karena fokusnya kali ini menunjukkan bahwa dirinya-lah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menyatakan diri sebagai pacar dari seorang Park Chanyeol. "Kau milikku." Baekhyun berbisik saat ciuman bibir terlepas. Matanya memandang kearah Chanyeol dengan jari tangannya membelai garis rahang pria itu dan beralih pada belah bibir yang masih terbuka.

"Kau milikku—kan?"

Tatapan mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, Baekhyun menanti sebuah jawaban dari Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang bisa ia berikan untuk Baekhyun.

Padahal hanya dua pilihan kata yang bisa ia berikan, Ya atau Tidak. Tidak ada pilihan kata Mungkin, atau Bisa jadi atau bahkan kata lainnya yang dapat ia pikirkan sebenarnya. Tapi melihat Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan penuh pemikiran tentu saja bisa dianggap ada banyak hal yang menjadi pilihan jawabannya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun perlahan-lahan memundurkan jarak wajah dan badannya, pandangan matanya bahkan terlihat rasa kecewa karena keterdiaman Chanyeol.

"Aku milikmu." Badan Baekhyun terhentak kaku mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Aku milikmu sepenuhnya Byun Baekhyun." namanya disebutkan dengan suara rendah yang terdengar sangat menggoda bahkan bagi Baekhyun sendiri mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh Chanyeol berefek pada badannya yang entah kenapa merasakan desiran aneh. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan juga lehernya dengan gerakan pelan, memulai memberikan sebuah ciuman pada bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut dan berulang kali mengatakan _'Aku milikmu'_ disela-sela ciuman mereka.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **B** **unyi** gerakan pegas pada mobil tersebut untungnya tidak ada satupun yang mendengar karena situasi sekitar tempat parkir pada basement saat ini tidak banyak dikunjungi. Minimnya penjagaan dan _cctv_ sebagai pengawas lahan parkir ini menjadi alasan banyak orang untuk tidak memakirkan kendaraannya di tempat ini, tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol yang dengan cepatnya memilih memarkirkan mobil barunya karena alasan ia tidak mau memutari setiap lantai parkir pada Gedung Linox yang tentu akan membuang waktunya.

Dan kali ini ia mensyukuri pilihannya. Tidak ada yang peduli apa yang terjadi pada mobilnya yang bergerak-gerak dalam kondisi mesin yang mati, tidak ada pandangan yang bisa jelas terlihat meskipun salah satu security nantinya akan memeriksa lewat kaca jendela hitamnya. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar setiap suara desahan nyaring dan suara geraman yang mereka keluarkan karena aktifitas bercinta yang sedari tadi dilakukan.

"Lebih dalam—ummhh." Suara Baekhyun memohon meskipun matanya terpejam dan ia hanya terfokus pada ciuman dan gerakan hentakkan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Meskipun badannya kini berada pada posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman karena jelas ia harus menekuk kakinya dan membukanya dengan lebar seperti saat ini, punggungnya hanya ditahan oleh Chanyeol sedangkan kepalanya bersandar pada bantalan kursi penumpang. Hal yang sama juga terlihat pada Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas terlihat sangat-sangat tidak nyaman. Kaki panjangnya harus ia tekuk sedemikian rupa dalam posis berlutut, bahkan ia harus bergerak menghentakkan miliknya masuk lebih dalam kedalam lubang Baekhyun untuk mencapai kenikmatan yang ketiga kalinya.

"AH! There!" Baekhyun kembali bersuara, kepalanya kini begerak mendongak kebelakang hingga badannya menjadi melengkuk dan semakin menekan kearah Chanyeol. Membiarkan prianya itu bergerak dan menghujami lubangnya dengan begitu cepat dan kasar, leher putih dan kulit pada dadanya bahkan sudah terpenuhi dengan jejak-jejak gigitan dan beberapa _kissmark_ yang tentu saja itu semua adalah hasil perbuatan nakal seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerang lagi ketika Chanyeol menghentakkan pinggulnya karena berakibatkan ia bisa merasakan ujung tumpul milik Chanyeol menyentuh bagian terdalamnya yang sudah pasti memanjakan lubangnya dan yang ia bisa lakukan adalah mengeratkan lubangya untuk memberikan sedikit sentuhan pada milik Chanyeol didalam sana. Chanyeol kembali bergerak dengan cepat, tangannya membelai setiap inchi badan Baekhyun, bermain dengan bagian sintal yang menggoda untuk ia lumat dan mainkan. Kulit putih halus nan lembut yang juga menggoda untuk ia kecupi pada akhirnya akan berhasil ia kuasai semuanya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun sebelumnya, Chanyeol adalah milik Baekhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena itu setiap yang ada pada Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya.

"Haa—aahh—haa." Mulut Baekhyun tak berhenti menggumamkan kenikmatan. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan menjerit keras ketika pencapaiannya kembali terpenuhi. Dan kini mereka berdua sama-sama mengeram merasakan pelepasan bersama, Chanyeol mencengkram kulit pada sofa mobilnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kuku jarinya sementara Baekhyun memenuhi punggung belakangnya dengan sebuah cakaran dan juga cengkramannya.

"Aku lelah Chan." Baekhyun mengungkapkan rasa lelahnya sedangkan Chanyeol membalasnyan dengan suara tertawa kecil.

"Siapa tadi yang tidak sabaran, dan kini mengeluh lelah padaku." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah damai Baekhyun—matanya terpejam dengan kedua mulutnya yang masih terbuka, deru nafasnya masih terdengar tidak beraturan tapi entah kenapa pemandangan itu menjadi pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah Chanyeol lewatkan setiap kegiatan percintaan mereka berakhir.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan gerakan pelan, tangannya mendorong badan Chanyeol untuk menjauh dan melepaskan tautan bagian intim mereka. "Hmmm." Baekhyun menahan erangannya merasakan gerakan milik Chanyeol yang perlahan-lahan keluar, bahkan ia bisa merasakan aliran cairan miliknya dan milik Chanyeol bergerak keluar bersamaan membasahi kursinya.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi." Chanyeol mencubit bibir Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan pada kening Baekhyun, tangannya menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk dalam pelukan tangannya. Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, tapi ia jelas tersenyum. Wajahnya bersembunyi pada dada Chanyeol, membiarkan pria itu mengusap punggung badannya, memberikan kecupan pada tangan dan kepalanya, ketika Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memasang pendingin dalam mobil itu Baekhyun masih tetap dalam posisinya—memejamkan matanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap saat bila mereka tengah selesai bercinta.

Keadaan pura-pura tertidur yang ia lakukan selalu membuat perasaannya lebih nyaman dan bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia akan merasa menjadi wanita yang selalu diperhatikan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Usapan tangan, ucapan kalimat sayang selalu ia dengarkan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, selalu sama seperti sekarang ini.

Chanyeol tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan pada bagian intimnya hingga pahanya, usapan lembut tangannya ia rasakan dan juga beberapa kecupan pada tangan, kedua pipinya hingga ke kening kepalanya dan terakhir pada bibirnya. Kemudian Chanyeol memakaikan kemeja—Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa kemeja yang dikenakan adalah milik Chanyeol karena seingatnya Chanyeol sungguh kasar dan merobek gaunnya dan entah bagaimana bentuk gaunnya saat ini. Gerakannya sangat pelan bahkan Chanyeol sangat berhati-hati saat memakaikannya, dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan dibawa kembali duduk pada pangkuannya seakan-akan ia adalah anak berusia 5 tahun yang tengah terlelap pada gendongan Daddy-nya.

Sebuah ciuman Chanyeol berikan lagi diam-diam pada bibir Baekhyun. "Kenapa wajahmu sangat menggemaskan." Kekehan dan sebuah cubitan ia berikan, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat risih sedangkan dalam hati wanita itu merutuki dirinya yang tengah berpura-pura terlelap karena bisa saja ia langsung membalas perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Jangan cemburu lagi ya. Kau satu-satunya wanitaku Byun Baekhyun." usapan lembut pada rambutnya terasa, tangan Chanyeol memeluk badannya dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya—benar-benar membuat Baekhyun seperti anak kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan dalam hatinya terasa sangat bahagia.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun bergerak untuk semakin masuk kedalam pelukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mencintainya dan ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Bukankan itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan? Tentu saja sebuah kebahagiaan, hanya saja Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu. Perjanjian.

Perjanjian yang melarangnya untuk mencintainya Chanyeol sepenuhnya, perjanjian yang melarang dirinya untuk memiliki seorang Park Chanyeol, karena suatu saat perasaan yang ia miliki akan menjadi sebuah alasan untuk pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas dalam pikiran Baekhyun, siapa yang akan pergi? Dirinya kah? Atau Chanyeol? Apakah mereka bisa berpisah dari satu sama lain? Apakah kalau ia mengatakan tidak mau pergi dari hidup Chanyeol maka Chanyeol yang akan pergi dari hidupnya?

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya membiarkan aliran matanya mengalir keluar, berharap sebuah jawaban akan ia dapatkan pada suatu saat nanti. Karena untuk saat ini ia masih ingin merasakan hangat pelukan dan segala kasih sayang dari Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

 **Dangerous Romance**


	12. 12

**Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **B** **unyi** deringan ringtone dari dua ponsel milik mereka berdua tidak cukup berisik untuk dapat menyadarkan Chnayeol dan Baekhyun dari posisi tidur didalam mobil milik Chanyeol. Setelah permainan panas mereka yang menggoyangkan mobil dan tentu saja membuat diri mereka basah penuh keringat serta segala cairan yang tercampur membuat aroma seks yang sangat menguar didalam mobil barunya itu, nyatanya masih cukup nyaman untuk membuat dua anak Adam dan Hawa untuk mengistirahatkan badan mereka. Bahkan suara mobil yang berlalu lalang pada area parkir dan juga beberapa _klackson_ mobil yang terdengar beberapa kali sampai saat ini tidak mampu mengusik mereka berdua.

Chanyeol masih dengan nyamannya tertidur dengan posisi duduk pada kursi penumpang belakang, dada bidangnya menjadi sandaran bantal paling nyaman untuk Baekhyun yang masih terlelap tidur pulas dengan lengan Chanyeol sebagai selimut hangatnya. Getaran dan bunyi dari ponsel mereka masih saling sahut-sahutan terdengar menandakkan beberapa orang kini mulai mencari posisi mereka dan keberadaan yang sebenarnya mengingat saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan tentu saja sudah lewat 4 jam dari waktu dimana Chanyeol sempat memberikan kabar melalui pesannya kepada Kyungsoo dan Minseok— _sekretaris mereka_.

Getaran dan bunyi ringtone kali ini terdengar lebih lama bertahan dibandingkan beberapa menit sebelumnya, dan ternyata cukup berhasil membuat salah satu dari mereka terusik mulai mencari sumber suara di dalam mobilnya. Chanyeol perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, mengingat-ingat posisi dan alasan kenapa ia masih berada dalam satu mobil dengan seorang wanita yang masih mendengkur halus pada pelukannya. Sebuah senyuman segera terpatri di wajahnya, dan dirinya kembali memejamkan kedua matanya lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu untuk kembali nyaman masuk dalam pelukannya—tapi tak lama kenyamannya terganggu karena lagi-lagi sebuah suara nyaring dan getaran ponsel entah milik siapa mulai terdengar.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan membuka matanya. Perlahan-lahan ia menahan badan Baekhyun untuk tetap nyaman berada disandarannya sementara dirinya penuh perjuangan harus mengerakkan badannya untuk bisa sekedar mencari dan mengambil ponsel yang tengah bergetar dan bersuara itu.

"Hal—o"

" _Baekhyunniiiieeeee! Kau kemana saja eoh?"_

"Yoora?"

" _Chanyeol?"_

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya. Jelas-jelas ia mendengar suara khas dari kakak perempuannya bersuara pada ponsel milik Baekhyun, bahkan dirinya harus menjauhkan jangkauan ponsel itu dari telinganya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang ia genggam kali ini adalah ponsel milik Baekhyun.

" _Kau bersama Baekhyun?"_

"Kenapa kau menelepon Baekhyun?" Suara mereka berdua saling beradu.

" _Adikku sayang, aku menelepon Baekhyun karena_ _menelepon ke nomormu_ _sama sekali tidak ada jawaban!_ _Aku menelepon sudah hampir beratus-ratus kali!"_ Yoora langsung menyerang memberikan alasan.

"O-oh."

" _Kalian dimana sebenarnya?"_

"Hm?" Chanyeol berpikir lebih dulu untuk menjawab pertanyaa Yoora karena tidak mungkin ia menjawab dirinya tengah tertidur bersama Baekhyun sehabis bercinta kan. "Ka-kami ada meeting." Sahutan Chanyeol dibalas _'Aaahh'_ oleh Yoora disana.

" _Meeting dengan para investor?"_

"Ya, seperti itulah." Sahutnya lagi.

" _Ya, aku tahu, Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang memberi tahu sebelumnya bahwa kau membatalkan semua pertemuan meeting hari ini setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun di Restoran tadi. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan meeting apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?"_ Yoora terkekeh di akhirnya sedangkan Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menahan kesal dan malu karena kebohongannya kali ini diketahui oleh sang Kakak.

"Aaaahh~ Chanyeolliiieee~" suara desahan Baekhyun terdengar yang sontak ikut terdengar oleh Yoora diseberang sana.

" _Yaaaa Park Chanyeoolll! Eomma! Eomma! Chanyeol tidur bersama Baekhyun!"_

"Ya! Noona!" Chanyeol ikut berteriak ketika mendengar teriakan Yoora yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah tidur bersama dengan Baekhyun, belum lagi suara sang Appa yang ikut terdengar dan memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan suara imutnya, bahkan telinganya cukup jelas memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan sebutan Baekhyunnie dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya merindukkan pacar kecilnya.

 _Astaga Appa! Yang benar saja! pacar kecil?_ _—_ Chanyeol menggerutu kesal dalam hatinya.

" _Park Chanyeol! Kau harus membawa pacar kecil Appa kerumah sekarang juga sebagai hukumanmu karena telah melupakan janji meeting dengan Appa hari ini. Kalau tidak, Appa akan membatalkan setiap keinginanmu. Kau mengerti?"_ Ucapan singkat sang Appa pada teleponnya terdengar mengerikan namun selang berapa waktu jelas diseberang sana mereka tengah tertawa bersama.

" _Kami tunggu kedatangan kalian!"_ Yoora menjadi pihak terakhir yang memberikan sapaan kata sebelum ia memutuskan panggilan teleponnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada badan kursi penumpang belakangnya. Matanya terpejam membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat mereka berdua tiba di kediaman orang tuanya. Sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan menjadi korban bully oleh satu keluarga besarnya.

 _Sudah pasti._

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **B** **aekhyun** menggeliat dalam tidurnya, mengusakkan wajahnya untuk semakin menempel pada dada bidang yang tentu saja menjadi tempat ternyamannya. Belaian lembut pada rambutnya seakan-akan menjadi lagu tidur baginya untuk semakin terus memejamkan matanya namun kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya hingga tidak mungkin ia terus terpejam.

"Kau tidak membangunkan aku." Baekhyun bergumam dengan kedua matanya masih dalam posisi yang sama—terpejam.

Sebuah ciuman ia dapatkan dikepalanya sebelum suara bass yang menjadi suara paling ia cinta terdengar. "Kau tidur cukup lelap, bahkan mendengkur, dan juga membasahi dadaku dengan cairan dari mulut manismu itu—auw!" Cubitan kecil Baekhyun berikan pada perut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ngiler !" Baekhyun beranjak bangun dan memukul paha Chanyeol lagi.

"Coba aku periksa." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan langsung memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut pada bibir mungil Baekhyun. Meskipun awalnya Baekhyun menolak tidak memberikan balasan tapi hatinya tidak bisa mengabaikan sentuhan Chanyeol yang membuat candu untuknya. Bibirnya ikut membalas lumatan itu dan bahkan mendorong badannya untuk lebih dekat dan masuk dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aromamu wangi." Chanyeol masih melanjutkan lumatannya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. "Dan masih sama." Anggukkan sekali lagi ia lakukan. Dan lumatan ciuman itu berlanjut hingga peperangan lidah didalam mulutnya sementara tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak membelai bagian tubuh lainnya. Baekhyun bergerak untuk duduk dalam pangkuan Chanyeol hingga ia kini yang lebih mendominasi ciuman pada bibir Chanyeol. "Jangan memancingku lagi." Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, kepalanya terdongak kebelakang memberikan ijin pada Baekhyun untuk bisa menciumi leher hingga bagian dadanya.

"Aku tidak memancing, aku hanya melanjutkan apa yang kau mulai Tuan Park." telunjuk tangannya bermain naik turun pada leher Chanyeol.

"Dan kau tidak boleh melanjutkannya Nona Byun." Kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkap menghentikkan pergerakkan tangan Baekhyun, dan itu membuat wanita bermarga Byun itu mempoutkan bibirnya merasa dirinya dilarang untuk melanjutkan kesenangan yang ia cari. "Appa dan Eomma ingin bertemu dengan Puteri Kecilnya." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan memainkannya dengan begitu gemas.

"Appa?"

"Hm, Yoora menelepon dan mengetahui kau sedang bersamaku tadi, ia akhirnya memberi tahu Appa dan Eomma."

"Okey! Aku harus ganti baju! Tidak mungkin 'kan aku menemui mereka dengan kondisi sehabis diperkosa habis-habisan oleh Putera kesayangan mereka." Baekhyun bergumam menyindir sambil memungut pakaian dalam lainnya yang masih berserakan didasar mobil mereka sementara Chanyeol merasa kesal karena dirinya dianggap sebagai penjahat yang sudah memperkosa Baekhyun.

"Hehhehe." Baekhyun terkekeh bahagia. "Aku hanya bercanda." Sebuah ciuman di pipi ia hadiahkan pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Puteri Kecil mereka lah yang sudah memperkosa putera kesayanganya." Chanyeol membalas dengan seringai nakalnya sambil berpindah pada kursi kemudi mobilnya.

Tanganya mulai bergerak cepat menyalakan mesin dan bersiap mulai menjalankan mobil, sementara Baekhyun dibelakang sana bergerutu kesal dengan mata mendelik tajam kearah Chanyeol.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" **I** **ni** terlihat seperti wanita-wanita penjaga image!" Baekhyun berkomentar menunjukkan pakaian yang baru saja ia coba di dalam ruang _fitting room_. Sebuah dress dengan motif bunga-bunga dengan panjang dibawah lututnya dan memiliki lengan hingga ke siku tangannya.

Chanyeol membawa mereka berdua untuk berhenti pada sebuah butik baju yang searah kearah Kediaman Keluarga Park, karena ia mengatakan untuk putar arah kembali ke apartemen mereka hanya akan menghabiskan waktu. Bahkan mereka membersihkan diri di toilet pada sebuah _coffee shop_ karena kembali Baekhyun menolak saat Chanyeol akan membawanya masuk kedalam hotel.

" _Kau memperlakukan aku seperti jalangmu Tuan Park! Dan aku tidak jamin keselamatanku didalam hotel itu, karena kau pasti akan menggoda lagi dan kita akan berakhir bercinta cukup lama dan batal tiba di rumah kedua orang tuamu."_ Ucapan Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya disetujui Chanyeol mengingat diirnya sendiri bahkan sulit untuk menahan segala nafsunya bila berada didekat Baekhyun.

"Itu bagus."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun menolak lagi, langkahnya masuk kedalam ruang fitting room dengan beberapa pakaian yang lainnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, menyandarkan kembali badannya di sebuah sofa ruang tunggu.

"Ta-raaa~" Baekhyun kembali menyibak gorden penutup ruangan itu dan memperlihatkan baju yang ia pilih sebelumnya. Sebuah dress tanpa lengan yang memiliki tali ikatan dibagain depan dengan bagian bawah dress tersebut berbahan tulle yang cukup lebar. Berwarna hitam yang jelas terlihat membuat kulit putih Baekhyun telihat sangat kontras menggoda, ditambah dengan sepatu flat shoes menambah kesan manis padanya.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menanyakkan lagi. Karena Chanyeol hanya terdiam mematung tanpa berkedip sedikitpun memperhatikannya. "Ya! Park Chanyeol!" lagi ia berteriak menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"A-ah? Ini sama bagusnya dengan yang tadi." Sahutnya.

"Ish! Jadi mana yang kau pilih sebenarnya sih?" Baekhyun merasa kesal, menghentakkan langkahnya masuk kedalam ruang fitting room tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol. Mulai membuka pakaiannya lagi dan mencoba pakaian yang lainnya.

Dan saat ia tengah mengenakkan bagian kaus atasnya pemandangan Chanyeol yang sudah berada dibelakangnya mengejutkan dirinya.

"YAA!" Baekhyun sontak kaget bersandar pada dinding ruangan itu sementara Chanyeol semakin memojokkan dirinya.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang akan ku pilih?" suaranya semakin berat dan menggoda. "Aku akan memilih kau tidak memakai baju apapun bila dihadapannku, jadi aku tidak usah membuang tenaga untuk membuka paksa atau merobeknya seperti tadi." Tangan besar itu membelai bagian perut Baekhyun dan mulai menyelusup masuk kedalam pakaian dalam bawahnya. Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk menahan suara agar tidak terdengar mendesah atau pun menolak apa yang Chanyeol akan lakukan.

Tangannya bergerak menahan tangan Chanyeol yang akan menurunkan celan dalamnya. "Chanyeol." Nada datarnya memperingati. "Kita di ruangan umum." Suaranya sangat pelan berbisik dengan susah payah karena sebenarnya yang ia ingin lakukan adalah mendesah mengingat posisi tangan si brengsek Park Chanyeol itu tengah berada dibagian tengah kewanitaannya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sebuah jawaban yang Baekhyun ingin balas dengan umpatan kasar namun tak berhasil ia lakukan karena sebuah bibir tebal lebih dulu membuat kedua belah bibirnya bergerak melumat dengan kasar disertai pergerakan tangan Chanyeol dibawah sana bergerak bebas memporak - porandakan kesensitifannya. Lenguhan Baekhyun terhambat isapan bibir Chanyeol, sedangkan kakinya mulai menggeliat merasakan bagaimana ketiga jari Chanyeol tengah bergerak masuk didalam lubangnya dan tentu saja bermain keluar masuk dengan bebas. Baekhyun merutuki kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan sementara ia sama sekali tidak menolak atau pun memberikan penolakan kepada sifat iblis mesum Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit bibir Chanyeol ketika merasakan pergolakan didalam tubuhnya yang tengah menikmati pergerakan tiga jari Chanyeol didalam sana, dan dengan sengajanya Chanyeol memainkan tangannya yang lain dengan meremas bagian dada Baekhyun hingga membuat lenguhan merdu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun karena bersamaan dengan tercapainya sebuah _klimaks_ untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan ketika Baekhyun meremat bagian bahunya karena jelas wanita itu tengah mengumpulkan beberapa energinya kembali. "Mau merasakan yang lain lagi?" Chanyeol kembali memancing dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Kau gila."

"Oh, aku tidak mau mendengar jawaban itu Nona Byun." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengatur pola pergerakan nafasnya. Baekhyun menggerutu dan mencubit perut Chanyeol berkali-kali.

" **Mesum!"** Baekhyun berbisik penuh penekanan dan tentu memberikan sebuah cubitan lagi. "Hindari pemikiran otakmu untuk bisa bercinta didalam ruangan ini Tuan Park!" Baekhyun memakai lagi celana dalamnya yang sudah terlepas dari badannya.

"Siapa yang memintamu memakai itu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar dominan lagi.

"Hah?" Baekhyun kembali tercengang ketika Chanyeol menahan celana itu dengan kakinya ditambah kini Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan sobekan kemeja yang sebelumnya ia pakai.

"Ngghh!" Baekhyun mengerang meskipun mulutnya tertutup. Kedua tangannya kini ikut terikat oleh potongan kemeja yang sama seperti di mulutnya. Matanya membelak lebar melihat Chanyeol yang kini berlutut berhadapan dengan bagian intimnya dan langsung memainkan lidahnya membelai bagian yang masih lembab disana.

"Mmmmhhh." Desahan Baekhyun tertahan oleh ikatan pada mulutnya. Ia mendesah merasakan permainan Chanyeol dibawah sana tangannya yang terikat meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan cukup kuat guna mengisyaratkan pada pria itu bahwa dirinya cukup tersiksa dengan kondisi seperti ini. Bahkan Baekhyun dengan cepatnya kembali menyerah untuk _klimaks_ kedua kalinya hanya dalam selang beberapa menit. Entah karena memang ia mudah terangsang dengan permainan Chanyeol atau karena memang Chanyeol yang terlalu lihai bermain dengan setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri untuk melihat kondisi wanita yang sudah _klimaks_ karena dirinya. "Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun dan membuka ikatan pada mulutnya, dan juga membuka ikatan belt celananya. Membebaskan kejantanannya yang tengah memberontak keras dibalik celananya dan segera diarahkan masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun yang sudah siap.

"Aa—" teriakan Baekhyun tertahan oleh lumatan bibir Chanyeol. Mereka kembali menyatu dalam posisi berdiri didalam ruangan fitting itu. Memanfaatkan waktu kosong dari para pengunjung butik itu.

Chanyeol mendorong dengan begitu keras dan kasar sedangkan Baekhyun melenguh dalam setiap lumatan bibir Chanyeol. Tangannya yang terikat hanya bisa bergerak meremat rambut Chanyeol dan juga bahu pria itu ketika beberapa sodokan yang Chanyeol lakukan membuat badannya menggeliat merasakan sakit dan juga kenikmatan.

"Kau benar-benar mesum!" Baekhyun memukul badan Chanyeol berkali-kali dengan cubitan atau pukulan yang cukup keras.

"Aku tahu."

Balasannya yang Chanyeol berikan malah semakin membuat dirinya semakin penuh emosi jiwa mengingat mereka tengah bercinta di dalam bilik fitting room dalam posis berdiri dengan kedua tanganya yang terikat tanpa pengaman melindungi cairan-cairan sperma milik Chanyeol yang ditumpahkan kedalam rahimnya sebanyak dua kali. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menggelengkan kepala, mengatai dirinya cukup bodoh mau menuruti dan patuh atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi, bahkan seingatnya ia mencapai _klimaks_ hampir lima kali.

Chanyeol merapikan kemejanya yang sudah sobek dibagian bawahnya dan memasang kembali ikatan pinggangnya sebelum ia pergi keluar untuk membeli kemeja baru sebagai ganti untuk kemejanya. Dan Baekhyun dengan cepat memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk memakaian pakaian yang lainnya sebelum mereka akan berakhir untuk bercumbu dan bercinta lagi didalam butik ini.

Baekhyun kini menunggu Chanyeol yang tengah berganti pakaian, begitu pria itu keluar dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda dengan motif garis-garis ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya karena melihat senyum bodoh milik Chanyeol yang menunjukkan dirinya tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali mengingat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Satu orang kasir memberikan dua kantung belanja yang cukup besar dan itu membuat Baekhyun menatap bingung.

"Aku rasa kami hanya membeli dua pakaian saja."

"Tuan ini membayar semua pakaian yang Nona tengah coba sebelumnya." Kasir pada butik itu menjelaskan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol untuk bertanya.

"Kau menyukai semua bajunya." Jawaban singkat Chanyeol lontarkan sebelum ia menggandeng Baekhyun untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kau membeli semuanya? Kenapa memintaku mencoba satu per satu kalau begitu?" pertanyaan Baekhyun tidak langsung ia jawab, fokusnya lebih terarah pada kondisi jalan yang mulai terlihat padat dan Baekhyun juga tidak melemparkan berbagai pertanyaan lagi, ia menikmati perjalanan disekitarnya sambil bersenandung mengikuti setiap lagu yang terputar pada _player music_ didalam mobil.

"Aku memang berniat akan mencumbumu, tapi aku tengah berpikir dimana aku bisa melakukannya. Dan ketika melihat kau keluar masuk ruangan fitting room tanpa ada satu pun pihak butik yang menanyakkan dan mengganggu. Aku teringat disebuah cerita ada sepasang kekasih yang bercinta didalam bilik ruangan itu. Maka dari itu aku langsung masuk kedalam dan menggodamu."

"Ck-ck-ck. Park Chanyeol kau benar – benar playboy sejati."

"Well, terima kasih pujiannya."

"Aku tidak memuji."

"Aku anggap seperti itu."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku."

"Ya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu."

Suasana seketika dipenuhi dengan keheningan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merutuki dirinya melakukan sebuah kesalahan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang bisa saja memancing sebuah bencana mengingat perjanjian yang ia dan Chanyeol pernah tanda tangani. Chnayeol tidak bersuara satu kata pun ketika ia selesai mengatakan kalimat itu dan Baekhyun juga enggan untuk membuka sebuah percakapan kembali, bahkan pandangannya tetap bertahana melihat keluar jendela enggan untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol. Tarikan nafasnya bahkan harus ia lakukan dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

 _Bodohnya dirimu Byun._

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **S** **isa** perjalanan menuju Kediaman Park benar – benar dipenuhi dengan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya terlelap tidur dan Chanyeol yang fokus sepenuhnya mengemudikan mobilnya demi mempercepat waktu tiba mereka dikediaman Park. Mobil mereka mulai memasuki komplek perumahan dan Baekhyun masih terlelap tidur bersandar pada kaca jendela mobil. Ketika mobil berhenti dan terlihat Yoora melambaikan tangan lewat kaca jendela kamarnya, Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan menekan _klackson_ mobilnya.

Tangannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun bermaksud untuk membangungkan si mungil dari dunia mimpinya, walaupun ia tahu membangunkan Baekhyun tidaklah semudah itu.

Cubitan pelan ia lakukan dan itu berhasil mengusik Baekhyun.

"Aaaahh~ sebentar lagi." Baekhyun bergumam dan menolehkan kepalanya kini kearah Chanyeol meskipun matanya masih terpejam.

"Kita sudah sampai, sayang." Chanyeol beucap lembut.

"Hmm.."

"Bangun atau aku akan membawamu masuk dalam gendongan dan kita berakhir didalam kamarku. Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi setelahnya—

Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat dan merapikan riasannya, setelah itu membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa keras didalam mobil sebelum pada akhirnya menyusul Baekhyun keluar.

"Mesum."

"Itu aku."

"Ish!"

Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu rumahnya, tapi Eomma dan Appa Park lebih dulu membuka dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang tengah terbengong karena cukup terkejut mereka berdua sudah menyambutnya lebih dulu.

"Pacar kecil Appa!" itu adalah suara Appa Park yang menggoda Baekhyun. "Bagaimana, apa anakku memperlakukan dirimu dengan kejam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ia menyiksaku Appa. Anakmu sungguh kejam. " Suara Baekhyun seketika terdengar layaknya anak kecil yang tengah mengadu kepada Ayah mereka.

"Oh.. kasihan sekali pacar kecil Appa." Eomma dan Appa Park masih mengusap lengan Baekhyun sambil berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan tengah rumah mereka.

"Kau merasa disiksa tapi kau mendesah kenikmatan saat ia menyiksamu." Suara Yoora sontak membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersedak dan bertingkah gugup. Appa dan Eomma Park hanya bisa tertawa penuh dengan pura – pura seakan – akan mereka tidak mengerti apa yang tengah Putri sulungnya katakan.

"Kalimatmu sungguh luar biasa, tersirat dengan jelas." Sahutan itu berasal dari mulut Chanyeol sebelum menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman pada Eomma dan juga Yoora. Baekhyun memperhatikan semuanya dan kemudian dirinya merasa malu membayangkan setiap paginya Chanyeol selalu melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya ketika mereka tengah menyiapkan sarapan bersama atau pun baru beranjak bangun pagi.

"Aku tidak akan mau mengerti apa yang kalian siratkan, Tuan Muda! Kita punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan." Appa Park mengajak Chanyeol masuk ekdalam ruangan kerjanya dan anak bungsu itu mengikutinya tanpa bantahan sedikit pun.

"Appa! Kau tidak akan menjodohkan Chanyeol bukan?!" Ini suara Baekhyun yang bersuara nyaring hingga langkah Appa Park terhenti.

"Kenapa kau menanyakkan itu sayang?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap Appa dengan gugup. "Aku belum mau Chanyeol menikah dan meninggalkan aku sendirian, Appa mau Chanyeol selalu menjagaku kan?"

Appa Park tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menikah dengan Chanyeol?"

Pernyataan itu justru membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan membelakkan matanya dan terdiam cukup lama.

"Bagaimana Nona Byun?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam dalam posisinya, bibirnya ia gigit dengan wajah yang nampak bingung memberikan jawaban apa yang bisa ia berikan pada Appa Park.

"Baekhyun dijodohkan, Appa." Chanyeol pada akhirnya yang menjawab. "Tuan Byun sudah menyiapkan jodoh untuk Baekhyun sebelum ia meninggal."

"Ah, sayang sekali." Appa Park menyahut penuh kesedihan.

"I-iya.. aku bahkan tidak ingat bahwa tengah dijodohkan." Baekhyun mendengus dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpaksa ia berikan kearah Appa Park dan juga Chanyeol.

Appa Park ikut memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol nampak menunduk dan membuang wajahnya untuk melihat kearah lain agar tidak langsung memandang wajah Baekhyun karena ia sudah tahu akan wajah murung yang akan diperlihatkan Baekhyun mengingat wanita itu selalu menolak membicarakan masalah permintaan terkakhir dari ayahnya mengenai perjodohan.

"Kalian sebaiknya segera menyelesaikan urusan bisnis Tuan-Tuan." Suara Eomma Park mencairkan suasana canggung yang terjadi.

"Ah! Baekhyun ayo ke dapur! Tadi aku membeli _Strawberry Cake_ , kau harus mencobanya lebih dulu!" Yoora membawa Baekhyun paksa dan bercerita panjang lebar sepanjang jalan menuju ke ruangan dapur mereka yang berada di ujung lantai dasar kediaman Park. Baekhyun berusaha kembali menjadi sosok yang riang dan ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan yang Yoora jelaskan mengenai kondisi pekerjaannya yang mengalami peningkatan karena Chanyeol memasukkan sedikit dana investasi pada proyek pembangunan Gedung Entertainment yang akan menjadi pusat Hall Concert terbesar di Korea.

"Kau akan datang pada acara peresmian _Casino and Resort of The Galaxy_ weekend ini?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak berminat berada dalam satu ruangan dengan wanita itu."

Yoora terkekeh. "Kau masih memiliki dendam padanya?"

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mulai menenerima potongan kue strawberry itu dan langsung melahapnya dengan semangat. "Ini enak. Mereka memberikan strawberry cukup banyak."

"Chanyeol yang memberitahu tempat ini."

Baekhyun menahan suapannya. "Chanyeol yang memberitahu?"

"Iya, dia memberitahu bahwa toko ini memiliki kue yang cukup enak dibandingkan yang lainnya khususnya _Strawberry Cake_ ini."

Baekhyun masih mendengarkan Yoora menjelaskan mengenai toko kue dimana tempat Strawberry Cake yang baru saja ia makan dan nikmati didalam mulutnya. Pikirannya mengingat beberapa kali setiap Chanyeol kembali dari rumahnya ia akan membawa kue ini dan mengatakan bahwa Appa dan Eommanya yang membelikan untuk dirinya, sedangkan kini Yoora mengatakan bahwa dirinya diberitahu oleh Chanyeol mengenai lokasi tempat dimana kue ini berada.

"Chanyeol selalu membeli ini dan mengatakan kau menginginkannya ketika ia berkunjung, bahkan ia mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak membawa kue ini pulang, akan ada wanita yang cemberut menyambutnya begitu tiba di apartemennya." Eomma Park mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman diatas kepalanya.

"Chanyeol benar-benar menjagamu dengan baik-kan."

"I-iya Eomma."

Jujur saja Baekhyun ingin mendatangi Chanyeol saat ini juga dan meminta segala penjelasan lagi mengenai setiap kepulangannya selalu membawa kue ini dan kenapa ia tidak mengatakan langsung kalau selalu dirinya yang membelikan—bahkan ketika Baekhyun tidak meminta langsung agar ia membawakan kue ini untuk dirinya.

Yoora dan Eomma Park membiarkan Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang dan menikmati santapan kue itu sementara mereka tengah sibuk menyiapkan bahan- bahan makanan untuk santapan makan malam. Baekhyun bahkan tidak diijinkan hanya untuk memotong sedikit bahan-bahan atau hanya untuk membantu mencuci piring dan hal lainnya. Ia benar-benar hanya duduk diam dan menghabiskan potongan kue dan juga jus buah strawberry yang disiapkan Yoora.

"Aku akan mengantarkan minuman untuk Appa dan Chanyeol." Yoora berucap dengan membawa nampan kecil di tangannya.

"Aku bisa membawanya Eonnie."

" _No no, no need_." Yoora menyahut cepat. "Kau disini saja, Chanyeol tidak akan aku racuni. Dan kau harus tidur bersamaku nanti malam." Suara tawa terdengar leaps dan cukup kencang meskipun ia menjawab sambil terus melangkah menuju ruangan kerja dilantai yang sama. Baekhyun menatap Yoora aneh lalu mengabaikannya dan mendekat kearah Eomma Park yang masih sibuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Aku bisa membantu sedikit."

Eomma Park tersenyum. "Chanyeol bahkan tidak membiarkanmu berada didapur, kenapa kau malah ingin membantu dan mengolah segala bahan masakan sayang."

"Eomma, Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengijinkanku untuk memegang pisau." Baekhyun mengadu. "Anakmu itu sungguh pelit."

"Dia tidak mau jari-jari lentikmu ini terluka sayang." Eomma Park mengusap tangan Baekhyun. "Kau terlalu indah untuknya." Dan beralih dengan usapan pada pipi Baekhyun. "Kau bisa mengatur meja makan dan memindahkan semua makanan ini." Eomma Park memberikan tugas dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun Segera menjalankannya.

Dengan sigap ia memindahkan semua piring – piring yang sudah tersaji begitu banyak makanan, beberapa pelayan rumah juga ikut membantu menyiapkan segala perlengkapan makanan dan juga membawakan beberapa hidangan lainnya. Sehingga memudahkan Baekhyun untuk menata tata letak piring-piring tersebut untuk lebih mudah dijangkau saat mereka mulai menyantap makanan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Yoora, Chanyeol dan Appa Park mulai memasuki ruangan makan, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada lengan wanita itu ketika Baekhyun tengan menyelesaikan meletakkan beberapa piring yang berisikan buah.

"Yaaa~" suara pelannya memperingati tingkah Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

"Ingatlah ada seluruh anggota keluargamu Tuan Park." Baekhyun masih merendahkan suaranya, berusaha menahan bahwa bisikan itu hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Kau menyebutkan Tuan Park seakan-akan kau tengah menggoda Appa-ku, Baek."

Baekhyun memukul perut Chanyeol dengan nampan dengan cukup keras hingga Yoora dan Appa Park menyakinkan mereka berdua bahwa hal itu hanya sebuah candaan dan bukan adegan pertengkaran antara suami istri yang melibatkan sikap kekerasan dirumah tangga.

Sungguh menggelikkan.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk bersamanya—tepat disebelahnya. Sedangkan Appa dan Eomma Park duduk berhadapan pada sisi ujung meja dan Yoora duduk seorang diri dihadapan Chanyeol. Mereka menyantap makan malam dengan suasana tenang sementara Chanyeol mulai merasa gelisah karena jelas ia menyantap terlalu banyak makanan pedas dan mengeluh akan hawa panas didalam ruangan itu.

"Ini bahkan tidak terlalu pedas Chan." Baekhyun meyakinkan dan memakan potongan daging dan juga beberapa paprika yang ada pada piring Chanyeol, melahapnya dengan penuh nikmat hingga kedua matanya terpejam. Merasakan makanan yang dibuat oleh Eomma Park benar-benar mengunggah selera makannya dengan cepat.

Tak banyak yang dibicarakan saat mereka menyantap makan malam selain membicarakan Chanyeol yang duduk gelisah dan juga mengeluh pedas dan panas yang ia rasakan. Chanyeol bahkan langsung beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya ketika mereka telah selesai. Yoora langsung membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan alasan akan membantu tamu specialnya ini untuk membersihkan diri sementara Appa dan Eomma Park juga mengikuti untuk kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Pakailah baju tidurku ini." Yoora memberikan pakaian tidur yang terlihat layaknya sebuah _lingerie._

"Tidak adakah baju normal lainnya?"

"Tidak ada." Yoora menyahut dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Pakai baju itu dan kau ku ijinkan tidur bersama Chanyeol atau pakai baju yang lainnya dan kau tidur bersamaku malam ini.

Baekhyun menatap curiga kearah Yoora. "Bukankah kau mengatakan aku tidak diijinkan untuk tidur bersama Chanyeol?"

"Hm, aku memang mengatakannya. Tapi mengingat adikku kali ini pasti tengah merasakan penderitaan pada alat kelaminnya karena rasa tegang dan panas dari obat perangsang yang aku campurkan pada minumannya, ia sungguh akan menderita bukan."

Baekhyun berusaha mencerna kaliamat Yoora dengan perlahan-lahan hingga akhrinya cara kerja otaknya mendapatkan hasil mengenai yang dimaksud oleh Yoora.

"MWO?!"

 _Your choice Byun_

 **e)(o**


	13. 13

**Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

" _ **A**_ _ **ku**_ _baru berusia delapan belas tahun Papa! Jangan merusak hari ulang tahunku ini dengan segala pembicaraan mengenai perjodohan dan hal apapun mengenai perusahaan! Aku tidak mau!" Puteri satu – satunya dari Keluarga Byun beranjak berdiri dari kursi makannya, melangkah penuh emosi dan tergesa - gesa untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan makan, dirinya tidak memikirkan bagaimana keadaan lilin dan kue ulang tahunnya disana yang belum ia tiup dan nikmati yang ia pikirkan adalah keluar dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya._

 _Baekhyun tidak peduli bila Papa dan Mamanya mungkin akan marah dan mencoret namanya dari daftar keluarga Byun, karena mungkin itu yang terbaik dibandingkan harus mendengarkan segala omongan mengenai perjodohan dirinya._

 _Gadis yang kini berusia delapan belas tahun itu berlari keluar rumah, masuk kedalam mobil miliknya—hadiah ulang tahun hari itu—dan langsung menyalakan mesin dan menjalankannya keluar area rumah dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tidaklah normal. Gadis itu mengumpat penuh emosi merutuki setiap ingatan yang ada dalam pikirannya mengenai segala pembicaraan yang dikatakan Papa-nya mengenai perjodohan yang akan kedua orang tuanya lakukan agar ia bisa mendapatkan suami yang terbaik, maksudya dalam segi finansial, latar belakang keluarga dan juga penampilannya._

 _Baekhyun mengusap air matanya berkali – kali dari kedua pipinya, berusaha mempertahankan penglihatan dihadapannya untuk fokus menyetir tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan segala rasa kecewa, sedih dan kesal dari dalam hatinya saat ini. Baekhyun membawa mobilnya melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang nampak sepi dan ia baru menyadari bahwa saat ini jam di kota tersebut menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya sebentar setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sangat sepi. Kepalanya menunduk pada stri mobil dan tangisannya kembali terdengar dengan kencang._

 _Isakan tangis, umpatan serta beberapa pukulan kencang dilayangkan pada stir kemudi hingga terdengar bunyi klackson karena Baekhyun tepat mengenai bagian tengah kemudi itu, ia melonjak kaget dengan sendirinya mendengar suara klackson dari mobilnya dan juga karena suara dering handphone di kantung celananya._

 _ **Chanyeollie is calling..**_

 _Baekhyun semakin lesu dan menunduk melihat nama yang tertera pada layar handphonenya. Biasanya ia akan bahagia melihat nama itu tertera di layarnya, tapi mengingat kondisi saat ini sangatlah menyedihkan dan Baekhyun tidak sanggup untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya._

 _Ia mengabaikan telepon itu hingga dering untuk keempat kalinya, berharap Pria itu yang juga sahabatnya tidak akan meneleponnya lagi._

 _Bunyi suara notifikasi pesan masuk terdengar kali ini. Baekhyun membuka kotak masuk di handphonenya dan membaca pesan yang masuk disana, dikirmkan oleh orang yang sama yang sudah berulang kali meneleponnya._

 _ **From : Chanyeollie**_

 _ **Buka pintu mobilmu Nona Muda.**_

 _Seketika wajahnya menoleh kearah samping jalan dan sosok yang bernama Chanyeol berada disana, melambaikan tangannya dan juga menggesturkan tangannya untuk meminta Baekhyun membuka pintunya, dan tangisan Baekhyun malah semakin kencang dan histeris dari sebelumnya. Ia tetap membukakan pintu mobilnya dan ketika Chanyeol masuk kedalam dan duduk pada kursi penumpang, Baekhyun memeluk erat badan Chanyeol serta bergumam tidak jelas melampiaskan segala kekesalannya, dan Chanyeol disana, membalas pelukannya dengan begitu erat serta menangkan Sang Nona Muda yang tengah meluapkan segala polemik di hatinya._

 _Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan usapan pelan pada kepala dan punggung serta kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Baekhyun, pendengarannya mendengarkan semua keluh kesah yang Baekhyun ungkapkan dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantah atau memotongnya sejak awal gadis itu bercerita._

" _P-pa-papa masih terus membicarakan hal itu.. ngh.. hiks.." isakan tangisnya mulai terpotong – potong, tarikan nafasnya bahkan mulai terlihat susah. "T-t-ta-tadi ia mengatakan akan meng-mengenal—nya padaku.. ngh.. ngh."_

 _Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Entah memang ia memang terbawa suasana yang begitu menyedihkan karena melihat Baekhyun yang menangis hingga terisak – isak seperti saat ini atau memang dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini yang merasa kebahagiaan di hari ulang tahunnya terpaksa lenyap hanya karena sebuah perjodohan._

" _Chan—chanyeol.." Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol meminta pertolongan. "Batalkan, batalkan perjodohanku please.." Baekhyun kembali menangis kencang dan memeluk badan Chanyeol lebih erat. "Lelaki itu pasti jelek, gendut, tidak tampan! Pasti keluarga mereka juga angkuh dan dingin! Aku tidak mauuu!" Baekhyun meraung – raung menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya._

 _Chanyeol belum menjawab apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya._

" _K-kau mengatakan akan memberikan apapun yang kuinginkan kan?" Baekhyun meraup wajah hingga mereka saling beradu pandang. "Aku mohon.." Wajahnya memohon pertolongan pada Chanyeol, kedua matanya yang kecil itu semakin basah dan mengeluarkan air mata terus menerus. Bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna merah muda sudah memerah padam sama halnya dengan kedua pipinya yang berwarna merah bukan karena merona melainkan karena ia sedari tadi tengah menangis terus menerus._

" _Apa kau akan bahagia nantinya?"_

 _Baekhyun terseguk – seguk mendengarkan jawaban Chanyeol._

" _Bila aku memohon pada Papa-mu untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu itu, apa kau akan bahagia?" Chanyeol menjelaskan lagi dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat walaupun masih terseguk pelan._

" _Aku akan lakukan apapun asal kau bahagia." Chanyeol mengusap kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, membersihkan setiap aliran air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata gadis itu yang masih terseguk menangis dipangkuannya._

" _Ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu?"_

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Yang mana? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksudkan."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. "Mengenai kebahagiaanmu."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng lagi._

" _Aku pernah mengatakan.." Chanyeol merapikan beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun, dikaitkan kebelakang telinga gadis itu dan juga beberapa anak poni rambut yang menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun ia kesampingkan. "Kebahagiaanmu adalah prioritas utamaku. Asalkan kau bahagia dan bisa tersenyum apapun akan aku lakukan."_

 _Baekhyun kembali menangis dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, kedua bibirnya menekuk kedalam sedangkan badannya kembali memeluk Chanyeol._

" _Aku memintamu tersenyum tapi kau malah semakin menangis." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dengan dua bola matanya berputar._

" _Aku sedang terharu, bodoh." Baekhyun menyahut sambil terseguk – seguk._

" _Ku kira kau tidak akan terharu dengan apapun yang aku katakan." Lengan Chanyeol semakin memperat membalas pelukan Baekhyun sedangkan gadis itu sempat memberontak tidak setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol tapi tetap memeluk badan besar itu._

" _Tapi kau tetap akan mengatakan pada Papa untuk membatalkan perjodohanku kan?"_

 _Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Aku akan mencobanya."_

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov**_

" **A** **hh..** haaa.. haaa…"

"Tiga—puluh—argh—haa haa.."

"Sial!"

"Aaarrgghhh!"

Jangan membayangkan hal yang aneh – aneh.

Karena suara – suara itu berasal dari diriku sendiri yang sedang tersiksa untuk menghilangkan efek obat perangsang yang _Nenek Sihir—setengah gila— bernama Park Yoora_ —yang ia berikan padaku dalam minuman teh sebelumnya.

Ini pertama kali, benar – benar pertama kalinya seorang Park Chanyeol meminum obat perangsang, dan rasanya—kalian mau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Di dalam tubuh kalian akan terasa terbakar, panas ditambah segala otot dan nadi darah dalam tubuhmu ikut menegang. Belum lagi proses kerja otakmu yang hanya terpaku pada saat – saat bercinta—dalam pikiranku kali ini teringat jelas bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang mendesah dan memohon. Bagaimana belah bibirnya yang bergerak memanggil namaku dengan suara lembutnya, pergerakkan tangannya yang mengusap bahu dan mencengkram punggung belakangku dengan begitu kerasnya.

Oke ini harus dihentikkan.

Dalam hati dan pikiranku, aku meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada acara bercinta malam ini, di kamarku, di dalam rumah ini. Khususnya disaat kedua orang tua Appa dan Eomma tercinta berada dikamar tepat sebelah kamarku.

Tidak boleh.

 _Okey Chanyeol, kau kuat! Tahan nafsu dan singkirkan segala pikiran kotormu.—_ Itu ucapanku dalam hati bertujuan menguatkan diri sendiri agar tidak membayangkan hal – hal berbau mesum dan juga Baekhyun serta hal – hal kemesuman lainnya untuk menghindari ketegangan lebih kuat dibagian bawahku—sial. Jujur saja saat ini aku ingin memaki Yoora dengan penuh sumpah serapah karena ide gilanya ini sangat – sangat – sangat keterlaluan. Mengingat, kami berada dalam satu rumah dengan kedua orang tua kami tercinta berada di tempat yang sama dan mungkin mereka kini tengah menikmati waktu istirahat malam. Ditambah Baekhyun berada di dalam tempat yang sama, meskipun kini ia berada bersama Yoora didalam kamar, tapi kesadaranku jelas memikirkan bahwa ya Baekhyun ada disini.

Kehadirannya jelas bisa dirasakan oleh seluruh bagian tubuh dan otakku.

Sial, aku kembali memikirkannya.

Bayangan akan wajahnya dan aroma wangi strawberry yang menjadi ciri khas wangi badannya kini mulai terbayang – bayang lagi. Mataku terpejam erat sedangkan pendengaranku berusaha untuk difokuskan pada suara music yang terputar tak jauh dari posisiku.

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_

 _See heaven's got a plan for you_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

 _Yeah!_

 _There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind._

 _We ruled the world, I thought I'll never lose her out of sight._

 _We were so young, I think of her now and then_

 _I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend!_

Yeah! Setidaknya lagu ini berisikan lirik – lirik lagu yang bisa untuk menyemangati olahraga malam ini—yang sialnya masih susah dilakukan karena bayangan akan badan mungil yang menggeliat dengan kepala yang mengadah keatas dan mengharapkan sebuah ciuman panas kini terbayang lagi—sial! Sial! Sial!

Sebuah tendangan aku lakukan dan itu mengenai tempat air minum yang terletak diatas meja—menghantam beberapa miniature action figure hingga semuanya jatuh berserakan.

Kekacauan lainnya yang terjadi malam ini.

Usai melakukan push up yang tentunya gagal. Pikiranku sempat berpikir untuk melakukan olahraga lainnya, seperti sit up? Sepertinya ide yang bagus. Dengan gerakan pelan dan teratur serta pengaturan nafas yang cukup teratur, pada akhirnya sit up kali ini berhasil kulakukan sampai pada hitungan lima puluh sekian—karena kembali lagi bayangan Baekhyun yang tersenyum menggoda merangkak mendekat dan memegang kedua siku lutut yang kini tengah tertekuk. Usapan tangannya yang lembut turun membelai paha dan menuju bagian int—

"AAAAHHH!" sebuah teriakan terdengar keluar dari mulutku tanpa memperdulikan mungkin saja seisi rumah akan terganggu.

"Aish!" Mataku terpejam dengan usapan kasar mengusak wajah menyesali ingatanku yang memikirkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun.

Kembali aku berpikir hal apa yang bisa aku lakukan lagi, percobaan push up sudah jelas gagal karena mengingatkan Baekhyun yang mendesah dan menggeliat dibawahku. Percobaan sit up gagal juga karena pikiranku membayangkan dirinya yang merangkak mendekat serta membelai bagian bawahku. Baru mencoba dua hal dan semuanya gagal sementara efek obat perangsang yang Yoora berikan jelas – jelas masih terasa disetiap bagian tubuhku terutama bagian terpenting dibawah sana yang mulai berkedut bangun.

"Arrrghhhhhh!" Kedua tanganku meremat kuat rambut – rambut di kepala sedangkan badan dan kakiku bergerak melompat – lompat untuk mengalihkan pemikiran tentang Baekhyun yang bisa muncul kembali. Helaan nafas yang sungguh berat ku hembuskan, pandangan mataku kini beralih memperhatikan setiap bagian ruangan olahraga guna memikirkan hal apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuang sisa – sisa obat perangsang sialan ini tanpa harus melampiaskannya pada Baekhyun.

Pandangan mataku memperhatikan satu – satu alat olahraga yang ada, dari mulai _**Treadmill, Static bicycle, Barbell Machine dan Dumbbell**_ yang menurutku semuanya adalah perlengkapan olahraga biasa dan kurang memacu tingkat hormon yang terlalu berlebihan dalam diriku saat ini. Untung saja mataku ini masih bisa menangkap perlengkapan samsak tinju yang masih menggantung dengan baik dan juga sarung tangan yang terlihat masih bisa digunakkan. Dengan cepat langkahku kubawa kearah dimana samsak itu tergantung dan memasangkan sarung tinju pada kedua tangan.

Pelampiasan dimulai.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov End**_

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **C** **hanyeol** benar – benar melampiaskan seluruh gairahnya dengan menghantam bungkusan samsak tinju itu dengan sekuat tenaga, erangan penuh emosi mulai terdengar sayup – sayup dari dalam ruangan olahraga milik Keluarga Park. Meskipun begitu, seisi rumah tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dan tetap terlelap menikmati istirahat malamnya, kecuali sang tamu mungil nan cantik yang kini duduk manis didalam kamar Tuan Muda Keluarga Park. Tangannya meremas selimut putih milik Tuan Muda itu dengan pendengarannya yang masih terfokuskan pada suara – suara erangan yang berasal dari ruangan olahraga disebelahnya.

"Ayolah Baekhyun! Kau bisa menghadapinya." Baekhyun, sang tamu mungil itu kini mulai kembali menggumamkan kalimat – kalimat untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Aaaahhh!" teriakan frustasi terdengar bersamaan dengan hempasan badan mungil yang berhasil membuat sedikit kusutan pada selimut yang menutupi bagian ranjang atas milik Tuan Muda Park, dan kini bukan hanya sebuah hempasan baringan tubuhnya tapi tubuh itu kini terlihat terbungkus rapi dalam lilitan selimut yang mengelilingi tubuhnya ditambah suara – suara nyanyian memanggil nama sang Tuan Muda.

"Chanyeolll~ aku bingung! Aaaahh! Chanyeooolll! Cepatlah kau tidur saja sana ish!" untaian ucapan bernadanya terdengar berakhir diikuti badannya yang kini mulai menggeliat keluar dari dalam lilitan selimut.

" _What should I do?"_ helaan nafas berat ia lakukan. Pandangannya masih menuju pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka karena memang ia sengaja melakukannya untuk bisa mendengar suara dari balik pintu ruangan olahraga dan mengira – ngira hal apa yang tengah dilakukan Tuan Muda Park itu. Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dan membuka genggaman tangannya yang masih menyimpan erat dua bungkus obat yang diberikan Yoora sebelum ia keluar dari kamar kakak perempuan Chanyeol.

" _Kau yakin ini keputusanmu?" Yoora tersenyum nakal dengan gerak naik turun dari kedua alisnya yang terbentuk sempurna meskipun dalam kondisi bare face-nya._

 _Baekhyun terdiam dihadapannya dan hanya mampu memberikan gerakkan bibirnya yang dikulum dan digigit sedari tadi._

" _Kau tahu bagaimana Chanyeol saat tengah ber-cinta denganmu bukan?" Yoora berbisik sensual tepat disamping wajah Baekhyun. "Ditambah dengan obat perangsang kali ini.. kau tahu dia bisa lebih liar dari biasanya." Yoora kembali menjauh dan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. "Menurut percobaanku seperti itu—oh bukan dengan Chanyeol tentunya. Aku mencobanya pada yang lain, dan hasilnya…" Yoora mendekat lagi. Menyamakan posisi wajanya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun yang tengah menyimak segala ucapannya. "Sangat memuaskan.. dan juga melelahkan."_

 _Yoora tersenyum licik memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun. "Kau menyukainya kan? Jadi, apa keputusanmu Nona Byun? Selamatkan adikku dari siksaan obat perangsang, atau membiarkan ia tersiksa sendirinya. Mungkin bila Chanyeol tidak sanggup ia akan pergi dari rumah ini dan menyewa jalang di pinggir jalan untuk menuntaskan hasrat—_

" _A-aku akan membantunya." Baekhyun mengambil keputusan langsung karena seketika pikirannya tidak mau terpenuhi bayangan Chanyeol-nya memberikan kenikmatan dan pelepasan pada wanita lain. Ia tidak mau miliknya dinikmati oleh orang lain, jelas bukan? Bahkan dalam perjanjian percintaan yang mereka buat, Chanyeol jelas – jelas ia larang untuk bermain dengan para jalang. Hanya dirinya yang boleh menyentuh Chanyeol dan hanya Chanyeol yang boleh menyentuh Baekhyun._

" _Baiklah, itu keputusanmu. Tapi sesuai perkataanku sebelumnya, gunakkan lingerie ini baru kau boleh keluar." Tatapan Yoora kini sangat mengintimidasi, tidak ada senyuman nakal atau mengejeknya, yang ada dua tatapan mata tajam yang siap merobek pakaiannya bila Baekhyun tidak menuruti yang ia inginkan._

" _Aku akan mengenakkannya." Baekhyun menjawab._

" _Good girl!" Yoora mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan berlalu menjauh menuju meja riasnya." Cepat kenakkan dan susul adikku itu—oh! Ini." Yoora kembali mendekat padanya. "Aku juga ingin kau menikmati permainannya." Kedipan mata nakal ia layangkan pada Baekhyun, memaksakan tangan mungil itu menerima dua bungkusan obat yang ia ambil dari meja riasnya._

" _Jangan lupa meminumnya! Have fun~!"_

Kepalanya menatap pintu kamar milik Chanyeol kembali, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah serta membuka bungkusan obat yang Yoora berikan dan langsung menenggak obat itu masuk dalam mulutnya.

"Shit!" Baekhyun mengumpat merasakan rasa obat yang pahit ditambah didalam kamar Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada segelas air minum untuknya. Badannya beranjak berlari keluar kamar menuju dapur dengan terburu – buru demi segelas air karena rasa pahit dari obat yang ia minum sudah menjalar keseluruh lidah dan tenggorokannya.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **S** **ementara** didalam ruang olahraga, Chanyeol tengah berbaring lemas mengingat beberapa menit sebelumnya ia habiskan dengan sepenuh tenaga melampiaskan segala emosi dan semua perasaan yang ada dalam pikirannya. Bulir – bulir keringat terlihat membanjiri seluruh badannya seakan- akan ia tengah bermandikan keringat. Deru nafasnya yang memburu juga jelas mengartikan dirinya terlalu kelelahan meluapkan segala tenaganya hanya untuk samsak yang menggantung disana.

Hanya selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol kembali beranjak bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kecil dimana ia meletakkan _player music_ -nya yang sedari tadi bersuara memberikan semangat melalui lagu – lagu yang ada didalamnya. Kini ia memasangkan satu set headset pada sambunga playernya dan beralih menuju treadmill untuk melanjutkan kegiatan olahraga malamnya.

Alat itu awalnya bergerak pelan hingga membuat Chanyeol berjalan santai diatasnya, tapi tangannya menekan tombol pengaturan yang ada dan membuat alat itu kini bergerak cepat hingga kaki – kaki Chanyeol bergerak seakan – akan berlari cepat menyimbangi gerakan alat dibawah kakinya.

Suara nyanyian pada headset-nya juga jelas menambah semangat dirinya untuk semakin bergerak cepat, suara dari para vokalis EXO yang menyanyikkan lagu _Been Through_ mengingang – ngiang di telinganya dengan baik. Bahkan Chanyeol mengaktifkan mode repeat demi bisa mendengarkan bait liriknya yang menjadi favoritenya.

 _Hoesaekbit haneul wien bunmyeonghi deo balkeun bicci  
Meokgureum geothin dwien nunbusige biccnal teni  
_

 _You shine like the stars  
You light up my heart  
Oneurui siryeon kkeuten chanranhage nareul bichwo  
_

 _Nunbusin bicceul garin meokgureum dwi hae  
Byeonhameopsi neon nareul bichune yeongwonhae  
Goyohan gonggi, ttatteushan baramdo hamkke  
Geogi geudaero isseo hangsang gateun jarie yeah  
_

 _Hoesaekbit haneul wien bunmyeonghi deo balkeun bicci  
Meokgureum geothin dwien nunbusige biccnal teni  
_

 _You shine like the stars  
You light up my heart  
Oneurui siryeon kkeuten chanranhage nareul bichwo  
_

Penggalan lirik pada lagu tersebut seketika mengingatkan bagaimana senyuman tipis dari bibir manis milik seorang Byun Baekhyun yang begitu terasa sangat menghangatkan hatinya—tapi tidak dengan keadaan hormon tubuhnya saat ini.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala guna menghilangkan bayangan wajah Baekhyun, playlist pada pemutar musiknya ia gantikkan dan berharap lagu yang lainnya yang akan terputar tidak akan mengingatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

Semoga.

Amin. _Chanyeol berdoa._

 _I just need to get it off my chest_ _  
_ _Yeah, more than you know_ _  
_ _Yeah, more than you know_ _  
_ _You should know that, baby, you're the best_ _  
_ _Yeah, more than you know_ _  
_ _Yeah, more than you know_

Setidaknya lagu ini lebih baik, menurutnya. Musik EDM ditambah suara – suara dang DJ yang terdengar menyanyikkan dengan penuh semangat. Kecepatan treadmill dibawah sana ia sesuaikan dengan tempo lagu dan kini terasa lebih pas.

 _I saw it coming, from miles away  
I better speak up if I got something to say  
_ _'Cause it ain't over, until she sings_ _  
You had your reasons, you had a few  
But you knew that I would go anywhere for you  
_ _'Cause it ain't over, until she sings_ _  
_

Satu bagian awal lagu berhasil dilalui dan tidak ada bayangan mengenai Baekhyun, meskipun jelas ia mendengar bagian dari lirik terakhirnya.

 _I just need to get it off my chest_

" _No, get it off my head too!"_ Chanyeol menambahkan dengan sendirinya.

 _Yeah, more than you know_ _  
_ _Yeah, more than you know_ _  
_ _You should know that, baby, you're the best_ _  
_ _Yeah, more than you know_ _  
_ _Yeah, more than you know_

 _I just..._ _  
_ _I just..._ _  
_

Chanyeol menikmati musik dan juga gerakkan kakinya yang saling bergerak bersamaan dengan gerakkan _ **Treadmill**_ dibawahnya.

 _Your good intentions are sweet and pure_ _  
_ _But they can never tame a fire like yours  
_ _No it ain't over, until she sings_ _  
Right where you wanted, down on my knees_

"Sial!" Chanyeol mengumpat lagi mendengar penggalan akhir dari lagu itu. Seketika pikirannya membayangkan Baekhyun berada dibawahnya dalam posisi berlutut dengan wajah polos nan cantiknya berhadapan dengan miliknya yang mengeras. Tangan lentiknya mengusap lembut miliknya dibawah sana bermain menarik ulur dan sesekali memberikan ciuman hangat dari mulutnya yang kecil dan basah.

 _You got me begging, pretty baby, set me free  
_ _'Cause it ain't over, until she sings_ _  
_

Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat pegangan pada alat treadmillnya, kedua matanya terpejam erat dan sekujur tubuhnya mulai menegang kaku karena bayangan di dalam pikirannya masih membayangkan Baekhyun bermain dengan miliknya dibawah sana.

" _Chanyeol.."_

Bahkan kini ia mulai membayangkan dan mendengar bagaimana suara lembut penuh desahan milik Baekhyun memanggil namanya berulang kali.

 _Come a little closer, let me taste your smile_ _  
_ _Until the morning lights_ _  
_ _Ain't no going back the way you look tonight_ _  
_ _I see it in your eyes_ _  
_

"Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun terdengar memanggil lagi.

"Aaaaargghhh!"

 _I just need to get it off my chest_ _  
_ _Yeah, more than you know_ _  
_ _Yeah, more than you know_ _  
_ _You should know that, baby, you're the best_ _  
_ _Yeah, more than you know_ _  
_ _Yeah, more than you know_

"Dia tidak ada disini, dia sudah tidur Yeol, dia sudah tidur. Dia berada dikamar Yoora dan sekarang sudah tidur." Chanyeol bergumam sendiri masih dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam dan kedua tangannya yang masih mencengkram kuat pegangan tangan pada alat **Treadmill** itu.

"YAA CHANYEOL!"—tangan Baekhyun menarik kabel headset yang terpasang pada telinga Chanyeol dengan kasar sedangkan Chanyeol yang tersadar suaar Baekhyun benar – benar memanggil namanya itu berada disampingnya dengan pakaian lingerie hitam yang jelas mencetak bentuk tubuhnya yang seksi dan indah—

 **BRAK!**

"Aahhhhh!" Chanyeol terbelanting jatuh kebelakang dan menabrak alat olahraga lainnya yang menghantam punggung belakang dan kepalanya.

"Ommoo!" Baekhyun berteriak panik membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan melihat kondisi punggung belakang pria itu untuk melihat luka atau lebam biru yang mungkin akan terlihat jelas akibat kejadian tadi.

"Sedikit berdarah."

"Ah!" Chanyeol meringis pelan merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang mengusap punggungnya yang terluka.

"Ini salahmu! Tengah malam malah berolahraga!" Baekhyun memukul punggung itu dan Chanyeol kembali meringis kesakitan. "Aku sudah memanggil namamu berkali – kali tapi tidak dipedulikan!" pukulan kedua paha paha Chanyeol namun kali ini lebih pelan.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Aku akan membantumu mengobati punggungmu itu."

Baekhyun memapah badan Chanyeol agar bisa berdiri dan mereka berjalan bersamaan menuju kamar Chanyeol dengan langkah pelan. Chanyeol berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga segala rangsangan dari dalam dirinya yang menginginkan untuk segera menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha terlihat tenang dan mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat, apalagi kali ini ia memeluk badan Chanyeol yang berkeringat dan itu terlihat lebih bergairah untuknya.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol duduk pada ranjangnya sementara dirinya berlari menuju kamar mandi guna mencari perlengkapan obat – obatan.

"Aku hanya menemukan ini." Baekhyun menunjukkan beberapa kapas dan betadine kecil di tangannya.

"Itu cukup." Chanyeol menjawab singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain menahan sakit pada punggung, kaki dan juga bagian terpentingnya yang sudah menegang dan mengembung sesak dibalik celananya.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Kau—kau kembalilah tidur."

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun menyahut dan tanpa meminta ijin ia langsung memberikan usapan betadine pada punggung Chanyeol.

"AH! Pelan – pelan!" Chanyeol meringis perih.

"Ini sudah pelan Tuan Park!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan semakin menekan usapannya hingga membuat Chanyeol meringis lebih kesakitan dan pada akhirnya ia yang tertawa melihat Chanyeol tersiksa dihadapannya.

Gelenyar aneh ia rasakan ketika memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang begitu lebar, melihat beberapa luka cakaran yang jelas ia tahu semua itu berasal dari kuku jarinya yang mencengkram kuat punggung itu ketika merasakan _klimaks_ dari setiap percintaan yang mereka lakukan. Baekhyun mengusap bekas luka itu dengan pelan dan Chanyeol menggeliat merasakan usapannya. Erangan yang tertahan dari Chanyeol semakin jelas terdengar, dan Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada punggung Chanyeol. Mengusap seluruh bagian punggung itu dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada setiap luka yang ada hingga tubuhnya menempel dengan punggung Chanyeol dan kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah beralih untuk melihat kearahnya.

Tidak ada pergerakan lembut yang dilakukan Chanyeol, ciuman yang dilakukan begitu kasar dan juga penuh gairah bertumpah ruah disana, lumatan kasar jilatan panas pada bagian pipi dan bibir Baekhyun dan juga gigitan kecil ia lakukan sementara tangannya merobek bagian depan _lingerie_ yang Baekhyun kenakkan guna memberikan pandangan yang lebih jelas untuk melihat dua gundukkan payudara yang Baekhyun miliki. Baekhyun bahkan tidak meringis kesakitan ketika tangan Chanyeol mencengkram kuat tangannya untuk terkunci disamping kepalanya sementara pria itu menikmati melumat puting miliknya yang mengeras disana.

Chanyeol bermain cepat, kali ini ia beralih turun menjilati bagian bawah Baekhyun yang sudah lembap, lidahnya menjilati setiap bagian dan mengoyak ruang kosong disana, kedua jarinya bahkan melesak masuk tanpa ijin dan tidak memperdulikan ringisan sakit dari suara yang dihasilkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeliat pada posisinya yang kini berbaring lemah diatas ranjang Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang tak henti – hentinya meremat setiap bagian selimut dan sprei yang bisa ia jangkau sebagai pelampiasan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit dan nikmat dari apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Mulutnya tak berhenti terbuka kecil mengerangkan berbagai desahan untuk merintih, sementara Chanyeol seakan – akan menjadi tuli karena ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan segala yang Baekhyun katakan untuk berlaku lebih lembut dan pelan dibawah sana.

Gerakkan mendorong kasar hingga deritan dari kaki ranjang terdengar dan juga jeritan sakit dari mulut Baekhyun terdengar bersamaan. Tangan Chanyeol membungkam mulut Baekhyun dan ia gantikkan dengan ciuman kasar tak beraturan supaya rintihan sakit itu tidak terdengar lebih jelas saat dirinya bergerak semakin cepat membawa masuk kejantanannya menusuk bagian dalam lubang intim Baekhyun, melihat wanita dibawahnya menggeliat semakin merangsang Chanyeol untuk mempercepat gerakkannya. Tangannya meregangkan kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk semakin terbuka lebar dan ia tekuk dan tekan sementara pinggulnya semakin bergerak menusuk dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahh—aahh..sakit—chanyeol—nngghh!" Baekhyun merintih sakit tapi pada akhirnya wanita itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan meremas lengan berotot Chanyeol ketika mencapai kenikmatannya. Dan Chanyeol tak berhenti, libidonya semakin naik dan bahkan tenagannya masih ada untuk terus bergerak mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri. Tak cukup puas dengan posisi Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya dan leluasa melihat wajah cantik itu, meringis sakit dan menikmati permainan yang ia lakukan. Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya dan membalik badan Baekhyun dengan begitu mudah dan kasar hingga kini Baekhyun terlungkup diatas ranjang dengan wajahnya yang beradu tenggelam didalam bantal.

Sebuah tamparan keras terdengar, itu adalah tangan Chanyeol yang menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun dan mencetak bekas tangannya disana. Posisi Baekhyun sedikit menungging dan seperti sebelumnya Chanyeol membawa masuk miliknya yang menegang dengan ukuran besar itu masuk dalam lubang sempit intim Baekhyun.

"Akh!" Baekhyun meringis lagi.

Dan Chanyeol tidak peduli karena jelas pria itu masih bergerak begitu kasar menghujam lubangnya, mengerang kenikmatan sendiri sedangkan bagi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan kenikmatan seperti percintaan mereka yang sebelum – belumnya. Kali ini terasa perih dan sakit pada bagian dalamnya. Remasan pada kain dan gigitan pada bantal dibawahnya bahkan tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

Keadaan semakin terasa nyeri ketika milik Chanyeol didalam sana terasa berdenyut akan meledakkan spermanya karena posisinya kini semakin menungging sementara ia bisa mendengar deru nafas kencang Chanyeol dibalik punggungnya. Jambakkan pada rambutnya yang dilakukan Chanyeol semakin kencang dan juga remasan pada tangannya ketika pria itu meledak didalam Baekhyun, ciuman yang dilakukannya bahkan tidak terasa lembut seperti sebelumnya dan yang Baekhyun bisa ingat, badannya kembali ditarik oleh Chanyeol untuk duduk dalam pangkuannya dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan bercinta hingga kesadarannya hilang setelah meringis kesakitan.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **C** **hanyeol** terbaring lemah pada ranjangnya sementara Baekhyun meringkuk membelakanginya, ia berpikir wanitanya itu terasa sangat lelah setelah kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan dalam kurun waktu ber jam - jam nya tanpa henti. Namun ada yang aneh ketika Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan Baekhyun. Noda darah yang begitu kental tercetak dibeberapa bagian pada selimut putihnya dan pandangan matanya melihat noda darah yang lebih jelas pada bagian paha Baekhyun yang juga dialiri oleh darah dari bagian intimnya.

Bahkan ketika dirinya memanggil nama wanita itu dan membalik badannya, hanya wajah pucat dan tubuh yang lemas yang ia dapati.

"Sial, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol dengan terburu – buru memakai pakaian untuk dirinya dan juga mengambil mantel tebal untuk dipakaikan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dan beranjak keluar kamar dengan cepat tidak memperdulikan saat ini adalah waktu dini hari yang akan menyongsong mentari pagi.

Badan Baekhyun direbahkan dengan begitu pelan pada kursi kemudinya, sementara dirinya sendiri bergerak kasar dan terburu – buru untuk masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan untuk mencari rumah sakit. Salah satu tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tergulai lemas diatas badannya, mulutnya mengucapkan kata – kata kasar untuk mengumpati segala yang ia lakukan tadi dan juga meminta maaf karena kebodohannya.

"Maafkan aku sungguh!" Chanyeol mencium punggung tangan itu diiringi aliran air mata yang mengalir tanpa ia perintahkan.

Tangannya membawa stir mobilnya berbelok kasar masuk kedalam halaman unit _emergency_ rumah sakit berada di jalan itu, tidak memperdulikan bagian belakang mobilnya yang sempat terkena hantaman mobil lain, atau pun bagian bannya yang menabrak pembatas jalan. Chanyeol berlari keluar dari dalam mobil dan membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya lagi untuk masuk kedalam ruangan rumah sakit. Ia berterika meminta tolong dengan kencang dan menarik perhatian setiap petugas yang berjaga disana.

"AKU BUTUH DOKTER! TOLONG PANGGILKAN DOKTER!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak lebih kencang dan berlari kesana kemari dengan Baekhyun yang masih erat dalam gendongannya.

"Tuan! Dimohon tenang! Anda sudah berada di rumah sakit."

"Tolong bantu letakkan pasien disini." Dua dokter yang mendekat kearah Chanyeol memanggil beberapa perawat dan meminta Baekhyun untuk diletakkan pada ranjang rumah sakit. Mereka berpikir mungkin Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri karena sakit atau kecelakaan, karena itu salah satu Dokter langsung memeriksa setiap bagian pada tubuh Baekhyun dan juga memeriksa detak jantungnya dan juga pupil matanya.

"Jantungnya normal. Coba periksa seluruh badannya."

"Baik Dok." Dokter lain yang menjawab kini membuka mantel yang digunakkan dan mendapati aliran darah yang mengering pada paha Baekhyun.

"Dok—

"Panggilkan dokter kandungan." Dokter yang pertama memberikan perintah dan yang lainnya dengan cepat berlari keluar sementara Chanyeol yang mendengar dan melihat apa yang dilakukn kedua dokter itu sekarang berdiri terdiam kaku tak jauh dari tempat dimana Baekhyun berbaring lemas diranjang rumah sakit.

 **e)(o**


	14. 14

**Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

" **A** **pa** dia hamil?"

"Kami akan meminta Dokter kandungan untuk memeriksa lebih lanjut keadaan istri Anda Tuan. Mohon lebih bersabar menunggu." Dokter yang bernama Im itu memberikan penjelasan dan meminta Chanyeol untuk bersabar dan tenang.

"Bisakah lebih cepat?!" Chanyeol memberikan penekanan dan jelas wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksabarannya.

"Sebentar, anda dengan Tuan?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menyahuti Dokter yang baru saja datang mengganggu perdebatannya dengan Dokter Im barusan.

"Baik Tuan Park Chanyeol, saya akan membawa istri Anda kedalam ruang pemeriksaan, karena terlihat ada noda darah yang mengalir pada paha dan itu bersumber dari alat kelamin pasien?" Dokter yang mengenakkan _name tag_ Choi itu menjelaskan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala. Ia membiarkan beberapa petugas membawa Baekhyun untuk masuk dalam ruangan pemeriksaan lainnya sementara ia hanya diperbolehkan menunggu di luar ruangan dengan perasaan kalut, bingung dan juga bersalah.

Tangannya merogoh saku celanannya, mencari sebuah nama yang ia bisa panggil di jam empat pagi ini.

 **Oh Sehun.**

Nama yang ia pandangi dalam beberapa menit sebelum pada akhirnya ia menekan tombol panggilan dan mendekatkan handphonenya pada telinganya. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi ruang tunggu yang berbaris rapi disana yang menghadap langsung dengan pintu ruangan pemeriksaan.

" _Kau menganggu tidur nyenyakku!"_ TeriakaN Sehun terdengar menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menelepon dirimu atau Kris, dan hanya kau yang bisa aku telepon saat ini." Chanyeol menjawab gusar.

" _Kenapa?"_

"Aku di rumah sakit."

" _YAAAAAAA! KENAPA?! KAU SAKIT ATAU APA? APA YANG TERJADI?"_ Sehun berteriak disana dan Chanyeol malah membalasnya dengan sedikit suara tawa kecil.

" _YAAA! AKU SERIUS!"_

"Baekhyun." Ia menyebutkan nama Baekhyun dan Sehun juga kembali panik dan meminta berbagai penjelasan lebih lengkap sebelum ia akhirnya menyusul dimana Chanyeol berada. Chanyeol mendesah pelan, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya sebelum memberikan penjelasan pada Sehun. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian suaranya dengan lantang dan tenang menceritakan segala kronologis yang terjadi bermula dari dimana Yoora memberikan minuman perangsang hingga kondisi mereka saat ini yang berada di rumah sakit.

" _Jadi dokter kandungan sedang memeriksanya? Kau yakin ia hamil?"_ Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu.."

" _Apa selama ini ada tanda – tanda darinya yang menunjukkan kehamilan? Mual atau pusing?_ _Atau mungkin hal lainnya—_

"Aku tidak tahu Sehun."

" _YAAAAKKK! Kau ini calon suami yang kejam dan tidak baik kau tahu! Bagaimana bisa kau berada bersamanya terus dan tidak tahu tanda – tanda kehamilan! Yang kau ingat hanya bercinta dengannya kan?!"_

"BUKAN! MAKSUDKU—

"Tuan Park?" Dokter Choi sudah berada dihadapan Chanyeol. "Bisa minta waktumu sebentar?"

"A-ah iya."

" _SEMOGA BAEKHYUN HAMIL!"_ Sehun masih berteriak disana sebelum Chanyeol memustuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menghadap kearah Dokter Choi.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **C** **hanyeol** dibawa oleh Dokter Choi—salah satu Dokter Kandungan yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit saat ini dimana mereka berada—mereka berdua duduk berhadapan pada ruangan kerja milik dokter Choi.

"Nama pasien yang baru saja saya tangani bernama Byun Baekhyun, benar?" Dokter Choi bersuara dan memeriksa data pasien yang berada ditangannya.

"Benar. Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada istri saya?" Chanyeol bersuara dan mendekatkan badannya untuk menuntut sebuah penjelasan pada Dokter Choi dihadapannya.

"Tuan Park." suara lembut Dokter Choi menyahut." Istri anda baik – baik saja, ia hanya kelelahan dilihat dari kondisi badannya dan juga keadaan alat kelaminnya kalian berdua terlalu sering melakukan hubungan suami istri dalam kurun waktu yang sangat dekat. Dan itu menyebabkan kontraksi pada rahimnya—

"Apa dia hamil?"

Chanyeol memandang wajah Dokter Choi yang tengah membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger pada batang hidungnya dan juga beberapa poni rambutnya yang menghalangi dihadapan matanya.

"Haaa.. itulah yang aku katakan dan tanyakkan padamu Tuan Park." kedua tangan Dokter itu melipat didepan dada sedangkan punggungnya bersandar pada bantalan kursi kerjanya. Chanyeol? Percayalah bahwa detak jantung pria itu semakin tak beraturan dan tangannya yang saling meremas satu sama lain juga bergerak tak beraturan.

"Istri Anda…"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

"Belum dinyatakan hamil."

Dokter Choi memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh kesedihan. "Dia juga tidak mengalami keguguran seperti yang mungkin Anda pikirkan, hanya saja saat ini kondisi rahimnya sedikit mengalami infeksi karena luka yang diakibatkan oleh kegiatan bercinta yang sering kalian berdua lakukan."

Chanyeol ingin bernafas lega dan juga melompat senang mendengar berita yang menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun belum dinyatakan hamil, tapi mendengar penjelasan mengenai luka pada rahimnya membuat dirinya terduduk lesu.

"Ke-kenapa?" ucapan Chanyeol mendapat balasan tatapan bingung dari Dokter Choi.

"Tuan Park." Dokter Choin mendekatkan dirinya dihadapan Chanyeol. "Kondisi Istri Anda sangat lemah, begitu juga rahimnya. Melihat hasil pemeriksaan yang didapat, ia sering meminum pil pencegah kehamilan yang tentu.." Dokter Choi mengeluarkan hasil pemeriksaan dan papan kecil yang berada dimejanya untuk dihadapkan kearah Chanyeol. "Menganggu kerja _hormone_ kewanitaan dalam dirinya." Seharusnya Istri Anda tengah mengalami _fase_ menstruasinya saat ini. Namun karena pengaruh obat – obatan dan juga kegiatan percintaan kalian yang sangat teratur— _Dokter Choi jelas menjurus mengejek kearah Chanyeol_ —ada bagian dari ujung rahimnya yang mengalami luka karena pergesekkan antara alat kelamin anda yang begerak terlalu cepat dan terlalu kuat."

Chanyeol menatap Dokter Choi tanpa ekspresi karena ia merasa dipojokkan dan seakan – akan dokter wanita yang berada dihadapannya mengetahui segala proses percintaan yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

"Jangan memandangku bingung Tuan Park, aku hanya menjelaskan analisa dari hasil pemeriksaan." Dokter Choin membalas dengan sebuah senyuman sementara Chanyeol masih memasang wajah datar.

"Istri Anda sungguh baik – baik saja." Dokter Choi meyakinkan lagi. "Kami sudah memberikan obat untuk merangsang _hormone – hormone_ dalam dirinya untuk kembali normal dan juga menyembuhkan luka pada bagian mulut rahimnya."

"A—aku masih tidak mengerti." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala.

"Intinya.." Dokter Choi menutup lembaran hasil pemeriksaan dan menatap Chanyeol lagi dengan sebuah senyuman yang masih berada diwajahnya. "Anda harus menahan diri dalam kurun satu minggu hingga sepuluh hari kedepan agar kondisi istri Anda kembali normal setelah proses menstruasinya selesai dan juga luka pada mulut dinding rahimnya sembuh."

Dan Chanyeol merasa sebagian ucapan yang dikatakan Dokter Choi itu adalah mengartikan dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak akan bercinta hingga sepuluh hari kedepan.

 _Selamat Chanyeol!_

Chanyeol melangkah menuju ruangan kamar dimana Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan oleh petugas rumah sakit. Langkahnya melangkah cepat bersamaan dengan gerak tangannya yang bergerak diatas layar memberikan kabar kepada Sehun mengenai kondisi Baekhyun.

 _ **To : Sehun, Oh**_

 _ **Dia tidak hamil!**_

Kalimat itu cukup ia ketikkan dan kirimkan langsung kepada Sehun. Chanyeol memasuki kamar inap dimana Baekhyun berbaring lemah disana entah karena wanita itu memang tertidur pulas atau dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri sedari tadi sejak ia membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Pasien tengah tertidur." Salah satu perawat memberikan informasi dan Chanyeol beranggapan bahwa perawat itu bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat di samping ranjang Baekhyun dan duduk pada kursi kosong yang berada disana. Tangannya mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun dan rambut wanita itu yang tergulai lembut.

"Maafkan aku." sebuah kecupan ia hadiahkan pada kening Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik selimut yang ada dan menutupi badan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia ikut memejamkan mata dengan tangan Baekhyun sebagai tumpuan bantal kepalanya.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **B** **aekhyun** menggeliat merasakan kaku pada tangannya yang berada dibawah kepala Chanyeol, matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan penuh pertanyaan mengapa dirinya bisa berada di dalam ruangan rumah sakit. Bunyi getaran ponsel milik Chanyeol membuatnya kembali memandangi pria yang berada disampingnya yang tengah terlelap.

"Chan.." Baekhyun mengusap surai rambut Chanyeol dengan begitu lembut. "Chanyeol.." kini tangannya bergerak menggoyangan tangan Chanyeol namun nyatanya pria itu belum juga bisa dibangunkan dari tidur lelapnya.

" _Terima kasih suster!"_ suara seseorang terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan kamarnya—"Chanyeol!"

Yoora masuk dengan penampilannya masih menggunakkan pakaian tidur yang hanya ditutupi dengan mantel tebalnya. "Oh! Baekhyun! bagaimana keadaaanmu? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian bisa masuk rumah sakit? Sehun mengatakan Chanyeol membawamu kemari dini hari tadi—apa yang terjadi?" Yoora melemparkan berbagai pertanyaan sementara Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berada disini. Ia hanya ingat bahwa dirinya kelelahan setelah ia bercinta dengan Chanyeol yang begitu kasar dan juga—

"Kenapa wajahmu merona seperti itu?" Yoora bertanya lagi. "YAAA! PARK CHANYEEEEOOOLLL!" Kakak perempuan Chanyeol itu memukul kepala adiknya hingga Chanyeol terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan sadar bahwa Yoora dan Baekhyun berada didekatnya.

"Yaaaa! kenapa Baekhyun bisa berada dirumah sakit?!" Yoora memukul badan Chanyeol lagi sedangkan adiknya itu beranjak bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan membuka selimut yang menutupi badan Baekhyun. Berbagi tempat tidur dengan Baekhyun dan juga memeluk pinggang kecil itu sebagai pengganti guling tidurnya. Chanyeol menyurukkan kepalanya berbaring tepat disamping dada Baekhyun—mengabaikan Yoora yang berteriak – teriak dan memukul badannya—sementara Baekhyun juga membiarkan Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur disamping badannya.

"Aku akan menanyakkan pada dokter! Mana dokternya?! Perawat? Perawat?!" Yoora berlari keluar kamar dan suara teriakannya masih bisa terdengar dari dalam ruangan inap Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol bersuara meskipun Baekhyun melihat kearah pria itu masih memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pura – pura tertidur. "Maaf aku melakukannya dengan sangat kasar.. dan juga tidak bisa menahan segala _hormone_ sialan ini untuk menahan diri supaya tidak bercinta denganmu." Chanyeol memperat pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bersuara bertanya, tangannya mengusap tangan Chanyeol dan kepalanya bersandar diatas kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau kelelahan—ah tepatnya kau tidak sadarkan diri semalam. Dan aku panik karena melihat bercak darah dari pahamu dan juga diatas ranjang. Aku membawamu ke rumah sakit dan dikter kandungan memeriksa kondisi rahim—

"Aku hamil?" Baekhyun memotong dan menjauh dari badan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Wajah mereka saling memandang dalam diam, Baekhyun masih menunggu sebuah jawaban sementara Chanyeol menatapi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu damai dan juga cantik.

"Aku terlalu kasar terhadapmu, semalam. Dan itu mengakibatkan bagian rahimmu terluka dan karena berbagai obat yang kau minum untuk pencegahan kehamilan, siklus periode menstruasimu sedikit berantakkan dan juga sebagian _hormone_ _-_ mu tidak berfungsi dengan baik."

Baekhyun menahan suara tawanya mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol—seakan – akan ia mendengar penjelasan lengkap dari seorang Dokter yang bekerja disini.

"Jangan menertawaiku, salah satu perawat mengatakan seperti itu karena percayalah aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Dokter Choi semalam—

"Tuan Park, Nyonya Park."

Chanyeol menegang kaku mendengar suara Dokter Choi dibelakangnya, kepalanya menunduk kembali dan bersembunyi diperut Baekhyun.

"Selamat Siang Nyonya Park, aku Dokter Choi yang menangani dirimu semalam." Dokter Choi memperkenalkan diri dan berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun yang tengah bingung kenapa dirinya dipanggil Nyonya Park.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! Turun dari atas sana!" Suara Yoora terdengar lagi. Dan Chanyeol pada akhirnya beranjak bangun dan turun dari atas tempat tidur, duduk pada sofa yang lain memandangi Dokter Choi dan Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang membicarakan hasil dari pemeriksaan Baekhyun, serta obat – obat apa saja yang akan diberikan nantinya.

"Anda tidak perlu terlalu lama menginap di rumah sakit, hanya perlu meminum beberapa obat yang akan kami berikan dan juga pastikan pada saat menstruasi anda keluar nantinya, minumlah obat pengurang rasa sakit ini." Dokter Choi memberikan resep dan bungkusan obat – obatan pada Baekhyun.

"Apa pagi ini masih ada bercak darah pada celana Anda?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku belum memeriksanya.

"Oh, baiklah. Mungkin Anda bisa memeriksanya nanti saat berada didalam kamar mandi. Saya pamit undur diri, semoga sehat selalu Nyonya Park, Tuan Park." Dokter Choi membungkukkan kepala dan berlalu keluar kamar.

"Jadi.. kenapa sebenarnya?" Yoora bertanya lagi menghampiri Baekhyun dan melihat berbagai jenis nama obat yang tertulis pada secarik kertas resepnya.

"Itu karena obat perangsangmu semalam!" Chanyeol sudah beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil kertas di tangan Yoora dengan paksa.

"Wae? Kenapa dengan obatnya? Itu kan salahmu tidak mau menuntaskannya sendiri dan malah melampiaskannya pada Baekhyun, ya kan Baek?" Yoora menjawab santai dan melihat kearah Baekhyun yang memperhatikan kedua kakak beradik itu tengah beradu pendapat.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan bergumam sendiri sambil melangkah keluar ruangan kamar inap Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana!" Yoora berteriak dari dalam kamar dan Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Adik yang kurang ajar." Yoora mengumpat lagi. "Jadi.. jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi semalam?" kini ia beralih untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam bingung pada posisinya yang masih bersandar tidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ah.. itu.. aku dan Chanyeol.." kedua pipinya kembali merona mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan dan bagaiamana kasarnya Chanyeol saat tengah bercinta dengannya, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa takut akan hal itu terulang lagi, melainkan ia ingin merasakannya lagi dan dalam keadaan mereka berdua sama – sama terbebas dari pengaruh obat – obatan perangsang sialan itu.

"Apa Chanyeol bermain sangat kasar?" Yoora bertanya lagi karena ia hanya mendapatkan Baekhyun tengah melamun dalam pikirannya dan wajahnya merona padam.

"Aaaahh.. kau sungguh menikmatinya ya.."

"Eonniieee!" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Ya—ya—ya. Aku bisa membayangkan kalian semalam. Tak perlu dijelaskan, aku sudah paham." Yoora tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya berlalu keluar kamar karena mendapatkan panggilan pada ponselnya.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" **B** **agaimana** keadaanmu hari ini?" Kyungsoo menanyakkan langsung keadaannya setelah panggilan teleponnya diangkat oleh Baekhyun.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Baekhyun tidak masuk ke kantor dan juga hari ketiga semenjak ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Chanyeol memintanya untuk beristrahat di rumah dan sama sekali tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun, Chanyeol menyiapkan sarapan dan juga akan kembali pada jam makan siang dan membawakan makanan untuk Baekhyun. Merekan akan menyantap makan siang bersama dan setelahnya Chanyeol akan kembali ke kantor dan kembali pada sore hari dan memasakan makan malam untuk mereka berdua, dan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka selama tiga hari ini.

" _Aku baik – baik saja.. hanya merasa bosan. Bagaimana di kantor?"_

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa sih? Di kantor? kau menanyakkan Chanyeol apa pekerjaanmu?" Kyungsoo terkikik tertawa begitu juga dengan Minseok yang berada diseberang meja kerjanya. Ia sengaja mengaktifkan mode speaker agar Minseok bisa ikut masuk dalam percakapan mereka.

" _Kalau aku mau menanyakkan Chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya padamu Kyungie!"_ Baekhyun mengamuk disana dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan suara tertawa keras.

"Hahahah! Tenanglah sedikit, tidak usah kesal begitu. Kantor baik – baik saja tanpa adanya dirimu, dan keadaan Chanyeol, kekasihmu itu yang terlihat gusar setiap saat bila sedang meeting, karena sepertinya dia merindukan dirimu dalam satu ruangan dengannya."

" _Benarkah?"_

"Nah, kau terdengar malu disana! Oh astagaaa Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo tertawa lagi.

" _Kau menyebalkan!"_ Baekhyun memutuskan panggilannya sementara Kyungsoo dan Minseok masih tertawa keras hingga mereka berdua menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah berada didekat mereka.

"Ma-maafkan kami." Minseok mengucapkan kata maaf dengan posisi berdiri dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa. Dia butuh hiburan dari kalian berdua." Chanyeol tersenyum dan berlalu melangkah menuju ruangannya.

"Menurut kalian—

Chanyeol menghentikkan langkahnya sebelum membuka knop pintu ruangannya. "Apa yang wanita suka bila ia tengah dalam periode bulanannya?"

Kyungsoo dan Minseok saling memandang dan juga berpikir mengenai pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. biasanya kami akan sangat _sensitive_ dan juga akan merasa sakit pada perut—

"Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja, apa yang kalian inginkan bagi kami kaum pria sebagai kekasihmu ketika kalian sedang merasakkan sakit dan sangat _sensitive_ itu." Chanyeol menjelaskan lagi.

"Mungkin sebuah pelukan." Minseok dan Kyungsoo terdiam saling pandang karena suara itu bukan berasal dari mulut mereka—melainkan dari Seulgi yang berada diseberang Chanyeol dengan Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Pelukan dan juga makanan yang manis – manis. Aku pernah melihat sebuah film yang mempelihatkan adegan dimana seorang pria memeluk kekasihnya dan juga membelikan _cupcake_ manis."

"Aku tidak tahu kau adalah type wanita yang mau menonton film drama picisan seperti itu." Sehun yang membalas dengan kedua alisnya yang mengernyit bingung sama halnya yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh! Ayolah! Aku juga bisa menonton film seperti itu!" Seulgi memprotest tatapan kedua pria itu yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan. "Buktikan saja! coba kau praktekkan pada Baekhyun dan lihat apakah dia menyukainya atau tidak!"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala begitu juga dengan Sehun. Mereka bertiga masuk bersama dalam ruangan Chanyeol sementara kedua sekretaris ini –Minseok dan Kyungsoo terdiam dalam posisinya.

"Jadi…

"Itu untuk Baekhyun?"

"Kekasih Kyung! Untuk kekasih Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun-kan?"

Mereka berdua bertukar pandang dan sebuah senyuman lebar dari wajah masing – masing.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" **A** **ku** tidak bisa meeting terlalu lama, jadi apa yang kalian lakukan berdua datang ke kantorku?" Chanyeol duduk dihadapan Sehun dan Seulgi yang lebih dulu menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Sehun mengeluarkan dokumennya yang terbungkus rapi. "Kau sudah tahu itu dokumen apa dan aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi." Chanyeol menerimanya dan tersenyum, ia memasukkan dokumen itu pada brankas lacinya dan kembali memandangi Seulgi yang memperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Dan kau, kenapa kau kemari? Untung saja Baekhyun tidak ada—

"Ya, aku tahu! Sehun sudah memberi tahu makanya aku datang. Kau tidak mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesanku Tuan Park. Sebagai _client_ kau membuat vendormu ini bingung setengah mati apa yang harus dikerjakan selanjutnya!" Seulgi mengeluarkan dokumennya dari dalam tas dan meletakkan pada meja Chanyeol. "Kami akan memulai mengisi segala ruangan didalamnya! Kau harus membuat list apa saja yang harus dibeli dan diman letak – letak posisinya."

"Ah! Sudah selesai?" Chanyeol kembali terlihat tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja sudah."

"Oh.. kapan aku harus menyerahkan daftar ini?"

"Secepatnya."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, aku akan melihat – lihat dulu dan membayangkan bagaimana hasilnya.

"Baiklah, kabari aku secepatnya!" Seulgi merapikan tasnya dan beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya. "Jangan lupa untuk hadiri acara Casino itu!" Seulgi mengingatkan. "Kau juga Tuan Oh!" kini ia menunjuk kearah Sehun.

"Aku tentu saja datang, Chanyeol? Aku tidak yakin. Wanitanya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik dan pastinya ia tidak akan datang."

"Ah, sayang sekali." Suara wanita itu disengaja untuk terdengar sedih.

"Aku akan datang." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm, aku yakin. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Bukannya Baekhyun melarangmu untuk datang?" Seulgi yang bertanya. "Bahkan ia tidak mau menerima undanganku."

"Aku akan datang, dan mungkin dirinya juga akan datang." Chanyeol menunduk merapikan dokumennya tapi Sehun dan Seulgi bisa melihat sebuah senyuman terbentuk pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kedatangan kalian semua."

Seulgi beranjak dan bersiap untuk pergi sama halnya dengan Sehun.

"Kami pergi." Sehun berpamitan pada pemilik dan petinggi di Perusahaan itu.

"Ya, ya pergilah!" Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya mengusir dua tamu itu.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Nona Byun!" Sehun berteriak dari luar begitu juga dengan Seulgi, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala mendengar Seulgi meitipkan salam. Mengingat perseturuan antara kedua wanita itu ada baiknya Chanyeol hanya akan menyampaikan salam dari Sehun dibandingkan ia menyampaiakn salam dari Seulgi dan berakhir mendapatkan tendangan hapkido dari Baekhyun— _membayangkannya saja sudah cukup seram_ —batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merapikan segala berkas yang masih menumpuk di meja kerjanya dalam waktu singlet dan kemudian melangkah keluar, ia sempat berpamitan pada kedua sekretarisnya yang menebar senyum hangat dan itu membuatnya curiga tapi ia enggan untuk menanyakkan karena fokusnya hanya ingat untuk kembali pulang ke rumah menemui wanita mungilnya yang sudah pasti sedang mati kebosanan.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **B** **unyi** suara _games_ yang dari layar monitor menggema dari bawah ruangan apartemennya dan Chanyeol sudah yakin semua itu ada ulah Baekhyun yang membiarkan suara volume dari monitor pc nya mencapai level maksimum dengan alasan membiarkan suasana apartemennya ramai. Baekhyun masih belum diperbolehkan untuk berkaktifitas terlalu berat hingga tiga hari kedepan—atau yang Chanyeol katakan hingga lima hari kedepan—dan Baekhyun terrpaksa mengiyakan karena pria itu selalu memasang wajah memelas dan penuh rasa bersalah mengingat semua yang terjadi pada Baekhyun adalah kesalahannya.

" _Chanyeeeeeeooolllllll~ kapan kau tibaaaaa! Aku bosaaaaannnn!"_ suara Baekhyun berteriak dari ruangan di lantai dua disana.

Chanyeol mendengarnya namun enggan untuk membalas teriak dari tempatnya saat ini. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kue strawberry dari kemasan toko tempat ia membelinya dan kemudian meletakkan pada piring kecil sebelum akhirnya ia bawa turut serta melangkah naik keruangan dimana Baekhyun berada.

" _Apa Chanyeol tampan?"_

" _Ya."_

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar ada suara aneh yang membalas suara Baekhyun.

" _Apa.. Chanyeol mencintai seseorang?"_

" _Ya."_

Langkah Chanyeol semakin pelan dan berusaha perlahan – lahan untuk tidak terdengar sedikitpun.

" _Apa Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun?"_

"Ya." Chanyeol menggesturkan mulutnya menjawab iya.

" _Ya."_

Seketika terdengar hentakkan kaki yang bergerak tak beraturan beradu dengan bantalan sofa disana dan juga raungan Baekhyun yang bahagia.

" _Terimakasih simi!"_ Baekhyun berucap lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng kepala karean tingkah Baekhyun yang sudah pasti bolak balik pada posisi tidurnya dan tertawa lebar dari balik bantal sofa dimana ia duduk.

"Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol memanggil berusaha terdengar sejauh mungkin.

"Ya-yaaa! Chanyeol aku disini!" Baekhyun membalas dengan cepat.

"Oh! Aku akan kesana!" Chanyeol membalas lagi meskipun pada akhirnya ia susah untuk menahan tawanya karena bertingkah bodoh dengan pura – pura baru saja datang. Pada akhirnya dia masih berjalan begitu pelan menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berada dan mempercepat langkahnya ketika Baekhyun mulai memanggil lagi dan meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol memanglah sudah tiba di apartemen mereka.

"Lama sekali. Aku kira tadi bukan dirimu yang memangggil." Baekhyun langsung mengambil piring kecil yang terdapat kue strawberry diatasnya dan dengan lahap langsung memakannya.

"Hmmmmm! Ini enak!" Baekhyun mengomentari dan masih menikmatinya seorang diri.

"Aku dikalahkan oleh kue strawberry? Ouch!" Chanyeol menggerutu disamping Baekhyun, matanya berputar cepat dan mengadahkan kepalanya bersandar pada bagian atas sofa sementara Baekhyun tertahan pada suapan kuenya dengan sendok kecilnya masih didalam mulutnya.

"Ma—maaf." Baekhyun menelan potongan kue itu dengan susah payah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit menunduk.

Chanyeol susah payah menahan tawanya dan beralih untuk memeluk Baekhyun dan berpura – pura meluapkan kelelahannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Suara Chanyeol bersuara dari balik punggung Baekhyun. "Aku merindukan suaramu di ruang meeting dan suaramu yang selalu memarahi Jongin." Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya dan memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kini berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang kini dalam posisi memandanginya. "A-a-aku juga merindukanmu." Baekhyun membalas dengan sedikit ragu. Berharap Chanyeol akan membalasnya atau mengatakan hal yang lainnya tapi pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, Baekhyun mulai gelisah dan salah tingkah merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol yang terdengar dari kedua belah bibir yang terbuka dan berada didekat kedua bibirnya, apalagi kedua bibir itu kini sedikit bergesekkan dengan bibirnya dan dalam hitungan detik saling bertemu dan melumat pelan.

Perlahan demi perlahan bibir mereka saling bergerak sama – sama mengecup bagian satu sama lain. Chanyeol memposisikan badan Baekhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan begitu lembut. Tangannya mengusap pipi wajah Baekhyun dan setelahnya berpindah melingkar pada pinggang Baekhyun , sedangkan Baekhyun kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mereka bergerak pelan dan lembut menikmati bagian bibir dan lidah yang saling bermain, melumat, menyesap dan mengigit—tanpa bisa melanjutkan kegiatan lebih selain ciuman panas dan bergairah.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **B** **aekhyun** duduk tenang dalam ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit yang selalu ia datangi sejak hampir 12 hari yang lalu, pandangannya mengamati lalu lalang yang terjadi hadapannya sedangkan telinganya menangkap setiap pembicaraan yang terjadi disekitarnya meskipun pada akhirnya ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh beberapa orang disana.

Hari ini adalah jadwal pemeriksaan untuk luka dalam pada rahimnya, ia datang sendiri tanpa ada Chanyeol yang mendampingi karena prianya itu memiliki jadwal meeting yang sangat penting— _dan tidak mungkin lagi diabaikan seperti beberapa hari belakangan_ —ditambah persiapan undangan acara pembukaan Casino and Resort of The Galaxy milik keluarga Kang yang dimana Baekhyun tidak tertarik untuk hadir, tapi akan Chanyeol hadiri.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat tayangan berita yang ditayangkan pada televisi di ruang tunggu itu menayangkan persiapan acara dan juga ada interview yang dilakukan repoter itu dengan Kang Seulgi—bintang utama acara peresmian Casino dan Resort tersebut. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengganti salurannya karena banyak pasang mata yang juga menyaksikan acara itu dan tentu terkagum dengan melihat beberapa bagian dalam resort itu yang sangat mewah tapi tidak dengan apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

Baekhyun mengeluh kesal dalam hatinya, Ia mengambil alih perangkat ipod dan juga kabel earphonenya dengan tergesa – gesa dan memasangkan playlist lagu yang dibuat Chanyeol untuk dirinya dalam masa periode bulanan.

" _Aku membuatkanmu sebuah playlist." Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun yang tengah merebahkan badannya pada ranjang besar milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah mencari ipodnya dan juga menyalakan speaker Bluetooth yang berada dikamar miliknya._

" _Menurut referensi film yang pernah aku tonton." Chanyeol mencari lagu dari ipodnya. "Wanita akan suka mendengar lagu mengenai ini.."_

 _Intro lagu dari lagu yang Chanyeol putar mulai terdengar, suara merdu milik penyanyi wanita yang menyanyikkan beberapa penggalan lirik di awal lagu mulai terdengar sangat apik. Baekhyun mendengarkan beberapa kalimat yang diutarakan pada lagu itu mencoba untuk menerka apa yang Chanyoel siratkan dari sebuah playlist yang ia buat._

 _ **Losing him was blue like I never known**_

 _ **Missing him was dark grey all alone**_

 _ **Forgetting him was like trying know somebody you never met**_

 _ **But loving him was red..**_

 _ **Red**_

 _ **Red**_

 _ **Loving him was red..**_

 _ **Red**_

" _Kau membuat playlist patah hati atau—_

" _Dengarkan dulu." Chanyeol memotong._

 _Baekhyun menurut , menganggukkan kepala dan memindahkan badannya untuk mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang sudah bersandar di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol melingkar pada bahu Baekhyun dan mengarahkan kepala wanita itu untuk menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantal sandaran._

" _Ini lagu yang pertama."_

" _Red?"_

" _Iya itu judul lagunya." Chanyeol menjelaskan lagi, memperlihatkan nama penyanyi dan juga judul lagunya._

" _Liriknya.. sedikit.." Baekhyun berkata pelan dengan fokus pendengarannya yang masih mendengarkan setiap lirik yang dinyanyikan._

 _ **Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**_

 _ **Memorizing him was easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song**_

 _ **Fighting him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**_

 _ **Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**_ _._

" _Jangan mengingat mantan – mantanmu!" Chanyeol memukul pelan pipi Baekhyun dan wanita itu mengaduh serta membalasnya dengan memukul perut Chanyeol._

" _Aku tidak punya mantan! Bukannya dirimu yang mempunyai begitu banyak mantan wanita!" Baekhyun menengadah dan kini wajahnya menghadap kearah Chanyeol yang mana pandangan pria itu masih terfokus pada layar ipodnya._

" _Mereka tidak pernah menjadi kekasihku." Chanyeol menyahut dan Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban itu._

 _Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah tahu jawaban yang akan Chanyeol berikan karena dia sendiri pun tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Tidak ada satu pun wanita yang pernah Chanyeol kenalkan sebagai wanitanya, ia selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya untuk kepuasan semata, istilah 'one night stand only' selalu Chanyeol tekankan jika Baekhyun menanyakkan kejelasan lebih lanjut dan Chanyeol juga tidak pernah menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan._

" _Seharusnya kau sudah paham. Aku tidak perlu memberikan penjelasan lebih kepadamu 'kan?" salah satu kalimat yang selalu Chanyeol katakan juga bila Baekhyun memberikan pertanyaan interogasi. Jujur saja ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dengan para wanita – wanitanya itu mengingat esok harinya dirinya akan menjadi bahan teriakkan dan juga korban amukkan dari para wanita – wanita yang sudah menghabiskan malamnya bersama Chanyeol._

 _Salah satunya Anna—salah satu wanita yang pernah menghabiskan malam bersama Chanyeol dan juga salah satu mahasiswa di Standford. Wanita ini sangat brutal melampiaskan amukannya dan bahkan mengatakan Baekhyun sangatlah bodoh dan harusnya bisa memberikan Chanyeol sepenuhnya pada dirinya—aneh! Itu yang selalu Baekhyun batinkan dalam hatinya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya pada mereka?" Kesadarannya kembali memandangi Chanyeol yang menutup matanya tertidur disebelahnya. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi wajah Chanyeol dan juga mengeratkan pejaman mata Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya sempurna tertutup._

" _Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka." Tangan Baekhyun yang bergerak tertangkap genggaman tangan Chanyeol, punggung tangannya ia berikan sebuah kecupan sedangkan Baekhyun membiarkan jari – jari lentiknya bermain membelai belah bibir Chanyeol. Harapannya terpenuhi karena Chanyeol menarik salah satu jari Baekhyun untuk berada didalam mulutnya dan ia basahi dengan lidah panasnya, Baekhyun masih membiarkan dan dengan bodohnya mendesah pelan._

" _Aku tidak melakukan ini pada mereka." Chanyeol berucap dan beralih menjilati dan mengulum jari – jarinya yang lain._

" _Hm.." Baekhyun mendesah lagi. "Haa… apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" Kesadarannya berusaha ia pertahankan, tangannya ditarik keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dan kini menahan wajah pria itu yang masih akan mencium bibir tipis miliknya._

 _ **But something happened, for the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy**_

" _Kau akan terkejut mendengar apa yang aku lakukan pada mereka." Kedipan nakal dari Chanyeol entah kenapa mendapatkan balasan cubitan jari – jari Baekhyun._

" _Aku tidak melakukan ini." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan bertahan cukup lama meskipun bibirnya tidak bergerak untuk melumat dan membasahi bibir itu seperti biasanya._

 _ **But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you**_

" _Apa lagi?"_

 _ **They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**_

" _Dan, Aku tidak melakukan ini." Chanyeol menciumi setiap inchi bagian wajah Baekhyun hingga beralih ke bagian leher dan juga dada Baekhyun dan tentunya menggelitik bagian pinggang Baekhyun yang membuat wanita itu memberontak dan tertawa keras merasakan geli pada badannya._

 _ **Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**_

" _Ahh! Hahahahah! Aku sedang bleeding! Yaaa! Yaaaa!" Baekhyun berguling menghindari Chanyeol namun pria itu masih menciuminya dan menggelitik pinggangnya. Suara tawa menahan rasa geli hingga Baekhyun hampir saja menangis memohon Chanyeol untuk berhenti terus—_

"Baekhyun-ssi?!" sentuhan tangan Dokter Kang mengembalikan lamunan Baekhyun, menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah tersenyum sendiri dengan ipod playernya yang berbunyi cukup kencang sedangkan kesadarannya sedari tadi melayang mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Maaf aku membawamu kembali sadar di ruang tunggu rumah sakit—

"Ah! Maafkan aku." Baekhyun memotong, kepalanya menunduk malu mendengar suara Dokter Kang yang menertawakan dirinya.

"Tidak apa, itu bagus. Senang mengetahui dirimu tengah mengingat – ingat hal yang bahagia." Dokter Kang memimpin masuk kedalam ruangannya dan Baekhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya. "Setidaknya, kalian berdua masih bisa menikmati suasana romantis meskipun tanpa kegiatan bercinta 'kan? Apa Tuan Park melanggar puasanya dan memaksakanmu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun terdiam bingung.

"Hahaha, tidak aku hanya bercanda." Dokter Kang menyudahi kalimat basa – basi dalam percakapan mereka dan meminta pasiennya yang saat ini tengah terdiam dengan pipi merona mendengar rentetan kalimatnya, untuk bersiap berbaring agar ia bisa memeriksa keadaan rahim didalam sana.

 **e)(** **o**


	15. 15

**Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

" **L** **alu?** Intinya dari hasil pemeriksaan tadi, kau sudah bisa bercinta lagi dengan Chanyeol 'kan? Benar?" Luhan keluar dari ruang gantinya. Memajangkan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengenakkan gaun malam berwarna putih tanpa lengan, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dengan begitu sempurna dan juga bagian paha bawahnya karena gaun itu memiliki belahan yang cukup tinggi.

"Bagaimana?" Luhan memutar badannya sementara Baekhyun masih memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Umm.. cukup seksi."

"Benarkah?" Luhan berbalik berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Apa karena belahan dada ini." Kedua tangannya mencakup bagian dadanya, digerakkan kekanan dan kekiri.

"Tidak usah kau gerak – gerakkan memang bentuknya begitu dan akan terlihat belahannya!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak diakhirnya, Luhan mengacuhkan dan hanya tertawa lebar.

"Tapi tidak apa, Sehun akan terlihat tampan juga malam ini bu—

"Sehun?!" Baekhyun berteriak kaget mendengar nama Sehun diucapkan oleh Luhan sementara sang pelaku sudah berlari masuk kedalam ruang ganti. "YAAA! Bukannya kau akan datang bersama Kris? Kenapa bisa dengan Sehun?" Baekhyun berteriak dari luar pintu.

"Apapun bisa terjadi Nona Byun! Kau tidak usah peduli juga tidak apa. Lagipula kau tidak akan datang jadi untung apa aku menceritakkannya padamu."

"Yaaa! Setidaknya kau 'kan bisa memberi tahu kalau kalian berdua akan pergi."

"Oh, aku hanya tidak ingin kau peduli."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan mengumpat dari balik ruangan sementara Luhan masih disibukkan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Lalu, Kris datang dengan siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi setelah pantatnya kembali menyentuh sofa ruang tunggu.

"Hm, aku tidak menanyakkan itu. Ia hanya mengatakan bisa mencari pasangannya sendiri. Kau tahulah kakak sepupumu itu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Kris—pria itu akan mencari teman pendamping sementara ataupun akan meminta salah satu sekretarisnya untuk ikut hadir menemani dirinya. Ya, pria itu bisa membawa siapa saja sebagai teman pendampingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Siapa yang akan ia bawa mengingat kau tidak mau datang." Luhan membuka pintu, kini ia kembali mengenakkan setelan santai yang ia gunakkan sebelumnya untuk datang pada butik ini. "Kau rela melihat dirinya datang dengan wanita lain?" Luhan menyusul Baekhyun duduk pada sofa, menikmati beberapa minuman yang sudah disediakan dan masih menunggu jawaban dari sosok yang ia tanyai tadi dimana sedang memperhatikan berita siaran langsung mengenai acara pembukaan Casino and Resort terbesar di Korea.

Luhan tidak bertanya lagi dan bahkan tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun kepada Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Ketika salah satu petugas butik selesai menyiapkan gaun yang akan ia beli, Luhan melihat salah satu gaun yang baru saja datang dan mengatakan pada petugas yang lain bahwa ia akan membelinya juga—dan Baekhyun masih mengabaikannya.

Acara siaran itu lebih menyita perhatiannya, ketika menampilkan wajah serta senyuman dari salah satu tokoh penting pada acara itu, fokusnya semakin teralihkan kesana dengan raut wajah datar dan tatapan mata tajam mengintimidasi.

Luhan mengatakan akan mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya berhubung ia akan kembali ke hotel dan menuju salon untuk bersiap mengunjungi acara malam ini. Luhan berkomentar mengenai segala riasan make up dan juga bagaimana tatanan rambutnya untuk nanti malam dan Baekhyun hanya membalas asal—tidak tertarik sama sekali membahas topik itu.

"Ini." Luhan menyerahkan salah satu paper bag yang berisikan gaun berwarna hitam metalik yang ia minta pada pelayan untuk disiapkan karena ia akan membelinya. "Untuk berjaga – jaga." Luhan mengangkat sedikit bahunya melihat pandangan mata tajam Baekhyun kepadanya, wanita itu tidak menyahuti satu kata pun tapi jelas Luhan sudah paham melihat tatapan mata sepupunya itu.

"Cepat pergi dari mobilku, aku butuh bersiap dandan cantik untuk kencan nanti malam." Kedipan mata Luhan terlihat nakal kearah Baekhyun.

"Terserah." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan matanya yang berputar, ia begegas keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Luhan yang tak lama langsung melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari lobby Apartemen.

Baekhyun melempar paper bag itu dengan asal begitu dirinya tiba didalam ruangan apartemennya, ruangannya kosong dan ia yakin Chanyeol sama sekali belum kembali dan mungkin saja diirnya langsung bersiap menuju acara undangan dari Keluarga Kang. Ia merasa kesal mengingat sahabatnya dan juga teman – temannya bahkan kini bersiap untuk menghadiri acara yang dibuat oleh salah satu sosok yang ia benci.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat bagaimana ia bisa membenci seseorang Kang Seulgi yang pada kenyataanya dia adalah satu dari satu – satunya sahabat yang pernah Baekhyun miliki, tapi pada akhirnya ia juga menjadi satu dari satu – satunya wanita yang Baekhyun benci.

Baekhyun melangkah naik menuju lantai dua dan masuk kedalam kamarnya—kamar Chanyeol—badannya langsung terjun bebas keatas ranjang dengan leluasa. Tangannya mengusap lembut permukaan selimut dan ia berguling kearah kiri dan kembali mengeluarkan ipod yang berada didalam kantung celananya. Arah jari – jarinya bergerak mencari daftar playlist yang sudah berada dalam urutan teratas dari daftar tersebut.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk pada wajah Baekhyun mengingat kembali apa yang Chanyeol katakan mengenai isi lagu yang ada dalam daftar itu, tangannya mulai melihat satu per satu daftar lagu yang ada dan memutarnya pada perangkat speaker yang sudah tersambung dengan koneksi di ipodnya. Tak jarang bibirnya bergerak mengikuti alunan musik dan beberapa kalimat lirik yang terdengar, bahkan imajinasinya ikut melayang jauh menghayati setiap penggalan lirik dan suasana pada lagu tersebut.

Salah satu lagu kembali berputar dan Baekhyun masih berbaring termenung setia mendengarkan setiap bait dan lirik yang dinyanyikkan. Suasana hatinya kembali menghangat mendengar lagu sebelumnya, lagu sebelumnya benar – benar mengingatkan bagaimana Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tentu saja itu membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

" _I am in love with you.."_ gumaman Baekhyun terucap, badannya memeluk erat sebuah guling yang berada didekatnya seakan – akan itu tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku kira kau belum kembali."

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang tiba – tiba berada didalam kamarnya. "C-Chanyeol!"

Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar, menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Hai." Sebuah ciuman mendarat pada kening Baekhyun. Sedangkan sebuah pelukan melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol dan tentu saja itu adalah tangan kecil milik Baekhyun yang dilakukan sebagai balasan dari sebuah ciuman yang ia dapatkan.

Chanyeol ikut duduk diatas ranjangnya dan merangkul Baekhyun, dan layaknya sebuah magnet kepala Baekhyun bergerak mendekat kearah dada Chanyeol untuk bersandar dengan begitu nyaman.

"Masih menikmati lagu – lagunya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Seakan – akan kau membuatkan sebuah lagu yang bisa mewakili isi dalam hatiku. Uhhh romantis sekali." Baekhyun menggoda. Tangan wanita itu begitu nakal memberikan usapan pada paha Chanyeol dan beralih pindah pada ujung dagu Chanyeol sebagai tanda permulaan untuk menarik wajah pria itu mendekat kearah wajahnya. Baekhyun yang memulai lebih dulu mencium bibir tebal itu dengan begitu lembut dan juga sangat pelan. Gerakkannya tidak tergesa – gesa, bibirnya menikmati bagaimana teskur lembut basah dan tebal milik pria itu.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun yang bergerak dan mendominasi bibirnya, ia hanya mengikuti alur yang dimainkan Baekhyun, tangannya melingkar pada pinggang ramping wanita itu dan tangannya membelai leher Baekhyun untuk ia rengkuh dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

 _ **I remember what you wore on the first date  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey**_

 _ **Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking**_

Kepala mereka masih bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri sedangkan bagian bibir masing – masing sudah saling balas bergerak untuk menggigit bermain dengan lidah dan bagian bibir luar. Baekhyun menjauhkan badannya memberikan isyarat Chanyeol untuk menciumi bagian lehernya dan ke bagian dadanya.

 _ **Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one**_

"Temani aku ke acara Seulgi." Chanyeol berucap disela – sela kegiatan bibirnya yang tengah menggigit dan melumat bagian leher, dagu hingga bibir Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi ketika ajakannya dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya dan harus berakting layaknya sahabat baik."

"Kau sahabatnya—

"Dulu!" Baekhyun menahan bibir Chanyeol yang sudah mendekat untuk menciumnya lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, badannya menjauh dari Baekhyun dan beranjak bangun melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

"Ki-kita akan melakukannya?" Baekhyun bertanya gugup.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, tangannya masih melepas satu per satu kancing kemejanya hingga selesai, entah kenapa caranya melepaskan kemejanya dari badan itu membuat Baekhyun menahan nafas dan kesulitan untuk sekedar menelan ludahnya sendiri—bahkan nafasnya kini tercegat dengan pemandangan Chanyeol dihadapannya yang sudah sepenuhnya telanjang pada bagian tubuh atasnya.

"Aku akan bersiap untuk menghadiri acara dan kau berpikir kita akan bercinta?" Chanyeol berbisik setelah membaringkan wajah Baekhyun dan juga mengunci pergerakkan wanita itu yang kini berada dibawah badannya. "Dasar mesum." bisikkan kalimat terakhir itu hampir tidak terdengar karena pria itu lagi – lagi mencumbui leher Baekhyun. menggigitnya secara sensual, panas dan menggelikkan yang sangat mudahnya membuat Baekhyun mendesah penuh gairahnya.

"Siapkan setelanku." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat, sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terengah – engah diatas ranjang dan tangannya meremat kuat selimut yang ada didekatnya.

"Park Chanyeol sialan!" Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kakinya terhentak – hentak kesal pada ranjang besar itu dan ia sangat yakin Chanyeol didalam kamar mandi tengah tersenyum lebar menertawai dirinya.

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

" **H** **aaiiii~"** Seulgi dengan ramah menyapa Sehun dan juga Luhan yang baru saja selesai melewati perjalanan karpet merah dan juga beberapa fotografer serta wartawan dari berbagai media untuk mendapati foto dan moment kebersamaan mereka yang untuk pertama kalinya terlihat bersama di sebuah acara public.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku." Luhan menyambut dan memberikan ciuman untuk dua pipi merona milik Seulgi.

"Aku yang berterima kasih kalian datang malam ini, dan kau Tuan Oh!" Seulgi memeluk Sehun sebentar serta memukul pelan lengan pria itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut permainan poker malam ini."

"Aku tidak mau menanggung malu—

"Tuan Oh, Nona Kang! Bisa kami ambil foto kalian berdua dengan Nona Xi?" Salah satu wartawan terdengar berteriak pelan kearah mereka."Oh tentu!" Seulgi membalas. Tangannya ia rangkul pada lengan kiri Sehun sedangkan Luhan juga sudah dalam posisinya bersandar pada lengan kanan Sehun. Beberapa kilatan cahaya dari kamera dan bunyi shutter terdengar cepat mengabadikan moment kebersamaan mereka.

"Menanggung malu dari siapa?" Luhan berbisik kearah Sehun.

"Menanggung malu kalah dari seorang penjudi ulung _aka_ Park Chanyeol." Sehun berbisik pelan dengan wajahnya yang ia pertahankan untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Setidaknya Tuan Wu ikut serta."

"Ya, akan ada pertandingan menarik kalau begitu." Sehun membalas sahutan Seulgi.

Luhan dan Sehun melangkah masuk meninggalkan Seulgi yang harus berada di posisi dan tempatnya saat ini menyambut beberapa tamu undangan lainnya.

"Aku sudah membujuk Baekhyun untuk datang."

Sehun yang menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membimbingnya untuk berjalan bersama sedikit menoleh kearah wanita itu menantikkan kelanjutan dari kalimatnya.

"Semoga saja Chanyeol bisa membujuknya untuk datang."

"Aku tidak yakin." Sehun menjawab. "Sepupumu memiliki pertahanan _imej_ yang cukup tinggi dan tidak akan mudah runtuh hanya untuk menghadiri sebuah acara seperti ini terlebih lagi ada Nona S sebagai Tuan Rumahnya."

Luhan mengangguk bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menyapa beberapa tamu yang menyapanya. "Yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar, dengan siapa Chanyeol akan datang?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil dimana membuat Luhan sedikit bingung.

"Pastinya, bukan Kyungsoo, Minseok dan juga Yoora yang menjadi pendampingnya." Sehun menggerakkan dagunya untuk menunjuk Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang sudah tertawa bersama dengan Jongin dan juga Jongdae di meja mereka, sementara Yoora dan Tuan Park tengah serius berbicara dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kang.

"Dia tidak mungkin datang dengan wanita lain kan?"

" _Let see."_

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

* * *

 **B** **aekhyun** bersandar pada pada _head bed_ ranjang Chanyeol dengan sebuah meja kecil dipangkuannya yang sudah terpenuhi berbagai makanan kecil dan juga ice cream—Chanyeol yang menyiapkan semuanya sebelum pria itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Pandangan matanya terfokus pada layar televisi yang berada jauh dari tempatnya, tangannya bergerak menekan tombol remote yang ia pegang untuk mencari sebuah acara yang bisa ia nikmati untuk habiskan malamnya kali ini tanpa ada Chanyeol.

Pria itu sudah berangkat menuju tempat acara pembukaan Casino and Resort sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan dipastikan tidak akan pulang malam ini mengingat acara yang diadakan mulai sekitar jam delapan malam ditambah Chanyeol mengikuti acara permainan poker dimana hanya Tuhan yang tahu permainan itu akan selesai jam berapa mengingat betapa lamanya proses permainan yang akan menghabiskan waktu dan uang.

Baekhyun meletakkan remote televisinya diatas meja, keputusannya untuk menonton sebuah Channel televisi yang sedari menayangkan suasana karpet merah untuk beberapa tamu undangan yang datang menghadiri pembukaan Casino and Resort yang menjadi salah satu acara terpanas hari ini. Jelas terlihat Baekhyun enggan menonton acara tersebut terlebih saat reporter disana menggambarkan bagaimana kesuksesan salah satu tokoh yang berperan penting pada acara itu dan juga beberapa cuplikan wawancara yang mereka lakukan.

"… _beberapa tamu undangan sudah banyak yang datang dan tentu saja Nona Kang dengan begitu ramah menyambut mereka dan berfoto bersama. Acara malam ini belum akan dimulai namun melihat begitu banyak tamu undangan dari kalangan atas yang menghadiri jelas dapat kita simpulkan tingkat kesuksesan dari pembukaan Casino and Resort of The Galaxy ini akan semakin mewah. Resort pertama yang dibangun di tanah Korea dan akan mengundang berbagai turis untuk datang dan menikmati nuansa bermain casino seperti layaknya Macau dan Las Vegas tapi tetap merasakan suasana nyaman dan indah dimana menjadi ciri khas dari Kota Seoul, Korea—oh! Salah satu tamu undangan special malam ini baru saja dikabarkan datang—_

Reporter yang sedari tadi asyik berbicara panjang lebar kini tengah sibuk masuk dalam kerumunan wartawan lainnya sementara sang cameramen mengarahkan fokus kameranya menuju ujung red carpet dan memperlihatkan sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan santai dan gagahnya. Senyuman manis nan mautnya diperlihatkan kearah seluruh wartawan dan fotografer disana dan tak lupa ia membungkuk dan memberikan sapaan.

" _Tuan Park Chanyeol, salah satu executive muda tampan dan sukses baru saja berjalan melewati karpet merah—ia terlihat datang sendiri tanpa pendamping atau pun Nona Byun Baekhyun—selaku rekan bisnisnya dalam memimpin Park Inc."_

"YAA! DIA ITU KEKASIHKU!" Baekhyun mengumpat membalas ucapan repoter itu. Tangannya menunjuk kearah layar televisi dengan sendok makan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Ini akan menjadi moment langka lainnya mengingat Tuan Park tidak pernah terlihat berada dalam satu acara seorang diri—"_

Chanyeol terlihat tengah berbicara dengan salah satu reporter disana dan kemudia beberapa pengawal mengarahkan dirinya untuk tetap berjalan masuk kedalam.

" _Oh! Beberapa fotografer meminta Tuan Park berfoto bersama dengan Nona Kang—_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan sendoknya dan mematikan volume televisi tersebut sementara matanya masih tertuju kearah layar disana dimana terlihat Chanyeol berfoto bersama dengan Seulgi dan mereka berdua tersenyum hangat kearah setiap kamera. Seulgi yang mengenakkan gaun merah panjang menutupi kaki jenjangnya masih terlihat begitu sexy karena tatanan rambutnya yang tidak terurai hingga leher dan bagian dada atasnya terekspos begitu indah.

Baekhyun semakin kesal ketika melihat Chanyeol membiarkan tangan Seulgi melingkar di lengannya dan sedikit bersandar pada pria itu. Ditambah saat ini ia merasa bersalah membiarkan Chanyeol memakai setelan hitam pada kemeja dan blazernya serta tatanan rambutnya yang sengaja Baekhyun buat sedikit berantakan dengan mengaturnya kebelakang dan membiarkan sedikit poni yang menghiasi keningnya.

Wanita itu cukup kesal dan bahkan beranjak dari posisi duduk santainya dan bergegas mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Ge ge! Kau dimana? Jangan datang dengan siapapun! Aku akan datang keacara itu!" Baekhyun berbicara panjang lebar ketika teleponnya dibalas sapaan 'halo' dan setelahnya ia melempar asal handpone itu keatas ranjang sebelum pada akhirnya ia melangkah keluar menuju kamarnya demi mencari sebuah gaun malam.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

" _Ya! Byun Baekhyun kau berbicara apa?"_

" _Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?"_

" _Entah, dia memanggilku Ge ge dan berkata akan datang ke acara."_

" _Hahaha dia mengira kau adalah Kris, biarkan saja. Dia akan datang keacara ini."_

" _Bagus bukan?"_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Acara** peresmian Casino and Resort milik keluarga Kang benar – benar dipastikan sukses dan berjalan lancar. Acara sambutan yang dilakukan dari para petinggi perusahaan dan juga para pemilik saham bergantian mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dan ucapan syukur atas segala kerja keras berbagai pihak hingga proses pembangunan gedung ini berjalan lancar dan selesai sesuai yang diharapkan. Para tamu undangan yang telah datang tak jarang ingin mencoba bermain dengan alat – alat casino dan permainan lainnya yang tersedia pada seluruh area gedung yang memiliki jumlah lantai hingga 32.

Memiliki total kamar hingga 140 kamar yang ber-typekan _Superior_ dan _VVIP_ _Room_ ditambah ruangan khusus untuk permainan poker, casino dan permainan lainnya setara dengan yang dimiliki setiap hotel di Macau ataupun Las Vegas. Pemandangan lainnya terdapat pada lantai dasar gedung itu terdapat sebuah ornament susunan tata surya yang bergerak seakan – akan menandakkan para pengunjung yang datang berasal dari luar planet bumi.

"Itu pasti ide Kris." Sehun berkomentar melihat bagaimana cara kerja ornament planet –planet itu yang bergerak dengan mesin.

"Mungkin saja." Chanyeol menjawab tapi pandangannya masih terarah pada ponselnya yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari pegangan tangannya.

"Gelisah meninggalkan kekasihmu sendirian?"

"Hm." Chanyeol menjawab singkat dan malas.

"Mungkin dia sudah terlelap tidur." Luhan memberikan pernyataan.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur sendiri."

"Ahhh. Aku lupa akan hal itu." Suara yang Luhan lontarkan sebenarnya mengejek kearah Chanyeol yang tahu akan semua hal mengenai Baekhyun, tapi pria itu tidak memperdulikan karena ia masih berusaha menelepon Baekhyun dan juga mengetikkan beberapa pesan kepadanya.

Luhan mengajak Sehun beranjak dari meja mereka untuk menyusul Kris yang kini baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan. Chanyeol masih pada posisinya, duduk terdiam gelisah.

"Ayah menanyakkan kenapa kau terlihat gelisah saat ini."

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Yoora—sang kakak memegang dua gelas wine di tangannya. Chanyeol menerima salah satunya dan langsung menenggak habis bahkan ia lupa untuk melakukan toast kearah gelas Yoora.

"Wow. Kau haus atau apa?"

"Baekhyun tidak mengangkat teleponnya." Chanyeol menjelaskan langsung.

"Apa kau perlu penjelasan lebih detail kenapa kekasihmu itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya?" Yoora menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Kau berada didalam acara dengan Tuan Rumah seseorang yang ia benci, apa yang kau harapkan lagi Park Chanyeol? Dia cukup kuat membiarkanmu pergi dan entah kau akan pulang jam berapa mengingat kau menerima tawaran untuk bermain poker setelah acara ini, ya meskipun hanya untuk amal—tapi dia pasti merasa kesal."

Chanyeol memandangi gelas wine yang kini tengah kosong dan masih ia putar – putar dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Seulgi memang sahabatnya, tapi Baekhyun memiliki alasan kuat kenapa ia membencinya saat ini dan itu berhubungan denganmu dan.. yah seharusnya kau lebih paham."

"Dia tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya."

"Untuk itulah kenapa ia semakin membenci Seulgi, dia wanita rapuh Chanyeol. Fisiknya terlihat kuat dan tangguh dan kau seharusnya lebih tahu keadaan hatinya yang bahkan sangat rapuh dan mudah hancur itu."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan masih mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun kembali mengabaikan Yoora yang masih berbicara panjang.

".. apa yang kau lakukan bila pendaftaranmu dikabulkan?"

"Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik, sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan habis."

"Kau bisa menikahinya lebih dulu Chan—

"Aku sudah berjanji, dan aku berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak melanggar perjanjian yang terakhir." Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya mengambil alih gelas wine yang berada di tangan Yoora.

"Aku akan memenuhi perjanjian itu." Chanyeol beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yoora ditempatnya, ia tidak mau melihat kakaknya semakin memberikan tatapan penuh sendu dan juga memberikan nasihat panjang lebar yang sudah pasti tidak bisa ia lakukan.

 **e)(o**


	16. 16

**Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 16**

 **P** **ermainan** poker yang diadakan sebagai acara puncak peresmian ini sudah akan dimulai, para pemain yang terdiri dari para pimpinan Perusahaan ternama di Korea yang telah diundang mulai memasuki ruangan dan mengambil tempat duduk di sekeliling meja hijau berbentuk elips. Seulgi, sang Tuan Rumah sudah duduk manis dengan kostum pakaiannya kini mengenakkan celana ketat hitam dan juga model pakaian crop tee ketat dihiasi dengan sebuah syal berbulu hewan. Yoora duduk disisi kiri Seulgi, dan Kris menyusul duduk di sisi Yoora. Tiga orang pengusaha lainnya bergabung dan mengambi tempat yang masih kosong dan kini berhadapan dengan Yoora dan Kris.

"Irene?" Seulgi berucap melihat sosok wanita mungil yang mengenakkan dress hitam berpotongan rendah masuk bergabung dan duduk tepat disebelah Kris.

"Hai." Irene menyapa kearah Seulgi.

"Wow, jadi permainan ini dipenuhi oleh Keluarga besar Park?" Kris berkomentar memandangi Irene yang tersenyum licik kearahnya.

"Itu membuat kami semakin kaya, benarkan Eonnie."

"Betul sekali." Yoora menyahut dan tersenyum lebar kearah tiga orang pengusaha dihadapannya yang memperhatikan mereka berbicara tadi. _—"_ Sepupu." Yoora menjelaskan dan mereka bertiga menganggukkan kepala entah menandakkan paham atau apa.

"Seharusnya aku mengikuti Sehun untuk mengundurkan diri dari permainan ini." Kris menyandarkan badannya kebelakang kursi.

"Jangan seperti itu, tidak baik menyerah sebelum berperang."

"Berperang melawan kalian bertiga akan membuatku bangkrut—

"Tuan dan Nyonya!" salah satu petugas yang akan memandu permainan berdiri tepat ditengah meja. "Permainan akan segera dimulai, mohon siapkan cek anda dengan nominal keseluruhan sebesar 100.000.000 won."

Para pemain yang tengah berkumpul segera mengeluarkan buku cek dan menyerahkan kepada petugas.

"Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol bergabung dan menyerahkan lembaran ceknya kepada petugas dan duduk berhadapan dengan Seulgi. Tatapannya terlihat bingung melihat sepupunya yang entah kenapa bisa datang dan duduk bersama dirinya di meja permainan."Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Annyeong Oppa!" Irene menyapa, tangannya masih sibuk memberikan tanda tangan pada selembar kertas ceknya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan mengabaikan sepupunya.

"Semua sudah berkumpul, saya tidak akan menjelaskan langkah dan peraturan permainan malam ini karena mengingat ini hanya permainan yang bertujuan untuk amal yang akan diserahkan kepada Yayasan milik keluarga Kang dan sebagian lagi akan menjadi hadiah untuk pemenang yaitu, paket liburan di Las Vegas yang untuk detailnya akan dijelaskan kepada pemenang nantinya."

Petugas memandangi satu per satu para pemain yang cukup serius mendengarkan dirinya menjelaskan."Total taruhan sebesar _100.000.000_ won per orang dan tidak bisa ditambah selama permainan, bagi pemain yang kalah dan mengundurkan diri di tengah permainan tidak akan mendapat penggantian sedikit pun dari total uang yang sudah dikeluarkan."

Semua pemain menganggukkan kepala dan pada akhirnya petugas pemandu mulai mengerluarkan kartu dan mengocokknya secara cepat. Satu per satu kartu dibagikan dan dalam hitungan ketiga pemandu yang lainnya mengisyaratkan permainan dimulai.

Dangerous Romance

 **P** **ermainan** telah dimulai hampir 1 jam dan meninggalkan Kris, Irene, Chanyeol dan satu pengusaha lain yang masih berada pada _table poker_. Yoora dan Seulgi telah menyerah dalam permainan dan kini duduk bersama Sehun, Luhan, Jongin dan Jongdae di meja bar yang tak jauh dari meja permainan.

"Chanyeol gelisah tapi masih bisa bertahan bermain."

"Tentu saja gelisah, kekasihnya belum ada kabar." Sehun tertawa kecil begitu juga dengan Luhan yang ikut tertawa mengingat kejadian sebelumnya Sehun mendapatkan telepon dari Baekhyun yang terdengar panik dan mengatakan akan datang ke acara ini.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat senang?" Yoora berucap melihat tingkah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Pasangan baru." Jongin menyahuti dan setelahnya ia harus menerima sebuah pukulan dari tangan Jongdae dan juga Luhan.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti Noona, ada sebuah kejutan yang bisa membuat adikmu itu semakin semangat bermain."

"Kejutan apa?" Yoora bertanya lagi.

"Tunggu saja." Luhan yang menyahut dan membuat Yoora semakin menggelengkan kepala menyerah untuk menerka apa yang mereka maksudkan.

Pandangannya kembali kearah meja dimana permainan poker masih berlanjut dan kini semakin memanas karena bisa terlihat jumlah koin dan kartu yang ada sebagai jaminan para pemain mulai terlihat berubah. Chanyeol dan Kris memiliki jumlah koin dan kartu yang semakin banyak, sedangkan Irene hanya menyisakan dua blok kartu dimana bisa dianggap jumlah uang yang bisa ia pertaruhkan hanyalah sekitar 5juta, sama halnya dengan yang dimiliki oleh pengusaha lainnya yang masih berada di meja tersebut. Kartu yang bisa ia pertaruhkan hanyalah sekitar 10juta dan itu menandakkan Irene dan Pengusaha lain itu harus siap menghadapi kekalahan dan mundur dari meja permainan.

"Tuan Park?" Pemandu menanyakkan kepada Chanyeol.

" _Call."_ Chanyeol memberikan dua koin yang berada di tangannya sebagai taruhan.

"Tuan Wu?" kali ini sang pemandu menanyakkan keputusan Kris.

Pria itu menatap Chnayeol dalam ketenangan tapi mengintimidasi.

"Aku belum membuka kartuku Tuan Wu, apapun bisa terjadi."

"Ck!" Kris mendengus kesal dan menggeser sedikit untuk mengintip kartunya.

" _Call."_ Kris memberikan koin dengan jumlah yang sama dengan yang Chanyeol berikan sebelumnya.

Pemandu permainan menanyakkan pada Irene dan Pengusaha lainnya yang belum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan permainan atau tidak. Kris memainkan koin – koinnya dan masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang duduk tidak bergairahnya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memeriksa ponselnya sesekali.

Irene melempar kartunya menandakan ia menyerah.

" _Fold."_ Pemandu mengambil kartu Irene dan kini ia menanyakkan kepada pengusaha yang lainnya menunggu keputusan untuk menambahkan taruhan atau mematikan kartu dan menyerah seperti yang dilakukan Irene.

" _All in."_

Chanyeol dan Kris melihat kearah sang pengusaha yang menyerahkan sisa kartunya ditengah meja.

" _Gentleman."_ Sang pemandu menanyakkan pada Chanyeol dan Kris apakah mereka akan menaikkan jumlah taruhan atau tidak. Kris dengan santainya memberikan kartu pada jumlah yang sama dengan yang diserahkan pengusaha tersebut begitu juga Chanyeol.

" _Gentleman, show your card please."_

Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat kartunya sejenak sebelum ia memberikan kepada sang pemandu dan akan dibuka disana—suasana riuh mulai terdengar dari belakangnya dan itu sontak membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan beralih mengikuti pandangan sang pengusaha yang terdiam terpaku melihat seseorang yang berjalan dari arah pintu masuk—Baekhyun.

" _Mr. Lessva, your card please."_

Wanita itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya namun tetap memperlihatkan smirk senyuman kecilnya ketika ia tahu Chanyeol tengah melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan begitu terpesona. Bagaimana tidak, wanita itu mengenakkan gaun yang sebelumnya Luhan siapkan—gaun hitam metalik yang memiliki model tali spaghetti melingkar di bahunya dengan bagian depan ada gaun itu menjuntai kebawah hingga jelas memperlihatkan jelas bagian dadanya sedikit. Baekhyun masih melanjutkan langkahnya menyusul kearah Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan kata permisi atau maaf, ia melenggang berjalan dan begitu dirinya tiba tepat didekat Chanyeol, Baekhyun menunduk dan memberikan ciuman pada pipi pria itu, kecupan ciuman yang cukup lama hingga Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Good Luck!_ Menangkan permainan ini supaya kau mendapatkan hadiah yang lainnya." Baekhyun berbisik dengan suara rendahnya yang sudah pasti berhasil membuat Chanyeol menegang seketika ditambah jemari – jemari lentiknya yang bermain diwajah dan dagu pria itu, dan juga kedipan mata akhir Baekhyun berikan sebelum ia melangkah pergi keluar dari area permainan untuk duduk pada bangku bar dimana Seulgi, Yoora, Luhan, Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae sudah berada disana lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, aku sungguh merasa—

"Aku tidak datang untukmu." Baekhyun dengan dinginnya menyahuti Seulgi, ia tengah duduk diapit Sehun dan Luhan dimana kedua orang itu sengaja menempatkan Baekhyun diantara mereka berdua sebelum terjadi perang dunia yang timbul karena Seulgi berada didekat Baekhyun.

"Aku tetap berterima kasih. Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini kalau kau tidak menyarankan aku untuk menjadi seorang arsitek—

"Bisa kau diam? Aku tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol saat ini dan perhatianku terganggu hanya karena mulutmu tidak bisa berhenti bicara—

" _Girls.. calm down.._ " Yoora menengahi, posisinya kini berada didekat Seulgi dan juga Luhan bersiap menghalangi apapun yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Chanyeol masih berada di tempat yang sama Baekhyun, dia masih berada di jangkauanmu sedangkan kau yang tidak bisa menjangkau dirinya—

"Kau ingin membahasnya?" Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya pada meja bar dengan cukup keras dan kini ia beranjak berdiri menghadapkan dirinya pada Seulgi. "Kau ingin membahas bagaimana orangtuamu yang memohon pada keluarga Park agar kalian dijodohkan? Atau kau ingin membahas bagaiamana keluargamu menyarankan kedua orang tuaku untuk menjodohkan aku juga? Apa yang bisa kau berikan jawabannya lebih dulu? Atau aku harus menanyakkan pada orang tuamu saat ini kenapa mereka berdua bisa selamat berada disini sedangkan kedua orangtuaku tidak ada?"

"Baekhyun." Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menahan wanita itu untuk memundurkan langkahnya agar tidak semakin terbawa emosi kearah Seulgi.

"Kau masih menyalahkan kedua orangtuaku atas apa yang terjadi waktu itu?" Seulgi menyahuti dengan suara lirihnya.

"Menurutmu?" Baekhyun menyerang lagi. "Hanya kalian yang tahu bagaimana keadaan saat itu, dan kalau bukan karena kedua orang tuamu dan juga kakakmu yang meminta pertunangan dipercepat pada hari itu mungkin saat ini kedua orangtuaku masih hidup. Dan ingat, aku tidak akan pernah merestui dan menerima kakakmu menikah dengan Baekbeom—

"Baekhyun!" suara Chanyeol yang mengakhiri kalimat panjang yang Baekhyun katakan.

Baekhyun menoleh dan melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol, sebuah senyuman ia perlihatkan kearah Seulgi dan mereka kembali saling pandang. "Chanyeol milikku. Kalau keluargamu menginginkan dia untuk menikah denganmu, mungkin kalian harus berpikir untuk membunuhku atau—

Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun pergi menjauh dari tempat itu, langkah yang Chanyeol ambil cukup membuat Baekhyun kesulitan berjalan dan bahkan memohon pada Chanyeol untuk melangkah pelan.

"Akh—Chanyeol sakit." Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol ketika kakinya kesulitan menaikki tangga.

Chanyeol berbalik, pria itu menunduk dan membenarkan posisi kaki Baekhyun dan juga memijatnya sebentar. "Maaf." Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menjadi pihak yang meminta maaf terhadap Baekhyun meskipun ia sendiri cukup marah dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sebelumnya. "Masih sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol kembali mengalungkan tangan Baekhyun pada lengannya sebelum mereka melangkah menuju restoran dimana para tamu undangan masih menikmati setiap sajian makanan disana. Melihat kehadiran Chanyeol yang masuk keruangan itu semua pasang mata mulai mengalihkan pandangannya terlebih Baekhyun berada disampingnya yang terlihat sangat mempesona.

"Awalnya aku kira mereka memandangimu karena kau memang cukup cantik dan sangat mempesona malam ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya kau memang mengundang mata pria untuk melihat punggung putih halusmu ini bukan?" Baekhyun menahan erangannya ketika tangan Chanyeol bergerak naik turun pada punggung belakangnya yang tidak tertupi satu bahan apapun.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba kau datang?" Chanyeol berpindah untuk berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun sebelum mereka menempati sebuah meja yang sudah selesai disiapkan.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang lebih terlihat tampan dan menawan seperti dulu sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol, kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat bagaimana wajah yang selalu ia impikan dan rindukan setiap saatnya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan debaran aneh ketika melihatmu dalam jarak begitu dekat, dan semakin aneh ketika aku melihatmu bersama wanita lain, rasanya berbeda. Itu terasa sakit dan juga membuatku sulit bernafas, bahkan aku ingin memaki setiap wanita yang ada didekatmu saat itu dan menarikmu untuk kembali berada disampingku, pada pelukanku dan juga mengatakan pada mereka semua kalau kau adalah milikku sepenuhnya—

Chanyeol mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang di katakan dan juga menyimaknya dengan penuh perhatian, ia setuju dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan ketika melihat wajah lembut dan cantik itu, detak jantungnya bergerak tidak normal seakan – akan ingin melompat keluar. Dan ketika membayangkan para pria lain yang berusaha mendekati Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasakan juga bagaimana dirinya ingin meluapkan emosi dan memukul setiap pria walaupun ia hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan mata nakalnya.

"… Aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa mengatakan ini, tapi terlepas dari isi perjanjian ataupun perjodohan yang dibuat—

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun membelakkan matanya ketika bibir Chanyeol mencium bibirnya secara tiba – tiba setelah pria itu mengatakan kalimat yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan lebih dulu. Usapan lembut pada leher dan punggungnya mengalihkan fokus pikirannya untuk menjauh meminta Chanyeol tidak mencium bibirnya—karena nyatanya Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Chanyeol dengan matanya yang ikut bergerak terpejam sedangkan bibirnya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan bibir Chanyeol untuk mendominasi bibirnya. Baekhyun tidak peduli bila setiap wartawan dan reporter akan menangkap moment mereka kali ini, dan juga ia tidak mau memperdulikan permasalahan isi perjanjian yang pernah ia buat, sama halnya dengan perjodohan yang lebih Baekhyun tidak pedulikan.

Kali ini ia ingin menikmati bagaimana memiliki Chanyeol dan menganggapnya layaknya seorang kekasih hati dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raganya.

Dangerous Romance

" **K** **ita** akan kemana..? Baekhyun bertanya. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan ketika mereka baru saja masuk kedalam lift. Chanyeol masih bersamanya, pria itu juga yang menggesekkan kunci kamar pada lift tersebut sehingga alat indicator didalam sana menyebutkan nomor kamar dan juga lantai yang mereka tuju.

Baekhyun seketika menahan malu dan juga sedikit gugup mengingat ciuman yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya bisa dikatakan cukup panas dan saat ini mereka didalam lift, berdua. Chanyeol berada dihadapannya membelakangi pintu lift, matanya masih menatap Baekhyun dengan begitu dalam hingga wanita itu menunduk karena tidak tahan untuk tersenyum malu.

"Jangan memandangi aku terus." Baekhyun berucap lagi, masih sama dengan nada sebelumnya pelan dan lembut.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban, langkahnya semakin mendekat mengikis jarak yang tercipta dengan Baekhyun hingga kini hanya berjarak dengan tangan Baekhyun yang menahan dada bidangnya.

"Tidak disini." Baekhyun masih menunduk.

"Aku belum melakukan apapun."

"Belum, tapi kau akan melakukannya." Baekhyun menjawab lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu aku akan melakukan apa." Chanyeol membalas dengan seringai nakalnya, Baekhyun memandanginya dengan sedikit kesal tapi pada akhirnya dia tersenyum dan memukul pelan dada Chanyeol.

"Kau memang mesum."

"Kau juga." Chanyeol membalas langsung. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, Chanyeol mensyukuri bahwa Baekhyun kini mengenakkan high heels yang cukup tinggi hingga perbedaan tinggi mereka tidaklah terlalu jauh dan ia bisa lebih mudah mencium bibir wanita itu tanpa harus menunduk.

Mereka berdua larut kembali dalam ciuman memabukkan yang didominasi oleh Chanyeol—seperti biasanya. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya menolak, kini mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan juga menariknya untuk semakin melekat pada tubuhnya. Tidak peduli akan kamera cctv yang tengah merekam apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, ataupun saat pintu lift terbuka dan beberapa orang disana melihat secara langsung bagaimana Chanyeol yang memunggungi mereka menutupi wajah Baekhyun tapi jelas mereka bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan dibalik sana, terdengar suara lenguhan dan cipakkan bibir yang saling beradu serta remasan tangan Baekhyun yang meremas dan membelai rambut Chanyeol, belum lagi salah satu kaki wanita itu kini diangkat oleh Chanyeol dan melingkar pada pinggangnya.

 **e)(o**

Dangerous Romance


	17. 17

**Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

" **N** **gghh…** ummphhtt.. jangan sobek gaunnya." Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman bibirnya, menahan tangan Chanyeol yang jelas akan mengoyak dress yang ia gunakkan seperti sebelum – sebelumnya.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu gaun yang lainnya." Chanyeol kembali menciumi leher dan menghisap bagian dada Baekhyun yang tengah mencondong kedepan.

"Kau bisa membelinya—ahh.. tapi aku butuh gaun ini untuk menemanimu.. nnggg—Chanyeol— **srak**!" Chanyeol tetap menyobek bagian depan gaun itu dan beralih melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan begitu kasarnya. Tangannya mengangkat badan mungil wanita itu pada gendongannya dan Baekhyun dengan cepat melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol sementara mereka masih sibuk memagut dan melumat bibir satu sama lain, langkah kaki Chanyeol bergerak menuju ruangan tidur dalam kamar hotel yang sudah ia pesan.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun pada ranjang, bibirnya masih menciumi setiap bagian leher hingga dada dan juga perut ramping milik Baekhyun sedangkan tangannya menyingkap sisa bagian gaun yang Baekhyun kenakan dimana sudah ia sobek secara paksa. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan cukup kencang ketika mulut dan lidah pria itu dengan begitu kurang ajarnya bermain menggoda dengan bagian intimnya dibawah sana, meskipun ia sudah merasakan berkali – kali bagaimana caranya Chanyeol membuatnya mendesah nikmat dan bercinta dengan dirinya tapi Baekhyun masih tetap merasakan sengatan penuh gairah setiap Chanyeol memulainya lagi.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka kecil menjerit meluapkan kenikmatannya atas permainan Chanyeol, tangan besar milik pria itu ia remat bersamaan dengan kedua payudaranya yang sudah diremat lebih dulu oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol karena jelas ia hampir saja mencapai klimaksnya dalam waktu singkat dan hanya dengan lidah dan mulut pria itu.

Chanyeol beranjak bangun dan merangkak pelan sambil menciumi paha dan juga perut Baekhyun, membasahi setiap bagian kulit tubuh wanita itu dengan cairannya yang baru saja mengalir keluar—

"Ummpp." Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol, mendominasi bibir tebal itu untuk saling beradu dan melumat dengan bibir tipisnya sementara tangan – tangannya melepaskan kancing kemeja milik Chanyeol dengan cukup kasar dan pada akhirnya ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan—bunyi hentakkan kancing – kancing yang terlepas dari jahitannya jelas terdengar ditambah suara tawa Chanyeol disela – sela ciuman mereka.

"Balas dendam?"

"Hm hm." Baekhyun menjawab asal dan tetap melanjutkan lumatan bibirnya. Tangannya mendorong Chanyeol agar berbaring pada ranjang dan kini ia merangkak pelan – pelan untuk menyamakan posisi badannya dengan Chanyeol. Jari – jarinya bergerak kesulitan membuka kancing celana milik Chanyeol hingga pada akhirnya pria itu yang membantunya untuk membuka dan melepaskan setelan terakhir yang menutupi bagian bawah pria itu.

Chanyeol kembali menindih badan Baekhyun setelah melepaskan celananya, mata mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain tanpa ada satupun kalimat yang diucapkan sebagai penjelasan apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan. Tangan Baekhyun membelai setiap bagian wajah Chanyeol, rahang dan kini berakhir pada bibir tebal pria itu yang tengah terbuka kecil. Chanyeol mencium ujung telunjuknya dan Baekhyun membiarkannya hingga seluruh bagian jarinya terhisap masuk kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

"Haaa.." Desahannya bukan karena jilatan lidah Chanyeol pada jarinya, melainkan pergerakkan yang dilakukan Chanyeol menggesekkan miliknya dengan bagian intimnya dibawah sana yang sama – sama tidak terhalangi apapun.

"Apa sudah boleh?" Chanyeol bertanya, kedua matanya memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menahan segala hasrat yang sudah berada di ujung tanduknya.

"Kau baru bertanya sekarang?" Baekhyun membalas ketika nafasnya sudah mulai stabil.

"Ya, _easy_ Byun." Chanyeol merengut masih memandangi Baekhyun dan mencuri ciuman singkat pada bibir tipis yang tengah merajuk.

"Kau mau menyelesaikannya atau tidak?"

Chanyeol memandang remeh Baekhyun. "Lihat siapa kali ini yang lebih aggressive.

"Ck." Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan tanpa disadari Chanyeol, tangan wanita itu mendorong badan besar miliknya hingga kini posisinya Baekhyun berada diatas Chanyeol dan mengunci pergerakkan badannya. "Jangan meremehkan wanita Tuan Park. Kau lupa aku mengikuti Hapkido saat sekolah dulu." Baekhyun memainkan telunjuknya pada dagu Chanyeol dan menciumnya sebentar.

"Jadi.. sampai dimana tadi kita?" Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya duduk tepat dimana kejantanan Chanyeol berada yang sudah terasa cukup keras dan sangat tegang. Baekhyun hanya menggerakkan badannya maju mundur dengan pelan. Kedua tangannya meremas kedua payudaranya sendiri sementara Chanyeol dibawah sana meringis menahan hasratnya.

Selesai dirinya membuat Chanyeol meringis dan bahkan memberontak berkali – kali berusaha untuk mengubah posisi mereka agar Chanyeol bisa mendominasi tapi Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya duduk diatas badan Chanyeol.

" _Easy, Boy._ " Suaranya sengaja ia buat serendah mungkin dan menggoda.

"Kau ingin ini cepat selesai atau tidak?" Chanyeol mengerang dan bangkit bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, tangannya menarik wajah wanita itu dan langsung memburu sebuah ciuman dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun—dan Baekhyun menyambutnya.

Kedua tangan wanita itu melingkar sempurna pada leher Chanyeol dan sesekali memberikan usapan pada rambut dan juga punggung pria itu yang kini sudah melesakkan batang miliknya dengan sempurna pada lubangnya. Meskipun badannya kini tengah melompat – lompat pada posisinya tapi ciuman dari pria itu tidak ia lepaskan dan bahkan membuatnya semakin panas. Baekhyun membiarkan lidahnya dengan lidah Chanyeol saling membelit, menghisap dan memporak porandakkan keadaan dalam mulutnya. Tusukkan – tusukkan yang ia rasakan dari milik Chanyeol yang tengah menyentuh spot didalam sana bahkan semakin membuatnya mengeratkan lingkaran tangan dan juga remasan pada rambut dan punggung pria itu.

Dan seperti biasanya, tangan Chanyeol tak bisa tinggal diam, kedua tangannya bermain dengan payudara Baekhyun dan juga punggung wanita itu. Satu tangannya meremas payudara sebelah kiri, sementara satu tangan yang lainnya bermain sempurna membelai dan mengusap dari punggung belakang hingga ke leher dan kini menjambak sedikit rambut Baekhyun agar ciuman mereka terlepas—

"AAHHH~" Baekhyun mendesah dengan matanya terpejam. Kepalanya mendongak mengikuti tarikan dari tangan Chanyeol disana. Ciuman basah dan juga gigitan yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada lehernya tak ia pedulikan karena sesungguhnya tangannya menekan kepala Chanyeol agar melanjutkan apa yang tengah dilakukan pria itu.

Ketika pergerakkan mereka semakin cepat dan tak beraturan hanya terdengar sebuah desahan panjang, erangan, dan deritan pegas ranjang yang saling beradu bergerak mengikuti pergerakkan badan mereka berdua. Baekhyun mendesah hanya menyebutkan nama Chanyeol dan memohon agar pria itu bergerak lebih cepat sedangkan Chanyeol mengerang merasakan miliknya didalam sana terapit sempurna oleh otot – otot bagian intim Baekhyun.

"Yeol—ahh—aahh—" Baekhyun meringis dengan badannya yang bergetar sambil memeluk kepala Chanyeol. Wajahnya menunduk pada bahu pria itu, mencium dan melumat bagian kulit disana sementara badannya bergerak naik turun karena Chanyeol menghujamnnya dengan gerak cepat.

Erangan Chanyeol terdengar bersamaan dengan gigitan keras dari gigi Baekhyun dan juga cairan yang membasahi miliknya didalam lubang, karena wanita itu lebih dulu mencapai pelepasan dibandingkan dirinya, dan itu semakin membuatnya lebih menggila menghujam milik Baekhyun.

Merasa tak puas akan posisinya sedari tadi, Chanyeol membawa badan Baekhyun yang kini sudah tergulai lemas berada dibawahnya dan melanjutkan bergerak melesakkan miliknya didalam sana demi menyusul sebuah kenikmatan surgawi.

Lenguhan yang Baekhyun lontarkan entah sudah berapa kali dan Chanyeol hanya bisa membalasnya dengan ciuman ataupun lenguhan yang sama memanggil dan mendesahkan nama Baekhyun dengan suara beratnya yang semakin terdengar lebih seksi. Chanyeol masih terus bergerak diatas Baekhyun, kini tangannya menahan pinggul wanita itu agar lebih mudah untuk dirinya melesakkan kejantanannya didalam sana.

"Haaaa! Chanyee—ooll—ngh.." Baekhyun meremas kuat selimut yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tangannya dan juga jari- jari kakinya.

"Ummm! Baek—ah!" dan kini giliran dirinya yang mengerang merasakan pencapaian semakin dekat.

Erangan dan desahan saling bersahutan sementara Chanyeol masih terus bergerak diatas sana dan Baekhyun hanya bisa berbaring lemah pasrah terhadap apa yang Chanyeol lakukan mendominasi seluruh badannya. Ketika pergerakannya semakin cepat, Chanyeol merendahkan badannya dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang bahkan tak bisa bertahan lama karena pada akhirnya giginya menggigit bibir Chanyeol tepat disaat ia dan Chanyeol mencapai pelepasannya bersamaan.

"Argh—" Chanyeol sempat meringis. Ringisan yang diakibatkan karena pelepasan spermanya yang membasahi bagian dalam rahim Baekhyun dan juga merasakan sakit pada bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah karena gigitan dari gigi Baekhyun yang cukup keras.

Belum ada yang bisa memberikan komentar satu kalimat pun karena kini mereka sama –sama terengah – engah merasakan lelah dan juga sebuah kepuasan dari kegiatan bercinta hanya dalam 25 menit.

Chanyeol masih berada diatas Baekhyun dengan kepalanya menunduk masuk kedalam leher Baekhyun, sementara wanita itu kini hampir saja tertidur lelap bila saja bukan karena suara getaran dari ponsel milik Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba terdengar.

"Aku yakin mereka mulai mencarimu." Tangannya mengusap punggung Chanyeol dan menepuk – nepuk pelan guna membangunkan pria itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan mulai berguling merebahkan badannya pada bagian ranjang yang lainnya.

"Hmm." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengapit keintimannya dengan kedua pahanya. Merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol menarik kejantanannya keluar dari dalam lubangnya dan juga denyutan dari otot –otot didalamnya jelas membuat dirinya merasakan rasa nyeri hanya karena itu. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan gairah seksualnya, Chanyeol sudah dalam posisi duduk dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Apa terasa sakit lagi?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Apa aku membuatmu sakit lagi?" Chanyeo mengulang dan memperjelas pertanyaannya. Wajahnya jelas berubah frustasi dan takut sama seperti malam dimana ia melihat darah mengalir di paha Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menahan senyuman dengan menutup wajahya dengan bantal, Chanyeol memeluknya dan memberikan ciuman pada punggung Baekhyun yang kini tepat disuguhkan dihadapan matanya.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak terpancing dengan godaanmu—

"Yaa! Kau yang menggodaku!" Baekhyun dengan cepat menyangkal apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Aku? Kau yang datang dan membiarkan semua orang melihat punggung dan bahkan bagian dadamu." Chanyeol memperjelas lagi.

"Aku tidak menggoda orang lain! Kau saja yang mengira seperti itu dan tergoda, kau bahkan menciumku di lift dan menggeretku dari ruang makan, bahkan kau yang menyewa kamar ini?!"—dan Baekhyun adalah pihak yang tidak mudah mengalah, kini ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok sedikit untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Mau menyangkal apa lagi hm?" Chanyeol mencium punggung halus itu sebentar dan memberikan gigitan kecil diakhirnya. "Kau bahkan yang memulainya Nona Byun, apa perlu kuingatkan bagaimana kau bergerak dan membangunkan sesuatu yang masih terlelap tadi?—"

"Aku tidak ingat—

"Kau bahkan mendesah dan memanggil namaku dengan keras.." Chanyeol mengigit bagian punggung yang lain.

".. mm.. Tidak, mulutku bahkan terkunci rapat sedari tadi.. mmhh.."

"Bagaimana kau berteriak agar aku bergerak lebih cepat?"

"No.. mmhh." Gigitan kali ini lebih dalam dan terasa cukup menggelikan bagi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau mencium bibirku ketika kau mencapai klimaks dan bahkan menggigitnya hinga berdarah—Yak Baekhyunnie!" Chanyeol bangkit duduk dan memegang bibirnya. Merasakan rasa sedikit getir dari darah yang berasal dari bagian dalam bibirnya.

Baekhyun tersadar dan ikut beranjak sambil menarik selimut guna menutupi badannya yang masih telanjang. Pandangannya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah memegangi bibirnya dan kini bergerak cepat menuju kamar mandi dengan masih bertelanjang bulat.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU APAKAN BIBIRKU HAH?!"

Baekhyun menutup mata dan telingannya mendengar teriakan Chanyeol sambil memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak cukup kencang karena teriakan Chanyeol jelas mengagetkannya.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun.." Suara jawabannya bahkan tidak cukup keras seperti teriakan Chanyeol tadi, ia menjawab dengan suara lembut dan sangat sangat pelan yang bahkan hanya bisa ia dengar sendiri. Senyumannya terbentuk diwajahnya dan menunggu Chanyeol muncul kembali dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Bibirku sudah terluka seperti ini dan kau masih mengelak mengatakan tidak melakukan apapun? Ckckck." Chanyeol keluar dengan bathrobe-nya dengan tangannya sibuk menyimpulkan sebuah ikatan pada tali disana. "Pantas saja kau cukup pintar menyembunyikan perasaanmu padaku selama ini—

"Aku tidak! Aku tidak menyembunyikan perasaan apapun!" Baekhyun membuang wajahnya agar tidak melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah berada dihadapannya. Kedua tangan pria itu bertumpu pada ranjang dengan bagian badan atasnya dicondongkan kearahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum disana dan masih memperhatikan gerak bibir dan mata Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu aku sudah mengenalmu berapa tahun lamanya 'kan? Dan kau masih berani berbohong dihadapanku hm?"

Bibir tipis milik Baekhyun mengerucut maju dengan begitu menggemaskannya sementara cubitan singkat diterima perut Chanyeol hingga pria itu meringis mengaduh.

"Jangan berbohong dan menahan perasaanmu— _please_." Chanyeol mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun, matanya terpejam dengan erat merasakan deru nafas dan aroma wangi dari badan Baekhyun."Aku bahkan mencintaimu sedari dulu dan kau tidak menyadarinya, iya kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau juga mencintaiku?" Chanyeol bertanya padanya kembali dan Baekhyun membalasnnya dengan sebuah anggukkan kepala dan senyuman diwajahnya. Telapak tangannya membelai wajah Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah tepukan ringan.

Chanyeol menajuhkan sedikit wajahnya—masih dalam posisi yang sama—memandangi Baekhyun dan kini ada sebuah seringai di wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengatakan lagi. "Aku mencintaimu." Kini dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir Baekhyun pada akhirnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat.. sangat.. mencintaimu." kedua pipi Baekhyun yang mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan menahan badan Chanyeol yang sudah berada diatas badannya. "Yaaa~"

Chanyeol tidak menyerah dan semakin terus menciumi wajah Baekhyun dan juga bagian badannya yang lain, tidak memperdulikan teriakan ampun dari Baekhyun yang juga terus tertawa merasakan geli pada seluruh badannya—bahkan suara teleponnya yang terus bordering kencang tidak cukup menjadi sebuah alasan untuk mereka agar berhenti bergumul.

* * *

Dangerous Romance

* * *

" **Y** **AK!** Park Chanyeol!"

Teriakan Yoora yang sudah ketiga kalinya terdengar lagi. "Pencet terus bel kamarnya." Kali ini ia menyuruh Sehun untuk memencet tombol kamar hotel yang ia ketahui didalam sana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada.

Tangannya kembali memukul pelan pintu kamar itu sementara mulutnya masih berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol. Untungnya ia tidak harus khawatir akan mengganggu tamu –tamu yang lainnya berada dalam satu lantai karena di lantai yang ia berdiri saat ini hanya ada dua kamar bertype _suite_ dan hanya ada satu kamar yang berisikan tamu—yaitu kamar dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada.

"PARK CHAN—

 **Cklek.** **–** Pintu kamar terbuka. Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan memperlihatkan sosok dirinya tengah dibalut mantel handuk dengan rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"Sudah puas teriaknya?" Chanyeol menggerakkan dagunya mempersilahkan Yoora dan Sehun masuk.

"Kau ini—

"Ah." Chanyeol menerima injakkan sepatu milik Yoora yang tentunya ia sudah tahu kejadian itu sangat disengaja dan tidak bisa untuk dirinya mengelak.

Sehun yang ikut masuk kedalam kamar itu tidak mau ikut berkomentar dan langsung menyerahkan satu paperbag putih dengan sebuah logo brand ternama. "Hanya ini yang bisa kami belikan."

Chanyeol menerimanya dan melihat isi dalam papaerbag itu. Sebuah kemeja hitam lengkap dengan setelan blazer dan juga dasi kupu – kupu.

"Ingatlah untuk membawa pakaian ganti bila kau mau bercinta secara kasar dan mendadak." Sehun berkomentar dan melangkah lebar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya dengan kesal karena tidak bisa membalasnya dengan sebuah pukulan.

"Awas kau." Chanyeol mengancam. Ia beralih masuk menuju kamar dimana Yoora dan Baekhyun kini tengah sibuk berkutat dengan gaun yang baru dibawakan Yoora untuk Baekhyun dan memilki model ikatan pada leher dan juga punggung belakangnya.

"Tidak adakan model gaun yang bisa kau temukan lebih baik dari ini?"

"Tidak usah berkomentar! Aku juga membeli syal ini untuk menutupinya. Ck cerewet sekali." Yoora menunjukkan salah satu syal yang sudah berada diatas ranjang dan juga kembali membantu Baekhyun mengikat tali gaunnya.

Chanyeol tidak mau melanjutkan perdebatannya lagi dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

* * *

Dangerous Romance

* * *

" **P** **akaianmu** berbeda dari sebelumnya. Apa yang kau lakukan selama 1 jam—oh tepatnya 1,5 jam ini?"

"Aku mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat indah atas kemenanganku sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja aku menikmati seacara langsung secepat mungkin."

"Hm."

"Hadiahku tidak suka melihat aku dengan pakaian sebelumnya."

"Ck."

"Dia lebih suka melihatku tanpa pakaian." Chanyeol menenggak minumannya dan tersenyum nakal kearah Kris yang sudah memutar bola matanya berkali – kali sedari tadi mereka bicara.

Kris melempar lima koin yang ada ditangannya. _"Rise."_

" _Rise from Mr. Wu."_ Sang Pemandu mengumpulkan koin yang dilempar Kris agar bergabung dengan total taruhan yang sudah dikumpulkan sejak permainan kedua mereka dimulai.

"Tuan Park?"

" _Call."_ Chanyeol mengambil lima koin dengan nominal yang sama dan memberikan pada sang pemandu.

"Gentleman, show your card please."

Chanyeol menggeser kartunya ke tengah meja begitu juga dengan Kris dan mereka perlahan – lahan membuka kartu masing – masing.

 **M** **eskipun** waktu di Kota itu sudah lewat dini hari tetapi didalam resort the Galaxy sekumpulan para undangan masih menikmati waktunya bermain dalam dunia poker dan permainan taruhan lainnya. Namun mengingat hari ini barulah pembukaan dan semua permainan yang ada bukanlah perjudian dan taruhan sepenuhnya tapi tetap saja mengundang minat para tamu undangan untuk bermain dan bertaruh.

Seulgi, sang arsitek dan Tuan Rumah acara ini bahkan terlihat menikmati waktu bermainya yang kini tengah bersiap melempar bola didalam meja yang berbentuk lingkaran. Para tamu yang lainnya ikut bersorak memberikan semangat sedangkan terlihat diseberang wanita itu Minseok dan Kyungsoo tengah melipat tangan dan berharapa kali ini bola yang dipegang Seulgi tidak berputar dan berhenti pada angka yang lebih besar dari mereka.

Jongin dan Jongdae serta Luhan duduk bersama pada meja poker kecil dan sudah hampir satu jam mereka bertaruh dengan posisi Luhan yang memenangkan taruhan lebih banyak dibandingkan dua pria yang kini sudah terduduk tegang menantikan hasil kartu yang akan Luhan tunjukkan.

" _Full House."_

Beberapa orang disekitarnya bertepuk tangan karena kali ini Luhan memenangkan taruhannya lagi dengan angka taruhan cukup besar.

" _Ms. Xi, win."_

" _Thank you!"_ Luhan mengambil cek hasil taruhannya dan beranjak bangun. Senyuman lebarnya jelas terlhat lebih manis kali ini mengingat ia menang melawan empat pria dihadapannya—dua orang yang lain adalah tamu pengusaha—dan kini terduduk semakin lemas mengakui diri mereka telah kalah oleh seorang wanita yang terlihat seperti gadis polos.

"Jadi.." Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang tengah berjalan seorang diri dan sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. "Kau cukup berbakat dalam permaina judi ini."

"Heol, kau memuji atau mengataiku?" Luhan memukul bahu Sehun dengan tas kecil yang ia pegang ditangannya.

"Tergantung kau melihatnya dari sisi yang mana Nona Xi." Sehun memberikan lengannya lagi untuk digunakkan Luhan sebagai topangan tangannya.

"Karena malam ini aku menganggap dirimu teman kencanku, aku akan menganggap pujian, bagaimana?" Luhan menganggukkan kepala tersenyum kearah Sehun dan menunggu jawaban dari pria itu.

"Baiklah." Sehun mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mengelilingi setiap tempat yang lainnya.

"Aku belum melihatmu sekalipun bermain disini."

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain."

"Benarkah?" suara Luhan jelas terdengar tidak percaya.

"Percayalah, itu menjadi alasan utama aku menolak ikut bergabung di meja taruhan terlebih kakak sepupumu dan juga Chanyeol berada didalamnya."

"Aaahh."

"Aku tidak suka bertaruh. Aku tidak suka menunggu hal yang tidak pasti."

"Apakah sama dengan hatimu?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak suka bermain dengan hati, hati dan perasaan seseorang bukanlah tempat untuk bermain."

Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun yang tengah selesai menjelaskan jawabannya dan itu membuat sebuah senyuman lebih lebar terbentuk diwajahnya. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel romantis hm?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Bukan?"

"Kalimatku barusan bukanlah dari sebuah novel yang kubaca, aku mendengar seseorang yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Siapa?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Rahasia."

"Cih. Seseorang specialkah atau—

"AH! Kalian disini rupanya." Yoora tiba – tiba muncul entah darimana dan membuat Sehun serta Luhan terkejut sesaat.

"Ya! Noona bisakah kau tidak muncul tiba – tiba—

"Aku kehilangan Baekhyun."

"Apa?!" suara dua orang dihadapan Yoora berhasil membuat perhatian beberapa orang disekitarnya.

"Tadi kami jalan bersama dan entah kenapa tiba – tiba dia tidak ada disampingku, dan aku menyadarinya setelah berjalan cukup lama."

"Yaa! Kau kan tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah memperhatikan orang sekitarnya dan akan mengikuti arah kemana matanya melihat. Aish!" Luhan mulai melihat sekelilingnya mencoba mencari Baekhyun disekitar mereka."

"Aku tahu, pegangan tanganku dan tangannya terlepas karena ia berniat membetulkan letak syalnya."

"Sudahlah, aku akan mencarinya ke tempat Chanyeol bermain, siapa tahu dia langsung menuju kesana." Sehun berpamitan dan langsung melangkah lebar untuk cepat tiba di ruang dimana Chanyeol berada. Sementara Luhan dan Yoora masih memutuskan akan mulai mencarinya dimana dengan tangan mereka yang sibuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Jongdae, Jongin, Minseok dan Kyungsoo serta Seulgi agar siapapun yang bertemu Baekhyun segera membawa wanita itu untuk masuk kedalam ruangan permainan dimana Chanyeol berada.

* * *

Dangerous Romance

* * *

 **B** **aekhyun** berjalan santai dan menikmati pemandangan segala ornament yang ada disekelilingnya, pandangannya bukan untuk melihat segala alat permainan yang ada atau orang – orang yang berkumpul, berteriak dan bahkan tertawa senang ketika bergabung bermain berjudi disana. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat bagaimana indahnya segala hal – hal seni yang ada didala sebagai penghias bangunan ini.

Dirinya mengagumi semua segala hasil kerja keras Kris, Chanyeol dan para pencetus untuk pembangunan tempat ini dan juga hasil pemikiran Seulgi sebagai Arsitektur dan juga keluarganya yang jelas lebih banyak bekerja keras mengerjakan proyek ini. Dalam hatinya ada sebuah tempat yang turut senang melihat semuanya itu dan tidak menyangka seseorang yang pernah ia anggap sebagai sahabat berhasil membuat semua ini dan sukses hingga saat ini—tapi tidak sebagian besar ruang hatinya.

Baekhyun mengambil kasar segelas wine yang baru saja lewat dibawa oleh seorang waitress dan menenggaknya sekali habis mengingat bahwa Seulgi adalah musuhnya saat ini. Seseorang yang merebut semua kebahagiaannya. Orang tuanya, Chanyeol dan juga bahkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengingat kembali bagaimana kejadian – kejadian dimana nama Seulgi disebutkan oleh Papa-nya akan menjadi orang yang menikah dengan Chanyeol, bagaimana nama kakaknya harus menikah dengan kakak Seulgi dan berakhir ia harus berpisah dengan kakaknya karena mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di Swiss setelah menikah, dan yang paling tidak bisa Baekhyun lupakan adalah kejadian kecelakaan kedua orangtuanya yang terjadi sebelum pernikahan kakaknya.

Gelas wine yang sudah kosong digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun disaat ia tengah mengingat segala kebencian tentang keluarga Kang, ditambah kali ini tak jauh dari hadapannya jelas terlihat deretan keluarga Kang dari Tuan, Nyonya Byun dan juga Kang Sora— _istri kakaknya_ —tersenyum bahagia menyambut dan menyapa para tamu – tamu undangan.

"Hai Baekkie."

Baekhyun tersontak mendengar nama panggilan yang biasa keluarganya gunakkan untuk memanggilnya kini diucapkan oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal—sangat kenal. Dalam dirinya enggan untuk menoleh kebelakang dan melihat secara jelas siapa yang memanggilnya tapi hatinya merasakan rindu mendalam dengan suara lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan memandangi sosok yang tengah bertanya pada dirinya. Badannya tergerak lemah sedangkan pandangan matanya membelak menunjukkan keterkejutan dan juga rasa rindu yang dalam kepada sosok yang nampak rapi dengan setelan tuxedo putih pada tubuh tegapnya.

"Tidak mau memeluk—

Baekhyun lebih dulu langsung mendekat dan memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan begitu erat seakan –akan tidak akan mau ia lepaskan. "Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun berbisik pelan dalam dekapan Baekbeom. "Sangat merindukanmu!" Baekhyun memperjelas lagi.

Baekbom membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan begitu erat juga serta memberikan kecupan kecil pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Aku juga merindukanmu, maafkan aku baru bisa kembali."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya sementara Baekboem juga membalas dan memberikan usapan serta kecupan pada pucuk kepala dan punggung Baekhyun, sementara pandangannya melihat kearah sang istri, Tuan dan Nyonya Kang yang ikut terharu melihat pemandangan kakak beradik yang sudah hampir delapan tahun tidak pernah berjumpa semenjak sepeninggalan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Semoga mereka bisa menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang ada." Tuan Kang berucap dan disetujui oleh Sora dan juga Nyonya Kang.

Ditempat lain, Luhan serta Yoora mereka berdua tersenyum melihatnya dan juga mengharapkan hal yang sama.

"Ide Chanyeol memang patut diacungi keempat ibu jari yang ada dibadanku."

"Chanyeol?" Luhan melihat kearah Seulgi yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingnya.

Kepala Seulgi bergerak mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya meminta kakakku untuk pulang karena alasan pekerjaan dan juga karena alasan tidak mau melihat kedua orang tuaku. Ia merasa bersalah membuat Baekhyun membenci keluarga kami. Kau tahulah karena kejadian itu." Seulgi berucap pelan menatap Luhan dan kini memandangi kembali kearah Baekhyun yang tengah bergelut manja pada Baekboem.

"Aku tidak heran." Yoora ikut menyahut. "Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mengerti apa yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, iya kan?"

"Ya.. mereka saling mengerti tapi tidak ada perubahan status sampai saat ini." Luhan menjawab lesu.

Seulgi dan Yoora tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka bertiga berbalik dan melangkah untuk menjauh meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu untuk saling melepas rindu.

* * *

Dangerous Romance

* * *

" **C** **hanyeol** benar – benar menepati janjinya untuk bertanggung jawab padamu sepenuhnya ya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Berjanji apa? Jelas saja ia bertanggung jawab padaku, kami memiliki perjanjian agar saling menjaga satu sama lain." Jawabannya dibalas dengan senyuman nakal Baekboem.

"Yaaa! Ini untuk kepentingan perusahaan." Baekhyun meyakinkan lagi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun Baek." Baekbeom mengelak.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi mata dan senyumanmu itu jelas tidak menyetujui apa yang aku katakan barusan." Baekhyun memukul bahu Baekboem cukup keras.

"Kau salah mengartikannya."

"Tidak! Aku tahu isi pikiranmu!"

"Oh ya?" sahutan Baekboem menantang Baekhyun.

"Tidak sih." Suaranya kini pelan dan badannya bersandar pada kursi bar tempat mereka duduk. "Chanyeol mengatakan lebih susah menebak pikiranku daripada menebak kartu." Suara tawa terdengar diakhirnya dan juga sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajah Baekhyun mengingat saat – saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Baekhyun menengok kearah Baekboem. "Apa aku boleh mencintainya?"

Kini Baekboem terdiam menunggu lanjutan dari kalimatnya yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintainya tapi tidak bisa memilikinya. Bahkan sebelum aku mencintainya ada orang lain yang memilikinya. _What can I do for that hm_?" Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya tertawa dan menutupnya dengan meminum cocktail yang ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Mengenai perjodohan itu—

"Jangan dilanjutkan." Baekhyun memotong dan menatap Baekboem tajam dan tegas. "Jangan bicarakan perjodohan siapapun, malam ini masih panjang dan aku tidak mau menghabisinya dengan sebuah emosi yang tidak bisa diluapkan."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan melanjutkan."

" _Good."_ Baekhyun mengangkat gelasnya dan mengarahkan untuk melakuakn toast pada gelas yang ada di dekat Baekboem. "Selamat datang kembali kakakku tersayang! Aku benar – benar merindukanmu." Baekbeom menganggukkan kepala, gelas mereka saling beradu pelan dan setelahnya sama – sama menikmati minuman mereka masing – masing.

Obrolan selanjutnya hanya membahas seputar kehidupan Baekboem dan Sora di Swiss dan juga bagaimana pekerjaan yang dilakukan Baekboem disana yang berkutat dengan perusahan property milik mendiang ayah mereka.

"Papa pasti akan bangga." Baekhyun memberikan pujian. "Papa selalu tahu kau bisa membanggakan nama keluarga dengan baik."

"Papa juga akan bangga padamu."

"Ya, tentu saja. Setelah umurku 30 tahun dan menikah dengan seseorang yang ia jodohkan." Baekhyun berkomentar pedas lagi.

"Baek—

"Bahkan disaat terakhirnya ia hanya memintaku untuk menikah dengan orang itu."

Baekboem tidak berminat untuk memotong lagi dan hanya memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau sudah membaca surat yang Papa tinggalkan?"

Datanglah kembali saat umurku tiga puluh dan bawa aku ke altar guna menikahkan aku dengan orang itu." Jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan jelas bukanlah jawaban yang Baekboem ingin dengar. Pertanyaan yang diucapakan dan ditanyakkan oleh Baekboem diabaikan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun dan ia tidak peduli untuk memberikan jawaban yang Baekboem inginkan.

Baekboem terdiam cukup lama dan masih memandangi Baekhyun.

"Kalau bukan dirimu yang mengantarkan aku, aku akan kabur dan menghilang." Suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar dibuat – buat tapi mampu membuat Baekboem tertawa setelahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang dan membawamu ke altar." Senyuman lebar ia berikan kearah Baekhyun untuk sekedar meyakinkan adiknya bahwa ia pasti akan ada saat dimana pernikahan itu terjadi, meskipun dalam hatinya tahu Baekhyun akan berjuang keras untuk menghindari pernikahan perjodohan itu.

" _Good."_

Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun selain kata singkat itu di akhirnya, sedangkan Baekboem sesekali memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun disampingnya. Jelas ia tahu adiknya akan selalu merasa kesal dan benci mengingat dan membicarakan perjodohan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Papa-nya bahkan sebelum Baekhyun lulus dari sekolah menengah atas.

"Haaa. Kau disini rupanya."

Baekhyun dan Baekboem menoleh kebelakang mereka dan terlihat Seulgi serta Sehun berada disana dengan wajah terlihat cemas.

"Baek, bisakah kau—

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan Baekhyun ditujukan untuk Sehun bukan untuk Seulgi yang sebelumnya melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Aah—ah. Itu.."

"Taruhan Chanyeol dan Kris akan berakhir, mungkin kau mau memberikan semangat untuk kekasihmu sebelum—

Baekhyun mengambil tas kecil dari atas meja barnya dan juga membawa segelas minuman cokctailnya yang masih tersedia didalam gelasnya. Tidak ada kalimat balasan untuk penjelasan yang Seulgi berikan, bahkan wajahnya memperlihatkan segala emosi dan kekesalan dalam hatinya. Langkahnya bahkan terlihat angkuh tanpa menoleh kesiapapun orang – orang disekitarnya dan mengabaikan sapaan dari para keluarga Kang bila ia melewati mereka semua.

"Dia akan mengerti suatu saat nanti." Baekboem memecah keheningan hingga membuat Seulgi yang sebelumnya memperhatikan Baekhyun melangkah pergi disana. "Suatu saat dia akan mengerti.. hanya butuh waktu." Kembali Baekboem meyakinkan.

"Aku berharap waktu itu akan tiba." Senyuman manisnya ia berikan dengan sebuah jawaban serta doa yang ia ucapkan dalam hatinya.

 _Kumohon cepatlah pahami situasi yang ada Baek, dia milikmu._

"Jadi, kenapa dengan Chanyeol dan Kris?"

* * *

Dangerous Romance

* * *

" **M** **aaf** Tuan Wu, peraturannya tidak bisa untuk menambah jumlah taruhan." Penjelasan Sang Pemandu membuat Kris bersandar lemas dan kembali melihat angka dibalik kartunya.

"Kau sungguh yakin akan menang kali ini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mendapatkan kartu yang bagus kali ini." Kris membalas, suaranya jelas terdengar sombong dan Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Kau belum melihat kartuku Tuan Wu." Chanyeol menggeser kedua kartu miliknya dan diserahkan ke tengah – tengah meja mereka. _"Who knows?"_ Chanyeol melawan dengan seringai nakalnya.

" _No no no._ Kali ini kemenangan unutkku Tuan Park. Malam ini jelas dewi Fortuna tengah berada disampingku, dan bahkan aku sudah memenangkan permainan ini dua kali lebih banyak darimu."

Chanyeol masih memperlihatkan senyumannya sementara gerak matanya bergerak mengikuti sosok wanita yang baru saja tertangkap oleh kedua retina matanya dan tidak ia lepaskan bahkan ketika sosok itu berada diujung sana membawa segelas minuman dan tengah terlihat bingung mengartikan situasi yang ada di mejanya.

"Dewi Fortuna mungkin berada disampingmu, tapi Dewi-ku sudah berada di hati ini."

Tatapan kemenangan Kris berubah malas dan enggan mendengarnya, bahkan sang Pemandu yang berada tak jauh dari Chanyeol ikut tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oelh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau berkomentar." Kris memajukkan badannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat diatas meja.

"Aku tidak memintamu berkomentar."

"Ck."

"Jadi, masih mau menambah taruhannya?" Chanyeol meyakinkan lagi.

"Tuan Park—

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya menahan sang pemandu untuk mengulang kesekian kalinya menjelaskan peraturan dilarangnya menaikkan jumlah taruhan di tengah berlangsungnya permainan. "Aku masih ingat tentang peraturannya, dan kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali – kali tadi hanya dalam waktu tak sampai 15 menit."

"Aku masih mau menambah taruhan." Kris memaksa lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Chanyeol beranjak bangun. Salah satu tangannya masuk kedalam kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil dengan logo BMW yang jelas sengaja ia perlihatkan. "Ini di luar permainan. Mobil dengan Mobil, pemenang ambil semuanya." Ia meletakkan kunci itu di tengah tumpukkan koin dan kartu uang yang dipertaruhkan sebelumnya. Suara para penonton mulai terdengar kaget mendengar apa yang Chanyeol pertaruhkan diatas meja permainan mereka. _"Call or not?"_

Kali ini Kris yang mulai bimbang, melihat kunci mobil yang Chanyeol keluarkan dan dibandingkan dengan kunci mobilnya yang ia bawa untuk menghadiri keacara ini jelas berbeda cukup jauh.

 _ **Ferrari vs BMW**_

Walaupun harga mobil yang Chanyeol bawa kali ini adalah keluaran terbaru dari produk mobil terkenal itu, tapi jelas masih bisa dibilang untuk kisaran harga—mobil miliknya masih berada di tingkat atas.

"Kau sudah yakin menang bukan?" sebuah ejekkan Kris terima karena cukup lama terdiam dan berpikir."Harga mobilku masih dibawah harga mobilmu, aku tahu itu." Chanyeol mengusak hidungnya dan kemudian berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah masuk kedalam dua kantung celananya. "Bagaimana?"

Kris kini ikut beranjak berdiri. Mereka saling menatap meskipun tak begitu lama, Kris mencari kunci mobilnya pada kantung mantel yang ia kenakkan dan dengan sombongnya menujukkan kunci mobil dengan logo yang cukup besar dan terlihat mencolok. Bahkan tangannya menaruh kunci tersebut tepat diatas kunci mobil Chanyeol dengan gerakkan pelan menunjukkan betapa berharganya kunci mobil yang ia pegang.

" _Ferrari and BMW_."

"Sama – sama mobil." Jawaban santai Chanyeol berikan.

" _Okey, gentleman.. show your card please."_

Semua penonton mulai melangkah mendekat guna melihat secara langsung hasil akhir dari permainan poker antara Kris dan Chanyeol yang sudah berlangsung hampir dua jam lamanya. Kris menggeser kartunya dan membuka salah satu dari dua kartunya.

"Enam." Sang pemandu mengambil kartu itu dan menggabungkan dengan lima kartu yang ada didepannya yang memperlihatkan urutan kartu dengan angka enam berwarna lain dan juga tiga kartu AS. Suasana seakan – akan semakin tegang menunggu angka dibalik kartu Kris yang masih tertutup dan ketika tangan Kris membalik dan melemparkan kartu itu kearah taruhan kunci mereka semua penonton tertakjub dan bertepuk tangan meyakinkan bahwa Kris sudah pasti memenangkan taruhan kali ini.

" _High Full House."_ Sang pemandu mengambil kartu AS milik Kris dan menggabungkan dengan deretan kartu yang sudah diatur.

"Aku memiliki kartu AS, Tuan Park." Kris menegakkan badanya dan juga sedikit mencodongkan dadanya. Bahkan dagunya ia naikkan sedikit, menunggu saat – saat kemenangannya.

"Well." Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. "Aku malu membuka kartuku kali ini." Chanyeol menggeser kartunya kearah pemandu, mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk membuka dan memperlihatkan angka dibalik kartunya dan dengan cepat sang pemandu membuka dua kartu milik Chanyeol secara bersamaan.

" _Wuahh!"_ Suara takjub dan tepukan tangan terdengar mengisi ruangan permainan sementara kedua orang yang bermain saling bertatap dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Chanyeol masih tetap tersenyum dan kini memperlihatkan kemenangan diwajahnya sementara Kris diam termenung melihat jejeran lima kartu disana sudah sepenuhnya terpenuhi dengan warna yang sama dan berurutan.

" _Straight Flush."_ Chanyeol mengucapkan lagi kondisi kartu yang ada disana. "Kau memang mempunyai kartu AS Tuan Wu. Tapi aku memiliki kartu yang saling mengisi." Kedipan mata Chanyeol berikan dan ia mengambil dua kunci mobil disana sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri tak semangat sementara matanya masih menatap kearah urutan kartu hasil permainan mereka.

Chanyeol berjalan dan disambut ucapan selamat dari beberapa tamu yang ada tapi pandangannya dan hatinya lebih terfokuskan pada sosok wanita yang masih berdiri pada tempat yang sama dan sebuah senyuman bangga yang ia tahu tentu saja semua itu untuk dirinya.

"Well, kau mendapatkan banyak hadiah malam ini." Baekhyun menunjuk dua kunci yang ada ditangan Chanyeol dan memberikan minuman yang ada di tangannya untuk pria itu.

"Aku mendapat hadiah terindah malam ini."

"Ferrari cukup keren." Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk sependapat dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak membicarakan Ferrari, Nona Byun." Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dan maju selangkah lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. "Aku membicarakan dirimu." Bisikan pelan ia ucapkan tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun. Melupakan situasi sekitarnya yang tengah banyak pasang mata memperhatikan mereka berdua terutama saat ini ia baru saja memenangkan sebuah permainan dengan taruhan cukup tinggi.

"Aku bukanlah barang yang bisa kau pertaruhkan." Baekhyun menjawab datar.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan pelan kearah wajahnya, dan membelai dua belah bibir tipis yang tengah terbuka sedikit. "Kau tidak untuk dipertaruhkan sayang, aku berjuang keras dan mengorbankan segala hal untuk mendapatkanmu." Chanyeol menutupnya dengan sebuah ciuman pada bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. Tidak ada gerakkan melumat kasar ataupun remasan pada rambut atau leher masing – masing. Hanya dua bibir yang saling bersentuhan dan menyesap dimana kedua orang yang tengah melakukannya kini tak peduli akan suara riuh disekitarnya yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

 **e)(o**

Dangerous Romance


	18. 18

_**A**_ _ **ku akan mencobanya.**_

 _Chanyeol ingat kalimat yang ia ucapkan dimalam ketika Baekhyun ulang tahun beberapa hari lalu. Entah kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Ia ingin membuat Baekhyun bahagia, memang. Itu yang selalu ia ucapkan dalam hati mengenai apapun tentang Baekhyun, ia ingin gadis itu bahagia dan memberikan senyuman manis yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan merapikan setelan kemeja yang ia gunakkan. "Ini untuk Baekhyun." ia berucap memandangi cermin pada_ _ruangan_ _toilet pria yang berada di gedung_ _dirinya berada saat ini_ _dan kemudian memantapkan dirinya berjalan keluar menuju sebuah tempat receptionist untuk meminta akses masuk kedalam kantor dimana Tuan Byun memimpin._

 _Ya, saat ini ia berada di lantai dasar sebuah gedung dimana adalah tempat sebuah Perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Byun—Papa Baekhyun._

" _Maaf, Anda dengan?"_

" _Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Sahutannya membalas kearah receptionist cantik yang kini sedang menelepon seseorang disana dan menjelaskan kehadirannya disini untuk bertemu dengan pimpinan tertinggi pada perusahaan itu._

" _Tuan Byun menunggu Anda di ruangannya. Anda bisa langsung naik menuju lantai 8 melalui lift disebelah sini." Sang Receptionist itu mengantarkan Chanyeol menuju sebuah lift yang terletak disudut dalam gedung itu dan menekan tombol angka delapan. Setelahnya Chanyeol merasa lift itu naik dengan gerakkan cukup lambat tanpa berhenti di lantai manapun dan terbuka ketika suara indicator pada lift itu mengatakan bahwa dir_ _i_ _nya telah sampai di lantai delapan._

" _Tuan Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol memandangi seorang wanita berumur dihadapannya dan menganggukkan kepala memberikan salam._

" _Annyeong.. aku ingin bertemu dengan—_

" _Tuan Byun sudah menunggu Anda, mari saya antarkan." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa wanita ini mungkin adalah sekretaris pribadi milik Tuan Byun. Chanyeol mengikuti wanita itu menuju ruangan kecil dimana ia dipersilakan duduk dan bahkan dijamu dengan makanan kecil dan juga minuman disana._

" _Mohon menunggu sebentar." Suara wanita itu kembali berucap dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala membalasnya. Ia duduk pada salah satu sofa dan merasakan kembali kegugupan mengenai apa yang akan ia bicarakan dihadapan Tuan Byun saat ini. Chanyeol mengusap – usap tangannya dan bahkan berulang kali menghela nafas dengan cukup panjang._

 _Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dari balik punggung Chanyeol disertai dengan suara berat Tuan Byun yang memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan bahagiannya._

" _Chanyeol!"_

 _Chanyeol beranjak bangun dan membungkuk hormat kearah Tuan Byun serta bersalaman dengan orang tua itu sebelum pada akhirnya mereka sama – sama duduk berhadapan._

" _Aku mengira ketika nama Park disebutkan oleh Sekretarisku tadi adalah Ayahmu, dan ternyata yang datang adalah Tuan Muda Park. Wah, kau sudah pantas untuk menggantikan ayahmu memimpin Perusahaan Ayahmu saat ini Tuan Muda." Tuan Byun melayangkan pujian dimana itu semakin membuat Chanyeol gugup untuk mengatakan tujuannya datang kemari._

" _Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?" Tuan Byun membuka topik lebih dulu. "Apakah ia menyusahkan kalian disana, maafkan aku harus meminta bantuan padamu untuk membiarkan ia tinggal sementara dirumah kalian—_

" _Tidak apa Tuan. Kami sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan, dan Baekhyun baik – baik saja. Kami menunggu pengumuman penerimaan Beasiswa yang sempat kami kirimkan beberapa waktu lalu, jadi ya.. kami hanya bersantai – santai dirumah." Chanyeol menjelaskan tidak begitu detail karena pasti Tuan Byun sudah mendapatkan penjelasan lebih mengenai Baekhyun yang tinggal dirumahnya setelah memilih kabur dari rumah karena rencana perjodohan di hari ulang tahunnya._

" _Dia puteriku satu –satunya tapi ia juga yang membenci diriku melebihi siapa pun." Suara Tuan Byun terdengar lebih lirih. "Aku hanya ingin masa depannya tidaklah seperti kami yang masih kesulitan berjuang mendapatkan kesuksesan, ia memiliki pria yang akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan juga sebuah perusahaan besar yang akan menyokong finansialnya nanti. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Aku ingin ia bahagia."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam memandangi Tuan Byun yang kini memejamkan matanya menahan air mata yang mungkin akan mengalir membasahi pipinya._

" _Dia sangat keras kepala 'kan." Tuan Byun tertawa pelan._

" _Yeah, dia termasuk gadis keras kepala." Chanyeol mengangguk, menggaruk tekuk lehernya dengan canggung meskipun tidak terasa gatal._

 _Hening melanda diantara mereka berdua. Tuan Byun menyesap kopi hitamnya sementara Chanyeol masih menunduk mengingat kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan sebagai bahan pembuka topik percakapan mengenai keinginannya._

" _Tuan Byun.."_

" _Apa kau mencintainya?"_

 _Chanyeol seketika terdiam. Semua rentetan kalimat yang sudah ia susun rapi dan akan ia ucapkan menghilang dari ingatan kepalanya, bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Byun saat ini ia tidak tahu akan menjawab apa._

" _Aku sudah tahu tujuanmu kesini, dan aku hanya butuh jawaban darimu. Apa kau mencintainya?" Tuan Byun menanyakkan lagi padanya dan Chanyeol masih diam._

" _Itu pertanyaan pertama untukmu. Aku tahu kau bisa menjadi sukses sama seperti seseorang yang aku jodohkan untuk Puteriku, aku tahu. Tidak ada keraguan untukmu Tuan Muda, hanya saja aku ingin hatimu memanglah untuk Puteriku seorang, bukan hanya di awal tapi hingga kalian menikah dan miliki anak nantinya. Apakah perasaanmu masih bisa sama? Bisakah kau mencintainya sama seperti kau mencintai dirimu sendiri?"_

* * *

 **Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

 **H** **entakkan** bolpoint yang tengah beradu dengan dasar meja besar kayu pada sebuah ruangan kecil itu terdengar dalam keterdiaman setiap orang yang tengah berkumpul bersama disana. Beberapa yang lainnya sempat berbisik namun masih setia menunggu sebuah jawaban dari sosok yang tengah duduk dengan wajah terpangku dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih bermain – main dengan bolpoint hitamnya.

"Suaraku tetap menolak rencana kalian ini." Layangan protest kembali terdengar. "Ini benar – benar semakin rumit dan juga gila kalian tahu. Ditambah kalian melibatkan media disini!" tangannya mengarah pada sekumpulan fotografer dan juga beberapa reporter disana yang sedari tadi terdiam dan jari – jari tangannya bermain pada layar ponsel masing – masing.

"Aku yang melibatkan mereka." Suara berat milik Sehun menyahuti suara tegas milik Kris.

"Kau sudah gila hah?!" Kris mencoba melangkah menantang Sehun yang berada diseberangnya, beruntungnya tangan Luhan berhasil menahan badan besar milik Kris sebelum terjadinya ada pukul antara Kris dan Sehun.

"Tenanglah.." Luhan berbisik dengan suaranya sedikit bergetar karena jelas pemandangan Kris tengah marah dan meluapkan seluruh emosinya adalah pemandangan yang paling ia hindarkan.

Deru nafas penuh emosi ia hela dengan begitu panjang. Kepalan tangannya masih dalam posisi siap menghantam siapapun yang memancing emosinya kembali sementara yang sosok – sosok yang berkumpul bersamanya disana masing – masing masih saling diam.

Sehun melangkah mendekat kearah Baekbeom yang masih dalam posisi duduknya dan Kris ikut melangkah pelan dengan Luhan yang masih berada disampingnya—siap untuk menahan Kris melayangkan pukulan pada siapapun.

"A—aku minta maaf." Sehun berucap. Menatap satu – satu dimulai dari Baekbeom, Yoora, Kris, Luhan, Seulgi yang berkumpul bersama dirinya disana. "Aku mendapatkan foto dari salah satu media dan menanyakkan siapa wanita yang bersama dengan Chanyeol saat di Jepang." Kris dan Luhan menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut sementara Baekbeom beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Lanjutkan." Baekboem yang meminta.

"Dia temanku, kepala editor di salah satu media di Korea dan ia mendapatkan semua bukti itu dari Dispatch—

"Dispatch menjual foto – foto itu kepada kami." Semua pandangan kini terarah pada sosok yang sedari tadi duduk diam dengan ponsel ditangannya tapi kini ia berjalan dengan pelan dan berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Dan kau adalah?"

"Perkenalkan aku—

"Kim Hyejin?" suara Seulgi mengucapkan nama sosok yang tengah berdiri disamping Sehun saat ini. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan melihat sosok Hyejin berada dihadapannya dengan tampilan yang sangat berubah dibandingkan ketika Seulgi melihatnya saat mereka sama – sama berada di bangku Sekolah.

"HYEJIN?" Luhan yang memekik terkejut. Yoora, Kris dan juga Baekboem menjadi tiga orang yang tidak mengerti keadaan yang ada diantara sahutan antar Seulgi dan juga Luhan, bahkan Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahunya ketika tatapan Kris mengarah padanya dengan sebuah isyarat memohon penjelasan.

"Ya, halo. Aku Kim Hyejin." Hyejin melambaikan tangannya pada mereka semua. "Aku akan perjelas lagi disini, aku Kim Hyejin Kepala Editor pada majalah InSide dan ya aku satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di tingkat menengah—

"Tunggu, tunggu.. kau teman mereka?"

"Hahhh? Teman? Eonnie, dia wanita yang menyebabkan Chanyeol dan Minwoo berkelahi saat itu." Seulgi memberikan jawaban secara langsung pada Yoora.

"Ahh.." Yoora menganggukkan kepala. "Eoh, kenapa kau penyebabnya? Mereka berkelahi di sebuah klub kan karena—

"Minwoo akan memperkosa Baekhyun saat itu, tapi penyebab utamanya adalah wanita yang saat ini dihadapan kita karena dia yang membuat sebuah permainan hanya untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol."

Suara dingin dan menusuk itu berasal dari Luhan. Wanita itu sudah melangkah mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Hyejin, mengintimidasi tepatnya. Luhan berdiri disana dengan angkuhnya, matanya menatap tajam Hyejin hingga wanita dihadapannya itu berdiam diri tak mau berkomentar walau hanya untuk mengatakan iya atau tidak.

"Lu.." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang pada akhirnya langsung dihempaskan dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berteman dengannya juga." Kini giliran Sehun yang mendapatkan sorotan dingin itu. "Kau tidak menidurinya kan?" Luhan lanjut bertanya kembali.

"Luhan!" Baekbeom mendului Kris yang baru saja akan melayangkan ucapan pencegahan kearah sepupunya itu.

"Okey, tenang. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana tidur dengan Chanyeol ataupun merasakan penis dari milik pria siapapun disini."

Frontal.

Kalimat yang dikatakan Hyejin jelas membuat yang mendengarnya memejamkan mata dan juga enggan untuk menyahuti. "Aku serius. Aku sama sekali sudah melupakan masa lalu itu dan bahkan aku berusaha mencari Baekhyun agar ia tidak salah paham—

"Astaga, _again_?" Kris memutar bola matanya mendengar kata – kata yang menjuruskan kesalah pahaman dan itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Seulgi bahkan ikut tertawa pada akhirnya. "Ck, tidak usah tertawa." Kris mendorong kepala Seulgi dengan telunjuknya agar wanita itu menjauh dari posisinya yang entah bisa berada disampingnya..

"Okey, bisa aku lanjutkan? Aku tidak mau membahas masa lalu untuk saat ini."

"Okey, lanjutkan." Yoora yang mewakili mereka semua untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Hyejin.

"Mm. Luhan-ssi. Bisa kau menjauh sedikit, ini sangat tidak nyaman."

Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dada, matanya masih sama memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada Hyejin tapi mengingat ada sebuah penjelasan panjang mengenai masalah antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini lebih penting ia perdengarkan dibandingkan meluapkan emosinya pada Hyejin.

"Temanku yang bekerja di Dispatch memiliki keinginan untuk membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol adalah Executive Muda yang sama brengseknya dengan Executive lainnya. Bermain wanita, judi, mabuk dan juga memiliki usaha bisnis gelap—

"Adikku tidak seperti itu! Jaga bicaramu Nona!" suara protest terdengar dan jelas itu adalah suara Yoora sebagai seorang kakak yang tidak setuju adiknya dipermalukan dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Hey, jangan marah padaku. Aku hanya menjelaskan permasalahan awal bagaimana media bisa terlibat disini." Hyejin menjelaskan kembali dengan suara yang lebih santai untuk mengurangi ketegangan pada setiap orang yang ada disini.

"Orang ini bahkan mengetahui bahwa aku dan Chanyeol berada dalam satu sekolah dulunya, dan aku dengan cepat beranggapan bahwa mereka benar – benar tengah serius mengerjakkan proyek ini untuk menjatuhkan Chanyeol."

"Aku penasaran." Ucapan Seulgi terdengar ketika Hyejin baru saja menjeda penjelasannya.

"Kenapa?" Hyejin bertanya padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui Dispatch memiliki rencana seperti itu? Maksudku.. kau dari media lain, dan untuk apa Dispatch berbagi berita kepadamu? Sedangkan ia tahu berita ini akan menjadi sebuah berita besar nantinya."

"Well.. berterima kasihlah pada Tuan Oh Sehun." Hyejin melirik kearah Sehun yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya dan bahkan menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan juga Nona Park Irene." Hyejin menyebutkan nama lain yang sontak membuat mata mereka membola kecuali Yoora, karena wanita itu memutar bola matanya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tahu Irene memiliki saham di seluruh stasiun televisi negeri ini tapi kalau bukan karena ia yang meminta kepada seluruh Editor untuk menghentikkan pencarian berita mengenai wanita yang tengah bersama Chanyeol di Jepang saat itu.. mungkin berita itu sudah semakin memanas saat ini." Hyejin dengan bangga menjelaskan kontribusi yang Irene lakukan disaat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu tidak menyangka keturunan dalam keluarga Park yang memiliki sifat nakal dan bahkan tidak pernah berada begitu lama di negaranya bisa mengatur semua itu.

"Sementara Tuan Oh membantu dengan membayar semua foto yang Dispatch miliki dengan uang yang sangat sangat mahal dan memberikannya kepadaku, agar hanya majalah InSide yang menerbitkan berita itu dan tentunya dengan sebuah wawancara exclusive dengan Subjek yang kita bicarakan."

"Dispatch menyetujuinya?" Baekbeom membuka suara.

"Ya, mereka menyetujuinya." Hyejin menganggukkan kepala. "Sangat menyetujuinya. Tunggu." Hyejin menjeda. "Kalian tidak tahu Dispatch dinaungi oleh Park Inc sekarang?"

" _WHAT?!"_ dan semuanya kembali berteriak kencang, bahkan Yoora yang lebih memekik kaget mendengar apa yang Hyejin katakan.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Hyejin semakin bingung.

"Oh Seh-! Jelaskan apa yang kau perankan disini!" Yoora melangkah kearah Sehun dengan kedua tangan dipinggangnya.

Semua mata ikut melihat kearah Sehun yang saat itu masih terlihat santai dan juga menghela nafas sebentar.

"Baiklah.. akan aku jelaskan peranku disini." Sehun duduk pada meja dimana Baekboem berdiri dibelakangnya. "Hyejin datang ke kantorku saat itu dengan membawa semua foto yang diberikan temannya—semua foto-foto yang mereka ambil itu jelas memperlihatkan saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada di Jepang. Saat mereka berciuman didalam mobil atau bahkan dibandara. Semua foto mereka di Jepang semuanya jelas tercetak disana. Aku pun terkejut dibuatnya karena bagaimana bisa Chanyeol lengah dan membiarkan satu media mengikutinya." Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku berpikir ada bagusnya berita itu tersebar secara langsung dan membuat dua subjek disana menjelaskan secara langsung mengenai hubungan apa yang mereka punya—

"Kau gila hah! Kau mau membuat calon Baekhyun berada di Korea sebelum waktunya hah?" Luhan yang memprotest secara langsung memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Tenang Lu.. aku tahu itu."

"Kalau kau tahu kau tidak akan mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu." Luhan memojokkannya lagi.

"Aku memang baru tahu ketika aku menunjukkan semua foto itu pada Chanyeol beberapa hari setelah ia kembali dari China."

"Chanyeol tahu?" Baekbeom mengernyitkan alisnya mewakili pertanyaan dari semua orang yang juga akan menanyakkan hal yang sama kearahnya mengenai satu nama yang baru saja ia sebutkan.

"Ya, Chanyeol tahu." Hyejin membantu Sehun menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Chanyeol tahu bahwa Dispatch memiliki keinginan untuk membuat berita tentang dirinya dan semua hal yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Ia sendiri yang mengatakan untuk menahan semua berita mengenai dirinya dan Baekhyun agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya termasuk ya— _Yo_ _u_ _know who_." Sehun berucap lagi. "Ia bahkan cukup tahu penyebabnya adalah karena ia tidak pernah memberikan interview secara exclusive pada media apapun mengenai cerita sedikit tentang dirinya dan itu juga kenapa aku meminta Minseok, sekretaris Chanyeol untuk mengatur jadwal agar Chanyeol bisa tampil di sebuah acara di CMB."

Sehun mengatur nafasnya lagi sebelum melanjutkan penjelasan selanjutnya, Baekboem sudah kembali duduk di kursinya tapi masih terlihat ia tengah berpikir cukup keras. Kris dan Luhan saling menatap satu sama lain dan entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan. Seulgi mengigit bibirnya, Sehun tahu wanita itu pasti sudah bisa menangkap apa yang akan ia jelaskan nantinya.

"Kapan ia akan tampil diacara itu?"

"Aku menunggu keputusan yang sedang ia urus." Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Yoora.

"Aku tahu apa yang Chanyeol sedang rencanakan pada akhirnya dan itulah alasan aku membayar semua foto yang Dispatch miliki dan meminta bantuan Irene untuk menahan semua media menayangkan gossip mengenai Chanyeol sampai tiba saatnya—

"Sebuah bom waktu hah?"

"Ya, sebuah bom waktu." Sehun memandang Kris dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku berniat membuat Bom waktu untuk mereka berdua dan bahkan meminta seorang penyulut yang sangat tepat untuk membantu." Tatapannya kini kearah Seulgi, Yoora dan Kris yang mulai paham bahkan ikut memandangi sosok itu dan tertawa kecil melihat Seulgi yang tengah merengut kesal. "Alasan Chanyeol membeli Dispatch juga karena bom waktu itu, ia tahu seberapa mahal kami membayar semua foto yang mereka miliki pasti tidak menjamin foto – foto itu belum kesebar ke media yang lainnya. Dan suatu hari ia mengajakku untuk membuat sebuah perjanjian kerjasama yang entah mengapa sekarang membuat saham Dispatch terbesar dimiliki oleh seorang Park Chanyeol."

"Well, Chanyeol itu pintar dan ambisius kau tahu?" Yoora memamerkan senyuman bangga menyebut nama adiknya.

"Tapi ini tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." Hyejin kembali bersuara. "Semua media meliput acara hari ini dan tidak mungkin tidak menyebarkan apa yang terjadi di malam ini."

Semuanya kembali tegang mendengar kalimat yang Hyejin katakan. "Kami tidak mungkin tidak menampilkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam satu acara saat ini, bukan? Baekhyun datang melewati karpet merah dan bahkan berpose disana dengan begitu mengagumkannya belum lagi dengan gaun yang ia gunakkan. Baekhyun membuat sebuah cerita disini." Hyejin menjelaskan.

"Cerita?" itu ucapan Kris dan bukan hanya ia seorang diri yang tengah bingung dengan apa yang Hyejin katakan, kelima orang yang berada disekitarnya juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Ya, cerita. Kami pembuat berita berpikir seperti itu. Kehadirannya menjadikan sebuah berita, alasan ia datang, kenapa ia memakai gaun itu, kenapa ia dengan angkuhnya menampakkan diri menjadi sebuah sorotan, dan di tengah – tengah acara ia mengganti gaunnya yang menakjubkan dengan gaun lainnya, kenapa ia berada diruangan bersama Chanyeol—kenapa mereka berciuman? Hanya dengan menggunakkan nama Baekhyun itu akan menjadi sebuah berita panjang yang bisa mengisi satu bagian majalah."

Keenam orang itu ber-oh bersamaan entah mereka mengerti atau tidak dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya, tapi itu tidak penting buat Hyejin. Yang terpenting adalah jawaban akan pertanyaan sedari awal tadi.

Berita apa yang media akan tampilkan pada pagi ini?

* * *

Dangerous Romance

* * *

 **L** **alu** lalang lintas jalanan di Seoul pada dini hari ini terlihat mulai lengang setelah perhelatan acara yang cukup menguras waktu dan juga dihadiri banyak tamu-tamu dan meramaikan lalu lintas di Kota Seoul sampai pukul lima dini hari ini. Warna langit mulai sedikit demi sedikit memudar tidak menampakkan warna hitam biru gelap, sedikit demi sedikit terlihat warna jingga mulai menghiasi sebaris lapisan diujung sana tapi kemudian menghilang kembali karena waktu kemunculannya belum tiba.

Aktifitas manusia malam mulai akan tergantikkan oleh manusia pagi, bahkan suara – suara sahutan burung – burung mulai terdengar dan juga lengungan anjing penjaga yang terusik karena beberapa aktifitas sudah dimulai dan membuat waktu lelapnya terganggu.

Tapi pendengaran Baekhyun bukan terganggu karena lengungan anjing atau kicauan burung – burung disekitarnya atau bahkan setiap suara mesin kendaraan yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, melainkan sebuah seruputan dari mulut pria dihadapannya yang tengah menikmati semangkuk ramen panas dengan begitu nikmatnya— _oh ini mangkuk kedua_. Baekhyun melihat mangkuk kosong disamping mejanya dan ia tahu itu adalah mangkuk pertama yang Chanyeol makan sebelumnya.

Ya, mereka berdua tengah berada disebuah kedai ramen pinggir jalan yang beruntungnya masih berjualan meskipun kini sudah memasuki waktu pagi hari. Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan beratnya memandangi Chanyeol yang masih menikmati makanannya semnetara kini kedua mata Baekhyun beralih pada mobil Ferrari hitam yang terparkir menghalangi jalan masuk kedai ini.

Seruputan lainnya terdengar dan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun untuk kembali melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala kearahnya, matanya melihat kearah Baekhyun sebentar dan beralih kembali pada mangkuknya. "Orang – orang akan bertanya dengan aneh melihat kau makan ramen dengan begitu lahapnya sementara kau memiliki mobil Ferrari yang jelas – jelas terparkir di depan kedai ini dan bahkan menutupi pintu masuk disana. _Seriously Park Chanyeol_! Apa kau tidak makan tadi disana hah?!" suaranya di akhir kalimat itu terdengar begitu kesal.

Jelas saja Baekhyun merasa kesal, mengingat ciuman terkahir mereka ketika Chanyeol melakukannya dengan begitu romantis setelah pria itu memenagkan permainan poker seharusnya bisa membuat mereka berdua kini kembali bergelung di ranjang dengan sebuah desahan panas dan juga kenikmatan yang berlipat – lipat lebih baik disbanding dua mangkuk ramen. Atau setidaknya, Chanyeol bisa bercinta dengannya didalam mobil Ferrari itu dan kemudian melemparkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang apartemen mereka. Setidaknya ada sebuah cumbuan yang mereka lakukan! Bukan duduk menemani seorang pria kelaparan disini.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala kembali mengingat apa yang dipikirannya sedari tadi sangat sangat jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku lapar." Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab sambil membersihkan sisa makanan di mulutnya sendiri dan menghabiskan dua gelas soju dalam sekali tenggak.

"Itu salahmu, siapa yang melarangmu untuk makan disana. Tidak ada. Kau hanya sibuk menikmati permainan dan mungkin mencari – cari wanita dengan gaun seksi dan— wae? Kenapa kau memandangiku dengan tatapan seperti itu ish!" Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya kebelakang karena kini Chanyeol tengah memajukan wajahnya dan dengan sebuah seringai yang bisa diartikan lain oleh Baekhyun.

"Siapa tadi yang tiba – tiba datang dan menggoda hm? Bahkan.." Chanyeol beranjak berdiri. Menumpukkan kedua tangannya diatas meja sementara ia sedikit menunduk kearah Baekhyun hingga ke bagian leher wanita itu. "Bercinta dalam waktu singkat lebih menguras tenaga Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara yang dalam.

Baekhyun merutuki apa yang Chanyeol lakukan karena jelas itu hanya membuat badannya terasa panas dan bergedik merasakan suara Chanyeol seakan – akan menyentuh setiap permukaan kulitnya. Baru saja Baekhyun akan menarik kerah mantel yang Chanyeol gunakkan untuk bisa melampiaskan sedikit gairah yang sudah terasa di ujung bibirnya, Chanyeol sudah kembali pada posisinya dan bahkan berteriak memanggil sang pemiliki kedai.

"Kami sudah selesai Bi." Chanyeol menyahut lagi, dan bibi kedai itu keluar dengan cepat dan mulai menghitung berapa jumlah yang harus dibayarkan.

"Terima kasih Bibi." Chanyeol beranjak bangun dan membungkukkan badan, Baekhyun mengikuti dan berusaha tersenyum kearah bibi itu, mengikuti Chanyeol yang masih menikmati minumannya dan tengah berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari kedai dan tiba – tiba pria itu berhenti secara mendadak membuat Baekhyun menabrak punggung Chanyeol dan terhuyung ke belakang.

Chanyeol berbalik dengan sigap, menarik tangan Baekhyun agar wanita itu tidak terjatuh dan membawanya masuk dalam dekapan badannya. Baekhyun sempat memprotest karena ia tahu Chanyeol pasti akan sengaja melakukannya tapi ia urungkan niatan itu karena pandangannya tengah memperhatikan wajah pria itu yang entah terlihat semakin mempesona.

"Mau ikut ke sebuah tempat bersamaku?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mendongak dengan raut wajah tidak mengeri apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu. Sebuah rahasia yang tidak kau ketahui selama ini."

Mata Baekhyun berkejap dengan cepat. "Ra—rahasia apa?" Setidaknya Baekhyun berhasil meloloskan satu pertanyaan singkat yang cukup wajar karena dalam pikirannya kali ini ia tengah berpikir apakah Chanyeol akan menujukkan rahasia mengenai dirinya yang memiliki seorang kekasih atau ia diam – diam tengah menikah atau—semua yang Baekhyun pikirkan adalah hal – hal negatif yang semakin membuat pikiran dan hatinya merasa sakit.

"Sebuah rahasia. Ayo." Dan Chanyeol selalu menjadi pria paling menyebalkan karena membuat semuanya semakin misterius. Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun untuk berjalan bersamanya menuju mobil, bahkan dengan sangat gentleman-nya Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang untuk membiarkan Baekhyun mudah memasuki mobil bahkan ia rela berlutut demi membantu bagian belakang gaun Baekhyun yang sedikit menjuntai mengenai jalanan.

Tidak ada yang memperjelas tujuan kemana mereka akan pergi, Chanyeol terlalu fokus mengendari mobilnya membelah jalanan kosong dihadapannya dengan kecepatan tinggi sementara Baekhyun duduk dalam diam memperhatikan kondisi jalanan disamping mereka. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Chanyeol tapi tidak mengatakan kalimat satu pun, ketika Chanyeol membalas pandangannya ia hanya terdiam seribu bahasa dan memperhatikan senyuman Chanyeol dengan seribu satu pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Dangerous Romance

* * *

 **P** **yeongchang-dong,** Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun memasuki salah satu komplek perumahan elite yang berada di Seoul. Tepatnya di pinggiran Kota Seoul dan terletak di lereng gunung Bukhan yang jelas sangat jauh dari hiruk pikuk kesibukkan ibu kota.

Deru mesin mobil Ferrari yang Chanyeol tengah kendarai saat ini terkesan menjadi salah satu sumber suara yang membuat suara gaduh anjing – anjing yang dimiliki oleh beberapa komplek perumahan disekitar jalanan mereka. Baekhyun membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan melihat dengan jelas betapa megahnya model rumah yang mereka lewati saat ini. Udara pagi segar yang ia rasakan bahkan membuat matanya terpejam dan merasakan sentuhan angin membelai wajahnya dan sinar mentari ikut menghangatkan kulitnya meskipun pada akhirnya ia masih merasakan hawa dingin setelahnya.

Chanyeol masih sibuk mengarahkan setir mobilnya mengikuti alur jalan yang berbelok – belok dan sedikit menanjak hingga pada akhirnya mobil itu berhenti tepat pada sebuah rumah yang memililiki taman cukup luas. Chanyeol memasang rem tangan pada mobilnya sebelum ia turun dan membuka gerbang rumah itu. Dan Baekhyun dengan cepat meyakinkan bahwa rumah ini adalah rumah Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya rumah masa depan yang selalu Chanyeol bicarakan.

" _Seseorang mengatakan bila suatu saat aku ingin menikah, aku harus mempunyai rumah untuk istriku kelak. Bukan hanya sebuah rumah yang hanya aku dan istriku tempati nantinya tapi sebuah rumah yang akan menjadi tempat untuk keluarga kecilku tinggal dan tumbuh bersama."_

Kalimat itu Chanyeol katakan ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah empat tahun lalu sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan memulai usaha bersama.

Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan membawa menjalankan kembali mobil itu untuk masuk kedalam halaman parkir yang tersedia didalamnya.

Klasik. Itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan mengenai tampak depan rumah dihadapannya. Tidak terlalu besar seperti rumah – rumah yang ia lewati sebelumnya, Baekhyun yakin rumah ini hanya memiliki tiga lantai dan tidak begitu banyak kamar didalamnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kau hanya harus melihatnya isi didalamnya secara langsung." Chanyeol sudah berada disampingnya, membuka pintu mobilnya dengan tangan yang sudah siap menerima tangan Baekhyun untuk membantunya keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Aku tidak mau melihat isinya." Sahutan dari mulutnya terdengar kesal.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dipikirkan dulu, kau hanya perlu melihatnya." Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk masuk menuju pintu utama rumah itu.

Pandangan yang Baekhyun dapatkan saat pintu itu terbuka adalah sebuah ruangan kosong yang belum terisikan property apapun. Bau cat tercium tajam dan itu seakan – akan menjadi sebuah jawaban bahwa rumah ini baru saja selesai proses pembangunannya. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan melihat sekeliling lantai bawah dari rumah itu, batasan sebuah ruangan dengan taman diluar dibatasi dengan sebuah pintu kaca disepanjang luas rumah ini. Bahkan ketika ia memasuki wilayah dapur ia masih bisa mendapatkan pemandangan taman diluar sana.

"Kau belum mengisi segala perlengkapannya?" Baekhyun melangkah lagi mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang menunggunya didekat tangga naik menuju lantai 2.

"Aku belum mendapatkan ide akan membeli perlengkapan seperti apa. Ayo mungkin kau tertarik dengan keadaan di lantai 2." Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun untuk menaiki tangga bersamanya sementara pandangan Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dinding bangunan ini yang masih polos tidak berhiaskan apapun.

"Mungkin kau harus membeli sebuah lukisan untuk menghiasi dinding – dinding ini." Baekhyun menunjuk kearah sudut lain dinding disisi kirinya.

"Aku berpikir akan meletakkan sebuah foto besar disana." Chanyeol menyahut.

"Hah, ya itu bisa juga. Foto pernikahanmu mungkin." suaranya datar, tidak menunjukkan semangat atau pun candaan.

"Kalau aku tidak menikah? Foto siapa yang akan aku pajang?" Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan topik pernikahan dimana itu menjadi sebuah pemicu naiknya emosi Baekhyun dalam sesaat.

"Foto dirimu dengan keluarga besarmu." Dan benar, suara Baekhyun kini terdengar kesal bahkan tangannya sudah terlepas dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Wanita itu memilih mengangkat gaunnya dan berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan Chanyeol.

"Atau mungkin fotomu." Chanyeol menggoda lagi.

"Ya, foto pernikahanku dengan suamiku nantinya. Ide bagus Park." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada semakin naik menunjukkan emosinya semakin tersulut, bahkan ia melenggang masuk melewati koridor tanpa tahu akan melihat kamar mana lebih dulu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan bodohnya, langkahnya menyusul Baekhyun dan langsung membawa wanita itu dalam gendongannya tidak memperdulikan suara pekikan kaget dan pukulan yang Baekhyun lakukan karena memberontak dari gendongan yang Chanyeol lakukan secara tiba – tiba.

"Kau semakin terlihat seksi ketika sedang marah kau tahu itu kan?" Chanyeol membuka salah satu pintu kamarnya dan menjatuhkan badan Baekhyun tepat diatas ranjang empuk disana dan mengukung badan Baekhyun tepat dibawahnya.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan bibir yang menekuk kedepan. "Kamar siapa ini?" pertanyaannya ia lontarkan melihat seisi ruangan kamar itu sudah lengkap dengan segala furniture baru. Ranjang besar yang ia tiduri saat ini bahkan sudah terpasang dengan bed cover dan juga selimut, sebuah sofa panjang berada didekat jendela kamar dan juga sebuah televisi dilengkapi dengan segala alat pendukungnya.

"Kamarku, mungkin." Chanyeol menjawab masih memandangi wajah Baekhyun dibawahnya yang bergerak kekanan dan kekiri melihat seisi kamarnya.

"Ini terlalu kecil." Baekhyun menjawab. "Kau menyukai kamar yang besar dan juga luas, ukuran ranjang ini bahkan terlalu kecil untukmu."

"Kalau begitu ini bukan kamarku, ayo kita lihat kamar yang lain."Chanyeol beranjak dari badan Baekhyun, tetap meminta Baekhyun berada dalam gendongannya.

"Gendong belakang." Cicitan Baekhyun terdengar membuat Chanyeol sontak tertawa mendengarnya untuk mengejek kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti anak kecil dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan gaun yang ia kenakkan saat ini.

Tapi apalah daya seorang Park Chanyeol yang tentunya akan mengiyakan permintaan apa saja yang disebutkan oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Ia membuka terlebih dahulu dua pasang sepatu yang masih Baekhyun kenakkan sebelum pada akhirnya berbalik badan dan menunggu Baekhyun menyergap punggungnya. Chanyeol menunggunya, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah usapan lembut tangan melingkar menuju dada depannya disusul sebuah benda lunak bergesekkan dengan punggung belakangnya.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku Tuan Park."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mendengar bisikan dari Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terdengar seakan – akan tengah menggodanya. Kaki wanita itu bahkan sudah melingkar sempurna pada pinggangnya dan menggesek miliknya entah itu disengaja maupun tidak tapi yang jelas ada sebuah reaksi dibawah sana.

"K-kau sudah siap." Ucapannya nyaris terdengar gagap.

"Hm.. aku sudah siap." Baekhyun membalas masih dengan suara bisikkan pada telinganya.

Chanyeol memegangi kaki Baekhyun dengan cukup kuat dan membawa wanita itu menuju pintu kamar lain tepat diseberang kamar pertama yang mereka masuki. Masih sama dengan kamar yang kedua, tipe kamar ini berukuran tak lebih jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Bahkan segala fasilitas yang dipenuhi pada kamar tersebut juga tidak beda jauh.

"Ini jelas bukan kamarmu juga." Baekhyun menyahut dibelakang sana. "Kita kekamar lain." Perintahnya diiyakan Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju kamar terakhir dilantai itu, terletak di ujung dan memiliki pintu kamar yang lebih besar dengan dua daun pintu tertutup rapat. Chanyeol membuka dengan kedua tangannya dan menampakkan kamar yang sangat luas bahkan melebihi luas kamar tidur Chanyeol di apartemennya. Ranjang yang sangat besar ditutupi selimut berwarna cokelat muda dengan bantal serta gulin tertata rapi disana. Sebuah lampu tidur berada di kedua sisinya dengan laci kecil dibawahnya.

Dua jendela besar dengan balkon diluarnya terlihat dan hanya ditutupi sebuah gorden berwarna senada dengan warna selimut pada ranjang. Bahkan wallpaper yang menghiasi dinding ini terlihat berwarna lebih muda dengan ukiran ornament manis disana.

Sama halnya dengan kamar yang lain, terdapat sofa panjang menghadap ke sisi jendela di sisi yang lain yang tidak memiliki balkon.

"Kau sengaja membuat kamar yang memiliki jendela dan ada sebuah sofa sebagai tempat duduknya?"

"Ya. Memang. Kau menyadarinya?" Chanyeol menyahut pernyataan Baekhyun. "Mengingatkan aku akan kegiatan seseorang dulu."

Baekhyun bungkam. Ia memilih melihat kearah lain dimana sebuah pintu lemari yang memiliki banyak pintu pada sisi kiri dari posisinya menarik perhatian matanya.

"Itu akan menjadi _walk in closet_ di kamar ini." Chanyeol lebih dulu menjelaskan dan melangkah kearah tempat itu. "Ini belum seratus persen selesai karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan diisi didalam ruangan ini nantinya. Aku butuh saran darimu."

Baekhyun masih diam. Ia tengah berpikir tepatnya.

Chanyeol tengah mempersiapkan rumah masa depannya, rumah untuk bersama istrinya kelak—entah ia dijodohkan atau ia memilih jodohnya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan menjadi bagian dari itu. Chanyeol akan bahagia suatu saat nanti dan bahkan siapapun yang akan menjadi istrinya jelas akan mendapatkan seorang suami yang tanggung jawab, penyayang dan perhatian penuh padanya.

Sungguh kehidupan mereka akan bahagia.

Tidak dengan Baekhyun.

Dan kini kembali pada dirinya yang bahkan mungkin tidak mendapatkan apa yang akan dirasakan seorang istri lainnya. Ia dijodohkan, dengan seseorang yang sampai saat ini bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan dan mereka hanya akan bertemu tepat sebelum pernikahan itu dilaksanakan. Sebuah wasiat yang ditinggalkan oleh mendiang Papa-nya hanyalah sebuah surat berisikan penjelasan mengenai perjodohan yang Baekhyu belum baca sampai saat ini.

Umur 30 tahun, Baekhyun ingat hal itu. Tepat ketika umurnya menginjak 30 tahun, ia akan menikah dengan seseorang itu. Itu berarti kurang lebih 2 tahun dari hari ini ia akan menikah dengan orang lain. Bukan dengan Chanyeol yang kini berada didalam pelukannya. Bukan dengan pria yang ia cintai sedari dulu namun tidak pernah ia bisa miliki karena memang mereka berdua tidaklah ditakdirkan untuk bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Ketika mereka merencanakan masa depan, itu bukanlah masa depan untuk mereka berdua. Melainkan masa depan masing – masing dengan pasangan yang sudah ditetapkan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mengingat permasalah yang selalu ia hindari, air matanya entah kenapa tidak bisa ia tahan untuk mengalir deras dari dua matanya yang tengah terpejam. Pelukan pada leher Chanyeol semakin erat dan itu membuat Chanyeol tahu ada yang salah dengan sikapnya sedari tadi.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, lingkaran tangannya semakin ia pererat.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar." Baekhyun menyahut dan itu membuat isakan tangisnya semakin terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Ku mohon biarkan seperti ini." Baekhyun memohon lagi. kepalanya semakin menunduk dan wajahnya bersembunyi pada punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bertanya lagi mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun, seharusnya ia tahu apa yang Baekhyun permasalahkan sedari tadi bahkan ketika mereka berdua masih didalam mobil tepat diluar rumah ini.

Desain rumah ini adalah keinginan Baekhyun.

Entah wanita itu mengingatnya atau tidak, tapi jelas Chanyeol ingat. Baekhyun selalu menginginkan sebuah rumah yang memiliki taman luas dan juga tidak memiliki kamar yang banyak, ia menginginkan setiap kamar yang akan ditempati dengan dirinya dan anak – anaknya kelak memiliki sebuah kamar dengan jendela disisi kamar itu, dan juga sebuah sofa agar bisa menikmati waktu berpikir atau membaca buku dengan suasana tenang memandangi pemandangan di luar sana.

"Ini rumah untukmu." Chanyeol berucap dengan spontan.

"Aku membangun rumah ini berdasarkan keinginanmu." Ucapannya berlanjut sementara ia tahu dibalik punggungnya Baekhyun tidak lagi menundukkan wajahnya melainkan menegang dengan badannya terasa kaku.

Chanyeol menurunkan gendongan kaki Baekhyun dan dengan cepat berbalik agar ia bisa melihat langsung bagaimana raut wajah wanita itu saat ini. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia duga, wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan raut kesedihan mendalam, riasan pada wajahnya mulai rusak karena air mata dan usapan tangannya yang menghapus setiap aliran air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Ini rumah untukmu." Chanyeol mengulang lagi. "Aku membangun rumah ini dengan mengingat jelas apa yang kau katakan padaku ketika kita membahas mengenai rumah yang aku ingin bangun untuk istriku kelak." Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk pada ranjang di kamar itu sementara dirinya bersimpuh di lantai dengan kedua lututnya menekuk.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun semakin terisak melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dihadapannya kini. Pria itu berlutut dihadapannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Dengarkan aku baik – baik." Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun dan sempat ia menghapus aliran air mata lainnya yang masih mengalir membasahi pipi Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan wanita manapun yang berasal dari keturunan keluarga Kang, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun kembali dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh perhatian. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Seulgi dan perjodohan itu tidak ada Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kesalah-pahamanmu terjadi hanya saja bukan Aku disini yang bisa menjelaskan lebih detailnya karena kau harus mendapatkan penjelasan itu dari mereka, bukan aku."

Baekhyun masih mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang Chanyeol katakan meskipun badannya terseguk – seguk karena entah kenapa ia menjadi cengeng saat ini dan masih terisak terus menerus.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu mengenai kebahagiaanmu adalah prioritas utamaku?"

Chanyeol bertanya lagi dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala yang entah kenapa bagi Chanyeol itu adalah pemandangan yang lucu karena wanita itu malah terlihat layaknya anak kecil penurut.

"Kau adalah prioritas utamaku, asalkan kau bahagia dan tersenyum, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Kau ingat aku pernah mengatakan itu padamu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi patuh. Mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan berulang kali itu semakin membuat airmatanya terus mengalir.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia."

" _ **Pertanyaan kedua untukmu, apa yang akan kau berikan untuk Puteriku kelak?" Chanyeol masih diam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Tuan Byun untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku tidak mau Puteriku menikmati seluruh harta dari Keluargamu Tuan Park, ayahmu adalah pengusaha sukses, dan aku menginginkan Puteriku memliki suami yang sukses dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Ia akan menikahimu dan mendapatkan penghormatan sebagai istri pengusaha sukses, bukan istri dari keluarga pengusaha sukses."**_

"Aku berusaha keras selama ini hanya untuk mendapatkanmu, dan dengan bodohnya aku baru bisa meyakinkan diriku bahwa pada kenyataanya sudah terlalu lama aku mencintaimu tapi aku baru menyadarinya saat semua perjuanganku telah sampai pada tahap akhir." Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung. Tangisannya sudah mereda namun air matanya masih mengalir sedikit demi sedikit ditambah kini Chanyeol mulai membicarakan hal yang tidak bisa ia pahami dengan cepat.

" _ **Pertanyaan ketiga. Apa kau sudah menjadi seorang pria bermartabat?" Pertanyaan ini yang membuat Chanyeol berpikir begitu keras dan memikirkan hal apa yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pria bermartabat?**_

"Aku mencintaimu.. sangat – sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku belum bisa membuktikan bahwa aku adalah pria yang pantas untuk menikahimu nantinya.. tapi aku akan terus berusaha menjadi pria yang pantas sampai usiamu tiga puluh tahun, bahkan ketikau hari dimana perjodohanmu tiba aku akan berada disana dan memohon agar aku yang menjadi seseorang yang bisa menikahmu.. bukan orang lain."

Baekhyun terdiam memandangi Chanyeol yang masih berlutut dihadapannya.

"Hatiku sudah terkunci untukmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadapnya? Aku tidak mau kau menikah dengan orang lain dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun selain dirimu untuk itu—

Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman dan lumatan pada bibir Chanyeol, tangannya menangkup dengan erat wajah pria itu dan juga mengalung pada lehernya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya terdiam tidak membalas ciuman itu kini beralih mendominasi membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan dari cumbuannya.

Rambutnya ia biarkan menjadi sasaran remasan tangan Baekhyun yang bergerak kasar dan bahkan menarik – nariknya untuk mengarahkan kepalanya agar mencium bagian badannya yang lain.

Chanyeol mendorong badan Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjang sementara dirinya merangkak pelan dan melepaskan gaun yang Baekhyun gunakkan—

"Jangan dirobek lagi." Baekhyun melihat kearahnya yang tengah membuka bagian gaun depannya dan Chanyeol malah memulai meremas bagian gaun depannya dan langsung merobeknya dengan cepat dan begitu mudah karena bahan yang digunakkan gaun tersebut memang mendukung untuk ia robek sekali hentak. Tipis dan menerawang.

Mereka berdua kembali hanyut dalam cumbuan panas dalam sekejap setelah seluruh pakaian masing – masing kini terlepas dan berserakan di atas lantai. Badan mereka sudah saling bersentuhan dan menggeliat karena sentuhan dari setiap tangan dan juga gerakkan mulut Chanyeol yang memanjakkan setiap bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

Melupakan segala kalimat yang diucapkan dan terhanyut dalam pergumulan cinta yang menjemput sebuah kenikmatan hingga keduanya mendesahkan sebuah nama dengan begitu erotisnya.

Deru nafas yang memburu satu sama lain dengan kesadaran yang bahkan hampir hilang karena merasakan kenikmatan bercinta, Baekhyun memandangi wajah Chanyeol dengan penuh harapan sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan pria itu diatasnya yang masih menciumi bagian wajah leher hingga bahunya dan bergerak menghentakkan miliknya didalam Baekhyun agar mereka kembali merasakan kenikmatan lainnya—

Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol agar bisa memandangi wajah pria dengan jelas, matanya berkedip dengan pelan dan mencuium bibri Chanyeol dengan sentuhan lembut. Tidak melumat seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, hanya sebuah bibir yang saling bersentuhan begitu dalam dan dua mata yang terpejam. Baekhyun yang memulai dan ia yang mengakhiri menjauhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol, sebuah senyuman terlihat diwajah pria itu hingga Bekhyun pada akhirnya melakukan yang sama.

Pandangan mereka saling beradu seakan – akan menyalurkan setiap emosi yang selama ini terpendam begitu lamanya. Membiarkan waktu berjalan sementara mereka masih saling memandang, Chanyeol baru akan mencium bibir Baekhyun seperti yang dilakukan wanita itu sebelumnya—tapi terlambat. Sebuah kalimat lebih dulu lolos dari mulut Baekhyun yang dimana membuat dia menahan diri dan memandangi kembali wajah wanita itu dengan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Nikahi aku. Sekarang."

* * *

 **e)(o**

Dangerous Romance

* * *

" _ **A**_ _ **cara yang berlangsung hingga dini hari ini jelas menunjukkan kesuksesan bagi ketiga Perusahaan yang terlibat. Kang Corporation, KISTEC dan juga Park Inc. Selain kesuksesan Peresmian dan perayaan Grand Opening Resort ini, Kegiatan amal yang dilakukan semalam terbilang sukses karena mendapatkan angka sumbangan amal yang cukup fantastis. Berikut cuplikan beritanya—**_

" _ **Terlepas dari kesuksesan yang terjadi pada acara itu, ada sebuah pertanyaan mengenai tamu – tamu undangan yang hadir dan juga rahasia dibaliknya. Nona Kang Seulgi selaku Tuan Rumah terlihat menyambut beberapa tamu undangan perwakilan setiap perusahaan. Setiap kamera berhasil mengabadikan setiap moment yang terjadi malam itu—**_

" _ **Executive Muda perwakilan dari Park Inc, Tuan Park Chanyeol terlihat memasuki red carpet seorang diri dan tampak bahagia ketika ia dan Nona Kang berjabat tangan, bahkan keduanya memperlihatkan kedekatan yang cukup baik ketika para wartawan meminta sebuah foto mereka berdua—**_

" _ **Park Chanyeol, perwakilan dari Park Inc terlihat datang seorang diri namun beberapa kamera berhasil menangkap dirinya tengah bersama wanita ketika berada didalam acara. Bahkan ada beberapa gambar yang berhasil ditangkap oleh kamera kami ia tengah berciuman dengan wanita itu, sayangnya sosok wanita yang tengah ia cium tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Beberapa netizen beranggapan bahwa bisa saja sosok itu adalah Kang Seulgi, Perwakilan dari Kang Corporation dimana selama ini mereka bekerja sama dalam proyek resort yang dibangun."**_

 **[Hot News]** Park Chanyeol, Pimpinan Park Inc terlihat mencium seseorang wanita di tengah acara. Nona Kang atau sosok wanita lainnya?

 **[Hot News]** Park Chanyeol, The Young—handsome—hot CEO of Park Inc kissing sexy and mysterious woman at the Party. Girlfriend or just one night stand?

" _ **Selain berita dari kesuksesan yang berhasil mereka dapatkan dini hari tadi, ada sebuah pertanyaan yang kini semakin dibicarakan oleh kalangan public. Siapa sosok yang terlihat dekat dan begitu intim men**_ _ **g**_ _ **hampiri Pimpinan dari Perusahaan ternama, Park Chanyeol ketika dirinya tengah berada diacara permanian poker-**_

 **[Hot News]** Apakah ini pertanda Park Chanyeol akan melepas masa lajangnya dengan memantapkan diri menikahi Kang Seulgi?

 **[News]** Byun Baekhyun tampil memukau ketika menghadiri Acara Peresmian Casino and Resort of The Galaxy.

 **[News]** Pesona Byun Baekhyun, wanita berdarah dingin yang tampil memukau dan membuat setiap tamu undangan terkesima dengan pesonanya.

 **[Hot News]** Kang Seulgi, Perwakilan dari Kang Corporation membantah sosok dirinya adalah sosok yang berdekatan dengan Park Chanyeol dimalam acara itu berlangsung.

 **[Hot News]** Siapa sosok wanita misterius itu Tuan Park?

" _ **Nona Kang Seulgi, memberikan pernyataan mengenai foto sosok misterius yang tengah berciuman dengan rekan kerjanya Tuan Park Chanyeol. Dalam pernyataan yang ia berikan kepada salah satu jurnalis sebuah media, ia menyatakan bahwa sosok itu bukanlah dirinya—**_

" _ **Itu bukan aku. Seratus persen aku menjamin itu bukan aku. Aku dan Chanyeol adalah teman dekat dan kami bekerja sama secara professional mengingat juga keluar besar kami cukup dekat karena memang sejak awal kedua orang tua kami bersahabat sama halnya denga Keluarga Byun dan Keluarga Wu. Dan untuk sosok itu, aku tidak bisa menjawab, aku hanya berharap Chanyeol dapat menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai ini. Terima kasih,"**_

" _ **Meskipun Nona Kang tengah memberikan pernyataannya, sampai saat ini Pihak dari Park Chanyeol belum bisa diklarifikasi dan bahkan keberadaan belum diketahui—**_

"Hanya dalam sekejap semua berita sudah memuat dan dipenuhi dengan berita itu."

Sehun terdiam dan masih menatap layar komputernya, mengabaikan ucapan Luhan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku masih belum bisa menemukan Chanyeol." Itu suara Yoora yang baru masuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. "Seulgi juga mengatakan Chanyeol tdiak terdaftar sebagai tamu menginap di resortnya.

"Kemana mereka." Kris masih sama gelisahnya sedari tadi, memikirkan dimana Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol saat ini. Ia kembali mengangkat ponselnya dan menghubungi pihak – pihak yang bisa saja membantu mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Luhan yang kini bingung akan melakukan apa, memandangi Yoora yang masih berusaha menelepon ponsel milik Chanyeol atau memandangi Kris yang tengah berjalan mondar mandir bicara dengan entah siapa atau memandangi Sehun yang terdiam diposisinya menatap layar tanpa ada sebuah komentar.

Ia beranjak mendekat kearah Sehun dan ikut melihat apa yang tengah pria itu perhatikan. "Permohonan Wajib Militer?" Luhan mengucapkan judul yang ia baca dan sontak membuat Kris dan Yoora meliat kearahnya dan juga Sehun.

"Sehun.. " Yoora beranjak bangun dan melangkah mendekat. "Jangan bilang itu adalah—

Sehun memandang Yoora dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Mereka akan memenuhi wajib militernya."

* * *

 **e)(o**

Dangerous Romance

* * *

 **A** **pa** yang ia katakan beberapa menit lalu adalah pengutaraan isi hatinya secara spontan tanpa berpikir dengan benar apa memang ia sungguh – sungguh ingin Chanyeol menikahinya, atau hanya karena buaian manis yang pria itu katakan hingga membuat hatinya mencari jalan yang paling mudah untuk menolak perjodohan yang sudah diputuskan oleh pihak keluarganya dengan meminta Chnayeol menikahinya. Saat ini.

Tak ada yang salah bukan? Baekhyun tidak mencintai pria itu—hah bahkan kata mencintai tidak tepat menggambarkan semuanya.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu siapa pria yang dijodohkan dengannya. Ia hanya ingat betul bahwa mendiang papanya mengatakan bahwa pria ini adalah anak dari sahabat dekatnya sesama pengusaha, tapi ia tidak ingin menggunakkan kekayaan keluarganya agar terlihat sukses, hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di salah satu kampus ternama di Kota Inggris. Meskipun sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir mendiang papanya meninggalkan surat wasiat mengenai perjodohan itu yang Baekhyun yakini surat itu adalah mengenai perjodohannya, tapi pada kenyataannya hingga sampai saat ini surat itu masih tersimpan rapi pada lemari penyimpanan abu kedua orang tua—ia enggan untuk membaca isi surat itu.

 _Akan aku baca ketika usiaku tepat umur 30 tahun_.—Itu yang selalu Baekhyun katakan.

Dan kini.. dihadapannya ada seorang pria yang ternyata mencintai dirinya sama seperti ia mencintai pria itu, mengatakan akan sebuah perjuangan untuk bisa memiliki dirinya dengan sepenuhnya. Kata apalagi yang tepat Baekhyun katakan bila bukan permintaan agar Chanyeol menikahi dirinya.

Hatinya berdetak tak teratur memandangi wajah Chanyeol berada diatas wajahnya dengan jarak cukup dekat, deru nafas lembut yang pria itu lakukan bahkan terdengar dengan jelas—sangat jelas. Chanyeol masih berada diatas badannya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada ranjang tepat disebelah kedua bahunya dan mereka sama – sama tengah bertelanjang badan.

Pikirannya Baekhyun masih menimang jawaban apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan padanya, apakah pria ini akan menolak? Atau mungkin akan menikahi dan membawa dirinya pergi jauh dari siapa pun agar tidak bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun? Mungkin saja.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?" Chanyeol pada akhirnya bersuara. "Kau benar- benar ingin aku menikahimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau mencintaiku 'kan? Aku mencintaimu dan kau pun demikian—

"Kau dijodohkan." Chanyeol menjawab dan apa yang ia katakan itu membuat raut wajah wanita dibawahnya itu mendelik kesal dan bahkan mendorong badannya.

"PARK CHANYEOL—Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong badan Chanyeol dan memukul dada dan lengan pria itu yang bahkan sama sekali tidak membuat Chanyeol meringis sakit atau terdorong kearah lain. "Tidak usah tertawa!" ocehannya penuh kekesalan terdengar lagi dari mulut Baekhyun, yang mana malah semakin membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan kini menciumi setiap bagian kulit halus Baekhyun.

"YAAKK—Aaaahh Chanyeol." Suara kesal namun diakhiri dengan desahan Baekhyun loloskan dari mulutnya sedangkan dalam hatinya mengumpati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini dengan begitu kurang ajarnya menjilat, menggigit, menciumi bagian lehernya dan membuat pikiran ikut melayang jauh melupakan setiap kalimat panjang yang ingin ia lontarkan.

Semakin Baekhyun melengkungkan badannya sebagai balasan atas kenikmatan yang Chanyeol lakukan pada setiap bagian tubuhnya, Chanyeol semakin terus mencium setiap bagian tubuhnya gerakkan yang bermula hanya untuk bagian atas tubuhnya kini semakin turun dan ia tahu kemana arah bibir dan lidah Chanyeol akan berakhir.

"Tubuhmu milikku Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap ketika gerakkan bibir dan lidahnya berhenti tepat dihadapan bagian intim Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan membalasnya dengan erangan dalam karena ia merasakan panas dengan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol disana dan juga deru nafas milik pria itu yang menyentuhnya sebelum Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya menjilati dan bermain dengan lihainya dibawah sana. _Ini gila!_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala menandakkan penolakan yang Chanyeol lakukan disana tapi tangannya semakin erat meremas rambut pria itu serta menekan lebih dalam agar lidah sialan yang bermain dihadapan lubang milik Baekhyun lebih masuk kedalam dan menggelitik miliknya—itu menggelikan tapi Baekhyun menikmatinya.

"AH—CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun memekik dengan mata terpejam, badannya terus menggeliat meronta sebagai perlawanan merasakan miliknya dimainkan dengan Chanyeol dengan begitu kurang ajarnya dibawah sana. Apa yang Chanyeol sentuh dengan bibir dan lidahnya disana jelas membuat Baekhyun menggeliat nikmat. Bahkan Baekhyun seakan – akan tengah dimabuk kepayang terlihat dari dua matanya yang kadang terpejam dan terbuka dengan gerakkan perlahan disaat tubuhnya melengkung keatas sedangkan kepalanya mendongak keatas.

Suaranya terdengar mengerang dan kadang merintih serta mendesah. Tidak ada permohonan apapun yang dikatakan hanya saja nama Chanyeol terus disebutkan dengan alunan desahannya.

Chanyeol yang masih terlihat bergerak disana bahkan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perlawanan atau gerakkan tambahan lainnya, kepalanya hanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri menutupi bagian intim Baekhyun sementara tangannya meremas dua buah dada milik Baekhyun dengan sesuka hati—dan pada akhirnya berpindah menahan dua kaki Baekhyun untuk terus terbuka lebar disaat pemiliknya akan mengapit kepalanya disana.

"CHANYEOL CEPATLAH!"Apa yang ia maksud dengan kata cepat adalah untuk meminta Chanyeol memasukkan miliknya yang besar dan panjang itu kedalam lubangnya yang tengah berkedut getar membutuhkan sentuhan dari dalam tapi pada kenyataannya Chanyeol hanya menjilati lubang luar miliknya dan entah bermain dengan apa dibawah sana yang mana membuai Baekhyun dengan begitu gilanya.

Kedua tangan wanita itu bahkan kini meremas erat selimut dibawah badannya, sementara badannya tengah dalam posisi setengah duduk dengan kepala yang mendongak kebelakang dan bergerak tak beraturan melawan gerakkan kepala Chanyeol disana, bahkan Baekhyun tak kuat menahan kedua pahanya yang bergetar ketika pencapaiannya semakin dekat.

Erangan desahan yang sebelumnya terdengar memekik keras kini hanya tertinggal hanyalah deru nafas tak beraturan dan keadaan badan Baekhyun yang kembali berbaring lemas diatas ranjang. Matanya terpejam erat sementara mulut terbuka kecil untuk membantu dirinya bernafas dengan baik karena jelas dari raut wajahnya wanita itu tengah kesulitan bernafas dengan baik.

Badannya bergetar ketika Chanyeol kembali menciumi bagian perut, dada dan bahunya dan kembali ke posisi semula sebelum ia berakhir dibagain intim Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memintaku menikahimu bukan disaat yang tepat." Chanyeol berucap dengan suara menantang tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya berulang kali sedangkan pikirannya bekerja untuk mencerna apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Masih belum ingat ketika kau mabuk karena menghabiskan hampir 10 botol soju?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi—" Baekhyun menahan kalimatnya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa menghabiskan 10 botol soju seorang diri.

" _Mereka benar – benar memaksaku untuk menikah hah." Baekhyun memainkan gelas kecil yang ada ditangannya. Membiarkan cairan berwarna putih itu bergerak mengikuti perputaran gelas dimana semua terkoordinasi dengan gerak tangannya. Wajah gadis itu tengah memerah bahkan gerakkan matanya yang berkedip terlihat pelan dan sayu dibandingkan sebelum – sebelumnya. "Aku dijodohkan. Meskipun ayahku sudah hidup tenang dialam sana ia tetap membuatku menikah dengan pria yang ia anggap cocok untukku. Baekhyunnaah~ percintaanmu menyedihkan."_

 _Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan kalimat – kalimat yang berisikan protes sementara disekelilingnya tidak ada satupun yang mendengarkan._

Sudah enam tahun berlalusejak kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpa mendiang kedua orangtuanya dan permasalahan yang masih menjadi beban pikirannya adalah surat wasiat untuk Baekhyun yang dititipkan kepada Pengacara keluarga Byun dan belum diijinkan oleh gadis itu untuk dibacakan kepadanya. Sang Pengacara selalu berusaha keras agar Baekhyun mengijinkan dirinya membuka isi surat dan membacakan apa yang tertulis didalamnya—tapi Baekhyun menolak.

Ia menolak mendengarkan isi surat itu yang ia yakini hanya menjelaskan proses pembagian harta dan nama seseorang yang dijodohkan dengannya.

" _Hey tampan! Kau mau menikah denganku?" Baekhyun memanggil salah satu pengunjung kedai minum dimana sedari tadi dirinya telah duduk berjam –jam dan menghabiskan hampir 10 botol soju di mejanya seorang diri._

" _Yaa.. yaa.. kalian mau kemana. Aku kesepian disini.." Baekhyun lagi – lagi memanggil beberapa pengunjung yang akan beranjak pergi dari kedai tersebut._

" _Tidak adakah yang mau menikah denganku sekarang? Aku punya warisan banyak! Hei—hei—tampan—kemarilah!" Baekhyun beranjak bangun meskipun ia kembali jatuh pada posisi duduknya. "Aaahh.. kau sudah punya kekasih rupanya.." Ia menyandarkan badannya melihat satu per satu pengunjung yang mulai terlihat berkurang dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Aku tidak memiliki kekasih.." Baekhyun meminum kembali soju yang tersisa di gelasnya dan membuangnya dengan asal diatas meja. Tangannya kini meraih satu botol soju yang diisi hampir setengah botol cairan soju didalamnya._

" _Aku hanya memilikimu soju sayang.."_

 _Baekhyun memeluk botol itu dalam dekapannya dan bersandar kembali pada tempat duduknya, pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan segala perbincangan hasil pertemuan dirinya dengan segenap keluarga besar dan juga pengacara keluarganya._

" _Kalian tidak memikirkan perasaanku hm.." gumamannya terdengar lagi. Ketika getaran pada mantel yang disebabkan oleh panggilan pada ponsel miliknya masih ia abaikan sejak ia melangkah keluar dari tempat pertemuan sebelumnya._

 _Baekhyun masih duduk termenung dengan memeluk botol soju yang berada dalam dekapannya, posisinya jelas terlihat sangat tidak elit bagi para mata yang memandang. Bersandar pada punggung kursi dengan kedua kakinya diluruskan pada kursi yang lain. Tatanan rambutnya jelas terlihat berantakkan dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kian memerah sementara matanya perlahan – lahan bergerak sayup tertutup._

 _Kesadarannya mulai menghilang lenyap ingin bergabung dalam dunia mimpi yang tengah memanggilnya, sapaan dari pelayan kedai yang meminta ijin untuk mengambil beberapa botol kosong bahkan dihiraukan tapi ia cukup sadar ketika sosok yang ia kenal dan ia harapkan kedatangannya muncul di hadapannya meskipun sosok itu tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun padanya._

" _Chanyeol—ah.. kau mau menikah denganku kan—"_

 _Belum selesai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya atau pun mendengar balasan dari sosok itu, Baekhyun lebih dulu terlelap dalam keadaan mabuk._

" _Kau mengajakku menikah disaat kau mabuk? Hah, benar – benar tidak bisa kupercaya." Chanyeol menahan tawanya berdiri di dekat meja Baekhyun dan memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya terlihat sangat berantakkan dan juga kacau. Belum lagi pandangan matanya melihat seberapa banyak minuman yang berhasil gadis itu habiskan hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 4 jam—semenjak Ia tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun._

 _Tak lama setelah ia membayar semua tagihan yang Baekhyun pesankan sebelumnya, ia langsung menggendong Baekhyun dalam dekapannya dengan hati – hati, membawanya masuk dalam mobil yang ia kendarai dan bergerak pergi dari kedai itu._

Baekhyun baru menyadari ingatan dirinya ketika pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk meminum soju seorang diri kala itu dan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa tanpa malu bertingkah mabuk pada pengunjung – pengunjung disana.

"Kau baru ingat?" Chanyeol berucap kearahnya sementara ia masih terdiam melihat kearah Chanyeol. Pria itu pasti kini tengah menertawakan dirinya—batinnya.

"Itu sungguh memalukan." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dan membalikkan posisi badannya memunggui Chanyeol.

"Untuk itulah aku tidak mau kau minum minuman beralkohol seorang diri." Chanyeol berucap sementara badannya bergerak mendekati Baekhyun. Membawa badan wanita itu dalam pelukannya dengan kedua tangannya sementara bibirnya memberikan kecupan – kecupan singkat pada tubuh belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menjelajahi setiap bagian tubuh belakangnya dengan mulut dan lidahnya sementara dirinya masih mengingat percakapan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak memberikan jawaban. Bahkan tidak mengatakan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan akan dipikirkan atau mungkin dipertimbangkan di hari – hari berikutnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas, Chanyeol menjawab dengan mencumbui badannya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun sedikit menoleh untuk melihat pria dibelakangnya kini masih membuai badannya.

"Hm.. hm.."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Baekhyun menahan posisi wajahnya sedikit kearah Chanyeol. Kalimat yang ia lontarkan berhasil menghentikkan gerakkan tangan dan bibir Chanyeol dalam seketika.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam dalam pikiran masing – masing, biasanya Baekhyun akan memaksakan apapun yang ia inginkan sementara Chanyeol biasanya akan memberikan jawaban dan apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Baekhyun tanyakkan padanya.

Tapi semuanya berubah.. sepenggal kalimat yang Baekhyun katakan berhasil membekukan suasana.

Baekhyun tidak tahu dibalik punggungnya Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan berpikir mengenai apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada Baekhyun. Dan sama halnya dengan Chanyeol dimana ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

 **e)(o**

Dangerous Romance


	19. 19

**Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

" **K** **au** pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai ini."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan beranjak berdiri menjauh dari meja kerjanya menghindari pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang sama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu terus ditujukan padanya.

"Aku benar – benar tidak tahu."

"BOHONG!" Teriakan kencang dilontarkan Luhan kearahnya. Wanita berdarah China itu bahkan mengikuti dirinya yang kini tengah melangkah hendak mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin di pojok ruangannya. "Kau orang kepercayaannya, kau bahkan menyimpan segala dokumen perjanjian percintaan bodoh mereka tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan selama ini."

"Aku berkata jujur."

"TIDAK! Kau menyebutkan kata 'mereka' itu berarti antara Chanyeol dan orang lain dan ini sudah pasti ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak tahu—

"OH SEHUN!" kesabaran Luhan mencapai batas maksimalnya, ia bukan hanya berteriak melainkan memukul bagain punggung Sehun dengan tas tangan yang ia genggam sedari tadi dan tentu saja itu terasa menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Pria berwajah campuran Korea dan Inggris itu bahkan mengaduh dan berusaha menahan tangan Luhan agar tidak memukulnya lagi.

"Chanyeol mendaftarkan diri mengikuti wajib militer."

Kris bersuara. Sedari tadi pria itu memperhatikan isi email yang ada dikomputer Sehun dan mengabaikan perdebatan antara Luhan dan Sehun, ia terdiam tak itu berkomentar sementara tangan – tangannya bergerak membuka semua file yang berhubungan dengn Chanyeol pada komputer Sehun.

"Kau melihat semua data milik klien-ku?" Sehun memburu langkahnya mendekat kearah meja kerjanya. "Yaaa! Kau membaca semuanya?! Haish!"

Luhan semakin bingung. "Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun terdiam menatap kesal kearah Kris yang juga kini bersandar pada kursi kerja Sehun, ia membalas tatapan yang diberikan Sehun tapi tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun kekesalan atau rasa marah terhadap temannya itu.

"Chanyeol mendaftakan diri untuk ikut wajib militer, dimana seharusnya ia mendaftarkan diri ketika usianya 30 tahun."

Luhan menoleh kearah Yoora yang tengah memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia tanyakkan pada Sehun sebelumnya. "Ia mendaftarkan diri dan itu semua beralasan hanya karena Baekhyun."

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya lagi. Kali ini merasa hanya dirinyalah sosok yang bodoh dan tidak mengerti apapun mengenai apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. "Chanyeol akan menikah dengan Baekhyun 'kan? Itu yang kita rencakan selama ini bukan?"

"Rencananya masih sama, yaitu menikahkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun sebelum mengetahui masalah perjodohan—"

Kris berucap, tatapannya menuju kearah Luhan yang duduk cukup jauh darinya. "Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan ketika ia tahu siapa pria yang dijodohkan untuk Baekhyun."

Luhan terdiam penuh perasaan aneh mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kris. "Tung-tunggu.. maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa pria yang dijodohkan untuk Baekhyun oleh mendiang Tuan Byun." Kris masih menjelaskan kearah Luhan namun tangan pria itu kembali bergerak lincah pada keyboard komputer Sehun dan meminta sang empunya mengambil semua berkas yang ia tampilkan pada layar komputernya.

Sehun menuruti dan melangkah mendekat pada lemari penyimpanan dokumennya, mengambit satu bundle map yang bertuliskan nama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disamping sisi map itu dan memberikannya pada Kris dimana pria China itu sudah berpindah duduk bergabung dengan Yoora dan Luhan.

"Chanyeol merencanakan semuanya." Kris menerima bundle map yang Sehun berikan kearahnya. "Dan ahli hukum serta seseorang yang membuat bukti perjanjian antara Chanyeol dan _The Man_ bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Ucapan pada kalimat terakhir jelas ia maksudkan untuk memberikan sindiran pada Sehun.

"Perjanjian antara Tuan Park Chanyeol dengan Tuan Shim C." Kris membacakan judul pertama pada halaman depan print out perjanjian yang telah diberikan keterangan sign pada bagian depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengenai perjanjian itu." Sehun menunjuk pada sebuah tanda tangan dibawah halaman tersebut yang tertera marga Oh.

"Tapi disini ada namamu Oh Sehun." Suara Luhan penuh penekanan.

"Itu nama Ayahnya." Luhan terdiam dan memeriksa kembali nama yang tertera dibawah sana dan memang disebutkan dengan jelas bahwa yang membuat dokumen perjanjian itu adalah Ayah Sehun. "Mendiang Tuan Byun yang memberi tahu siapa namja yang dijodohkan untuk Baekhyun, dan dari pembicaraan Tuan Byun dan Chanyeol sesaat sebelum Tuan Byun meninggal.. Chanyeol menemui namja itu.. sebelum pada akhirnya mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian."

* * *

Dangerous Romance

* * *

" _ **P**_ _ **ertanyaanku**_ _untukmu masih sama Tuan Muda Park."_ _Tuan Byun menyingkap kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan kedua matanya menatap dalam dua manik hitam milik Chanyeol. "Apa kau benar – benar mencintainya?"_

 _Chanyeol kembali bungkam._

" _Jangan kau pikir aku tidak mengerti mengenai cinta." Kedua tangan Tuan Byun terbebas dan kini bersandar pada lengan sofa tempat duduknya. "Aku tahu kau mungkin berpikir kenapa aku menanyakkan hal ini padamu sedangkan aku tahu pria yang dijodohkan untuk Puteri-ku pun pasti tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan cinta terhadapnya—tapi mereka pasti akan menikah dan hdiup bersama bagaimana pun juga bukan? Kau mengerti maksudku?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng. "Maaf Tuan, aku tidak mengerti."_

 _Tuan Byun sedikit tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. "Aku menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan lelaki yang kelak akan menjadi pria hebat, kesuksesan dan kemapanannya akan menjamin hidup Puteriku dengan baik, tanpa cinta ia bisa menjalani hidup bahagia dengan pria itu nantinya. Lalu bila kau memohon agar bisa menikahi Puteriku—tanpa ada rasa cinta? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan pria yang aku jodohkan?"_

 _Kalimat itu barulah membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Tanpa cinta yang ia miliki itu sama saja dengan ia memaksakan diri untuk memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya dan hanya menjamin kehidupan gadis itu dalam segi finansial._

 _Bukan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk hati dan perasaannya._

" _A—aku.. aku.. bisa mencintainya." Chanyeol menunduk dan berlutut menghadap kepada Tuan Byun yang sontak bangkit berdiri melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dihadapannya. "Aku yakin bisa mencintainya Tuan. Aku sudah menyayanginya sejak dulu sebagai teman dan sahabatku.. dan aku yakin pasti kami bisa memiliki perasaan cinta satu sama lain suatu saat nanti." Kedua telapak tangannya menyatu sempurna dan berulang kali Chanyeol membungkuk meminta waktu dan kesempatan agar ia bisa menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun dihadapan Ayahnya. "Aku memohon padamu Tuan Byun, biarkan Baekhyun tetap bersamaku hingga waktu untuk pernikahannya dan aku akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku memang sangat mencintainya."_

" _Kau bahkan akan berkuliah di Oxford, Tuan Muda—_

" _Aku mendaftarkan diri di Standford." Chanyeol menjawab lantang dan bangkit berdiri berani menatap Tuan Byun dihadapannya. "Aku akan kuliah di Standford dan berjanji padamu Tuan, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun dalam kondisi apapun. Aku akan membuktikan padamu aku bisa mencintai dirinya sepenuh hati dan menjaga ia dengan baik."_

 _Tuan Byun mematung mendengar semua yang Chanyeol lakukan dan katakan padanya, sungguh aneh. Lelaki berusia 19 tahun dihadapannya berani mengubah masa depannya yang akan terlihat sempurna mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kuliah di Inggris dan beralih mengejar ilmu di Negara lain hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi pria yang mencintai seorang gadis keras kepala._

" _Park Chanyeol…" Chanyeol mendongak menatap kearah Tuan Byun yang kini berada dekat dihadapannya. "Aku menunggu bukti dari apa yang kau katakan padaku." Tuan Byun tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Kala itu Chanyeol merasa lega—perjodohan Baekhyun bisa saja berubah._

" _Jadi.. kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol."_

" _Dan kau adalah Shim Changmin?"_

 _Pertemuan pertama kedua pria yang mendapatkan surat wasiat selang tiga hari semenjak Tuan Byun dimakamkan._

" _Apa isi surat yang kau dapatkan?" Pria yang Chanyeol panggil dengan nama Shim Changmin itu menunjukkan arah matanya yang melihat amplop surat ditangan Chanyeol sedari tadi genggam._

" _Akan lebih baik bila kita membukanya bersamaan bukan?" Chanyeol berucap angkuh bahkan kepalanya sedikit mendongak menatap kembali kearah pria itu._

" _Aku setuju, kau tidak keberatan kita membukanya tepat didepan gedung ini?" Changmin menoleh kembali dan menunjuk Gedung Kantor dimana mereka baru saja melangkah keluar setelah menemui Pengacara Keluarga Byun._

" _Well.. tidak peduli dimana tempatnya kalau itu adalah berita bahagia maka aku akan merasa bahagia. Dan bila itu ada berita buruk untukku maka aku tidak mau kembali lagi berdiri di depan gedung ini karena akan membuatku teringat menjadi pihak yang kalah untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis." Jawaban Chanyeol terdengar santai, bahkan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ketakutan atau pun kegelisahan berhadapan dengan pria yang ia jelas tahu pria tersebut adalah pria yang akan dijodohkan oleh Baekhyun._

" _Dalam hitungan ketiga.."_

" _Satu." Chanyeol langsung mengucapkan angka pertama dan bersiap membuka isi dalam amplop yang ia pegang._

" _Dua." Sama halnya dengan Changmin yang melakukan hal yang sama._

" _Tiga."_

* * *

 **e)(o**

Dangerous Romance

* * *

" **M** **ereka** mendapatkan surat wasiat?" suara Luhan dan Kris terdengar bersaman tepat ketika Yoora menjeda lanjutan ceritanya mengenai bagaimana Chanyeol yang menjadi satu – satunya sosok yang mengetahui siapa pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun.

"Sial! Jadi pengacara itu tahu siapa yang dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun! Kurang ajar!" Kris masih melanjut mengumpati nama sang pengacara hingga ia bahkan mengancam akan meneror langsung ketika ia kembali ke China secepatnya.

"Yang jelas isi surat itu tetap kembali dihubungkan pada Baekhyun." Yoora melanjutkan lagi bercerita dan kalimat yang ia katakan membuat alis Luhan dan Kris kembali terbentu tak beraturan mendengar apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan kembali lebih detail? Aku rasa otakku mulai bekerja secara lambat karena penjelasan sebelumnya."

Yoora tertawa sebentar mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan kearahnya. "Isi surat itu—

"Melalui surat ini, saya Byun Heechul menyampaikan dengan setulus dan sepenuh hati kepada Park Chanyeol mengenai perjodohan yang selama ini kami bicarakan dengan keadaan hati yang saling terbuka satu sama lain. Dan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang ia miliki sampai dengan detik dimana ia membaca surat yang ku tinggalkan ini adalah.."

Sehun menatap satu per satu wajah Luhan dan Kris yang tengah menegang mendengar apa yang ia katakan berdasarkan apa yang tertulis diatasnya.

"YAK! KAU MEMBUATKU MATI PENASARAN!" Kris beranjak dengan emosi yang tengah meliputi perasaannya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil kertas itu dan matanya terlihat bergerak cepat membaca bagian akhir kalimat penjelasan disana.

"Sial! Byun Baekhyuuuuunnnn!" Kris berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan kencang sementara tangannya meremas kasar kertas yang ia pegang.

"Apa.. kenapa? Apa jawabannya? Siapa yang akan menikah dengan Baekhyun akhirnya?" Luhan yang masih merasa belum mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan dikepalanya sedari tadi mendekat kearah Kris dan bahkan tangannya mengambil secarik kertas yang kini nampak tak terbentuk sempurna.

"Percuma kita merencanakan semuanya dan bahkan Chanyeol harus membuktikan segala janji yang ada kepada Tuan Byun bila semua jawaban itu ada pada Byun Baekhyun!" Kris masih berteriak penuh amarah. Kini ia menagmbil kembali bundle map yang berada diatas meja Sehun dan membuang nya tepat diatas meja di lain didekat Yoora.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti.."

"Duduklah dulu Luhan, aku akan menjelaskan yang aku ketahui lagi." Yoora menggandeng tangan Luhan dan memaksa wanita itu untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kris ikut menyusul dan duduk diseberang tepat dimana Luhan duduk dengan Yoora.

"Changmin dan Chanyeol mendapatkan isi surat yang sama seperti tertulis disurat ini." Yoora mengambil alih surat itu berusaha untuk merapikan kembali bentuk kertas itu seperti sedia kala. "Seperti tertulis disini, mengenai perjodohan untuk Baekhyun telah Tuan Byun tuangkan pada surat wasiat yang ia tinggalkan untuk Baekhyun—

"Dan sepupu kita yang keras kepala dan bodoh itu belum mau membaca sedikit pun kalimat yang dituliskan didalam sana sampai detik ini dan mungkin sampai usainya 30 puluh tahun atau entahlah! Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu!"suara Kris masih terdengar penuh emosi dan rasa kesal yang terpendam disana.

Luhan masih menjadi pihak pendengar yang baik namun dirinya tengah berpikir. "Bukankah akan lebih baik kita memaksa Baekhyun membaca isi surat wasiat itu?"

"Chanyeol dan Changmin memiliki perjanjian." Yoora melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Mereka berjanji tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun untuk membaca isi surat wasiat itu bila bukan kehendaknya sendiri. Dan semua perjanjian yang Chanyeol buat dengan Baekhyun selama ini itu semua ada hubungannya dengan perjanjian yang Chanyeol buat dengan Changmin."

" _Well,_ semuanya kembali lagi kepada Baekhyun." Changmin melipat kembali kertas ditangannya.

" _Jawabannya berada di tangan Baekhyun." Chanyeol menambahkan._

 _Kedua pria itu terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bisa meluapkan kegembiraan atau pun kesedihan akan apa yang tertulis pada surat yang mereka terima saat ini._

 _Teruntuk Tuan Muda Park Chanyeol,_

 _Pria yang selama ini telah berada disisi Puteriku dalam keadaan apapun dan dimanapun_

 _Dan dengan kebesaran hati yang kau miliki rela mengorbankan apapun untuk kebahagian Puteri kecilku satu – satunya Byun Baekhyun._

 _Dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun belakangan ini kau telah memperlihatkan dan membuktikan padaku atas semua pertanyaan yang aku sempat tanyakkan padamu mengenai perasaanmu terhadap dirinya._

 _Dan aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya._

 _Tapi jawaban yang kau nantikan semua ada didalam surat yang aku tinggalkan pada Puteriku Byun Baekhyun, karena aku ingin ia yang memberikan jawabannya pada dirimu untuk lebih pantasnya._

 _Terima kasih untuk semuanya Tuan Muda._

 _Aku akan selalu mendoakan kalian berdua, selamanya._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Byun Heechul_

"Chanyeol dan Changmin sama – sama mendapatkan surat yang sama. Hanya berbeda beberapa kalimat penjelasan didalamnya, tapi pada intinya sama. Semua pertanyaan mengenai siapa pria yang dijodohkan oleh Baekhyun tertuang dalam surat yang ditinggalkan mendiang Tuan Byun untuk puterinya." Yoora mengambil alih bundle map masih berada digenggaman tangan Kris. "Chanyeol dan Changmin sama – sama setuju untuk tetap menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyun hingga sampai tiba waktunya wanita itu berkeinginan untuk membaca suratnya. Perjanjian yang mereka buat pada awalnya memojokkan Chanyeol karena adikku lah yang akan selalu bersama Baekhyun di setiap waktunya, kalian tentu tahu bukan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui nama Changmin dalam urusan bisnis selama ini—untuk itulah Changmin meminta Chanyeol membuat sebuah perjanjian dimana ia seharusnya tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, ia dilarang untuk melakukan _skinship_ , berciuman, dan tentu saja bercinta dengannya."

Luhan, Kris dan Sehun terdiam bersamaan, dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat melontarkan komentar dengan apa yang Yoora jelaskan mengenai Changmin dan juga mengenai awal mula perjanjian bodoh yang Chanyeol buat dengan Baekhyun.

"Semua perjanjian yang Chanyeol buat dengan Baekhyun adalah untuk pembuktian kepada Changmin bahwa Baekhyun akan tetap ia lindungi dan jaga sebaik mungkin." Yoora membuka semua perjanjian yang Chanyeol buat dengan Changmin, semua perjanjian yang Chanyeol buat dengan Baekhyun juga termasuk didalamnya.

"Dan itu alasannya ia memintaku membuat salinan perjanjian percintaan dirinya dengan Baekhyun dalam format yang berbeda." Sehun membuka dokumen perjanjian terakhir yang ia buat untuk Chanyeol dan menunjukkan pada mereka semua. "Chanyeol Hyung memintaku membuat perjanjian yang berbeda dengan perjanjian yang ia miliki dengan Baekhyun—perjanjian percintaan mereka—" Sehun menjelaskan. "Awalnya aku tidak paham kenapa ia membuat dengan format yang berbeda, bahkan isi perjanjian ini bukanlah mengenai persetujuan mereka untuk menikmati tubuh masing – masing—

Kris dan Luhan mendelik tajam mendengar kalimat yang Sehun katakan karena pengertian kalimat tersebut memiliki banyak arti yang beragam.

"Ya kalian sudah tahu apa maksudnya bukan." Sehun tidak memperdulikan dan membandingkan kembali dokumen –dokumen yang sudah ia buat atas permintaan Chanyeol.

"Lalu.. hubungannya dengan mereka mengikuti wajib militer bersama?" Luhan menanyakkan pertanyaan sejak awal yang belum juga dijawab oleh siapa pun.

"Pembuktian untuk menjadi seorang pria sesungguhnya." Yoora menjawab santai. Badannya bersandar pada bagian sofa sementara kakinya tersilang anggun. "Aku pernah mendengar Chanyeol memohon pada Ayahku untuk mendaftarkan dirinya mengikuti wajib militer dan alasanya karena ia tidak mungkin menikah dengan Baekhyun bila ia belum menjadi Pria sesungguhnya."

Kris menganggukkan kepala dan bertepuk tangan seorang diri tak lama Yoora terdiam menyelesaikan ucapannya. _"Such a gentleman."_ Mulutnya berucap kalimat pujian.

"Mereka mendaftar bersama, dan akan menyelesaikan bersama.. dan disaat mereka telah selesai Baekhyun akan menikah dengan salah satunya." Luhan mencoba menjabarkan kesimpulan yang berhasil ia dapatkan setelah mendengar semua penjelasannya. "Apa Baekhyun tahu mengenai ini?" Ia bertanya pada Yoora, lalu Kris dan terakhir menatap Sehun. Berharap mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan mengenai pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Baekhyun tahu mengenai masalah wajib militer ini? karena seingatku, berdasarkan perjanjian percintaan bodoh itu." Tangannya menunjuk judul dokumen perjanjian terkahir yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun buat. "Kita harus membuat Baekhyun luluh dan mau mencintai Chanyeol dan bahkan menikahinya—dan juga berharapa ia membuka surat yang ditinggalkan dari mendiang ayahnya, iya kan? Tidak ada yang menjelaskan padaku mengenai rencana wajib militer yang Chanyeol rencanakan dengan Changmin."

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Kris terdiam tengah memikirkan akan seperti apa bila Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol akan meninggalkan dirinya dan juga perusahaan yang mereka berdua pimpin selama mungkin lebih dari dua tahun. Belum lagi mengenai perasaan mereka yang jelas terlihat akan sulit terpisah dalam jarak dan waktu yang cukup lama.

Sementara Sehun, pria itu kini mengetahui alasana kenapa Chanyeol pernah meminta sesuatu hal padanya. Sesuatu yang dulu ia anggap membingungkan dan sangat tidak masuk akal tapi kini semua mulai terjawab.

" _Tambahkan pada perjanjian itu, bahwa siapapun yang telah mengakui telah jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain. Ia akan pergi, meninggalkan salah satu pihak, tapi bila salah satu pihak tidak menyetujuinya—maka ia tidak boleh pergi dan meninggalkan pihak lain."_

" _Hyung.." Sehun tersenyum bermaksud mengejek Chanyeol karena ia tahu pria itu tidak mau Baekhyun meninggalkan dirinya atau pun dirinya meninggalkan Chanyeol._

" _Jangan tersenyum bodoh. Cepat selesaikan agar aku bisa tidur tenang."_

 _Sehun menganggukkan kepala dan mulai menyusun kembali draft – draft perjanjian itu pada layar komputernya._

" _Aku butuh fotografer yang handal untuk mengambil fotoku dengan Baekhyun."_

 _Sehun menahan suapan makanannya agar tidak masuk dalam mulutnya tepat ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu kearahnya._

" _Untuk?"_

" _Jangan bertanya, cukup_ _lakukan saja." ucapan Chanyeol bagaikan perintah yang sulit untuk dibantah dan terdengar memaksa untuk dilakukan._

"Semua benar – benar terjawab." Suara Sehun pada akhirnya yang memecah keheningan setelah cukup lama suasana diam dan tenang memenuhi ruangan dimana mereka berempat masih duduk bersama. "Alasan kenapa Chanyeol membuat perjanjian bercinta dengan Baekhyun dan lain sebagainya, bagaimana Chanyeol yang meminta media mengambil gambarnya tapi menahannya agar tidak ada satupun foto yang beredar hingga pada akhirnya membuat sebuah berita penuh skandal mengenai dirinya, dan juga alasannya kenapa ia mengulur waktu untuk menghadiri acara talkshow pada sebuah media televisi. Semuanya benar – benar ia rencanakan." Sehun menjelaskan sementara ia menunjukkan raut wajah yang jelas tengah berpikir kosong dan terlihat kaku, bahkan ia tidak mengetahui ketiga orang lain yang berada disekitarnya menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Chanyeol benar – benar merencanakan semuanya." Ia berucap lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Dangerous Romance

* * *

" _ **G**_ _ **ossip mengenai dirimu dengan wanita tengah beredar diseluruh kota? Ada apa ini?"**_

"Hanya sebuah gossip. Itu akan menghilang dengan cepat."

" _ **Park Chanyeol yang selalu percaya diri eh?"**_

"Kau bisa menyebutku seperti itu."

Pembicaraan mereka sempat terdiam tanpa ada sahutan dari pihak diseberang sana ataupun pernyataan lain dari Chanyeol.

" _ **Aku sudah mendapatkan surat mengenai tanggal wajib militerku."**_

"Begitu pun denganku."

" _ **Aku tidak diijinkan mempercepat proses ini, Pihak Militer sepertinya tahu kesibukkanku dengan perusahaan serta aktivitas lainnya."**_

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pihak di seberang ponselnya jauh sana membaut Chanyeol tersenyum membanggakan dirinya. Shim Changmin namanya. Pria yang beberapa tahun belakangan sering Chanyeol temui dan membicarakan mengenai satu – satunya wanita yang menjadi alasan mereka berdua saling bertemu.

Changmin adalah pria yang akan dijodohkan oleh Baekhyun atau dalam kalimat yang selalu Chanyeol pikirkan, Changmin adalah saingan dirinya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

"Aku mendapatkan ijin mereka."

Tidak ada sahutan dari seberang sana dan Chanyeol sangat yakin Changmin merasak kalah dari dirinya. Pada awal rencana yang mereka buat, mereka berdua berharap bisa mengikuti kegiatan wajib militer kali ini dan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat tepat sebelum usia Baekhyun menginjak usia 30 tahun karena dengan begitu siapapun yang akan menikah dengannya bisa langsung menyelenggarakan pernikahan tanpa harus menunggu waktu untuk menyelesaikan kewajiban negara itu.

Lebih tepatnya mereka berdua jelas menginginkan memiliki Baekhyun dengan resmi tanpa harus melakukan persaingan kembali.

" _ **Kau harus meninggalkannya."**_ Changmin hanya meloloskan satu kalimat pendek menyahuti apa yang Chanyeol infokan padanya.

"Aku harus, dan kau tidak berhak memilikinya meskipun aku tidak ada."

Changmin terdengar mendengus tertawa disana. _**"Aku tahu Tuan Muda."**_ Dan tak lama sambungan mereka terputus dengan Changmin yang berpamitan lebih dulu mengingat ia memiliki pekerjaan lain jauh disana.

Chanyeol terdiam dan melihat kembali isi email di ponselnya dimana pemberitahuan mengenai tanggal dimana ia harus pergi menyelesaikan wajib militernya hanyalah tinggal dalam hitungan minggu. Ia memang berharap akan diijinkan mengikuti wajib militer dalam waktu dekat, tapi bukan dalam hitungan secepat ini dan dalam hitungan minggu seperti ini.

Saatnya tidak tepat.

Ketika dirinya menginginkan untuk menikmati waktu lebih banyak dengan Baekhyun, ketika dirinya tengah memikirkan apakah memungkinkan untuk meminta atau tepatnya memaksa Baekhyun menikah dengannya dan menuruti seperti yang diinginkan wanita itu sebelumnya. Menikah dan pergi dari Korea.

Tapi pada akhrinya, ia harus meninggalkan wanita itu hanya untuk pembuktian dan menepati janji yang telah ia buat kepada Mendiang Tuan Byun—ayah Baekhyun.

* * *

 **e)(o**

Dangerous Romance

* * *

" **C** **hanyeol** aku lapar.."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan makananmu Baek." Chanyeol menjawab disela – sela kegiatannya menciumi bahu Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk di meja makan dan masih mencoba untuk menghabiskan makanan dihadapannya dimana Chanyeol tengah memasak dan menyiapkan untuknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghabiskan makanan ini kalau kau terus menciumi badanku! Chanyeol stop ish!" Baekhyun berteriak lebih kencang dan membanting sendok di atas mejanya, ia bahkan bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membawa piring makannya ketika ia akan berpindah pada kursi yang lainnya. "Jangan ikuti aku! Habiskan makananmu!" ia memberikan perintah lagi tentu saja ditujukan pada Chanyeol yang akan bersiap mengangkat piringnya dan mengikuti kemana Baekhyun duduk.

Chanyeol menurut. Kali ini pria itu tetap dalam posisi awalnya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun menyantap makanannya secara perlahan dengan matanya tetap terfokus pada Chanyeol bersiaga bila Chanyeol akan mendekat kearahnya lagi dan mencumbui badannya.

"Habiskan makanmu Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu aku tampan." setelahnya Chanyeol menyuapkan sesuap potongan daging pada mulutnya dan juga mengedipkan salah satu matanya yang jelas terarah hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Chanyeol dan hanya membalas menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengabaikan apa yang tengah dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol, mungkin pria itu salah minum obat, atau mungkin jiwanya tertukar dengan penghuni rumah baru milik dirinya sendiri atau ah entahlah. Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Semua terjadi selama perjalanan mereka kembali dari rumah milik Chanyeol menuju apartemen mereka tadi sore. Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun selama pria itu mengemudikan mobil Ferrari miliknya—yang didapat dari hasil pertaruhan dengan Kris. Tak hanya menggenggam tepatnya, Chanyeol bahkan mencium dan menarik Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya guna mencium bibir milik Baekhyun disetiap pemberhentian lampu lalu lintas sepanjang jalan mereka menuju apartemen.

Hanya berciuman tidak lebih.

Tak hanya itu, ketika mereka memasuki area parkir dan juga melangkah bersamaan masuk kedalam lift menuju lantai apartemen, Chanyeol masih melakukan hal – hal lainnya. Pria itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat atau bisa dikatakan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun jauh sedikit darinya. Memeluk dari belakang, mencium bahu dan lehernya dan juga bibirnya tak luput dari cumbuan pria itu. Ketika lift menghantarkan pada area apartemen mereka Chanyeol bahkan dengan cepat membawa badan Baekhyun pada gendongannya, mencium bibirnya dengan penuh gairah dan mendudukkan Baekhyun pada meja dapur. Menghujami bibir, wajah, leher dan setiap bagian wanita itu dengan ciumannya dan mungkin bisa saja mereka berakhir akan bercinta diatas meja dapur bila bukan karena peringatan alami yang keluar dari perut Baekhyun yang disebabkan oleh rasa kelaparannya.

"Chanyeol.. sungguh kau harus menghentikan tingkahmu ini." Baekhyun berujar lagi tak lama ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang tepat ketika ia menyelesaikan acara makannya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Tangannya masih memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, ia menciumi kepala Baekhyun berulang kali dengan durasi yang cukup lama.

"Chaann.." Baekhyun merengek merasakan risih karena badannya jelas dikukung oleh Chanyeol.

"Mandilah, ayo kita berkencan." Pelukan pada badan Baekhyun dilepaskan oleh Chanyeol, ia sempat mengusak rambut wanita itu sebelum mengambil alih piring bekas makannya dan ia bawa pada tempat cucian piring.

Baekhyun belum menjawab. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya tak begitu dalam sambil memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol dari tempat duduknya. Memikirkan dan mencerna ajakan yang Chanyeol katakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kita akan berkencan?"

"Hm." Chanyeol menyahut, ia tidak menatap kearah Baekhyun dan memilih menyelesaikan tumpukkan cucian piring ditangannya.

"Maksudmu benar- benar berkencan?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Iya Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia ingin tersenyum sebenarnya tapi masih ia tahan.

"Berkencan seperti pasangan yang lain?"

Chanyeol menghentikkan kegiatan mencucinya, membilas tangannya sebentar dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk lalu berbalik untuk melihat kearah Baekhyun yang nyatanya masih duduk pada kursi meja makan dengan tangannya terlipat rapi diatas meja itu.

"Kita akan pergi berkencan, ya berkencan seperti pasangan yang lain. Mungkin menonton film, atau berjalan – jalan di tempat hiburan lainnya atau kemanapun yang bisa kita jangkau di saat ini mengingat kini sudah pukul lima sore. Jadi kalau kau memang mau kita pergi segeralah mandi sementara aku membersihkan area dapur atau kalau kau tidak menginginkan—

"Aku mandi!" Baekhyun dengan sigap bergerak, berlari meninggalkan dapur dan jelas menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap – siap. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya lalu memutuskan kembali berhadapan dengan piring – piring serta alat makan yang lainnya.

Pembagian tugas untuk mengurusi apartemen yang mereka tinggali cukup adil sebenarnya. Chanyeol mengambil alih mengurusi dapur dan segala urusan serta perlengkapannya sementara Baekhyun akan mengambil alih mengurusi sisa ruangan yang ada di apartemen ini. Chanyeol juga mendapatkan tugas untuk mengurusi area bermainnya karena Baekhyun tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana meletakkan peralatan billiard yang benar dan mengurusi bola – bola warna warni dan bernomor itu untuk diperhatikan.

Ada alasan kenapa Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun mandi dan bersiap lebih dulu karena wanita itu butuh waktu cukup lama untuk melakukannya. Ketika Chanyeol telah selesai dengan urusan dapurnya dan menyusul Baekhyun di lantai kamar mereka, wanita itu bahkan belum selesai dengan acara mandinya. Sempat Chanyeol terpikir untuk ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan itu sudah pasti akan berakhir dengan acara mari bercinta didalam kamar mandi dan mereka melewatkan acara berkencan.

Untuk itu Chanyeol beralih masuk kedalam kamar mandi dikamar Baekhyun, sementara sang pemilik kamar menggunakkan kamar mandi pada kamarnya.

Chanyeol selesai setelah waktu mandi tak lebih dari 15 menit dan bersiap – siap tak lebih dari 20 menit. Dalam waktu 35 menit ia telah bersiap dengan setelan kaos putih dan celana jeansnya sementara Baekhyun masih mondar – mondar berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol ataupun kamar miliknya hanya untuk mencari pakaian apa yang harus ia kenakkan.

"Apa aku tidak apa bila mengenakkan ini?" Baekhyun menanyakkan lagi bagaimana penampilannya. Mengenakkan kaos yang terlihat begitu kebesaran di badannya serta celana jeans selutut pada bagian kakinya. Chanyeol mengangguk, baginya apapun yang Baekhyun kenakkan itu akan terlihat bagus dan indah.

"Kau yakin? Ini tidak terlalu terlihat biasa saja?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Aku yakin. Baekhyun, kita hanya akan berjalan – jalan layaknya pasangan lain bukan untuk menghadiri acara meeting atau undangan lainnya." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dari posisinya yang sebelumnya bersandar pada sofa didalam kamarnya menyusul mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun. "Kau cantik mengenakkan apapun.. atau tidak mengenakkan apapun." Chanyeol menyengir lebar setelahnya dan pukulan telak cukup keras ia terima menghantam perutnya.

Baekhyun berbalik cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang meringis karenanya.

 **e)(o**

Dangerous Romance


	20. 20

**Dangerous Romance**

 **Chapter 20**

 _ **First and Last Dating**_

* * *

 **T** **empat** – tempat yang selalu dikunjungi oleh pasangan yang tengah berkencan selalu seputar area bermain pada pusat Kota, tempat wisata, restoran yang unik dan berkesan romantic atau pun menonton sebuah film di salah satu bioskop yang ada di Kota yang mereka tinggali.

Itu Biasanya. Setiap pasangan melakukan itu.

Tapi berbeda dengan pasangan ini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

"Kita bisa tertangkap bila melakukan ini Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak peduli. Pengacara bisa membantu kita bila harus disidang dan kau membayar uang jaminannya." Baekhyun berucap asal untuk menjawab Chanyeol sementara dirinya tengah berusaha membuka rantai dan gembok yang menutupi pintu salah satu stadion yang ada di Seoul, Korea.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Berkencan. Berkencan sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol menanyakkan apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun ketika ada pria yang mengajaknya berkencan, wanita itu mengatakan tidak pada opsi pilihanya yang Chanyeol katakan didalam perjalanan mereka sebelumnya.

"Menonton film? drama romantis?"

"Tidak. Itu terlalu biasa."

"Hm.. kalau begitu mengunjungi restoran atau café?"

"No. kau biasa mengajakku kesana untuk apa lagi kau berkencan di tempat yang biasa kau kunjungi sehari – harinya." Baekhyun mengatakan tidak lagi untuk pilihan yang Chanyeol sebutkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mungkin kita akan ke pusat kota dan berjalan – jalan di tempat unik atau bermain dengan wahana yang ada kau kan suka—

"Tidak. Chanyeol kita berkencan bukan akan piknik. Tolong bedakan." Baekhyun lagi dan lagi menolak.

"Sungai Han?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab langsung tapi ia memperlihatkan mata tajam dan wajah tidak sukanya mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan. "Kau ingin berenang di Sungai Han? Atau kau mau aku menenggelamkan dirimu disana?" Baekhyun berujar kesal sementara Chanyeol tertawa lepas mendengar komentar pedas yang dilontarkan oleh wanita disampingnya kini.

"Kau yakin mau menenggelamkan aku disana?" Chanyeol menanyakkan meskipun suara tawanya masih bisa terdengar.

"Akan aku pikirkan ketika tahu kau bukanlah pria romantis yang pandai mengajak kekasihmu berkencan."

"Kau yakin? Kau akan merindukanku nantinya." Chanyeol masih menyahuti dan Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Wanita itu memilih tetap memandangi jalanan sekitar dan lalu lalang mobil serta kendaraan lainnya.

"Aku diabaikan." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, sangat pelan dan ia cukup yakin wanita disampingnya tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Ia tetap melajukan kendaraannya membelah jalanan petang Seoul sementara pikirannya berputar mengenai tempat apa yang bisa ia datangi sebagai tempat kencan pertama mereka saat ini. Semua pilihan yang ia sebutkan sedari awal ditolak mentah – mentah oleh Baekhyun dan kini otaknya sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Padaakhirnya Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya menuju _Jamsil Arena Stadion_ **.** Kenapa mereka bisa sampai di tempat ini? jelas saja karena Baekhyun yang meminta.

Dengan alasan ingin menyaksikan pertandingan basket yang tengah berlangsung saat itu. Chanyeol membeli tiket untuk masuk menonton pertandingan, juga membelikan wanita itu popcorn serta minuman dan topi dengan lambang klub basket yang kini tengah bertanding meskipun Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun memang menyukai salah satu klub yang tengah bertanding atau tidak. Yang jelas mereka akan masuk dan duduk pada kursi penonton didalam sana.

Pertandingan cukup menarik untuk disaksikan oleh mereka berdua, meskipun sebenarnya mereka bukanlah salah satu fans kedua klub tapi melihat permainan yang cukup menarik setidaknya adalah tontonan bagus untuk disaksikan. Baekhyun bersemangat dan meneriakan setiap pemain yang berhasil melakukan tembakan bola dan masuk dengan mudahnya kedalam ring disana.

Hingga ketika permainan telah usai dan seiring berjalannya waktu setiap pengunjung mulai meninggalkan kursi penonton, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih tetap duduk dan saling terdiam bersama.

"Ayo, ada tempat lain yang bisa kita kunjungi." Baekhyun beranjak tak lama setelah petugas menginformasikan mereka akan menutup arena stadion.

Dan disinilah mereka, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk mendatangi stadion basket lainya yang masih berada di arena Jamsil Stadion Arena. Baekhyun masih berusaha membuka gembok pada rantai yang melilit didepan pintu stadion dan berusaha membukanya dengan hanya bermodalkan jepitan rambut hitam yang ia gunakkan sebagai penjepit rambut sebelumnya.

"Belajar dari mana kau melakukan itu?" Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan sementara kedua tangannaya membawa sisa pop corn dan juga minuman yang sebelumnya ia beli.

"Hm.. aku belajar.." Baekhyun masih serius berkutat dengan gembok itu. "Dari.. film. YES!" Baekhyun memekik girang meskipun suaranya masih terdengar cukup pelan. Gembok itu ajaibnya berhasil terbuka dan Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkan pop corn dan minuman yang ia pegang menyadari wanita yang ia kenal hampir 10 tahun lebih ini melakukan hal ajaib dihadapannya untuk pertama kalinya.

" _Come on!"_ Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol masuk kedalam dengan cepat. Ia berlari pelan dan berputar – putar menikmati arena permainan basket yang kosong tanpa satu orang pun disana. Untungnya pencahayaan pada arena itu masih tetap menyala sehingga memudahkan penglihatan mereka berdua menikmati kekosongan yang ada.

"Ini kencan yang kau inginkan? Menonton pertandingan basket dan juga membobol pintu stadion dan masuk tanpa ijin?" Chanyeol menjelaskan lagi kegiatan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sementara Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan dan mulai berlari untuk mengambil bola basket yang tersedia pada sisi samping lapangan.

Wanita itu mengambil salah satu bola dan men- _dribble_ layaknya ia adalah pemain basket professional, Chanyeol memperhatikan dan menggelengkan kepalanya memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun. Ia memilih untuk duduk pada lantai sisi salah satu lapangan Basket dan memakan kembali pop corn atau meminum soda miliknya—seakan –akan ia tengah menonton Baekhyun yang tengah bertanding.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan dan masih melanjutkan men- _dribble_ dan melakukan tembakan _two point_ kearah ring. Ia juga mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang bertepuk tangan ketika ia berhasil memasukkan bola nya atau sebuah seruan _boo_ ketika ia gagal memasukkan bola—dan emosinya semakin terpancing ketika Chanyeol tidak hanya berteriak _boo_ tapi juga mengejek mengenai masalah tinggi badannya yang dinilai tidak cukup mendukung hingga ia tidak bisa melakuakn lemparan three point dalam percobaannya yang baru dua kali.

"Jangan hanya bisa mengejek! Kau saja tidak pernah menang bila bertanding basket dengan Kris!" Baekhyun melemparkan bolanya kearah Chanyeol— _sengaja_ _._

Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan dua tangan dan kini ia bangkit berdiri untuk menunjukkan bagaimana cara yang benar untuk melakukan lemparan _three poin_ _t_.

Percobaan sekali dan itu berjalan cukup baik. Bola yang Chanyeol lemparkan dengan mulus masuk kedalam ring dan membuat Baekhyun terdiam kesal melihat kearah pria itu. Percobaan kedua sama halnya berjalan lancar, kini Chanyeol memamerkan wajah bangganya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah seringai mengejek pada Baekhyun.

Ketika percobaan ketiga ingin Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun lebih dulu menahan dengan menepis bola itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan berlari menjauhi badan Chanyeol.

"Dasar tukang pamer." Baekhyun berucap dan siap melakukan lemparan dari posisinya yang cukup dekat dengan ring. Ia membanting bola tersebut dengan kencang hingga membuatnya memantul keatas tapi entah bagaimana bisa bola itu bergerak turun dan masuk kedala ring.

"1-0." Baekhyun berucap.

"Hohooo.. jadi kita bertanding ?" Chanyeol merasa ditantang dan ia berlari untuk mengambil bola itu, menempatkan dirinya tepat dimana Baekhyun berada dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Sama halnya dengan yang Baekhyun lakukan, bola itu memantul dan masuk tepat kedalam ring. "1 -1, _baby_." Chanyeol mengambil bola basket yang tengah memantul kesembarang arah setelah lolos dari ring dan melemparkan bola itu kearah Baekhyun agar wanita itu bisa melakukan lemparan keduanya.

"Jangan terlalu sombong Yeol.. itu tidak bagus." Baekhyun berucap mengingatkan dan ia mulai memposisikan dirinya menghadap Chanyeol dan membelakangi Ring Basket. Baekhyun melemparkan bola itu terlihat asal dan tanpa perhitungan tapi nyatanya bola itu masuk melewati ring tanpa suara pantulan pada papan ring atau pun terkena besi lingkaran sekitar ring basket. "2 -1 , _babe_." Baekhyun membalas dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol menunggu pria itu melakukan lemparan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan meyakinkan dirinya ia bisa melakukan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan—meskipun pada kenyataannya ia gagal dan Baekhyun tertawa kencang melihat bagaimana bola itu sama sekali tidak melambung mendekati ring.

"2-1!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang dan mulai men- _dribble_ bola yang berhasil ia bawa kembali. Sementara Chanyeol yang masih menunduk dalam posisi berdirinya masih tidak percaya ia tidak bisa melakukan lemparan seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Senyumnya terbentuk, Ia berbalik dan sedikit berjongkok melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bermain – main dengan bola ditangannya. Memutar bola basket itu diatas salah satu jarinya sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Kita bermain bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya. "Aku gagal memasukkan bola karea itu aku harus melepaskan salah satu pakaian atau apapun yang aku kenakkan. Begitulah permainannya sayang." Chanyeol berucap santai dan bertolak pinggang menunggu Baekhyun akan melakukan aksi selanjutnya untuk memasukkan bola lagi.

"Hm.. baiklah. Jangan menyesal atas apa yang kau lakukan Tuan Park." Baekhyun memberikan senyuman lebarnya dan bersiap melakukan tembakan bola nya dari posisi tepat di garis pertengahan antara dua sisi lapangan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Byun Baekhyun.. kau tidak akan—bisa." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena bola yang Baekhyun lemparkan dengan berhasil masuk kedalam ring.

Baekhyun benar – benar beruntung. **3-1 untuk Baekhyun.**

"Kau bisa langsung menanggalkan celana jeansmu atau kemeja luaran yang kau kenakkan. Bebas." Baekhyun mengetukkan jarinya pada ujung dagunya sambil berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati Chanyeol.

Pria itu tidak melakukan yang Baekhyun ucapkan namun kini tengah bersiap melakukan tembakan yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan—ia benar – benar berharap bola itu masuk kedalam ring.

 _Maaf Park Chanyeol, Dewi Fortuna lebih berpihak pada Baekhyun._

Bola yang ia lemparkan melambung jauh dan melewati dimana papan ring basket itu berada—dan sontak membuat Baekhyun tertawa lebih kencang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Wanita itu bahkan berkomentar mungkin ia bisa meminta petugas memindahkan papan ring terlebih dahulu sebelum Chanyeol melemparkan bola basket itu.

Chanyeol merutuk kesal. Melepaskan kemeja biru muda yang ia gunakan sebagai pakaian luarannya. Melemparkan asal dekat dengan dimana sepatu yang sebelumnya ia lepaskan sebelumnya.

Kini giliran Baekhyun bersiap melakukan tembakan keempatnya, ia masih tertawa mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol melakukannya tadi. Berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk terus tertawa dan kembali melemparkan bolanya.

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya duduk tidak begitu jauh dari area penalty di sisi lapangan, matanya terarah melihat kearah ring sementara tangannya berlatih mengayun untuk melambungkan bola basket nantinya.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya dengan cara normal?" Chanyeol memprotest melihat Baekhyun lagi – lagi akan menunjukkan keajaibannya dalam memasukkan bola kearah ring.

"Well.. aku belum pernah mencoba." Baekhyun bersiap dan melambungkan bola itu dalam hitungan detik. "Woohhooooooo!" Ia meloncat gembira ketika bola itu lagi – lagi masuk melewati ring meskipun ia melakukannya dalam posisi duduk.

"4-1!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dan membungkukkan badan seakan – akan berterima kasih pada sorakkan para penonton—yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

"Sial." Chanyeol menggeleng dan mulai merasakan frustasi. Ia harus melakukan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi dan ia sangat yakin tidak akan berhasil.

"Sungguh, aku tidak akan menghinamu bila kau menyerah dan menanggalkankan pakaianmu lagi sebelum mencoba." Baekhyun kembali memberikan pengertian, tapi nyatanya ucapannya tidak didengarkan oleh Chanyeol—untuk kesekian kalinya. Pria itu langsung bersiap pada posisinya dan Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mencoba meskipun ia yakin bola yang Chanyeol lambungkan pasti tidak akan bisa masuk.

"Yaaaaassssss!" Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan meluapkan kebahagiaannya mendapati bola yang ia lemparkan berhasil masuk kedalam ring. Baekhyun sempat terkejut tapi ia ikut bertepuk tangan pada akhirnya.

"Well.. akhirnya." Ucapannya bermaksud menyidir Chanyeol tepatnya. "Karena kau menanggalkan kemejamu, mau tidak mau aku melepaskan kaosku." Baekhyun mengangkat kaos putih yang ia kenakkan dan melemparkannya ke atas lapangan. Chanyeol masih terlihat lengkap dengan setelan kaos dan celana jeansnya sementara Baekhyun kini hampir telanjang diatas bagian badannya yang hanya menyisakkan bra hitam miliknya dan juga celana jeans selutut membalut kakinya. Ia berlari kecil untuk mengambil bola basket dan kemudian menimang posisi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan dan tentu saja memastikan bola itu masuk kedalam ring sebelum ia pada akhirnya yang akan berakhir telanjang dihapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memilih untuk melakukan tembakan secara langsung dari sisi samping lapangan dan itu tepat berhadapan lurus dengan ring basket bilai dilihat dari sisi ia berdiri. Baekhyun melakukan persiapan dan melemparkan bola itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"5-2!" Baekhyun memekik senang kembali. Melompat – lompat dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol. Pria itu mengabaikan dan langsung berpindah pada posisi Baekhyun tadi, tanpa ada ucapan sahutan apapun Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan tapi nyatanya gagal lagi. Ia berteriak kesal, tangannya langsung membuka kaos putih yang ia kenakkan dan melemparkan asal—meluapkan kekesalannya yang lagi – lagi gagal untuk memasukkan bola.

"Tenang lah Yeol. Permainan masih panjang." Baekhyun tertawa lagi dan mulai bermain dengan bola basket ditangannya. Kali ini ia memposisikan dan melakukan gaya _lay up_ seperti yang biasa dilakukan para pemain basket pada umumnya ditambah dengan permainan pantulan bola pada ruang antara kedua kakinya, sama seperti sebelum – sebelumnya. Baekhyun berhasil memasukkan bola tersebut dengan tanpa sedikit kesulitan.

Chanyeol sepertinya patut menanyakkan keberuntungannya hari ini.

Baekhyun duduk bersantai pada sisi lapangan setelah ia berhasil melakukan tembakan bola dengan melakukan sedikit _lay up_ sebelumnya. Kini ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah bersiap melakukan gerakkan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan.

"Kau mungkin harus mencuci tangan atau berdoa sebelum melakukan tembakan bola pada ring." Baekhyun memberikan saran—untuk membantu Chanyeol—atau bisa dianggap untuk mengejek Chanyeol.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Seingatnya ketika ia masih tengah di tingkat menengah atas, nilai olahraganya cukup bagus dan melakukan gerakkan _lay up_ seharusnya bisa ia lakukan dengan hasil yang baik.

Tapi.. lagi – lagi gagal.

Chanyeol mengeram kesal sementara Baekhyun enggan untuk tertawa atau berkomentar lagi, ia hanya tersenyum kebar diwajahnya dan berlari – lari kecil mengambil bola, menunggu Chanyeol menanggalkan celana panjang jeans yang dikenakkan pria itu.

"Well.." Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan tatapan menggodanya. "Aku merasa tidak enak sungguh, kau terlihat sebagain dominan yang tidak pernah terlihat lemah.. tapi kau kalah denganku dalam permainan memasukkan bola." Baekhyun melemparkan lemparkan bola kearah tangan kanan dan kirinya bergantian sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu sombong Byun, masih ada pakaianku yang tersisa." Jawaban itu Chanyeol lontarkan kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sombong.. hanya memperjelas keadaan yang ada saat ini." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya. Ia sudah melangkah pada sisi kiri bagian lapangan dan mulai memantulkan bola basket ditangannya, melakukan _lay up_ dengan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuan awal dan memantulkan bola itu pada sisi kiri bagian papan ring basket—dan ia gagal.

Baekhyun mendengus lelah dan kesal sementara Chanyeol menahan suara tawanya dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Baekhyun tidak berkomentar apapun dan dalam diamnya membuka kaitan pada celana jeans yang ia kenakkan dan menendang bahan itu dengan asal agar terbebas dari ujung kakinya. Keadaannya sudah hampir telanjang meskipun belum sepenuhnya.

Keadaan mereka kini sama – sama belum sepenuhnya telanjang.

Chanyeol mengambil alih bola basket dan kini bersiap mengikuti Baekhyun melakukan _lay up_ dari sisi kiri lapangan.

"Kalau aku berhasil melakukan ini apakah permainan selesai?" Chanyeol bertanya lebih dulu.

"Tergantung." Baekhyun menjawab cepat tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia masih berharap Chanyeol gagal dalam melakukannya dan harus menanggalkan boxer celananya—sungguh ia benar – benar berharap seperti itu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala pelan dan melakukan gerakkan _lay up_ dengan baik dan bahkan tangannya bisa mengarahkan pantulan bola basket itu agar bisa masuk kedalam ring. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan bangga dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara. Sedangkan disisi lain, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, ia memilih untuk mengejar bola basket yang tengah memantul kesembarang arah dan membawanya dalam gerakkan pantulan tangannya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Aku tetap menang." Baekhyun berucap santai namun tetap menyombongkan diri.

"Kau sudah hampir telanjang dihadapannku Baekhyun." Chanyeol membalas dan menggerakkan matanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya.

"Kau juga." Baekhyun membalas ucapan Chanyeol dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan mata Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. "Maka dari itu permainan berubah." Baekhyun berkata lantang. _"One by one."_ Ia melemparkan kasar bola basketnya kearah Chanyeol, wajahnya terlihat menantang dan bersiap melawan pria itu dalam permainan basket lainnya.

Chanyeol sempat meringis sakit merasakan bola yang dilemparkan kearahnya tepat mengenai perutnya, tapi demi menuruti keinginan mutlak seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia memantulkan bola basket itu disampingnya dan mulai membungkukkan sedikit badannya untuk bersiap melakukan permainan.

Nyatanya permainan _one by one_ yang mereka lakukan dipenuhi dengan ciuman panas, pelukan dan gerakkan sentuhan tangan pada badan lawan masing – masing, tak jarang sebuah pukulan Chanyeol layangkan kearah bokong sintal Baekhyun atau pun sebaliknya dan kini kekehan tawa Baekhyun terdengar karena badannya dibopong oleh Chanyeol sambil berlari kencang mengitari satu sisi lapangan.

Apa yang mereka lakukan pada permainan itu jelas bukanlah permainan serius.

Chanyeol menurunkan badan Baekhyun kembali berpijak pada lantai lapangan dengan pelan penuh perasaan hati – hati menjaga wanita kesayangannya. Tapi Baekhyun masih menempelkan badannya pada badan Chanyeol, tangannya memeluk perut pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat sementara wajahnya ia usak pelan pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang jelas kini dibaluri keringat karena permainan yang mereka lakukan. Baekhyun tidak merasakan geli atau jijik dengan itu semua karena ia bahkan hampir merasakan dan melihat secara langsung bagaimana pria dalam pelukannya berkeringat penuh disetiap pencapaian ketika mereka tengah bercinta.

Mengingat bercinta. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Seluruh badannya entah kenapa bereaksi dengan cepat membayangkan Chanyeol menyentuh dan membuainya penuh kenikmatan.

Sial. Otaknya mulai bekerja penuh kemesuman.—Baekhyun merutuki pikirannya sendiri dan melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Kita harus pulang." Baekhyun berucap pelan dan beralih memunguti setiap pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lapangan basket. Ia mengambil kemeja Chanyeol dan langsung memakaianya tanpa meminta ijin atau pun sekedar berbasa – basi menanyakkan kepada sang pemilik—dan Chanyeol juga tidak melayangkan protest melihat Baekhyun kini tengah mengancingi kemejanya.

Pikirannya membayangkan bagaimana ia nanti membuka kancing itu satu per satu dan membawa tubuh mungil itu terlempar diatas ranjang kemudian berakhir dengan desahan serta erangan ketika percintaan mereka mulai terasa panas dan penuh gairah. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat menghilangkan pikiran kotornya dan beralih memakai celana panjang dan kaosnya.

Langkah mereka berjalan bersamaan dengan tangan Baekhyun yang terkait pada lengan Chanyeol dengan begitu apiknya. Tidak memperdulikan keadaan bola basket didalam lapangan yang sedikit berantakkan atau pun rantai pada pintu arena yang tidak terpasang seperti sebelumnya. Mereka berdua tetap melangkah keluar menuju area parkiran mobil dengan begitu santainya.

* * *

Dangerous Romance

* * *

" **H** **aaa** —haaaa.. hmm."

"Lebih cepat..hmm terus.. ah!"

"Aaaaaahhhh.. Chanyeol!"

"Hmmmppptt.."

Desahan, erangan, pekikan erotis dan gerakkan sensual yang hampir tak beraturan mengisi keadaan mobil Mercedes milik Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua menjadikan pikiran kotor sebelumnya yang sempat terpikirkan didalam lapangan sana secara langsung dan cepat ketika keduanya baru masuk dan duduk didalam mobil. Kali ini Baekhyun yang memulai ketika ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengusak rambutnya yang basah akan keringat—biasa saja sebenarnya—tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun.

Baginya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan jelas tengah membuatnya terasa panas dan terangsang.

Tanpa ada penolakan dan pertanyaan mengapa ia lebih dulu mengangkat badannya untuk berpindah pada pangkuan Chanyeol dan menghujami bibir tebal milik pria itu dengan sebuah ciuman panas bibir tipisnya—Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Berawal dari sebuah ciuman, hisapan, lumatan pada bibir turun ke leher dan kini posisi Baekhyun tengah menunggangi Chanyeol dengan gerakkan naik turun yang bergerak cepat sesuai apa yang diperintahkan oleh Chanyeol. Dan kini ia tengah menikmati payudara milik Baekhyun yang bergerak naik turun mengikuti gerakkan badannya, sementara Baekhyun tak henti – hentinya mendesah menikmati yang ia rasakan.

Lubangnya terasa penuh dengan milik Chanyeol yang terasa semakin menggembung besar didalam sana dan juga bergerak menumbuk titik kelemahannya, badannya yang terus disentuh dengan tangan Chanyeol dan juga bibir basah dan panas milik pria itu yang tak henti – hentinya memberikan sentuhan pada setiap bagian kulit, bahu dan kembali pada bibirnya.

Mereka patutnya berterima kasih kepada petugas penjaga arena stadion yang tengah menutup semua akses keluar dan tidak ada yang berjaga malam itu dan juga kepada air hujan yang membasahi kota Seoul malam ini. Terkesan bahwa Tuhan mengijinkan mereka berbagi malam panas didalam mobil saat ini hingga sampai pencapaian kepuasan yang entah berapa kali akan mereka rasakan.

Karena malam ini mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi untuk kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

* * *

Dangerous Romance

* * *

 **[Hot News]** Beredar foto – foto kemesraan antara Park Chanyeol dan wanita misterius yang diyakini sebagai kekasihnya ketika mereka berlibur di Jepang.

 **[Dispatch Hot News]** Executive muda tertangkap kamera tengah berlibur ke Jepang bersama sang kekasih yang diyakini adalah rekan kerjanya.

 **[Hot News]** Park Chanyeol telah memiliki kekasih?

 **[Hot News]** Beredar video dimana Executive muda yang diyakini adalah Park Chanyeol tengah berciuman dengan seorang wanita di sebuah resort di Jepang.

" _ **Beberapa hari belakangan pembicaraan mengenai Executive muda yang cukup terkenal, Park Chanyeol menghiasi laman berita di media online. Dan berita ini semakin memanas karena banyak narasumber yang mengirimkan foto – foto lainnya atau pun video yang bagi mereka itu adalah seorang Park Chanyeol dan kekasihnya."**_

" _ **Nama Park Chanyeol beberapa hari belakangan menjadi nama yang paling sering dicari beritanya pada portal naver atau media internet lainnya mengingat foto – foto dan video yang beredar memperlihatkan kemesraan dirinya dengan seorang wanita yang diyakini adalah kekasihnya."**_

" _ **Mengingat pernyataan dari Nona Kang Seulgi sebelumnya, bahwa ia tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Park Chanyeol. Tapi salah satu media menangkap mereka sering kali tertangkap kamera tengah bertemu di sebuah restoran atau pun tempat – tempat lainnya."**_

 **[Hot News]** Beredar foto acara kencan malam Park Chanyeol ketika menonton pertandingan basket tadi malam!

 **[Hot News]** Publik mendapati wanita misterius yang tengah bersama Park Chanyeol di acara pesta adalah benar kekasihnya!

 **[Hot News]** Siapa wanita itu, Tuan Park Chanyeol?

" _ **Ini berita baru pagi ini! Beberapa netizen mendapati melihat Park Chanyeol tengah menonton acara pertandingan basket tadi malam yang berlangsung di Jamsil Indoor Arena. Mereka yang melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol memang bersama seorang wanita dan ada kamera yang menangkap mereka tengah berciuman dan bergandengan tangan ketika berada disana."**_

" _ **Ini semakin membuat media bertanya – tanya, kenapa sampai saat ini kami belum mendapatkan konfirmasi langsung dari Park Chanyeol."**_

" _ **Jepang adalah negara yang cocok ketika kau membawa kekasihmu dan ingin berlibur bersama, dan aku sangat yakin mereka sudah dalam hubungan yang cukup serius mengingat kemesraan yang ditangkap oleh kamera – kamera selalu memperlihatkan kemesraan yang cukup panas.—Apa menurutmu wanita ini adalah sosok yang kita kenal?"**_

 **B** **aekhyun** berdiri mematung melihat tayangan berita yang ditayangkan pada layar televisi di kamar Chanyeol saat ini. Hampir semua media membicarakan berita mengenai foto – foto Chanyeol dengan dirinya dan mereka mempertanyakkan siapa sosok wanita yang dijuluki kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ia tentu tidak percaya karena selama ini ia berpikir Chanyeol selalu tahu dan siap menghindari kejaran media ketika ia sedang sendiri ataupun bersamanya.

" _ **Nona Kang, mohon konfirmasi kembali. Ada beberapa foto yang diperlihatkan ketika dirimu dan Park Chanyeol tengah menikmati makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran—**_

" _ **Kami memang pernah bertemu dan makan siang bersama seperti yang ada pada foto itu, tapi kembali lagi aku yakini bahwa foto itu adalah foto kami tengah membicarakan masalah pekerjaan bukan kencan seperti yang dibicarakan! Untuk lebih jelasnya tolong kalian minta pihak Chanyeol yang memberikan klarifikasi."**_

" _ **Nona Kang! Apakah kau mengetahui siapa wanita yang tengah dekat dengan Tuan Park?"**_

" _ **Nona Kang!"**_

" _ **Nona Kang, bisa informasikan sedikit mengenai wanita yang datang diacara peresmian Hotel anda beberapa waktu lalu. Jelas anda mengetahui siapa – siapa saja yang diundang datang—**_

" _ **Aku mengundang semua kolega, rekan dan teman jadi wanita itu bisa siapa saja. Seharusnya kalian memberikan foot yang jelas padaku supaya aku bisa bantu untuk mencari tahu—maaf aku harus bergegas pergi."**_

Baekhyun melihat dan mendengar jelas ketika tayangan kamera media menyorot wajah Seulgi dengan begitu dekat ketika menjawab pertanyaan dari beberapa media yang menahannya. Ia mengabaikan deringan ponsel miliknya ataupun milik Chanyeol yang terdengar dari arah meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya karena pikiran dan keinginan hatinya masih ingin melihat semua berita yang membicarakan mengenai wanita yang dicurigai sebagai kekasih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengganti saluran acara televisi guna mencari berita lainnya tapi nyatanya acara berita gossip pagi ini semuanya diisi oleh berita mengenai Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol.

"…hm kenapa? Aku baru bangun." Suara Chanyeol terdengar dari balik selimut yang menutupi badan pria itu diatas ranjang.

"Berita apa?!" kali ini Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan membuang selimutnya dengan asal. Matanya menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya—masih dibalut handuk dengan tangan memegang remote tv bahkan rambutnya masih terlihat basah. "Sebentar, aku akan melihatnya." Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telingannya dan melempar kearah ranjang. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menunggu untuk ia sapa atau pun sedikit pertanyaan mengenai hal apapun—nyatanya Chanyeol hanya mengambil handuk lainnya dan kini ia usapkan pada rambut Baekhyun.

"Rambutmu masih basah Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengusap pelan dan melilitkan handuk itu untuk membungkus rambut Baekhyun.

"Be-beritanya.." Baekhyun berucap ragu dan gagap dalam sekejap dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun. Tangannya masih menggenggam bahu Baekhyun sementara tatapan kini mulai terarah untuk melihat kearah layar televisi dimana channel yang ada disana lagi- lagi membahas mengenai berita dirinya dan juga sosok wanita misterius itu.

"Seharusnya mereka bisa mengambil gambar yang jelas. Sehingga tidak membuat berita yang penuh rahasia seperti ini." Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya kearah Baekhyun, wanita itu masih terdiam dihadapannya. Tidak mengucapkan kalimat apapun dan hanya kedua matanya yang bergerak mengedap ngedip layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menunggu perintah dari orang tuanya. "Bersiaplah, kita harus tetap berangkat ke kantor." Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun sebelum ia mengambil alih remote tv dari tangan wanita itu dan mematikan daya televisi yang terpajang di dindingnya. Kemudian beralih masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Baekhyun masih mematung berdiri di tempatnya.

Dangerous Romance

 **S** **uasana** canggung dalam diam menemani perjalanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju gedung kantor mereka. Tidak ada perbincangan diantara mereka berdua seperti biasanya karena Chanyeol terus menjawab panggilan pada ponselnya yang Baekhyun yakini mereka menanyakkan masalah berita mengenai dirinya dengan sosok wanita dimana diberitakan saat ini. Baekhyun bahkan enggan untuk menyalakan radio pada mobil Chanyeol mengingat pasti yang ia akan dengar selain lagu – lagu yang diputar ada beberapa berita juga yang akan disampaikan oleh sang penyiar dan ia tidak mau mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam duduknya dan hanya memperhatikan ponsel di tangannya—sebenarnya ia membaca komentar – komentar dari laman berita yang dibuat dan memberitakan mengenai masalah foto Chanyeol dan wanita itu—meskipun dalam hatinya sedikit merasa sakit setelah membaca sebagian komentar yang ada.

 **[+6587997609] : aku menunggu Chanyeol Oppa memberikan klarifikasi mengenai wanita itu.**

 **[+5679828146] : aku juga menunggu hal yang sama! Walaupun aku belum siap mengetahui wanita itu adalah kekasihnya setidaknya bila ia mengklarifikasi secara langsung aku akan merestuinya T.T**

 **[+4564678980] : Chanyeol Oppa! Foto kita tersebar XD**

 **[+4351317671] : Kenapa Chanyeol belum juga mengklarifikasi? Mungkin saja wanita itu hanya wanita jalang yang ia manjakan.**

 **[+2345663711] : Ya, bisa saja. Itu menjadi alasan** **kenapa ia belum juga memberikan klarifikasi sampai saat ini. Bila wanita itu adalah kekasihnya tentu saja ia akan meminta media untuk tidak memberitakan dan menjaga privasi mereka. Simple.**

 **[+2134155461] : Heol! Berita ini mengalahkan berita dating seorang idol!**

 **[+8921489676] : Kenapa Chanyeol belum memberikan klarifikasi! Aku ingin mengacak – acak rambut wanita itu saat ini juga karena berani – beraninya ia mencium kekasihku!**

 **[+7861461848] : aku masih berharap wanita itu hanya wanita selingannya, Chanyeol dikenal tidak menyukai komitmen yang serius terbukti diusianya yang sekarang ia bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih yang dikenalkan secara langsung di public. Dan aku yakin wanita itu adalah wanita yang berbeda di setiap fotonya! Kalau memang Chanyeol memiliki kekasih ia seharusnya sudah memperkenalkan wanita itu lebih dulu ke public dan tidak merahasiakannya.**

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kesamping menatap jalanan yang dilewati mobil Chanyeol. Keputusannya membaca komentar mengenai berita Chanyeol dan foto dirinya yang dianggap misterius nyatanya membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan mulai mempertanyakkan sikap Chanyeol terhadap dirinya selama ini.

Mereka memiliki perjanjian, perjanjian yang melarang untuk saling jatuh cinta—dan tentu saja alasannya bukan karena hanya untuk kelancaran bisnis yang mereka jalin sampai saat ini tapi memang pada akhirnya mereka tidak diijinkan untuk bersama. Baekhyun mengingat kembali bahwa dirinya sudah dijodohkan—ia sudah memiliki pasangan yang kelak akan ia nikahi mau tidak mau. Sementara Chanyeol, meskipun pria itu tidak memiliki kekasih, ia bisa saja menikahi wanita mana pun yang ia mau tanpa memperdulikan perasaan cinta karena Chanyeol bukan orang yang memegang teguh sebuah komitmen dalam sebuah hubungan.

Ini semakin masuk akal, kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah menjawab permohonan Baekhyun untuk menikahi wanita itu.

Karena Chanyeol hanya akan menjadi sahabat dan orang yang ia cintai selamanya bukan pria yang bisa ia nikahi dan mendampingi dirinya selama sisa hidupnya.

Mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai berbelok masuk kedalam bagian lobby depan gedung Park Inc yang telah dipenuhi dengan beberapa awak media disana Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya dengan sesuka hati dan melepaskan seatbelt pada bagian depannya sama halnya dengan yang Baekhyun lakukan. "Jangan keluar, tunggu aku membukakan pintu untukmu." Chanyeol berucap penuh penekanan pada Baekhyun dan wanita itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

Chanyeol keluar dan disambut oleh beberapa kilatan kamera dan juga pertanyaan terlontar secara riuh dari mulut – mulut sang wartawan atau jurnalis disana. Dan ketika Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mobil Chanyeol, hampir semuanya mulai mengalihkan pertanyaan itu kearah Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan apakah Baekhyun tahu siapa wanita yang diberitakan tengah bersama dengan Chanyeol.

" _ **Baekhyun-ssi.. apakah anda mengenal wanita yang tengah bersama Chanyeol ketika di acara peresmian Casino Resort kemarin?"**_

" _ **Baekhyun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi.. mohon klarifikasi berita ini!"**_

" _ **Chanyeol-ssi.. mengenai wanita itu.. bisa dijelaskan apa dia kekasih anda atau hanya teman—**_

" _ **Chanyeol-ssi, mohon klarifikasi mengenai—**_

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya melewati setiap kerumunan para wartawan dan meminta petugas keamanan untuk berjaga agar tidak ada satu pun yang bisa masuk dalam gedungnya. Sama seperti hari – hari biasanya, Chanyeol bergandengan tangan membawa Baekhyun melangkah bersama dengan dirinya masuk kedalam lift menuju lantai ruangan kerja mereka berada.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. "Aku baik- baik saja." kalimat jawabannya ia lontarkan ditambah dengan senyuman kecil yang ia perlihatkan kepada Chanyeol. "Mereka.. benar – benar semangat." Baekhyun tidak tahu maksudnya apa ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya itu kearah Chanyeol.

"Hm. Mereka bersemangat untuk mencari berita. Tenang saja, aku yang akan mengurusnya." Chanyeol memberikan keyakinan dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Suara Seulgi menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika baru melangkah keluar dari Lift dan sontak sambutannya itu mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun yang tidak suka melihat kehadirannya ditempat yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan suara tingginya dan meminta sekretarisnya itu untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya segera. Sementara Chanyeol kini membawa Seulgi masuk kedalam ruangannya tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang jelas tengah marah saat ini.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"Kenapa?! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa kemanapun dengan bebas karena seluruh wartawan itu mengikutiku!" Seulgi menunjuk kesembarang arah melampiaskan posisi wartawan yang selalu mengikuti dan melayangkan pertanyaan padanya. "Bersyukur Sehun berbaik hati mengantarku kemari tanpa ada kecurigaan karena ia meminta security di basement parkirmu untuk memberikan tempat parkir khusus."

"Sehun?" Chanyeol menyebut nama Sehun begitu mendengar Seulgi menyebutkan nama pria itu.

"Ya, Sehun. Dia sedang berbicara dengan sekretarismu dan Lu—

Belum selesai Seulgi menjelaskan lebih detail, Sehun dan Luhan mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol dan melenggang masuk tanpa menunggu sapaan dari sang empunya ruangan.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Sehun menjelaskan langsung tanpa peduli kondisi sekitarnya. "Hyejin, Yoora dan Irene tidak bisa menahan setiap media untuk menyebarkan foto – foto tentang kau dan Baekhyun. Media sudah tersebar dan mau tidak mau kau harus siap dengan keadaannya—

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun. "Aku yakin ia sudah tahu mengenai hal ini kan?"

"Dia lebih dulu menonton beritanya pagi ini, dan aku yakin ia tidak baik – baik saja." Chanyeol menjawab dan mengusak wajahnya sebentar memikirkan kondisi yang diluar dari perencanaan yang ia susun selama ini.

Seharusnya berita itu keluar ketika ia mengirim Baekhyun ke China dan memudahkan memberikan alasan untuk wanita itu menetap sementara di China sampai dengan hilangnya berita ini dan juga menghilangnya Chanyeol ketika ia sudah masuk dalam masa wajib militernya. Tapi nyatanya media tidak bisa lagi ia permainkan dan kini semuanya seakan – akan menjadi bom waktu bagi dirinya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membujuknya untuk ikut ke China." Luhan berucap dan setelahnya ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol menuju ruangan Baekhyun yang berada disebelah ruangan Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Seulgi masih berdiam diri memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan bertolak pinggang sementara kepalanya masih menunduk berpikir mengenai masalah pagi ini.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kau mengakui dirinya sebagai kekasihmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya kearah Seulgi ketika wanita itu mengucapkan rentetan kalimat pendek kearahnya.

"Ini tidak akan hilang begitu saja, dan mereka akan terus mencari jawaban sampai kapanpun. Bukan melalui darimu, tapi semua yang berhubungan dengan dirimu dan sebelum semuanya terbongkar aku hanya memperingatkan lebih baik kau membuka suara lebih dulu—

"Aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol memotong. Kali ini berbalik memunggungi Sehun dan Seulgi, pandangan matanya ia pilih untuk melihat keluar jendela dan memandangi susunan gedung – gedung pencakara langit lainnya yang memiliki bentuk hampir sama satu dengan yang lainnya. "Hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah wanita yang bersamaku saat itu aku tidak bisa, Mengatakan bahwa dirinya lah yang bersamaku ketika di acara dan saat di Jepang pun aku tidak bisa, apalagi mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasihku? Jelas tidak bisa. Kami bukanlah berada dalam hubungan berpacaran atau apapun namanya—

"Kalian saling mencintai." Sehun yang memotong berniat untuk memperjelas hubungan yang Chanyeol anggap tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan mulutnya. "Katakanlah bahwa kalian mencintai dan terlibat dalam suatu hubungan tapi bukan berari akan menikah mengingat Baekhyun dijodohkan. Setidaknya berikan klarifikasi bahwa wanita itu adalah Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak bisa Sehun!" Chanyeol membalas dengan sedikit teriak. "Perjanjian yang aku buat jelas menjelaskan tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mengklaim bahwa kami terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan." Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap kearah Sehun serta Seulgi, tapi pandangannya menatap sosok lain yang ada didekat pintunya dengan wajah yang membuatnya merasa bersalah akan kalimat yang ia lontarkan— _Baekhyun._

"Bisa kau katakan lagi alasannya kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa wanita yang tengah kau cium di acara itu adalah aku?" Baekhyun melangkah masuk melewati Sehun dan Seulgi dan berdiri tak jauh dari kedua orang itu tapi masih cukup menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol yang kini berdiri kaku dihadapannya. "Katakan kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan wanita itu adalah aku? Katakan.." Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar dan Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun tengah menahan kekesalan dan sakit hatinya mendengar kalimat yang Chanyeol katakan—dimana kalimat itu seharusnya bukan untuk Baekhyun perdengarkan secara langsung.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun dengan langkah pelan namun wanita dihadapannya lebih dulu melangkah mundur dalam artiaan ia tidak mau berada dekat dengan pria itu.

"Mencintaimu terasa sangat sulit Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berucap lagi. Suaranya mulai parau dan Chanyeol bisa melihat air mata mulai mengalir dari sisi sudut mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat merah. Ia yakin wanita itu tengah menahan tangisannya untuk meledak dalam seketika.

"Baek—

Tangan Baekhyun lebih dulu terangkat ke udara guna mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi, aku mengerti." Baekhyun berucap pelan. "Kau hanya perlu tahu satu hal. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh – sungguh mencintaimu." Kedua tangannya bergerak kearah dadanya dan menyatu disana. "Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.." Baekhyun melangkah mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang terdiam mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun dan rasanya begitu aneh mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkannya begitu saja.

Baekhyun tiba di dekatnya dan mengecup bibirnya singkat dengan cepat. "Aku mencintaimu, dan jatuh cinta padamu entah sejak kapan." Baekhyun tersenyum—senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Chanyeol menggenggam pinggang Baekhyun hendak menahan wanita itu untuk menjauh dari badannya tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu mengambil langkah lebar menjauh darinya.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol melangkah menyusul kedepan dan Baekhyun semakin terisak menjauhi hingga badan wanita itu bergetar menabrak Seulgi dibelakangnya. Untungnya wanita itu dengan cepat menangkap badan Baekhyun dan merangkulnya.

"Baek.. dengarkan aku.." Chanyeol mencoba mendekatinya lagi dengan langkah pelan dan takut – takut.

 _Jangan pergi ku mohon._

"Baekhyun.. aku harus menjelaskan semuanya.. aku butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya.."

 _Ku mohon.. semuanya sudah aku rencanakan dengan baik._

"Inikah alasannya mengapa kau tidak pernah menjawab setiap aku memintamu untuk menikahiku kan? Ini mengapa kau membuat perjanjian hanya untuk bercinta denganku dan bukan untuk memilikiku—

"Bukan! Aku membuat perjanjian itu bukan hanya untuk bercinta denganmu!" Chanyeol memotong dan sedikit berteriak kearah Baekhyun dan itu berhasil membuat wanita mungil yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya hampir meloncat kaget dan kini terdiam dengan badan yang masih bergetar.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh – sungguh mencintaimu.. aku mohon percaya padaku dan.. beri aku waktu.."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Mudah mengatakan cinta pada setiap orang Yeol.. sementara kau tidak membuktikan apapun padaku."

"Baek.."

"Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana perasaanku padamu.." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat kearah wajah Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu dan bahkan aku memiliki harapan terlalu tinggi untuk bisa menikah denganmu bukan dengan pria yang dijodohkan oleh Papa—tapi kenyataan.. kau bahkan selalu mengingatkan bahwa aku adalah wanita yang tidak bisa kau miliki dan dengan mudahnya menyerahkan aku untuk memilih pria yang dijodohkan." Baekhyun menggeleng dan berlari keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, wanita itu bahkan melesak masuk kedalam lift yang tengah terbuka ketika Minseok baru saja tiba dan akan melangkah keluar.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak dan mengikutinya berharap ia bisa masuk kedalam lift yang sama dengan Baekhyun, tapi sialnya tidak. Lift itu lebih dulu tertutup dan Chanyeol mengumpat kesal dibuatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari turun lewat tangga darurat dan berharap lift yang membawa Baekhyun turun akan tertahan lebih lama.

 **e)(o**

Dangerous Romance

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nb:

Tidak akan ada lagi update Dangerous Romance di FF ya, bagi yang berkenan membaca chapter berikutnya silahkan liat di Wattpad.

Untuk yg di update di FFN adalah format DR dalam bentuk cetak dan untuk di WP itu masih tulisan original pertama yang aku buat.

Dari kalian pasti udah tahu kalau DR akan aku cetak (ini udah lama banget prosesnya) dan Puji Tuhan hari ini aku udah masukkin sample dokumennya ke percetakan, semoga hasil cetaknya memuaskan dan ga ada typo - typo mengganggu :)

Yang mau nanya PO bukunya bisa dm di ig: _yourvalentine ya.

Terima kasih!


	21. PO BUKU

Halo Readers!

Pesan ini khusus dibuat untuk para pembaca Dangerous Romance.

Pemesanan Buku Dangerous Romance akan dibuka hari **Minggu, 25 Agustus 2019 pada pukul 20:00** wib di akun ig **/viellaviel** ya.

Segala mengenai Harga, Detail buku, halaman, gift dan juga form pemesanan akan di upload di IG tersebut.

Thank you!


	22. OPEN PO DANGEROUS ROMANCE

📕 DANGEROUS ROMANCE | 💰 135.000  
•Tebal: 700++ halaman (soft cover)  
•Tambahan 1 Chapter

🏷 Gift:  
\- 2 Photocard (Chanbaek)  
\- 1 Postcard - 1 Bookmark (Dangerous Romance Ver)  
\- 1 Bonus bila jumlah PO lebih dari 20 order.

📥 Order via DM Only viellaviel  
📌 Proses pengerjaan 2-4 minggu disesuaikan dengan banyaknya jumlah order  
📦 Pengiriman dari Jakarta (1 buku=1kg)  
‼ Pembayaran via Bank BTPN Jenius (Kode Bank 213)

[FORM ORDER]  
Nama:  
Alamat kirim: (wajib diisi dengan lengkap, kecamatan dan kode pos)  
HP/WA:  
Jumlah Pesanan:  
Bukti Pembayaran: (lampirkan)

‼PO akan ditutup tgl **26 September 2019** pukul 21:00 wib‼  
‼Pembayaran bisa dilakukan DP terlebih dahulu dan pelunasan dilakukan pada tutup PO‼

Terima kasih bagi yg berminat untuk order fanfic Chanbaek ini.


End file.
